Escuela de Amor Prohibido
by Silvery Shine
Summary: "Tal vez el mundo no este preparado, pero eso poco me importa ahora, pues mi prioridad sera luchar por ver tu sonrisa, y por oirte decir que yo soy su causa". TaiKari y actualmente insinuaciones y escenas de Leemon, ¡quedan advertidos!
1. Cap 1: Mal entendido matutino

Konishiwa, otra vez estoy aquí para traerles un nuevo Fic; Espero que les guste y nos vemos al final. Como explicarlo, nuevamente cayó la flecha de inspiración con estos encantadores hermanos

**Advertencia: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para relatar una historia. Insinuaciónes de TaiKari y leemon, ¡quedan advertidos!

**Preámbulo: "**Tal vez el mundo no este preparado, pero eso poco me importa ahora, pues mi prioridad sera luchar por ver tu sonrisa, y por oirte decir que soy su causa" TaiKari.

* * *

**Escuela de amor prohibido**

**Cap. 1: Mal entendido matutino.**

Intento girar hacia un lado pero no lo consigo pues el peso y calidez que produce la persona que tengo en mis brazos me lo impide, la verdad es algo que me alegra ya que si bien ignoro donde estoy o si solo soy yo teniendo nuevamente este sueño, lo unico que puedo sentir es felicidad; ¿Cómo explicarlo?, su calor, su piel suave y tersa, ese olor que me embriaga y entorpese mis sentidos… (Suspiro) y yo que solo quiero seguir aspirandolo y doblegando mi espiritú. El tiempo pasa y a mi no me importa, lo unico que deseo es seguir llenando mis pulmones de tu escencia, esa que aturde mi persepción y da tanta paz a mi corazón que por ti se ha encendido.

En medio de mi goce siento algo extraño, mi alma danza con algo de gracia y descaro en la delgada linea que separa al mundo entre la tierra de los sueños y la fria y cruel realidad, pero no quiero despertar, sin embargo sería mejor cruzarla aunque… en este momento me pregunto ¿hacia que lado debo cruzarla?, de repente algo toma esa desición por mi con el inicio de su incesante pitido infernal.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa?, desconecta ese estupido aparato Kari. – te digo con algo de ira al abrir mis ojos y buscar el despertador que esta sonando.

- ¿Hermano? – preguntas confundida.

Ya recuerdo, apenas si tú voz me ha traido de buelta a la realidad y tambien ha traido las memorias de nuestra noche juntos; que idiota he sido, si tan solo me hubiese quedado callado no estaria en esta situación, ahora debo explicarte porque estas conmigo en mi cama, tambien como fue que terminamos en tan comprometedora posición y para rematar, la razón por la que nisiquiera tengo puesta una camisa.

- Si soy yo Kari, lo siento sigo algo adormilado pero dime, ¿dormiste bien my Lady? - te respondo mientras intento ocultarme de tús ojos. – Parece que lo hice otra vez.

- La verdad no importa hermano despues de todo dormi esplendidamente, tus latidos son muy relajantes. – contestas con una sonrisa mientras te acercas y besas mi mejilla menguando un poco mis acelarados latidos.

- Quedate 5 minutos más conmigo y luego nos alistaremos, ¿te parece? – propongo con algo de descaro, pero ya que me diste una oportunidad debo aprobecharla.

- Me gustaria hermano, pero escuche el sonido de la puerta y si son mis padres…

Siempre he oido que la voz imboca tus temores por eso no debes hablar de ellos, pero es muy tarde tan pronto nombraste a nuestros progenitores la puerta se habre con algo de violencia y nos encuentran, tú encima mio y yo sin camisa siquiera.

- ¡Tai!, ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que repetirtelo?

- ¡Espera mamá!, ¡te juro que no es lo que crees!

- ¿A no? Y entonces ¿que es?

- Es mi culpa – tú rapida respuesta logra sorprenderme incluso a mí – yo le pedi a mi hermano que pasara la noche conmigo, anoche no podia dormir – dices mientras inicias un falso llanto – tenia muchas pesadillas asi que le dije que se quedara conmigo solo por esta noche; perdon si hice algo que no estaba permitio – terminas escondiendo tu cara en mi hombro, mientras aún derramas lagrimas falsas.

- No, claro que no hiciste nada malo Kari, pero ya lo hemos hablado antes este tipo de comportamientos no deben suceder. – Intenta explicarte mamá para calmar "tú llanto", aunque a mi parecer entiendes perfectamente cual es su verdadero temor.

- Pero no hay razón para ello, mi hermano solo me estaba cuidando, ademas a su lado nada malo me pasara.

- Esta bien supongo que ya todo paso, ven vamos a preparar el desayuno, tú te hiras bañando y tú hermano aseara la recamara mientras sales de la ducha, ¿te parece?

Frente a la aceptación de mamá tú solo acientes deteniendo tú "llanto", antes de levantarte haces algo de presión sobre mi para indicarme que me quede aquí hasta que se cierre la puerta y mientras vas con mis padres tus dedos se cierran a esepción del indice y corazón, formnando una "V" en señal de que tú plan salio a la perfección.

Mentirosa, falsa, embustera, timadora, manipuladora, chica lista, buena hermana, mi angel de la guarda, mi diosa protectora, ¿cual de todos estos calificativos debo usar cuando te este dando las gracias por tus "lagrimas"? como sea, antes del medio día tendras mi gradecimiento junto a una flor en tú cabello.

Durante el desayuno lo inevitable llego, un largo y aburrido sermón en el cual nuestros padres tratan de explicarnos con "palabras bonitas" que no puedo dormir con Kari porque podria darme _la calentura hormonal_, una vez terminan con su reprimenda compartimos el desayuno como familia y yo me pregunto ¿que estaras pensando de todo esto?

**Kari's Pov:**

Esta ha sido por mucho una de las mañana más extraña que he tenido en mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué rayos volvio a hacer eso?, entiendo que se sienta un poco solo a decir verdad su vida ya no es la misma desde que yo creci (aunque él no quiera admitirlo) y paso más tiempo con T.k., Yolei y los muchachos, y desde que Matt y Sora empesarón a salir juntos; sin embargo no es razón para que me lleve casi contra mi voluntad a su cuarto cada vez que no quiere dormir solo.

A pesar de esto hay algo que no ha dejado de dar vueltas en mi mente, aquel comentario:

**Flashback**

- Quedate 5 minutos más conmigo y luego nos alistaremos, ¿te parece?

Fin Flahback

¿Por qué sonreia de esa forma cuando me hizo aquella propuesta?, tal vez mamá tenga algo de razón y deba empezar a evitar tener a Tai tan cerca, no digo que convenga aislarlo pues eso lo lastimaria mucho, pero empezare a guardar mi distancia.

Fin Kari Pov.

Al medio día encuentro a Kari leyendo sola en la sala, me preocupa la forma en que estuvo mirandome todo el desayuno como si tratase de psicoanalizarme, tal vez deba intentar tener más cuidado, si sigo siendo tan imprudente tarde o temprano se enojara… y la verdad no quiero que por mal entenderme termine odiandome, eso… no… podria soportarlo.

Que lapso más incomodo, pero supongo que es momento de afrontarte y hacer que nada de lo ocurrido importe, sera solo un mal entendido como muchos otros que hemos pasado, doleran tús palabras pero conservaremos nuestra relación como hermanos intacta.

- Kari, ¿tienes un minuto? – realmente me cuesta no enternecer la mirada, sin importar lo que haga me pareces perfecta y totalmente fragil.

- Claro, ¿que quieres? – contestas tajante sin siquiera bajar el libro que lees.

- Bien solo queria disculparme por haberte llevado a mi habitación, y tambien quiero darte las gracias por haberme encubierto… de nuevo.

- No tienes porque darlas. – contestas tajante.

- Claro que si, despues de todo…

- No me mal entiendas, ¡me referia a que no debes agradecer!, no se que pretendes pero no quiero que se repita otra vez ¿entendiste? – dictas bajando finalmente tu libro y viendome con esa mirada indesifrable ¿Cómo explicarla?, en ella veo preocupación, temor y tambien cariño, no sabes cuanto me duele que me veas asi.

- No tienes porque ser tan fria, no se repetira.

- Eso espero hermano.

Vuelves a tú lectura, necesito pensar en algo y debe ser rapido.

- (suspiro) siento haber sido ruda contigo hermano, es solo que no quiero que llegue a pasar algo que nos distancie. – me dices y nuevamente bajas tú libro y me dedicas una mirada preocupada.

- No hay porque temer Kari, sin importar que suceda puedes venir a mi cuando lo desees, siempre tendré tiempo para ti. – mi respuesta nos calma un poco a ambos pues al parecer compartíamos el mismo temor – ahora, ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos el día tan precioso que esta haciendo?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente hermanito? – preguntas en un tono que se esta cargado de doble sentido, pero puede ser una trampa así que hare algo diferente.

- Estaba pensando en la exposición de obras literarias que hay en la biblioteca distrital, o tal vez un recorrido por los jardines florales de Odaiba. - ¿heh? ¿Por qué rayos te pones en posición defensiva?

- Basta de juegos ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermano?

(Caída al estilo anime) – ¡por eso nunca cambio!, cada vez que lo intento me salen con algo parecido – exclamo con un deje de fastidio, ¿es que acaso todos creen que soy solo un idiota?

- Jajajajajaja, eres tan predecible Taichi, pero me gusto mucho tú invitación, déjame ir por una chaqueta y le pido permiso a mamá.

Mientras te alejas, yo me quedo estupefacto ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que usaste mi nombre completo?, ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que me sonreías de forma tan pura y sin compromisos?

- Hermano, ¿sucede algo? Te quedaste mirando a la nada.

- Mientras sigas en esa actitud de hace un momento, no me hago responsable de mis actos pues hare todo lo posible para que no dejes de sonreír.

- La verdad no entiendo como de pequeño no te gustaban los payasos, ellos siempre sonríen. – dices con algo de ironía mientras me jalas a la puerta.

Nuestro recorrido por la exposición literaria es esplendido, aunque me aburren mucho las exposiciones de libros y escritores estirados encontré muy buenos mangas para leer mientras tú ibas de un lado a otro cargando cada vez más libros, que por cierto fueron el equivalente a mi mesada y no me permitieron comprar ni un solo manga (T-T).

Al salir hacemos parte del típico cliché, tu adelante bailando en medio de las personas que salen de la biblioteca y yo cargando tantas bolsas que ni se puede ver mi cara. Luego en los jardines florales las cosas mejoran, la entrada es gratuita por el aniversario de Kami sabrá quien; en medio de los salones y ambientes simulados eres el centro de atención de todos los presentes, corres de un lado a otro acurrucándote para oler las flores mientras sonríes ampliamente, al cabo de un rato se presenta mi oportunidad.

- Kari, ven un segundo por favor.

- Valla que educado, ¿a que debo tan especial suceso? – preguntas con sarcasmo mientras te acercas casi danzando.

- Solo quiero agradecerte el haberme ayudado esta mañana con mis padres, realmente eres mi ángel de la guarda – te digo mientras beso tu frente y pongo una lila delicadamente en tú cabello pues se que son tus favoritas. – Ahora vámonos al siguiente invernadero antes de que alguien note que arranque esa flor.

- Hermano, enserio no tienes remedio. – me respondes mientras corremos.

Luego de un par de horas llegamos a casa, lastimosamente tuve que cargar tus libros todo el camino.

- Hola niños ¿como les fue? - pregunta papá cuando entramos a la sala.

- De maravilla, encontré muchas cosas increíbles en la exposición y en los jardines...

Hay cosas que jamás van a cambiar, acabamos de llegar y les cuentas emocionada a nuestros padres todo lo que ocurrió como si se tratase de una niña que llega de su 1º viaje al parque de diversiones.

- Oye campeón, ¿Qué son todos esos libros? – la pregunta de papá me trajo a la realidad, enserio debo dejar de desconectarme tan seguido o voy a tener problemas.

- Mi hermano me los compro, al igual que esta lila – dices mientras desprendes la flor de tú cabello, que bueno que fue una verdad a medias.

- Muy bien niños pasen a comer la cena esta lista – anuncia mamá desde la cocina, tenemos una cena fantástica como familia y luego a dormir pues mañana inicia un nuevo ciclo en mi vida.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí mi 1º capitulo de este nuevo proyecto, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews, y me cuenten que les gusto y si tienen sugerencias para lo que no. Aunque ahora voy a intentar algo diferente, la historia la desarrollare según ustedes lo elijan, les daré las opciones al final del segundo capitulo, nos vemos luego =)


	2. Cap 2: Mi Día en tú Escuela

Hola a todos, muchisimas gracias por sus comentaritos del cap. Anterior, en verdad os digo (XD) que los reviews son la motivación de mis historias, asi que en cuanto los lei me puse a escribir como loco. Pero ya fue mucho de mí, sin más preambulos los dejo con la 2º parte de esta historia.

* * *

**Cap. 2: Mi día en tú escuela.**

(Narrado por Kari)

Que curiosa es la vida, ayer cai como tronco a mi cama por el cansancio y hoy me encuentro aquí revisando mi correo y alizando por 5º vez la falda de mi uniforme, a las 3:15 a.m. la razón me gustaria saberla, quiza sea el hecho de que hoy sera mi 1º día de escuela y que vere a mis amigos despues de tanto tiempo, quiza… no, no creo que tenga nada que ver que sea mi 1º día en la misma secundaria de mi hermano… (Suspiro) mi hermano…. ¿habra podido dormir bien? Mmmmm ¿Qué estoy pensando? Por supuesto que durmio bien, o bueno esta durmiendo pues sus ronquidos los oigo hasta aquí y eso que hay un muro solido separandonos jajajajajajajaja, quiza exagero pero seguro esta dormido aún, ¿sera un crimen si paso por su cuarto y usmeo un poco?

Cuando abro la puerta procuro hacerlo lo más silenciosamente posible, pues aunque Tai es de sueño pesado siempre presume que podria despertarlo la caida de un alfiler. Me gusta ver que aún conserva la misma posición al dormir, con una pierna caida fuera de la cama, un brazo al aire detrás de su cabeza y las cobijas hechas un desorden jaja me transporta a aquellas epocas en que compartiamos este cuarto, haaaa es una pena que haya tenido que "mudarme", pero aún recuerdo ese día.

**Flashback**

Mi mamá llego muy temprano aquella mañana con algunas cajas

- ¿para que las cajas mamá? – pregunto mi hermano un poco nervioso, de todas formas mamá le habia prometido que tiraria sus cosas si seguian en tal desorden.

- son para las cosas de tú hermana – respondio antes de dirigirse a mí – Hikari, ya es hora de que te pases al cuarto de al lado, y no debes preocuparte por nada ya lo vacie y limpie.

Ante la afirmación de mamá Tai dio un brinco de inmediato y recuerdo que me abrazo con tanta fuerza que me lastimaba.

- Espera no es necesario, prometo levantar todo este desorden de inmediato no hay que llegar tan lejos para que lo entienda – decia con voz temblorosa.

- lo siento Tai, pero no hago esto para que recojas este desorden aunque no estaria mal que lo hicieras, lo hago porque tú hermana ya esta dejando de ser una niña pequeña y necesita empezar a tener su propio espacio.

- Puedo dejarle la mitad de la habitción si ella quiere, y la que ella elija – decia con desespero.

- Lo siento, no es negociable y se acabo la discución.

Fin Flashback.

Luego de eso Tai empezo a ser un poco menos protector, pero insistia en que le contara como estubo mi dia más a menudo. He, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observandome?

- Si no puedes dormir solo tienes que decirlo y te abrire espacio. – supongo que me encerre tanto en mis recuerdos que no note que hice ruido.

- ¿Que me delato?

- No te delato nada, fue instinto – me contestas con esa gran sonrisa que te caracteriza.

- Pues, explicame como funciona "tú instinto".

- Es sencillo. – dices mientras me abres campo en tú cama, solo espero no olvidar que tengo que salir antes de que mamá despierte – desde que naciste estamos conectados por un vinculo muy, muy especial, por eso cuando nesesitas algo o estas en problemas, mi corazón me abisa y acudo en tu ayuda.

- Que tonto Tai. – no puedo evitar darte un beso en la frente, el tiempo pasa y tú no cambias, no dejas de ser tan lindo… espera ¿dije lindo?

- ¿Por qué el sonrojo? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? – preguntas preocupado.

- No es eso, solo haste para aya y pon una alarma o nos van a descubrir.

Luego de una hora de sueño en brazos de Tai me dirijo a mi habitación, unos minutos despues mis padres nos llaman asi que nos alistamos tan rapido como podemos, durante el desayuno nuestros padres nos cuentan sobre su día y proyectos mientras nosotros de vez en cuando nos mandamos miradas complices y sonreimos al pensar en lo que viviremos a partir de hoy. Ya estando preparados, nos despedimos de ellos y salimos camino a la secundaria, tú mano sobre la mia con los dedos entre cruzados a la vista de todos debemos parecer una pareja de novios, no lo se tal vez no. Te noto pensativo me mata la curiosidad.

- ¿Porque tan callado hermano?, no es normal en ti.

- Solo pensaba la forma en que debo agradecerte tan maravillosa tarde que pasamos ayer eso es todo. – tú sonries, me encanta verte sonreir.

- Yo soy quien debe darte las gracias realmente la pase estupendamente contigo, y si me lo permites me gustaria empezar abrazandote.

Tú solo acientes y nos fundimos en un abrazo inocente y puro, al menos hasta que siento como inalas con fuerza, eso me incita a hacer lo mismo creo que es algo que disfrutamos ambos.

- Realmente me encanta tú olor, es curioso que la piel de un chico huela a canela y cacao. – me atrevo a decirte, de inmediato un notorio sonrojo se marca en tus mejillas y debe ser fuerte para ser asi de visible, pues nuestras tez casi siempre hace que pasen desapersibidos.

- Tú no eres la esepción tú piel siempre ha tenido ese olor a caramelo que hace estupendo juego con tus ojos amatista. – me contestas mientras me obsevas con ternura, ya no lo soporto, necesito hacer algo un poco más arriesgado.

(10 Minutos después)

Me sorprende que no te hayas alterado, después de todo ese beso fue esquinero, y a pesar de que no invente ninguna escusa respecto a porque te lo di, solo me sonreíste; eso me lleva a dos conclusiones: eres demasiado inocente o tienes fetiches bastante tétricos.

Una vez en la escuela se asignan los grupos, por suerte quede en el mismo que los muchachos así que tendré con quien hablar aunque me sorprende que Ken se haya hecho transferir a esta escuela. Cuando inician las clases todos tomamos nuestros asientos y conocemos a los profesores que nos acompañarán este año escolar.

- Oye Kari, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – pregunta Davis durante el intervalo de clases, ya que fui la única que no pudo comentarles nada porque llego el profesor.

- La pase muy bien, el festival, la visita a nuestros abuelos y una salida muy especial – contesto mientras sonrió.

- Que bueno que te hayas divertido amiga – comienza Yolei tan eufórica como siempre – pero la diversión no debe terminar.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

- Búscame durante el descanso y lo sabrás. – contesta con algo de misterio y vuelve a su asiento.

La clases continúan como si nada, ¿Qué estará tramando Yolei? seguro no es del todo bueno para que le ponga tanto misterio. Por fin es hora del descanso, así que recojo mis cosas y… ¿acaso creyeron que pasarían desapercibidos?

- Sora, Matt ¿Cómo han estado? – saludo mientras me acerco.

- ¡Kari! Que gusto verte – contesta nervioso Matt, por lo visto interrumpí algo.

- ¿Cómo va todo en esta secundaria? – pregunta Sora un poco más tranquila que Matt, por lo visto era él quien tenia algo en mente, que situación más incomoda.

- siento haber interrumpido, oigan ¿han visto a Tai? – si claro, que bueno excusa se te ha ocurrido.

- Creo que esta en el patio trasero, junto con sus gorilas – responde Matt de mal humor, realmente nunca se ha llevado bien con los compañeros de soccer de mi hermano.

Me despido de la feliz pareja y me dirijo al patio que esta tras los bloques, hay encuentro a mi hermano, seguido a todos lados por Davis como si fuese mamá gansa con su polluelo, que escena más cómica.

- Kari, ¿buscas a alguien? – me preguntas al percatarte de mi presencia.

- La verdad si, no conozco bien esta escuela y me gustaría que me dijeras donde esta la cafetería.

- Claro que si, solo dame un minuto. – te alejas y le pides a Davis que valla formando el equipo (típico de ambos), luego regresas conmigo y me tomas de la mano.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Por qué estamos caminando tomados de la mano?

- ¿Acaso te molesta? – dices sonriente.

- Para nada, iniciemos con el recorrido.

- A la orden my Lady.

Durante el breve camino nos contamos sobre nuestros compañeros y profesores, por lo visto la relación de Sora y Matt va mejorando y a Izzi le esta yendo bien, yo solo omito el comentario de Yolei solo por si acaso. Al llegar a la cafetería voy a comprar mientras tú hablas con una de tus compañeras y como siempre termina sonrojada entregándote una carta y sale corriendo, ¿Cuántas veces a la semana veo esta escena? Y ¿porque no aceptas a ninguna? En medio de mis pensamientos compro y sin darme cuenta que Yolei esta a mi lado.

- Si que estas desconectada amiga, ¿pasa algo con Tai? – ¿tan obvia soy?

- No es nada importante, Yolei dime ¿Qué opinas de él? – si me descubrió, supongo que podría ayudarme a aclarar mi mente.

- No lo se bien, es que casi no lo conozco, diría que es muy parecido a Davis, gentil, tonto y con bastante energía – es la 1º impresión de todos Yolei – pero además, tiene esa encantadora sonrisa y admitámoslo, es mucho más popular y atractivo. – dices con un suspiro. Realmente eso no me lo esperaba de Yolei, creí que te conocía mejor.

- Oye pero cambiando el tema, ¿a que diversión te referías esta mañana?

- A cierto – parece que estabas empezando a fantasear con mi hermano - ¿Por qué la mala cara?

- no es nada, solo recordé algo, pero contesta mi pregunta Yolei.

- Bien, este viernes Higurashi hará una fiesta de bienvenida al año escolar en su casa, y ya que no fuiste a la de despedida del año pasado, quiero que nos acompañes.

- Ya veo, supongo que tendré que pensarlo, será un poco difícil lograr que papá y Tai lo acepten.

- No hay problema, coméntale a tu mamá y mantenlo en secreto para ellos – eres muy lista, supongo que buscare el momento adecuado.

- Muy bien, hare todo lo que pueda.

El descanso termina, tengo mis clases y al salir me encuentro con Tai.

- Oye, siento decepcionarte, pero tengo cosas que hacer así que me iré a casa. – se que debí dejarte hablar, pero ya se que ibas a pedirme que me quedara contigo durante tú practica de soccer.

- bien, supongo que la practica tardara mucho, en especial porque es la 1º del año, cuídate y te veo luego.

Nos damos un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, al separarnos escucho murmullos de parte de las admiradoras de Tai jajajaja luego sacare provecho de eso, me apresuro y voy a casa tan rápido como puedo, si quiero la aprobación de mamá tengo que llegar antes que papá. Finalmente llego.

- Hola Kari ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – preguntas muy feliz ¿Qué sucede?

- muy bien mamá, estoy en el mismo grupo de T.k. y los demás muchachos, además me invitaron a una fiesta este viernes y… ¿puedo ir a la fiesta? – se que mamá no se negara, me he portado bien y sabe lo responsable que soy.

- déjame pensarlo Mmmmm, no hay problema, solo no le digas nada a tú padre y tú hermano y procura dejarme un número y dirección para llamar y si es necesario ir a recogerte.

- Gracias mamá, prometo portarme bien. – digo feliz mientras nos abrazamos, realmente este día ha sido muy bueno, luego de que nos separamos, me dirijo a mi habitación para cambiarme y contarle a Yolei que si me dieron permiso.

- Por cierto linda…

- Si, ¿necesitas algo mamá?

- no, solo quiero saber ¿Quién te regalo esa flor?

- ¿He? – me dirijo al espejo y noto que tengo una lila en el cabello, y solo hay una forma de que hubiese llegado ahí.

- Vamos Kari no te sonrojes, cuéntame, prometo no decirle a nadie - dices mientras me guiñas el ojo.

-Sabes mamá, este día ya no me parece bueno, me parece perfecto.

* * *

Bueno, este es el final del 2º capitulo de nuestra historia, espero que no haya quedado muy rosa XD, ahora como lo prometí, ustedes elijen:

¿Que explotamos antes de la fiesta? El lado poético de Tai o el lado violento de Kari, ustedes elijen.

No olviden dejarme sus reviews diciendo ¿que les gusto? , ¿Qué no les gusto?, ¿Qué cambiarían? Y que parte quieren para el próximo capitulo (¿narrado por quien?).

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, un abrazo a mis lectores y un beso a mis lectoras y Sayonara a todos


	3. Cap 3: ¡Un Día, Dos Historias!

Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz de volver a escribir para ustedes. Debido a que la participación en la votación que he dejado en el cap. anterior fue poca :( decidí intentar algo nuevo, voy a agregar dos capítulos que preparará todo para lo que se avecina en esta peculiar historia. Además les confieso que en estos capítulos, narrare un one short que tenia planeado para después, pero que creo quedará bien aquí, nos leemos luego…

* * *

**Cap. 3: ¡Un día, dos Historias!**

(2 narradores)

El sol se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte de Odaiba, y mientras sus rayos iban iluminando y calentando las calles de dicha ciudad, un joven de cabello alborotado hacia flexiones en su balcón.

- Que día tan perfecto y que bien dormí ayer, definitivamente no hay nada mejor que un buen día de entrenamiento, una ducha, pizza para cenar y una noche completa de sueño. – realmente me siento muy feliz, pues se que en este día pasarán cosas buenas

- ¿Hermano? – preguntaba aquella vocecita que confirmaba mi ultimo pensamiento.

- Buenos días preciosa, ¿dormiste bien?

- Muy bien hermano pero te llamaba para desayunar, así que saltémonos el protocolo y pasemos a la mesa. –respondes más que divertida, ¿en que estas pensando exactamente?

Te sigo un tanto confundido y una vez estamos todos en la mesa mamá trae los suculentos pancakes, el cereal, los jugos y la jalea con lo que comenzamos el festín.

- Niños surgió un compromiso este día así que van a estar solos por la tarde, ¡quiero que se porten bien! – nos dice papá pero por alguna extraña razón solo me mira a mi.

- No te preocupes, los bomberos no estarán aquí cuando lleguen – conteste con toda tranquilidad.

- Eso esperamos hijo, pero de todas formas asegúrate de que todo este completo antes de que se vallan – dijo mamá más que divertida con la conversación.

- ¡Confíen en mi, no se robarán nada! O al menos nada que no se halla quemado – dije dándome un golpe en el pecho en señal de orgullo, todos reímos y terminamos nuestro desayuno.

Luego del desayuno como es costumbre todos procedimos a alistarnos para nuestro nuevo día, es curioso pero a cada minuto esta euforia aumenta y si esto continua así no se que voy a hacer. Finalmente nos despedimos de nuestros padres, tomo la suave y pequeña mano de mi hermanita y comienzo a correr como si un perro nos estuviera persiguiendo.

- Hermano ¿Cuál es la prisa?, salimos con bastante tiempo como para estar corriendo.

- No lo se Kari, la verdad hoy tengo mucha energía y necesito empezar a gastarla en algo.

- jajaja que tonto Tai, pues porque no la inviertes en algo más como por ejemplo… - te acercas lentamente y besas mi mejilla, realmente traes algo entre manos - ¿Por qué no cuentas sobre tú practica de ayer?

(Día de Kari)

Si que te vez enérgico esta mañana hermano, nos has quitado esa sonrisa maniaca de tu boca en lo que va del día y supongo que no lo harás. Mientras vamos camino a la escuela no paras de hablar sobre cada momento y jugada de la practica, así de cómo hubieses evitado los goles que recibió "tú equipo" durante la practica y lo importante que es para ti que todos en el equipo alcancen un nivel tan alto como el tuyo (que modesto ¬¬), y a decir verdad en este momento me arrepiento de haberte incitado a contarme sobre tú practica, la verdad no se como te soporta Matt.

Finalmente hemos llegado a la escuela y aunque fue una charla muy aburrida la que tuvimos llegamos tomados de la mano igual que ayer, al llegar puedo ver a o lejos el mismo grupo de chicas de ayer, jajajajaja me divierte ver sus seños fruncidos mientras comentan gran cantidad de tonterías a volumen bajo por sus celos infundados, creo que serán útiles cuando este aburrida pero 1º debo aumentar sus motivos; un pequeño abrazo para despedirme de ti y me dirijo a mi salón de clases, mientras a lo lejos veo como corres a saludar a Matt y a Izzi.

No se muy bien que me pasa me siento muy animada, casi eufórica, creo que la alegría de mi hermano es contagiosa, es decir llevo 10 minutos organizando mi puesto, uniforme y libros, estoy al tanto de todas las conversaciones en el aula y no puedo dejar de pensar en que ya quiero que llegue el descanso.

- Kari ¿te sientes bien?, te veo muy exaltada.

- Si T.k., no te preocupes solo estoy algo enérgica y….

- y ahora ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

- Creo que ya sueno como mi hermano.

- Jajajajaja supongo que si, pero cambiando el tema ¿pediste permiso para la fiesta de este fin de semana?

- He, claro que si, mamá accedió y además prometió mantenerlo en secreto para mi papá y Tai, así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es pasar a recogerme como lo prometiste y fingiremos que vamos a ver una película. – no te veo nada convencido, ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No crees que es mala idea?, si voy por ti estando bien vestido parecerá más que obvio que vamos a tener una cita y hay si que mi vida correrá peligro con Tai presente. – jajajajaja ¿en que momento te volviste tan tonto?

- No hay que temer yo me encargo de Tai, además es mucho más sencillo decirle que vamos a tener una cita a decirle que iremos a una fiesta.

- Bien supongo que tienes razón.

Luego de un rato las clases empezaron, durante toda la mañana me sentí muy hiperactiva pero eso me ayudo a concentrarme aún más, cuando al fin sonó el timbre para indicar el fin de la 1º mitad y el inicio del descanso me decidí a recoger mis libros, supongo que hoy si jugare en cualquier equipo al que me inviten. Creo que normalmente encontraría a mi hermano esperándome recostado afuera del salón pero no es así, entonces iré a donde valla T.k.

- T.k. ¿Y que te dijo tú mamá respecto a la fiesta?

- Me dijo que estaba bien si quería ir, aunque tuve que pedirle que no le contara nada a Matt ni a mi padre, porque si no de una u otra forma se enteraría Tai y nos arruinaría todo.

- Valla que generoso jajajajaja, pero hablando del diablo, mira quienes están adelante.

En el pasillo estaban nuestros hermanos y a decir verdad hace tiempo que no los veía juntos, los dos se ven muy felices como siempre, supongo que extrañaste a Yama ¿verdad Tai?, lo mejor es que el verte sonreír con tal sinceridad hace que la leve molestia en mi pecho desaparezca… Espera un segundo ¿molestia de que?

Durante el descanso me dedique a jugar baloncesto con T.k. y los muchachos para olvidar estos absurdos sentimientos, pero cada cierto tiempo giraba discretamente hacia donde estabas y podía verte conversar animadamente con Matt, incluso me estoy preocupando de que estén tramando alguna diablura para celebrar el inicio del año escolar. Luego del receso me siento exhausta, supongo que agote toda la reserva de energía que tenia, así que me centro pesadamente en mis estudios y al terminar las clases acompaño a Yolei al sector comercial, donde según ella encontraremos la cura a mi cansancio (debe referirse a una banca)

- Yolei, Kari, por aquí – esa voz me parece que es de…

- ¡Koco!, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo estas amiga?

- Gusto en verte Hika, realmente te luce el cabello largo – ^_^ tan superficial como siempre.

- Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues vine porque Yolei me cito igual que a las demás.

A mí alrededor se encontraban Koco, Higurashi, Maika y otras 4 amigas que no veía desde hace meses porque se transfirieron a escuelas diferentes.

- Así que a esto te referías Yolei, pues he de admitir que tuviste razón, es la cura a mi mal.

- Te lo dije, ¿ahora que les parece si vamos de compras?

Un grito activo fue la respuesta de todas y durante casi 3 horas recorrimos el sector comercial en busca de los mejores vestidos, accesorios, chocolates y CD's que esta ciudad pueda ofrecer, para cuando terminamos nuestro recorrido cada una de nosotras llevaba la mitad de su peso en bolsas y paquetes, y eso que aún no viene lo mejor.

- ¡Chicas!, ¿Qué les parece si pasamos una agradable velada con todos los cuidados que nos gustan en mi casa?

- ¿Hablas enserio Hika?

- Por supuesto Koco, ¡vamos a divertirnos!

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

El camino a casa fue mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, al parecer no tendremos ningún contratiempo y podremos disfrutar de todas las activi-da-des que… ¿de quien son estos zapatos?... ¿No son de?...

(Día de Tai)

Realmente este ha sido un día muy aburrido, yo con toda esta energía forzado a ser torturado con teoremas y formulas ridículas que escribió un lunático hace varios años porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer, y lo peor es que el sujeto era un extranjero que nadie conoce, es decir creo que somos los únicos chicos en el planeta que estudiamos la vida y obra de ese tal Baldor. Luego de 4 aburridísimas clases, de las cuales 2 fueron algebra y 2 filosofía (hablando de mas muertos que solo nosotros y sus mamás conocieron) me dispongo a salir y buscar algo que hacer.

- ¿Qué clases más aburridas, verdad Itchi? – hace tanto tiempo que no me llamabas así.

- Tienes razón Mattie, pero ¿a que se debe este extraordinario suceso?

- ¿Suceso?

- Si, me estas poniendo atención y es más ¡me hablas!

- Que tonto, lo que sucede es que hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos, así que me preguntaba, ¿tienes alguna locura en mente? – no puedo evitar sonreír con manía, pues si hay algo que quiero hacer.

- Ya que lo mencionas, Kari se ha estado comportando algo rara desde ayer y creo que se como descubrir la causa…

Paso un descanso como los que añoraba, charlando de cosas sin sentido con mi mejor amigo, mientras de vez en cuando traemos a colación mi plan de esta tarde y cierta diablura que quiero que hagamos con el auto del director para celebrar el inicio de este infernal año escolar; pero hay algo que se ha estado robando mi atención desde hace algún tiempo, tú forma de jugar Kari, te vez tan ágil, elegante y hermosa mientras robas el balón, haces ese excelente dribleo y anotas puntos a tú favor… (Suspiro) creo que tendré que sacarte a jugar bascket más seguido para poder ver este espectáculo de nuevo, aunque en el bascket sea una papa.

Pasa el tiempo de forma tan lenta y perfecta que ruego a Kami que toda mi vida pase así al estar contigo, te vez… ¡perfecta!, el descanso termina y volvemos a sufrir de 4 horas más de tortura, aunque esta vez corre por cuenta del profesor de lenguaje y la profesora de geografía y ciencias políticas. Cuando somos libres, recojo mis libros y busco a quien será mi cómplice esta tarde.

- Oye Matt recuerda, sal de tú práctica con la banda lo antes posible, me buscas y nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro.

- Si ya lo se, pero ¿Qué pasará después?

- Empezará la diversión y créeme, aunque habrá que hacer sacrificios, la recompensa será grande. – especialmente para mí, aunque supongo que ya sabes eso.

Me encargo de que la practica con el equipo de soccer sea breve y fructífera, ¡rayos! Enserio odio hacer esto pero debo hacerlo para que todo salga según lo planeado, una vez terminamos me dirijo a las duchas y me aseo lo más rápido que puedo, ya estando afuera inicio el camino al sector comercial con Yama. Recorremos con rapidez las calles adecuadas consiguiendo los elementos justos, siempre hay tiempo para un helado y una hamburguesa.

- Oye Tai ¿para que llevamos tantas cosas?

- Ya te he dicho que son necesarias

- ¿Y la guitarra, el bajo y el teclado?

- ¿Para que crees que son baka?

- más te vale que me divierta hoy, de lo contrario te cobrare lo que he invertido en estos estúpidos paquetes.

- No te preocupes, será una velada maravillosa.

Una vez en casa descargamos todo, nos cambiamos (lo cual es fácil considerando que Matt y yo tenemos la mitad de nuestra ropa en casa del otro) y ponemos las 1º bandejas en el comedor, una vez escuchamos las risas en el pasillo, nos acomodamos en el sillón y pongo el fut en la tele (aunque sea un cliché), luego la puerta se abre…. Y… ¡que inicie la función!

* * *

¡Hola a todos!, voy a ser cruel y dejaré la 1º mitad de este "relleno especial" hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado y me cuenten ¿Qué creen que planea Tai?, ¿Qué cosas compraron en el sector comercial?, así como ¿Qué les gusto del capitulo? (mi parte favorita fue la reflexión de Tai sobre su clase de algebra, porque estoy de acuerdo, así como su lado enérgico) , ¿Qué no les gusto?, ¿Qué les gustaría ver? (a mí, el siguiente cap. XD) Y por supuesto, si no han participado en la votación del cap. Anterior, les ruego lo hagan. ¡Nos leemos después! ¡Sayonara!


	4. Cap 4: ¡Una velada maravillosa!

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien.

Antes de continuar con mi narración de este capitulo tan esperado, deseo aclarar algo: soy hombre, no se la razón de que 2 lectores (a los cuales no voy a nombrar) me citan con pronombres femeninos (quizá sea el contenido de mis fics, ¡pero por Kami! ¿Que tiene de malo que un hombre tenga un lado romántico?), así que de aquí en adelante, espero no ver más este error en los reviews.

Volviendo con la historia, les traigo la 2º parte de este micro proyecto, en la cual veremos algo más de dulzura y de violencia (por parte de Kari), además podría considerarse a este capitulo como un songFic, aunque eso dejo que lo decidan ustedes, ya para finalizar, les digo que al final dejare un material didáctico para que disfruten más la historia; y sin más preámbulos sigamos con el 4º capitulo de esta particular historia…

* * *

**Cap. 4: ¡Una velada maravillosa!**

**Kari's Pov: **

Realmente fue una tarde maravillosa en el sector comercial, la música, la ropa, la comida, y justo cuando planeo aprovechar la ausencia de mis padres para organizar una pijamada, encuentro estos zapatos junto a los de mi hermano; y puede que no los haya visto hace tiempo, pero tampoco ha sido tanto como para olvidar de quien son.

- ¡Hermano ya llegue! – anuncio mientras me quito los zapatos, supongo que eso los pondrá sobre aviso.

Fin Kari's Pov

Todo es como lo había planeado, los preparativos están listos, nosotros en posición y…

- ¡Hermano ya llegue! – justo lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Empezamos con esto Itchi?

- ¡Por supuesto Mattie!

En la entrada se escucha un desilusionado ¿Qué, tú hermano esta aquí? De parte de todas tus invitadas, que predecible eres hermanita solo hay que darte un poco de libertad y empiezas una pijamada, pero temo que esta noche se hará lo que yo diga aunque tú no quieras, y créeme si vas a querer. Cuando escucho suficientes pasos como para determinar que vienes con al menos 5 acompañantes hago unos cálculos rápidos y me pongo de pie, ¡que empiece la función!

- Hola Kari, ¿Cómo estuvo tú día? – pregunto amablemente mientras me acerco y beso tu mejilla.

- Muy bien hermanito – me abrasas y susurras a mi oído – deja de fingir, tú y yo sabemos que traes algo entre manos. – el abrazo se disuelve y yo no puedo evitar reír con malicia, pues tus sospechas son ciertas pero necesito convencer a tus invitadas de lo contrario.

- Yolei, Koco, Higurashi gusto en verlas.

- Igualmente Tai – responden secamente al Uní solo.

- Oye Tai eres un pésimo anfitrión, ¿no vas a ofrecerle nada a tus visitas? – pregunta Matt desde el sillón iniciando su parte.

- Tienes razón que descuidado, chicas ¿gustan algunos caramelos mientras hago la cena? – les ofrezco mientras extiendo la bandeja del comedor.

- ¡Hay que tierno Kamilla!, pero por "visitas" me refería a mi – dices frunciendo el seño y poniéndote de pie.

- Lo que guste la señorita – respondo sarcástico, 3, 2, 1 y un gran grito llena la sala, mientras Kari, Yolei y yo intentamos detener a las demás chicas antes de que se coman vivo a mi amigo.

- Hika, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estarían tú hermano y Matt Ishida aquí? – pregunta Higurashi, mientras empuja a Yolei.

- Sencillo, no lo sabia – te estas enfureciendo y no sabes lo linda que te vez así, pero de repente todas se detienen y se reúnen ¿Qué rayos pretenden?

- La verdad esta velada será mejor de lo que esperábamos, después de todo tenemos a dos apuestos galanes acompañándonos – dice Koco en tono meloso mientras me guiña un ojo, y antes de que pueda darme cuenta esta arrodillada sosteniendo su estomago con los brazos ¿Qué sucedió?

- Por tú propio bien amiga, ¡quita tus ojos de mi hermano! – tu reacción si que fue sorpresiva, sabia que me querías pero llegar a tanto ha…

- ¿a que se debe el sonrojo y la ceja levantada? – preguntas tajante, al diablo con los demás necesito tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte saber que todo estará bien, pues si enojada luces apuesta, sonriente te ves hermosa.

- no hay porque enojarse, sabes que solo tú tendrás toda mi atención. – puedo sentir como relajas tus músculos y extiendes los brazos para completar el abraso, lo cual aprovecho para acercarme un poco más e inhalar tú aroma. – Si lo que quieres es una tarde de diversión y atenciones, con gusto Yama y yo te complaceremos.

- ¿Yama? – preguntan confundidas las demás chicas, pues a decir verdad ni siquiera Yolei me había oído llamarlo así. - ¿te podemos decir Yama? – pregunta Higurashi.

- Lo siento, pero solo le permito a Tai llamarme de ese modo, solo mi mejor amigo puede hacerlo. – (¬¬) si estas buscando que te abrace por ese elogio tendrás que aguantarte hasta que terminemos con esto.

- Ahora señoritas, ¿que les parece si van a la sala y ven algo de televisión mientras Matt y yo preparamos la cena? – finalmente disolvemos el abraso y tú solo me sonríes mientras asientes y llevas a tus amigas a la sala. – Kari, hay té fresco de piña en la tetera, ¿quieres que les sirva?

- por supuesto, gracias hermano.

Mientras estamos en la cocina y empezamos a alistar todo, solo se escuchan comentarios de tus amigas sobre lo bueno que esta el té, la verdad me parecen graciosas las chicas, todo el día hablan sobre lo inmaduros que somos los hombres y ellas nunca cambian.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Sorprendámoslas Matt.

Ingredientes listos, ollas limpias y manos a la obra, en cuestión de 10 minutos la cocina se llena del olor de los guisados, y aunque no serán paltos gourmet, seguramente valdrán un poco más al ser cocinados por tu servidor con todo el amor que por ti siente. Mientras esperamos a que la comida este lista, nos reunimos junto a las chicas, son casi 20 minutos de preguntas a Matt respecto a la banda, luego a mi persona respecto a mi pensar frente a la temporada de campeonato que esta próxima (y yo que creí que a las chicas no les interesaba el soccer), pero es una pregunta muy especial de parte de Higurashi la que me permite actuar.

- Oye Matt, ¿en que te inspiraste cuando escribías Butterfly? – la ingenuidad en su rostro si que se ve divertida.

- Es una buena pregunta… pero deberías hacérsela a Tai, no a mi.

- A Tai? – preguntaron en uní solo.

- Así es, muy pocas personas lo saben pero Butterfly fue escrita mayormente por Tai.

- ¿Y como fue eso? – pregunto Koco más que exaltada.

- Pues bien fue muy raro, un día fui a casa de Matt y lo escuche mientras componía una canción diferente, cuando termino de componer nos pusimos a hablar sobre varios temas y de repente aunque sea extraño en dos chicos, comenzamos a hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era estar enamorados, y de hay salió gran parte de la letra. – me gustaría poder evitar el sonrojo, pero no puedo.

- Y ¿en quien pensaste cuando escribías la letra Tai? – pregunta Yolei y yo me sonrojo aún más.

- jaja (suspiro) supongo que de esta no me salvo, cuando escribí la letra lo hice pensando en **mi único y gran amor.**

- El soccer, ¿verdad hermano?

- (Caída al estilo anime) que tonta, es una persona no un deporte, aunque he de confesar que tenia otra melodía en mente cuando estaba componiendo.

- ¿Qué melodía? – preguntan las chicas, evitándome responder quien es "mi gran amor", así que frente a la vista de todas me levanto y voy hasta mi habitación, tomo el teclado, lo configuro para piano y comienzo a tocar aquella melodía triste y hermosa que narra mi historia.

Butterfly (versión Piano)

_Solamente quiero amarte  
y todo mi calor brindarte  
¡te hare olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal!_

_Hay que dar el sentiemiento y cada momento vivirlo  
¡te hare olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal!  
_

_Con el amowowowowoor se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor,  
con el amowowowowoor ¡los sueños  
que tengas se van a cumpliiiiiiiiir!_

_¡Si tu lo deseas puedes volar!,  
solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir  
puedes contar conmigo ¡te doy todo mi apoyo!_

_¡Si tu lo deseas puedes volar!, si tu quieres  
el cielo alcanzar  
y las estrellas tocar ¡hooo mi amor!_

Termino tocando la melodía mientras miro cierta parte de la ventana en la cual estas reflejada, lo he hecho toda la canción aunque no te hallas percatado y por un segundo te das cuenta de que es a ti a quien miro (aunque sea a través del reflejo), en ese momento te regalo mi mejor y más pura sonrisa, tú finges ver otras cosas pero me devuelves la sonrisa haciéndome inmensamente feliz.

- Valla Itchi, nunca te había oído tan afinado, ni sabia que ya eras capaz de tocar la melodía tú solo.

- Gracias Mattie, es que tuve un buen maestro.

- ¡que idiota! – finalmente nos abrazamos y hay cierta melaza en el aire, yo por mi parte me levanto y reviso las ollas mientras Matt se queda respondiendo algunas preguntas de las chicas y guarda el teclado, después de todo ya cumplió con su función.

- ¡Chicas, pasean al comedor que la cena esta lista! - anuncio de muy buen humor y rápidamente todas toman asiento.

Matt y yo empezamos a poner platos, copas y cubiertos en la mesa, y a servir lo que preparamos.

- ¿Así que también serán nuestros meseros? – pregunta Higurashi entre risas.

- Si prometí consentirlas, me refería en todo aspecto, ¡así que ahora disfruten de la especialidad de los chef!

- ¡Arroz frito y sopa a la Tai! – grita mi hermana con tono alegre.

- (Caída al estilo anime) te he dicho varias veces que no la llames así Kari. – que bueno que no se te ocurrió decirlo mientras llevaba los platos.

- ¿Sopa a la que? – pregunta Matt con una ceja levantada y al borde de no poder contener la risa, (me las pagaras por esto).

- Así llamo yo a la sopa especial que cocina mi hermano, no he podido probar nada parecido en los mejores restaurantes y ya que la receta la invento él, la llame de esa forma – contestas con tanta simpleza que me siento tonto y alagado.

- Veremos que tal es tú invento Tai – dice el cretino a mi lado con gesto desafiante antes de carcajearse en mi cara.

- ¿Qué tal un desafío Matt?, ya que estas tan seguro de ti mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres perder Tai?

- Dejemos que ellas decidan, quien haya cocinado el mejor platillo decidirá en que eventos participará el otro por el resto del semestre, ¿te parece?

- Perfecto, la temporada del equipo de soccer iniciará sin su capitán.

- O puede ser que no halla conciertos para los _Teenager Wolves_ en un buen tiempo, o al menos no en eventos públicos.

Luego de estas palabras, nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa y comenzamos con el festín, ya pasados 30 minutos terminamos de cenar y esperamos el veredicto de las juezas.

- Y el platillo ganador es…. ¡la sopa a la Tai! – gritan al uní solo y yo termino cayéndome otra vez, enserio voy a desquitarme con Kari por esto, pero al menos le demostré a Matt quien manda en la cocina y logre una parte importante de mi verdadero plan.

- Es tú culpa Kari por ponerle un nombre tan ridículo a mi sopa. –grito fingiendo molestia al levantarme.

- No importa hermano, así será más fácil que sea un platillo conocido ajajajajaja.

Mientras las risas están aún en el ambiente, suena el teléfono.

- Si, a hola mamá

…..

- Si esta aquí conmigo y con Yama.

…..

- no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que tenia tareas de la escuela, por eso que vino con Yolei y algunas amigas para hacerlas.

….

- No, a nosotros no nos dejaron trabajos, ya que el profesor de la última clase fallo.

….

- Si, estoy seguro – las risas en la sala son inevitables.

…

- Bien se lo diré, adiós. – Luego de colgar – Kari, estaremos solos hasta mañana así que adelante con tu pijamada.

Un gran grito se escucha en la sala y de inmediato me dirijo a lavar los trastes diciendo que es mi forma de compensar a Matt por la derrota; pero en realidad es que no quiero ser objeto de los juegos de las chicas. Mientras estoy lavando, me rio a mis anchas de los peinados que las chicas le hacen a Matt mientras lo tienen atado y amordazado (especialmente porque odia que le toquen el cabello), luego de que me he divertido bastante, voy "en rescate" de mi amigo y empezamos una guerra de cosquillas y almohadas (hombres contra mujeres), las cuales ganamos fácilmente.

- Chicas, ¿vemos una película? – les propongo cuando hemos terminado el juego.

- Pero que sea romántica – responden al uní solo, por lo cual obedezco y pongo una película romántica en el DVD.

Todos nos acomodamos juntos, Matt y yo parecemos estar en medio de un harem, con la diferencia de que el se cuida de abrazar a las chicas (pues le es fiel a Sora en todo sentido) y yo me ubico a su lado, pero justo antes de que ponga Play, Kari se sube en mi, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho. Durante la película, Kari se levanta y va a traer un pequeño bocadillo (bananas con crema y galletas de vainilla), cosa que aprovecho para discutir cierto asunto con Higurashi. Luego de 2 horas más, la película ha finalizado, solo se escucha un gran haaaaaa de parte de las chicas y me levanto con cuidado para preparar la cena, y en un momento todos los celulares empiezan a cenar.

- Lo siento Hika, pero debo irme a casa, supongo que la pijamada será para después – comenta Koco un tanto decepcionada.

- Lo lamento mucho amiga, pero también debo irme – comenta Higurashi

Y en menos de 2 minutos, todas las chicas se han disculpado por tener que irse, dejando los planes de mi hermana a medias, así que yo me ofrezco a acompañarlas hasta el paradero con Yama que también debe irse. Una vez regreso, encuentro a Kari recostada en el sillón con algo de pesadez.

- Vamos, no te estreses linda, era algo inevitable porque ninguna aviso en su casa. – intento consolarte.

- No importa hermano, porque al menos me divertí esta tarde. – dices mientras me ofreces una sonrisa. – ha y por cierto ¿Por qué me mirabas mientras cantabas? – preguntas con una ceja levantada.

- Sencillo – me acerco, te levanto y te abrazo por la cintura – estaba pensando en cierto proyecto que he querido realizar desde que fui a Paris con T.k.

- No tiene nada que ver con la chica que conocieron ¿verdad? – preguntas con un deje de molestia y yo me rió a mis anchas, mientras forcejeo para que no te sueltes de mi abrazo.

- la verdad no hermanita, pensaba en invitarte algún día, y no lo se… ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo arriba del arco del triunfo a la luz de la luna llena cuando llegue ese día? – te pregunto con toda la seriedad que me es posible reunir, como respuesta tú te sonrojas y escondes la mirada, aunque es tarde, pues en ella he visto brillo que confirma tú acierto.

- De momento quiero cenar contigo en el balcón de tú habitación a la luz de la luna menguante y los postes de alumbrado. – me contestas sonrojada y con un deje de inocencia que me transporta a esa época en que me abrazabas y me decías que me amabas antes de dormir… ¿porque tienes que crecer si así eres perfecta?

- Muy bien, a cenar.

Acomodamos dos sillas y una pequeña mesa plástica en el balcón y cenamos sin cruzar palabra alguna (de todas formas creo que sobran), luego de terminar tomo el teclado y canto para ti una vez más, te doy tiempo para que vallas a tu cuarto y te cambies, así como para ir al baño y cepillarte los dientes, luego te cargo en brazos y te llevo a tú cama, donde te recuesto, arropo y beso tú frente.

- Que tengas dulces sueños mi princesa.

- Espero verte mañana mi príncipe, y gracias por concederme unas zapatillas de cristal durante esta velada.

- Cuando guste su alteza, ahora cierra los ojos y descansa, mañana tendremos escuela; que sueñes con los ángeles.

- Por supuesto, soñare con el ángel que duerme en la habitación vecina – terminas diciendo mientras me abrazas y depositas un beso casto en mis labios – Te amo hermano, hasta mañana. Intento salir sin hacer ruido y una vez estoy en mi cuarto, puedo sentir el sabor salino de las gotas de agua que bajan desde mis ojos hasta mi boca que aún sonríe, ¡me haz hecho inmensamente feliz!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, ¿cumplió con sus expectativas?, ¿le cambiarían algo?, ¿Qué quieren que ocurra en el próximo capitulo? por favor incluyan estas respuestas en sus reviews, aunque debo decir desde un punto de vista personal, que si los hice suspirar, sentir ternura o tan solo sonreír, me doy por más que bien servido, adjunto 2 enlaces para que puedan oír aquella melodía que estaba en mi cabeza cuando escribí este capitulo, y puedan verlo a través de mis ojos (escojan la que más les guste y relean la parte de la canción) (agregando 3w. you tube. c.o.m. (/) watch?v=)

El Link 1 es: 3w. you tube. c.o.m. (/) watch?v= watch?v=watch?v=h9eyjhCwoxQ (ustedes entienden que modificar en 3 w, el com y el slage, la verdad me pone problemas para escribir bn el enlace.

El Link 2 es: 3w. you tube. c.o.m. (/) watch?v= watch?v=0HzJEQXYNNM&feature=related

Nos leemos después, ¡Sayonara! ^_^


	5. Cap 5: ¡No voy a compartirte con Nadie!

Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien; siento mucho haberme tardado tanto con este cap. que de por sí quedo algo largo, pero es que tenia que dejar plasmada la idea que tuve en un principio, además debía dejar un par de preparativos hechos, pues recuerden que así el próximo capitulo queda entre lazado. Y sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capitulo de hoy.

* * *

**Cap. 5: ¡No voy a compartirte con nadie!**

- El sol se asomaba por mi ventana, ¿Cuánto llevo despierta? no le se con exactitud, lo único cierto es que no puedo evitar tener este presentimiento de que algo grande se acerca, y cuando llegue ninguno de nosotros estará preparado. – fue lo que te hoy susurrar al entrar a tú habitación.

- ¿Así que también tuviste ese sueño hermanita?

- Hermano buenos días – me dices con una sonrisa,- ¿de que sueño hablas?

- No importa, pero buenos días para ti también mi dulce princesa, en fin me he distraído el desayuno ya esta listo así que pasa a la mesa. - Una vez nos sentamos te llevo el desayuno y no puedo dejar de notar la forma tan preocupada en que me observas.

- ¿quieres que hablemos sobre mi sueño verdad? – Tu respuesta es un leve movimiento de cabeza – (suspiro)… bien, es muy sencillo:

**Flasback:**

Me encontraba en la computadora hablando con Agumon desde la puerta, de repente caí en un gran portal similar al de internet y al despertar me hallaba en el mar de las sombras, desde el que pude apreciar la costa sombría, el faro de luz oscura y por sobre todo su dios del mar.

Luego de avanzar un rato por la playa pude notar que aquel gigantesco ser similar a un pez antropomorfo se acercaba a mi, intente correr pero sin importar mis esfuerzos no llegaba a ningún lado; así que me detuve y espere a que me alcanzara, y una vez estuve a su alcance gruño algo como: _No podrás evitar su llegada, ni tampoco la realización de su voluntad, sabes que al final estarás a su servicio y __**ella será nuestra **__hijo de Rá_.

Fin Falshback.

- Y luego de este extraño mensaje desperté ¿he?, ¿Ka, kari… e… estas bien hermanita? - ¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿Por qué estas tan pálida y porque tiemblas así? – tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien, fue solo un sueño. – me apresuro a abrazarte y sentarte en mi regazo, rayos estas muy fría.

- ¿Ella será nuestra? – pronuncias mientras tu corazón se acelera y el mío esta por detenerse ¿Qué ocurrió? – se supone que habían vuelto a servir a su señor, se supone que nunca volverían por mi. – comienzas a agitarte más de lo necesario, lo siento mucho pero esto será por tú bien.

(Bofetada) - Será mejor que despiertes y me cuentes a que rayos te refieres – pese a mi reacción solo me miras sorprendida y pones tu mano sobre el golpe que te di. Rápidamente me cuentas un poco más tranquila de tu desventura en el mar de las sombras durante la batalla con el emperador de los Digimon's, así como tú segunda visita con Ken y Yolei el día que apareció Silphymon.

- Ya veo, así que eso es lo que ocurrió.

- Siento mucho habértelo ocultado hermano, pero es que no quería que te preocuparas, a todas estas ¿haz estado antes en el mar de las sombras?

- Un par de veces. – no tiene caso mentirte, pues eres la única persona a parte de Matt que puede leerme como un libro abierto.

- ¿y porque nunca me contaste?

- ¿Qué hubiese ganado con eso?, después de todo se suponía que nunca conocerías aquel oscuro lugar. – (esos desgraciados me la pagarán, teníamos un trato y ellos lo rompieron) – pero ahora lo más importante es que tengas algo claro, la oscuridad siempre perseguirá a la luz pues sin ella su existencia sería imposible, aún así te juro que no permitiré que te alcance nunca, es una promesa. – nuevamente recuperas el color en tus mejillas y la temperatura de tú piel se eleva, ¡ya estas bien! – Kari, será mejor que nos apresuremos a desayunar e ir a la escuela, si no nuestros padres llegarán y encontrarán que aún no estamos listos.

Y como salido de un mala telenovela del medio día, solo fue necesario nombrar a mis padres para que la puerta se abriera y me encontrarán con Kari acurrucada en mis piernas, ¡que idiota debí haber aprendido de la ultima vez!, aunque por fortuna esta vez traigo puesta una camisa y no estamos en una cama.

- Sinceramente Tai, ¿Cuántas veces vamos a repetir lo mismo? – pregunto mi madre con un deje de cansancio.

- ¿Acaso esta mal que me preocupe por el golpe que se dio mi hermanita? – pregunto con un gesto de fastidio a fin de que nos dejen en paz.

- ¿Golpe? – preguntan mis padres y de hay en adelante todo es muy sencillo, les explico que Kari dejo caer su cuchara mientras desayunábamos y que al agacharse se golpeo la mejilla con la mesa, por eso fui a ayudarla (lo de la posición no es necesario explicarlo, después de todo mis padres saben que acostumbro regalarle un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana luego de ayudarla).

- Supongo que todo esta en orden, sin embargo se les esta haciendo tarde, así que apresúrense o llegarán tarde a la escuela. – exclama mi padre con un deje de cansancio, se ve que no han dormido en toda la noche por ello obedecemos y luego del desayuno nos alistamos tan rápido como podemos para ir a la escuela. Luego de un rato caminando tomados de la mano decides hablar.

- ¿Era necesario hacerme ver como una chiquilla tonta? – Yo solo parpadeo 2 veces, cosa que acostumbro hacer cuando no entiendo algo – hay si "Kari dejo caer la cuchara y se golpeo la cara con la mesa cuando iba a levantarla", ¡me hiciste ver como si tuviera 2 años y no coordinara! – tu puchero, sumado a la voz acusadora realmente me divierte, extrañaba ver una de tus pataletas - ¡Hermano deja de reírte! – Ordenas totalmente enojada mientras yo solo me carcajeo con más fuerza y hecho a correr para que me persigas, quizá con eso lleguemos un poco más temprano a la escuela.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a la escuela y yo no me salvo de un pellizco y algunos sermones de tu parte, pero no importa me he divertido bastante y he podido hacerte olvidar tu malestar de esta mañana; pero una vez me quiero dirigir a mi clase, no puedo dejar de notar como te mira aquel cretino que se te esta acercando tan insinuante, y si no tiene cuidado, definitivamente va a empezar mal su día.

- Hola linda, que gusto verte al fin sin ese estorbo – dice el cretino, arriesgándose a quedar sin cuello ni familia.

- ¿Estorbo?

- Me refiero a Kamilla, ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con alguien tan molesto y patético?, para todos es sabido que no sabe diferenciar entre su cabeza y un balón de soccer, además ya tiene suficientes chicas a su alrededor babeando por él, así que porque no dejas de ser una más del montón y te juntas a alguien que valga la pena, digamos alguien como yo – estas muerto, ¡estas bien muerto!

- Creo que ya comprendo a que te refieres, quieres decir que debería pasar más tiempo contigo que con él ¿verdad? – El idiota solo sonríe, esta es mi oportunidad pues ya me has visto - ¿tú que opinas Tai? – dices haciendo la cabeza a un lado para poder verme bien y me divierte ver como la sangre de este idiota baja hasta sus rodillas y parece un cadáver que tiembla cual gelatina.

- Dis… dis… discúlpeme capitán Kamilla, yo no quería ofenderlo de ninguna forma, eeeella me incito aaaa hacerlo – dice aterrado este cretino mientras bate las manos de un lado a otro con tanta velocidad que parece que intentase volar, ralamente voy a divertírmeeee.

- Estas diciendo que todo lo que dijiste sobre mi, es decir, estorbo, patético, molesto, no diferencia su cabeza de un balón de soccer, ¿lo hiciste porque mi dulce y tierna hermanita te tentó? – este chico esta tan pálido cual helado de vainilla, tan blanco que la camisa de su uniforme parece gris, pero temo que es muy tarde, enserio voy a disfrutar darle una paliza a este imbécil.

8 Minutos después voy tomado de la mano con Kari, mientras un podre cretino esta izado de los calzones en la rama de del árbol a nuestra espalda, totalmente inconsciente y con los ojos negros cual oso panda, ¡espero que eso le enseñe!

- Buenos días Tai y Kari, ¿la pasaron bien anoche? – pregunta Matt de muy buen humor mientras camina tomado de la mano con Sora, ¿Qué pretende?

- Si la verdad la pasamos muy bien **ayer**. – corrige Kari, que lista.

- ¿Y a que se debe tú buen humor Mattie? Después de todo perdiste la apuesta y fuiste objeto de los juegos de mi hermana y sus amigas. – por mi afirmación Sora se ríe por lo bajo, al parecer ya esta enterada.

- No es nada, solo que hoy es un buen día. – contesta totalmente tranquilo.

- ¿Hoy es su aniversario y ella accedió a "hacerlo"? – Pregunto imprudentemente y recibo un regaño de mi hermana, una bofetada de Sora y un golpe de Matt como respuesta – Oigan, fue una pregunta legitima, no tenían que llegar a tanto – digo mientras me sostengo el estomago y me sobo la gigantesca mano que quedo dibujada en mi bello rostro.

- Enserio a veces actúas como un completo idiota – Declara Sora mientras aprieta el puño – la razón de estar felices es que hoy comenzamos con los preparativos para el festival escolar.

- ¿Te alegras de que nos dejarán trabajo extra? Y luego dicen que yo soy el idiota. (Golpiza) – debo aprender a quedarme callado o enserio no llegaré vivo a la graduación.

- Si no aprendes a quedarte callado Tai, no llegarás vivo a la graduación.

- Si, gracias Matt, eso pensé. – nos dirigimos a los casilleros en silencio (creo que será lo mejor para mí) y al llegar empiezo a buscar mis apuntes, y estoy tan concentrado que casi no noto como se me esta acercando aquella chica.

- Por tú propia seguridad, separa tus ojos de la cintura de mi hermano. – susurra Kari mientras oigo un quejido de la otra chica y yo finjo no darme cuenta. – Pegajosa. – exclamas con rabia, que tierna.

- ¿sucedió algo hermanita? – como si no lo supiera, esa chica tiene un buen aro rojizo en su muñeca, casi pensaría que fue quemadura india.

- para nada Tai. – Parece que algo bueno esta por suceder.

Dejando este pequeño incidente de lado, me dirijo a mi salón de clases, lo único que se con certeza es que debo dejar todos los preparativos listos para mañana.

**Kari's Pov**

A veces me pregunto si mi hermano realmente es tan despistado como aparenta, pues al estar conmigo se porta muy atento y rara vez se le escapa algo, pero en ocasiones como esta… ¿Cómo rayos no se percato de que esa pegajosa llevaba casi 10 minutos mirándole el trasero? ¿Y si no hubiese intervenido que?... olvídenlo, entre más lo pienso más me enojo, y no es que este celosa, simplemente ¡nadie tiene derecho de mirar de esa forma tan enferma a **mi Hermano**!, y la próxima vez que….

- Kari.

- He, T.k. buenos días. - ¿Cuánto lleva ahí?

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, ¿porque preguntas?

- Pues es que como tienes el puño levantado y estas apretando los dientes pues yo pensé…

- NO, no te preocupes es solo que me fije una meta jajajajajaja – que escusa tan ridícula, ahora pensara que me parezco a Davis.

- Si tú lo dices. - ¿Por qué todos dicen eso en lugar de decir directamente "si como no" o "eres una pésima mentirosa"? – por cierto, te estaba buscando.

- SI claro dime. – la seriedad en sus ojos realmente me da curiosidad.

- Sabes he estado pensando…. Como decirlo, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos…. Y pues nos conocemos a la perfección…. Tenemos muchos gustos similares y el punto antes de seguir desvariando es que… tú… me… me gustas.

No se porque, pero en ese instante al oír esas dos palabras deseaba que me tragará la tierra, lo extraño es que las he estado esperando por mucho tiempo y ahora que han llegado yo.

- Es gracioso sabes, durante un tiempo soñé con este instante, y ahora que se ha hecho realidad, no lo se, me toma por sorpresa y tal vez no es el mejor momento. - ¿Por qué rayos sonríes? Y ¿Por qué me abrasas?

- Sea lo que sea que haya en tú corazón, seré paciente y esperare a que lo soluciones primero, no quiero hacerte sentir atada ni obligada a nada en ninguna forma, así que esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que tomes una decisión, y si no llego a ser yo, por lo menos cuéntame quien fue ¿si? – terminas la frase y me guiñas un ojo, pero puedo ver tanta tristeza en tus ojos que me duele, sin embargo solo sonríes y me tomas de la mano para ir a clases, la gran pregunta es ¿entre T.k. y quien más debo elegir?

Empiezan las clases y yo no puedo concentrarme, espero que no hagan ningún examen, de repente lo siento, este aire con olor a sal, el sonido de las olas, ellos están cerca y…

- ¡Kari!

- he, ¿hermano?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esa es tú forma de agradecer que te traiga esto – dices haciendo un puchero mientras extiendes la bolsa con mi almuerzo – la próxima vez ten mas cuidado de donde lo dejas. – Supongo que debo agradecerte el gesto de mi almuerzo y el haberme sacado de aquel trance, cuando menos con un abrazo.

Recibo la bolsa y nos fundimos en un abraso, realmente los brazos de mi hermano son muy grandes y cálidos y ahora que todos ponen atención a la escena más no a los detalles, supongo que puedo estar un rato más aquí aunque sea para inhalar tú aroma. De repente algo ha cambiado, puedo sentirlo, ¡ellos siguen aquí!, lo mejor será buscar la forma de… ¿Por qué el pecho de Tai se esta poniendo tan frio?

- Sera mejor que se larguen mientras aún lo permito, ustedes tres saben muy bien de lo que soy capaz y de lo que pasará si la siguen fastidiando - ¿a quien susurras eso? Espera, tal vez no pueda verlos, pero puedo sentir como se han detenido, ¿Qué esta pasando? – Muy bien, si es lo que desean…

Mi hermano me acerca más a el, y aunque no lo estoy viendo puedo sentir como su emblema brilla en su pecho, aunque de un color oscuro, casi negruzco al mismo tiempo que esas cosas echan a correr y Davis se sujeta el pecho y empieza a temblar ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- ¿Hermano?

- Todo estará bien, te dije que mi corazón me avisa si necesitas mi ayuda, solo relájate y olvida todo esto, necesitaras estar concentrada para tus clases, a y por cierto dile a Davis que lamento mucho haber hecho eso. – besas mi frente y te vas, pero se muy bien que algo anda mal aquí, y se también que no fui la única en notarlo, pues todos mis compañeros e incluso la maestra pudieron notar que algo o alguien huyo al poco tiempo de que llegaste, ¡es más aquí hay huellas!

- Davis ¿estas bien? – realmente esta pálido y aún tiembla, pero lo que más me preocupa es que esta tan frio como estaba mi hermano.

- Kari, ¿Qué rayos eran esas 3 cosas? – ¿he? ¿Acaso pudo verlas?

- Davis, dime como eran.

- Ni siquiera sabría como decirlo, eran negras, con aletas, garras, gigantescos colmillos y esa… esa marca.

- ¿Marca?

- Tai ya me la había enseñado antes, es la marca de la oscuridad, se supone los soles debemos alejarnos de ella pues amenaza con consumirnos y crear eclipses como el que formo aquella vez.

- espera ¿a que te refieres con "aquella vez"?

- Aquella vez que Tai hizo aparecer a Skullgreimon, fue un completo idiota al dejar que la oscuridad lo tomará solo por una demostración… una demostración que yo pedí. – de a pocos Davis deja de temblar y el color regresa a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo puedo ver como su emblema del valor se va poniendo naranja de nuevo… no me había percatado de que también se había oscurecido.

- Todo estará bien Davis, mi hermano me pidió que te dijera que lamentaba mucho haber hecho eso.

- No esta bien, se ve que esas cosas le tenían miedo, que suerte que él halla llegado, ahora ve a tu puesto antes de que me envíen a la enfermería.

No se con exactitud que esta ocurriendo, pero luego de que regrese a mi asiento la clase se re estableció con normalidad y ya no sentí nada extraño, aún así Davis parece muy sonriente, ¿Qué sabe él que yo ignore? Luego de que comenzó el descanso fui a buscar a mi hermano, pues quiero que responda algunas preguntas, pero sin importar cuanto lo busco no lo encuentro ni tampoco a Davis, ¡Maldición no debí dejarlo ir!

- ¿Acaso buscas al capitán niñita? – lo que me faltaba el club de admiradoras de mi hermano.

- Sin ofender, pero no tengo tiempo para ustedes, luego aclararemos la situación con respecto a Tai.

- Eres una descarada, ¿Cómo te atreves a referirte a el por su nombre? Como si lo conocieras desde hace tiempo – realmente no tengo tiempo para esto.

- Oigan, las veo luego si.

- O por supuesto que si, después de todo, la entrenadora nos pidió estar en tú clase de Vóley Ball de hoy. – Saben esto me da una idea.

Fin Karis's Pov

Hay que día tan desgastante, 1º aparecen esos idiotas, que por cierto me las deben por sus actos tan descarados, ya se los había advertido, luego me la paso escondiéndome de Davis para que no se vea relacionado con este asunto y para rematar tengo examen de calculo, el cual no logre ni terminar y por sobre mesa (como si no hubiese tenido suficiente) me llaman a la dirección.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña verte aquí?

- Papá, mamá ¿Qué hacen aquí? – enserio este día se esta poniendo muy raro.

- Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Tai?

- Yo no he hecho nada, te lo juro mamá. – a menos que ese idiota de esta mañana halla hablado, si fue así lo izare de un lugar más alto la próxima vez.

- Señor y señora Kamilla, temo que no están aquí por el comportamiento de Taichi. – a genial lo que faltaba, el director y el psicólogo son invitados en esta fiesta. – La razón de haberlos llamado es el comportamiento de la señorita Hikari. – la puerta se abre y apenas puedo creerlo, realmente estas siguiendo mi ejemplo hermanita.

- Espere, ¿a que se refiere exactamente? ¿Qué hizo Kari?

- es muy sencillo señor Kamilla, la joven Hikari fue enviada a la dirección luego de un comportamiento claramente violento hacia sus superioras del equipo de Vóley Ball.

- Ya entiendo no pudiste controlar tu fuerza y terminaste lastimando a alguien, ¿no es así Kari? – hasta que al fin se decidieron a hacer su jugada mis admiradoras.

- Tai, ¿estas consiente del potencial físico de tú hermana? – pregunta el director, aunque en mi opinión había formas más elegantes para referirse a su talento y desempeño deportivo.

- Si señor, he estado entrenando con Kari durante los últimos meses y estoy al tanto de sus capacidades.

- Por favor cuéntanos.

- Empiezo por decir que Kari tiene la misma velocidad que yo, además de ser más flexible y un poco menos fuerte.

- Si eso es verdad, ella será un gran prospecto para la escuela.

- No del todo señor.

- ¿a que te refieres? Explícate muchacho.

- La razón por la que Kari no había demostrado su capacidad antes es porque ella no controla muy bien su fuerza y teme lastimar a alguien tan solo con lanzar un balón, como supongo que sucedió hoy en la practica de Vóley Ball. – Mi hermana asiente un poco tímida, pero se muy bien que teme ser suspendida o haberme decepcionado.

- Muy bien señorita Hikari, ya que se ha aclarado un poco la situación y esta es su primera vez, la dejare ir solo con una advertencia, ¡no quiero que esto se repita! – dicta el director bastante enojado, yo solo le indico a Kari que acepte y todos afuera salimos de la escuela.

- Siento haberte decepcionado hermano. – dices con tono melancólico, pero la verdad es que es lo contrario, has demostrado ser mejor que esas chicas pese a que te superan por 2 años.

- Claro que no Kari, tú nunca podrás defraudarme. – Y de repente se oye un grito – ¡Mi bolso, ese chico se lleva mi bolso! – ¡Kari adelante!

Los dos nos echamos a la carrera detrás del susodicho ladrón, mi promedio de velocidad es de 100 metros en 8.5 segundos, pero creo que ha mejorado porque no me cuesta alcanzar al sujeto, una ligera barrida en medio de sus piernas y puedo hacerlo tropezar, así que flexiono mis piernas poniéndolas en su abdomen y con un pequeño impulso lo levanto por el aire, oportunidad que aprovecha Kari para saltar e impulsarlo contra el muro con una patada voladora, se que se vera algo cómico pues debemos vernos como dobles de una película de acción, pero no hemos terminado, cuando el cleptómano se levanta lo hace con una navaja, rápidamente lo tomo del brazo y presiono torciendo su muñeca hasta que la suelta, luego lo empujo hacia Kari y… Tráquea, Pecho, Estomago, Nariz, Rodillas, Estomago, (valla que sádica, justo en las baterías), Mentón y ¡Ladrón Knockeado, la ganadora es Kari!; vale la pena ver la cara de sorpresa de mis padres, el rector, el psicólogo y todos los chicos de la escuela que estaban aquí, incluso T.k. y Davis tienen la mandíbula a centímetros del suelo.

- ¿Cómo aprendieron a hacer eso? – preguntan mis padres al borde de un colapso o un ataque cardiaco.

- por favor papá, me has enviado a campamentos militares por los últimos 2 años, ¿Qué esperabas que me enseñaran allí? ¿Manualidades y tejido?

- ¿Qué más sabes hacer Tai? – pregunta mamá nerviosa.

- pues veras…. Soy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y se manejar algunas armas como espadas y rifles de largo alcance, aunque también me va de maravilla con el Gun y las dagas.

- ¿Y tu hermana?

- Tranquila mamá, solo le he enseñado defensa básica, nada de armas, aunque si vamos seguido al paint ball con los muchachos ajajajajaja.

- No es divertido Tai.

- Bueno no importa, ¿les parece si nos vamos a casa?, creo que ya hemos llamado mucho la atención jajajajaja. – en medio de mis risas el ladrón se vuelve a levantar y rápidamente se acerca a mí, lastima que Kari lo interceptara antes, un par de golpes y queda con ojos de oso panda igual al cretino de esta mañana, porque cabe aclarar que fue Kari quien decoro sus ojos.

- Bien, ¡vámonos a casa Hermano!

- ¿Hermano? – preguntan al unísolo todos los presentes (a excepción de nuestros amigos claro esta)

- Si así es, Kari es mi hermana, no mi novia, así que es mejor que dejen esos rumores. – la multitud en general asiente y traga con fuerza, creo que si entendieron mi mensaje.

- haaaa esa es mi chica – comenta Davis con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿a quién llamas "tú chica"?

- Pues a ti Kari – comenta con descaro, mejor intervengo antes de que haya más problemas.

- Sabes Davis, por tú propia seguridad, te recomiendo abstenerte de hacer esos comentarios – me acerco a su oído y susurro – más por mí que por ella – me levanto y sonrió - ¿entendido mi querido kohai?

- Por supuesto Tai. – contesta y se hecha a reír, es bueno saber que no habrá riesgo por su parte.

Finalmente nos despedimos del director, el psicólogo y nuestros compañeros y amigos, no sin que Kari le ofrezca una disculpa a las chicas que lastimo y viceversa (después de todo, todas tuvieron la culpa), luego vamos a casa donde tengo una larga y aburrida charla con mis padres respecto a la forma adecuada de usar mis talentos y sobre no ocultarles cosas de mi hermana, luego la cena y ya esta todo listo para un nuevo día.

- Que descanses hermano. – te acercas mientras mis padres están desprevenidos y me besas – te amo mi príncipe.

- Dulces sueños mi reina.

Una vez mi habitación esta sola saco el teléfono.

- Hola soy yo.

…...

- No te preocupes, todo estará listo para mañana.

…...

- Si estoy seguro, bueno que descanses.

Mañana será el gran día.

* * *

**Aclaraciones finales:**

**Gun: **Arma de origen oriental, también es llamado miojíng, básicamente es un bastón del mejor bambú de china con casi 1,85 cms de longitud, su mayor fortaleza es el resistir hojas de espada y poder causar fracturas en cada ataque.

**Próximo Capitulo: **La gran fiesta. Intentare tenerlo listo antes :P

Comenten Please.


	6. Cap 6: La Gran Fiesta 1º Parte

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado? El día de hoy romperé un poco mi estándar de manejo en cuanto a esta historia, la razón, mi corazón ha estado latiendo de emoción por escribir luego de leer el Fic "El máximo Sacrificio" de Satoshi Vampire A, (se que es curioso pero mis amigos dicen que estoy loco en todo caso), así que en homenaje al trabajo de mi amigo y la fidelidad de 2 lectoras que adoro y nombrare luego, los dejo con el siguiente cap. De esta peculiar historia.

* * *

**Cap. 6: La gran fiesta 1º parte.**

(Narrado Tai y Kari)

El sol había salido pintando la ciudad de Odaiba entre tonos dorados y carmesí, y en las calles cercanas al centro de la ciudad se veía correr a dos chicos de cabello castaño, pero no se observaba afán en ellos, simplemente la chica perseguía al muchacho mientras reía frenéticamente.

- Hermano te alcance. – Decía jadeante y alegre – tú la llevas. - Acto seguido la chica emprendió la huida a toda velocidad.

- No es justo me detuve porque se desato mi zapatilla, ¡Regresa tramposa! – alegaba el chico mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿acaso crees que soy tonta Tai? Tú no usas cordones. – ante la afirmación de la joven, el chico emprendió carrera contra ella a fin de alcanzarla y seguir con el juego.

Una vez llegaron a la escuela, encontraron reunidos a todos sus amigos, los cuales los saludaron con mucha alegría y se separaron, (los mayores con Tai para hacer los preparativos del festival escolar y los menores con Kari para la fiesta de esa noche), pero antes de que se alejarán lo suficiente fue Tai quien llamo a su hermana.

- Que tengas un buen día, te veré después de clase linda. – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

- Tal vez no hermano, recuerda que tienes tu práctica de soccer y los preparativos del festival, pero quizá nos veamos más tarde. – la chica solo beso la mejilla de su hermano y al separarse le sonrió, luego se fueron por caminos separados.

**Kari's Pov**

De aquí en adelante será mejor mantenerme oculta de mi hermano, pues si llega a sospechar que tengo planes seguramente lo veré esta noche.

- Oye Hika, ¿lista para la fiesta de esta noche?

- ¡Más que lista amiga!

- ¡Y espera a ver mi gran sorpresa!

- ¿Sorpresa? – Higurashi me toma del hombro y se acerca a mí.

- No se lo digas a las demás pero conseguí que fuera una banda, la cual nos dará una función privada.

- ¿Y quienes son? – me muero de la curiosidad.

- Que tontita Hika, por eso es sorpresa.

A lo largo del día no hubo mayores acontecimientos, solo un examen sorpresa de literatura y la prueba de resistencia en mi clase de educación física, sin embargo me divertí mucho durante la clase de química, pues mientras realizaba un taller en grupo con T.k., Davis y Ken me asome a la ventana y pude ver algunos de los preparativos de nuestros Sempai's para el festival de escolar.

Entre ellos vi a Izzi practicando malabarismo en un monociclo (no sabia que fuera tan hábil), a Matt y Sora practicando una danza, creo que su nombre es Calypso y es típica de la zona insular de América del Sur. Finalmente cuando me disponía a sentarme, pude ver a mi hermano, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras escribía algo en una libreta ¿me pregunto que será?, de repente un balón se atoro en un árbol cercano a él y de un solo salto llego a la rama, lanzo el balón y siguió escribiendo en su libreta mientras colgaba de sus piernas como si de un murciélago se tratase, al igual que yo los demás se detuvieron a admirar tan peculiar espectáculo. Luego de un rato fue Matt quien de un golpe en la nuca, saco del trance a mi hermano y solo saco una excusa tonta de "no fastidies estar así me ayuda a pensar, ya sabes la sangre baja a mi cerebro", la frase más el tono de quejido en que lo dijo me hizo reír y temo que con más fuerza de la que debía, pues me castigaron.

Una vez termino mi reprimenda y pude salir al patio, me disponía a buscar a los demás chicos, porque aún había cosas que hablar, pero mi plan se vio interrumpido cuando la semilla de un durazno me callo en la cabeza.

- Oye fíjate donde tiras tu basura idiota.

- ¿Kari?, valla, ¿pero que vocabulario es ese hermanita?

- ¿Hermano, que haces hay colgado? – nuevamente estaba en las ramas de un árbol y escribiendo en esa estúpida libreta.

- Es que es un lugar fresco, además el aroma de las flores y la suave brisa que se cuela por entre las hojas me relajan y me ayudan a pensar, a todas estas ¿Por qué tan mal humorada?

- Es tú culpa, si no me hubieses hecho reír con tus tonterías esta mañana no me habrían reprendido en clase. – La verdad me molesta que sea tan despistado.

- Ya veo, supongo que fue un buen castigo para que hagas algo tan infantil como culparme a mí por tú error. – me contesta descaradamente mientras baja del árbol y cierra esa mal… di… ¡Fue la libreta que yo le regale el año pasado! - ¿sucede algo hermanita?, si no cierras la boca se te va a meter una mosca.

- Cállate tonto, ¿pensé que no te había gustado mi regalo?

- Es diferente que no lo usara a que no me gustara Kari.

- ¿Y porque no lo habías usado?

- Porque no había tenido nada lo suficientemente valioso como para escribirlo aquí.

- ¿Valioso?

- Fue un regalo de mi querida hermana, por ello no puede haber cosas vánales en sus paginas, mira incluso estoy escribiendo con una pluma en lugar de un bolígrafo, y a decir verdad lo más difícil es hacer una letra relativamente bonita para no arruinar mi libreta. – que tonto. – y ahora ¿Por qué me abrazas?

- Porque eres el chico más tonto y lindo que he conocido.

- Nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

- Cállate o arruinaras este momento, Bocón.

Durante el resto del descanso Tai me ayudo a buscar a los muchachos pero no los encontramos, sin embargo disfrute de su compañía, casi al punto de querer decirle sobre la fiesta para que me acompañara… casi dije. Luego del descanso el director nos comento que nuestro profesor de sociales no había ido a trabajar y que por eso podíamos irnos temprano a casa; así que me apresure en ir con T.k. a casa para que me ayudará a elegir que ropa llevaría (después de todo es mi 1º fiesta y en su caso seria la 4º), una vez elegimos la ropa y terminamos de almorzar, el se despide de mamá y promete recogerme a las 6, solo espero que sea antes de que llegue Tai.

Durante el tiempo que me queda antes de alistarme, me dedico a hacer mis deberes de la escuela, para así poder aprovechar a plenitud mí fin de semana. Una vez es la hora, ya termine mis tareas así que corro al baño y luego de ducharme empiezo a arreglarme, 45 minutos después estoy lista y empiezo a maquillarme, aunque solo será labial y brillo pues las chicas más lindas son las que menos se maquillan dice mi hermano (punto de vista del autor, así las prefiero, naturales ^_^) luego de que termino de arreglarme me observo en el espejo y no puedo dar crédito a lo que ven mis ojos, ¡T.k. tienes muy buen gusto!

10 minutos después mamá me dice que me están esperando, así que voy a la sala y al llegar allí T.k., Davis y Ken tienen la boca abierta de par en par y Yolei tiene que cerrárselas.

- Amiga te vez bellísima.

- Gracias Yolei, tú también luces fantástica, ahora si a los caballeros les parece, ¿partimos a nuestro compromiso?

Los chicos se despiden de mi madre prometido que me divertiré de forma sana y que cuando vuelva estaré en perfectas condiciones (no se a que se refieren). Ya estando abajo tomamos el autobús hasta la casa de Higurashi y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta que soy el centro de atención de todos los chicos con los que nos cruzamos, al llegar avanzo tomada de la mano con T.k. y todos los demás nos abren paso.

- ¡Hika te vez preciosa!

- Gracias Higurashi, tu también te vez bellísima.

Rápidamente inicia la fiesta, debo decir que la casa de Higurashi es muy amplia pues su familia tienen casi tanto dinero como la de Mimi, además esta fiesta tienen una recepción de 128 personas; la música empieza a sonar y algunas parejas comienzan a bailar, yo por mi parte invito a Davis y luego a T.k., me divierto muchísimo al ver como se sonrojan e incluso se equivocan en algunos pasos mientras intentan evadirme la mirada. Luego de casi 20 minutos de baile cuando la velada empieza a mejorar, se detiene una vanz afuera de la casa y Higurashi toma el micrófono.

- Buenas noches a todos y muchas gracias por venir a mi fiesta. – la respuesta general es un grito de emoción. – ahora para satisfacer a un publico con gustos tan refinados como los suyos, les tengo una sorpresa, ¡una gran banda local a aceptado en darnos un concierto privado! – la multitud enloquece y yo ya tengo un mal presentimiento sobre quienes son. – debo decir que fue un poco difícil convencerlos, pero al final verán que todo valió la pena. – hay no, ¡quiero que me trague la tierra! Si son… - Y con ustedes… ¡_LOS TEENAGER WOLVES_! – La multitud grita de emoción y a mi se me detiene el corazón, pues no solo están los miembros de la banda, sino que también esta mi hermano y se dirige hacia mí.

- Te vez… realmente hermosa. - ¿he?

Fin Kari's Pov

**Tai's Pov **

La verdad todo me salió mejor de lo que esperaba, pero si que me ha sorprendido ver a mi dulce hermana de esta forma: su cabello suelto hasta los hombros, apenas sostenido por un pasador azul celeste con una lila artificial como adorno, con una blusa negra manga corta cuello "V" y chaleco blanco, así como sus típicos guantes largos aunque de color negro, un medallón en forma del emblema de la Luz que le regale en navidad y esos vaqueros negros con franja blanca con sandalias muy al estilo Avril Lavigne, que hasta cierto punto debo decir me parece muy sensual.

- Te vez… realmente hermosa.

- ¿disculpa?

- Dije que te vez hermosa, radiante, preciosa, incluso creo que deberías vestiré así más seguido, te da un toque de rebeldía que es simplemente encantador.

(Bofetada) – deja de decir tonterías y dime ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí Tai?

- Es muy sencillo hermanita, he sabido de esta fiesta desde hace días y simplemente estoy cumpliendo con el compromiso que adquirí con Higurashi. – realmente me gusta este lado tuyo Kari.

- ¿Qué compromiso?

- Desde el 1º día de clases cuando hablabas con Yolei, escuche sobre la fiesta, solo que fingí no hacerlo, luego durante tú reunión con tus amigas hice una apuesta con Matt ¿recuerdas?

- Y él perdió apropósito.

- Nada de eso, gane limpiamente, pero no te negaré que eso sirvió para que Higurashi tuviera que invitarnos formalmente a la fiesta a cambio de un buen espectáculo.

- ¿Así que las usaste para vigilarme?

- Por supuesto que no hermanita – aún si recibo otro golpe, debo intentar calmarte. – la verdad, no tenia planes para hoy, bueno quizá salir a bailar un rato pero no quería perderme la 1º fiesta de mi hermanita, por eso estoy aquí solo ignórame y diviértete ¿si? – te ofrezco mi mano y aceptas dudosa.

- al menos te duchaste antes de venir, no olvidemos que debes haber salido hace poco de tú practica de soccer. – eso si me ofendió, así que tomo a mi hermana y la abrazo con fuerza poniendo su cabeza de lado contra mi pecho.

- Dímelo tú, de todas formas te informo que acabo de ducharme y cambiarme en casa de Matt, como te dije todo estaba listo desde ayer. – Kari lucha por soltarse, pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que inhalo con fuerza cuando la puse contra mi pecho, y ya no estoy seguro de si sea por habito.

Luego de esta amarga conversación vuelvo con Matt y los muchachos para seguir con el plan.

- Te dije que sería una pésima idea Tai, la verdad vamos a terminar en problemas y nuestra reputación decaerá si saben que estuvimos en una fiesta de novicios.

- No importa, de todas formas ya estamos aquí y no como simples invitados sino como responsables del entretenimiento, no hay nada que temer, así que vamos a divertirnos un rato, prometo compensarte Matt.

- Tai, recuerda que nosotros nos vamos después de las 8, tenemos otros compromisos.

- Como digas Akira, no intentaré retenerlos.

Inmediatamente nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares y Yama toma la vocería, haciendo que los jóvenes griten de emoción ante cada frase que pronuncia, ¡Rayos, debo admitir que es muy bueno en esto! Luego de que termino su discurso inicial empezamos a tocar a todo lo que los instrumentos dan, es una suerte que los padres de Higurashi no estén, pues seguro nos sacarían a patadas por el escándalo.

Luego de un rato, el ambiente no podría estar más animado, hay chicos saltando y gritando a todo pulmón las letras de la banda, entre ellas "Sora" y "Breave Heart", pero llega ese momento que todos esperamos y comienza con mi guitarra, sin previo aviso comenzamos a tocar "Butterfly" y todos sin excepción nos acompañan a Matt y a mí con la letra, y desde este punto me hace inmensamente feliz poder observar a mi dulce ángel cantar con tanta pasión mientras me mira directo a los ojos, la verdad es mi humilde deseo el saber que me estas dedicando esta canción, pero tal vez solo sea eso… un deseo.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí mi 1º mitad de esta nueva entrega y si, soy malo y cruel como dijo alguna vez Anaiza 18, pero prometo que la próxima será muy pronto (o bueno si Sato se apresura a dejar su review antes…).

Ahora quiero dedicar un merecido espacio a mis fieles lectores, ¡muchísimas gracias por su fidelidad, palabras y apoyo!

**Ivymon**: quien me ha acompañado en mi corta carrera como escritor desde el principio (lastima que no te gusten las historias de Naruto pues tengo un par)

**Anaiza 18**: Mi lectora más lejana (porque vive al otro lado del continente), tus comentarios cortos pero sinceros son una motivación

(Ellas dos siempre son las primeras en dar su opinión sobre el fic, motivando el corazón de muchos escritores como su servidor a continuar y no rendirse pese a los enredos que a veces se nos forman en la cabeza)

**Satoshi Vampire A**: quizá tan amante del TaiKari como yo, sus comentarios largos, poéticos y cargados de sentimiento me han producido una indescriptible alegría y orgullo con respecto a mi estilo suave y romántico de escritura. (Lastima que se tarde tanto en aparecer).

**Shinxey**: Es alguien nueva para mí, ha estado siguiendo esta historia y dejando grandes aportes que denotan su entusiasmo con respecto a este proyecto, ¡realmente te lo agradezco!

**Cris**: La verdad es ajen (nos e si es chico o chica) a este sitio web, pero ha seguido fielmente este fic y me ha dejado tímidos reviews, cosa que yo no me atrevía a hacer en mis tiempos anteriores a ser escritor, solo me gustaría tener tú correo para comunicarme contigo : )

A ellos y todos los demás que sigan mi Fic, muchísimas gracias. Un beso y una abrazo para mis lectoras y un abrazo fraternal a mis lectores, nos leemos luego ¡Sayonara!


	7. Cap 7: La Gran Fiesta 2º Parte

Hola mis queridos lectores, ya que lo prometido es deuda y los reviews que esperaba llegaron, los dejo con la siguiente entrega de esta historia, espero que les guste…

* * *

**Cap. 7: La gran Fiesta 2º Parte**

**Taichi's Pov **

El concierto ha terminado, así que me dedico a guardar los instrumentos y llevarlos a la camioneta (fue mi compromiso a cambio de que me dejarán participar en este evento)

- Oye Tai, como lo dijimos, son las 8:30 así que los muchachos y yo partimos a casa.

- Akira, muchas gracias por todo, la verdad me divertí mucho. – digo sonriente mientras estiro mi mano para despedirme.

- Si como sea, te veo en clase. – responde pasando de largo igual que todos los chicos de la banda, los cuales suben a la camioneta y se van.

- Dímelo sinceramente Matt, ¿Por qué me odian tanto?

- No solo a ti Tai, a todos los chicos del equipo de soccer por tener a las chicas que a ellos les interesan.

- Gracias amigo, eso me hace sentir mejor. – respondo con sarcasmo y Matt sonríe.

Justo cuando nos disponemos a entrar de nuevo a la casa, T.k. y Kari se paran en frente de nosotros, y el primeo en acercarse es T.k.

- ¿Papá sabe que estas aquí?

- ¿Mamá sabe que viniste? – por alguna razón que no comprendo ambos se quedan viendo de forma desafiante y un minuto después se abrazan felices.

- que bueno que hayas venido hermano. – comenta T.k. mientras disuelve el abrazo.

- Gracias Take, pero vallamos adentro, hace algo de frio. – mientras los dos hermanos Ishida entran de nuevo a la fiesta y se vuelven el centro de atención, yo no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo con la mirada de Kari.

- ¿Y ahora cual es tú plan hermano? – pregunta fríamente mientras se cruza de brazos.

- No lo se, beber un rato, escuchar buena música y bailar hasta no poder más. – respondo con descaro y solo obtengo una mirada de fastidio por su parte.

- ¿No te cansas de ser tan simple? – realmente no entendí esa pregunta, por lo tanto solo parpadeo dos veces – Es muy sencillo hermano, para ti la vida se reduce a jugar, comer, dormir y seguir jugando sin tomar nada enserio, pero eso no es lo que me molesta. – dice mientras se acerca y me abraza. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias de esta fiesta?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste tú de ella? – mi respuesta la hace reír y esconde su cara en mi pecho.

- Si te hubiera dicho, hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que viniera o hubieses venido conmigo.

- Y bien que te salió el plan, ¿verdad tontita?

- La verdad si, conseguí venir a la fiesta, y además logre que trajeras una banda, nada mal ¿verdad despistado?

- Touché my lady, aunque aclaremos que a diferencia de este humilde servidor, tú no planeaste nada… solo fue un golpe de suerte.

- Eso no importa hermano, lo que importa es que dejemos los términos claros: Nada de coqueteos.

- Convenido, nada de cigarrillos, sin importar que estés ebria.

- Convenido, de todas formas no fumo, soy libre de beber cuanto quiera.

- Convenido, soy libre de bailar y hablar con quien quiera.

- Olvida lo que dije de beber. – yyyyy… Gano de nuevo.

Luego de esta particular charla entramos a la casa, después de todo la fiesta debe continuar, pero para no ser pesado con Kari y los muchachos, Matt y yo vamos a un rincón y nos dedicamos a hablar con los demás invitados (o al menos los que se ven mayores), luego de un rato de música de salón para que los invitados podamos socializar, Higurashi toma la palabra en el escenario.

- Muy bien mis queridos compañeros, siguiendo la larga tradición de nuestro grupo (debo decir que esto si ha llamado mi atención) iniciemos la celebración de un nuevo año escolar lleno de tareas, viajes de campo, peleas y diversión con una copa de licor. – esta ultima frase casi la canto y la verdad me ha dado una idea.

Fin Taichi's Pov

**Kari's Pov**

¿Qué licor? La verdad ya no me siento tan segura como antes, se que no es el fin del mundo pues todos beben, incluso he oído que mi hermano es conocido por su resistencia en competencias de bebida, pero yo, la verdad me siento un poco nerviosa.

- Sostén esto y no la vallas a inclinar. - ¿para que la copa y la botella? – no te preocupes, será rápido. – luego descorcha la botella y una pequeña cascada de espuma sale por la boca del tubo de vidrio, luego mi hermano sirve ese liquido rosa-naranja en mi copa y la suya y me mira expectante.

- ¿No se supone que deberías ponerte histérico y evitar que tú dulce hermanita tenga su primer acercamiento a lo que podría ser su perdición? – Tal vez así recapacite y me pueda librar de esta situación echándole la culpa.

- A muy bien, supuse que querrías ser tratada como una mujer, teniendo la libertad de elegir que hacer y que no, pero ya veo que como siempre fuiste muy ingenua y ahora estas asustada por dejar de ser una niña, no te preocupes, despídete de todos y vámonos a casa. - ¿pero que se ha creído?… si será… - ¡Felicidades! Has corrompido tu cuerpo, ¿te sientes orgullosa?

- La verdad no, aunque debo admitir que me gusto el sabor de esta cosa.

- Es porque es champaña, pero si quieres probar otra cosa. – se detiene y bebe su copa. – puedo ofrecerte lo mismo que Matt y yo le ofrecimos a T.k. la 1º vez.

- No lo hagas Tai, es muy fuerte para ella, no lo soportará - ¿Qué será? Me mata la curiosidad.

- Tranquilo T.k., estoy segura de que no habrá problema. – mi hermano me sirve un poco de un liquido ámbar que apesta a marcador y le pone dos hielos, e igual que hace un momento se sirve uno para él.

- Hasta el fondo Kari. – ¿que rayos es esta cosa? Realmente sabe peor de lo que huele, y además puedo sentir como baja y quema mi organismo, casi me atrevería a decir que puedo dibujar mi estomago. – eso es ron, pero supongo que no hay prisa en que aprendas de licores, después de todo confió en que sabrás como beber responsablemente.

Luego de tan molesta actuación por parte de mi hermano, se alejo con la botella de… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? A si ron, se va con Matt y comenzaron a beberla mientras yo aún necesito un pasa bocas o algo que me quite este desagradable sabor de la boca. ¿he?

- Supongo que te dejaste llevar por las palabras de Tai, pero no te preocupes lo importante es que te diviertas aunque el este aquí supervisándote.

- Gracias Davis, eres muy gentil y gracias también por el emparedado, ¿de donde lo sacaste?

- De la mesa de bocadillos, supuse que necesitarías algo que te quitara el mal sabor del ron.

- Si tuviste razón, pero de momento ¿Qué dices si bailamos?

- Como quieras.

No se que sea, de repente me siento tranquila y feliz, así que me dedico a bailar al igual que la mayoría de los chicos, a medida que pasan los minutos me doy cuenta de que me estoy divirtiendo mucho entre bailes, chistes y uno que otro chisme, Davis tenia razón lo importante es poder disfrutar, además el licor no es obligatorio para ello, aunque siento algo de pena por mi hermano y por Matt, han estado bebiendo y hablando entre ellos por todo este tiempo, quizá sea mejor ayudar.

- Yolei, ¿quieres ayudarme con esos dos?

- ¡por supuesto amiga!

Lentamente avanzamos entre la multitud y nos acercamos al rincón donde están mi hermano y Matt, a pesar de mi suposición se ven muy alegres al estar sumergidos en su platica, pero ya es hora de que se integren.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Quieres bailar?

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. – me contesta con su hermosa sonrisa característica y me sigue así como Matt sigue a Yolei, una vez empieza la música, todos a excepción de nosotros se sientan y disfrutan el espectáculo mientras los 4 bailamos tango.

- No sabia que Matt bailase tan bien. – jajajaja por mi comentario mi hermano hizo un puchero.

- No es la gran cosa, tú también aprendiste y de hecho te tomo menos tiempo.

- Tú ¿le enseñaste a bailar?

- Solo porque Sora me lo pidió, no quiero ningún mal entendido.

- No habrá ninguno… Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Qué haces exactamente los viernes cuando sales a "Bailar"?, es decir no creo que sea solo eso, ¿tú sueles beber o conquistar chicas? – que idiota, ¿Por qué rayos pregunto eso y tan directamente?, seguramente Tai se enfadará conmigo.

- Cuando salgo a bailar solo hago eso, no me gusta beber si no es con Matt y los chicos y… además… como te explico… no me gusta la idea de andar de "casa nova". Eso… si me lo esperaba pero…

- ¿enserio y porque?

- Porque solo hay una chica para mí, y la verdad no me interesa serle infiel de ninguna forma.

- Eso es muy lindo hermano, ¿y que opina ella de ti?

- No lo se, nunca se lo he preguntado. – es curioso ver a mí hermano así de sonrojado, y ahora que estoy tan cerca de su pecho, puedo sentir que su corazón se ha acelerado.

- La verdad deberías hacerlo, es triste pensar que aquella chica no se halla dado cuenta del príncipe que la pretende, pero es solo mi opinión, ¿he? ¿de que te ríes?

- De nada Kari lo juro, es solo que es un poco extraño que mi hermanita me este diciendo esto.

- Que tonto, te estoy diciendo la verdad hermano, demuéstrale porque eres el elegido del valor, y pues… - no llores tonta. – aunque sea difícil, supongo que me alegrará saber que mi hermano esta junto a la persona que ama. – sonríe, no te atrevas a llorar… olvídenlo necesito que me abraces, aunque no lloraré, no todavía.

- ¿quieres saber quien es esa chica? – no se si estas siendo comprensivo y sincero conmigo o solo estas siendo cruel, de todas formas asiento como respuesta. – dame un par de horas, cuando la fiesta este más animada y algunos estén alcoholizados, entonces veme en el balcón y te diré quien es. – te vez tan sonriente que me siento feliz por ti y me odio a mi misma por haber abierto la bocota, aunque no se muy bien el porque.

La pieza termina y todos nos aplauden, yo solo sonrió y agradesco a mi hermano por el baile, luego salgo al balcón, necesito tomar aire.

- ¿Porque tan triste Kari, que te dijo tú hermano?

- No es nada Matt, solo me sentí algo deprimida, eso es todo.

- No quiero que culpes el alcohol, después de todo casi no haz bebido.

- Tranquilo, no lo haré. – realmente el aire frio me ha sentado bien.

- Kari, se que es tonto, pero quiero que tengas algo presente, mmmm el que Tai y yo viniéramos aquí, no fue un acto de maldad, el te quiere mucho y solo quería compartir contigo… como te diste cuenta Take no se molesto conmigo y es porque lo he acompañado a todas sus fiestas, aunque no soy tan ¿Cómo le dices?

- ¿Maniaco obsesivo como Tai? – los dos estallamos es carcajadas, parece que Tai le ha contado sobre las veces que peleamos.

- Si creo que ese es el termino, solo tenle paciencia y confía un poco en él, ¡ha! y no lo dejes beber mucho, porque entonces se anima y terminamos golpeándonos - ¬¬ ¿porque no me sorprende? – pero bueno (gota estilo anime)… el punto es que debes confiar en él, pues es la única persona que no te lastimaría ni siquiera inconscientemente, ¿sabes que acostumbra decir cuando estas triste?

- no, ¿Qué acostumbra decir?

- dice cosas raras como: "Te juro que haría todos mis deberes y llegaría al primer puesto en la escuela si eso hace que mi hermana vuelva a sonreír Yama" y a veces dice "daría mi vida para que el dolor que hay en su corazón desaparezca, no es justo que un ángel tenga que llorar por algo diferente a la felicidad".

- Si a mí me dice cosas parecidas, muchas gracias Matt.

- Un placer, pero volvamos a la fiesta, esta haciendo frio aquí.

Entramos y nuevamente me dedico a bailar y jugar, solo que ahora me acerco de vez en cuando a mi hermano para que bailemos y me asesore sobre ¿Cómo beber? (valla ejemplo que escogí), luego de un par de horas me siento algo mareada, pues he bebido mucho, todo me da vueltas y veo que todos en la fiesta nos estamos portando de forma algo torpe jaja.

- Kari, ¿te sientes bien?

- No del todo hermano.

- Tranquila vamos al balcón.

La verdad no logro coordinar bien mis pasos y tropiezo cada tanto pero al menos llego en una pieza, luego los dos estamos en silencio mientras adentro se escucha como los demás siguen bailando y bebiendo.

- ¿Hermano? – enserio estoy nerviosa – sobre lo que me dijiste hace un rato…

- Perdóname por esto Kari, pero ya no lo resisto más.

No se muy bien que paso, mi hermano se movió muy rápido y ahora siento sus labios sobre los míos, mientras su lengua entra en mi boca y se mueve de un lado a otro, como si la explorase, pero no solo eso sus ojos están cerrados y yo no puedo evitar cerrar los míos. Luego de algunos segundos eternos, yo quiero seguir pero la falta de aire hace que nos separemos y antes de que pueda encarar a mí hermano me abraza y recuesta mi cara en su hombro, luego solo oigo unos sollozos y puedo sentir como algo cálido cae desde su mejilla hacia la mía.

- ¿hermano, porque lloras?

- Lo lamento Kari, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, lamento que sea imposible, lamento no arrepentirme de lo que acabo de hacer, pero debes saberlo, te amo. – dos palabras, solo fueron necesarias dos palabras y mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas mientras ciento emociones crecientes en mi pecho, tantas que casi quiero saltar.

- No debes lamentar nada hermano, la verdad yo tampoco me arrepiento, después de todo ahora puedo decirte que opina tú chica sobre ti.

- Mi… mi… ¿mi chica?

- Así es, Ella te ama más que a nada en el mundo, siempre te ha considerado su ejemplo a seguir y esta muy orgullosa de saber que a diferencia de las princesas de cuentos, ella nació al lado de su príncipe azul, el cual hace latir su corazón, yo también te amo Tai; Y mas que nada esta feliz de que su primer beso halla sido con su príncipe. – no puedo contenerme más necesito llorar.

- Quien diría que te daría tu segundo beso esta noche.

- ¿segundo?

- Nuestro primer beso fue cuando llegue de mi 1º día de escuela.

- Ya veo, lo había olvidado, pero… quiero que hagas algo antes de continuar.

- Lo que quieras.

- Odio pensar que todo esto sucedió por culpa del alcohol, así que deberás demostrarme más adelante que recuerdas este momento y que todo lo que me dijiste fue verdad.

- Muy bien.

Los dos volvimos a entrar y seguimos bailando hasta que ya no pude más, todas las chicas estaban cansadas y los chicos querían seguir bailando, así que no paso mucho tiempo para que Tai se acercará a Matt.

- ¿quieres bailar Mattie?

- Te tardaste Itchi. – contesto sonriente, pero no se lo permitiré.

- Oye hermano, antes de eso, me dedicarías una ultima pieza. – por alguna razón todos los chicos empezaron a hacer lo mismo que mi hermano y en menos de nada todas estábamos bailando de nuevo - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Es algo que acostumbramos a hacer Matt y yo cuando las chicas no quieren bailar, es poco ortodoxo pero siempre funciona.

- Eres un bufón. – hay que coraje haber caído en una trampa tan tonta.

Dejando esto de lado, bailamos por una hora más y luego llego la hora de terminar con la fiesta, aunque eso quedo a manos de Higurashi.

- Muy bien chicos y chicas, temo que la fieshta ha lliegado a su final jaja, arriba hay habitaciones para ustedes, así que siéntanse como en su casa y descansen.

Por un breve momento hubo comentarios de parte de algunos sobre irse sin importar que fuera la 1 de la madrugada, de hecho algunos fueron a la puerta y allí los detuvieron mi hermano y Matt.

- Ninguno de ustedes va a salir, y menos en este estado, así que se acomodarán en las habitaciones que nos esta ofreciendo Higurashi en grupos de 4, separándose por genero. – ante la orden de mi hermano todos protestaron, pero solo basto con que el y Matt hicieran sonar sus nudillos – no es una sugerencia.

Rápidamente los mayores nos ubicaron por habitaciones, pero debido a la cantidad de personas, al final termine compartiendo la habitación con mi hermano, T.k. y Matt, aunque no me molesta pues quede con una cama para mi sola mientras ellos tres dormían abrazados en el suelo.

- Descansen chicos.

- Buenas noches Kari. – contestaron al uní solo mientras se agrupaban para compartir calor.

En mis sueños, pude ver una hermosa pradera con más flores que ninguna, y mientras corría por aquella pradera, algo cambio y de repente me hallaba en el mar de las sombras, y nos solo eso, algo oscuro que jamás había visto fue corriendo hacia mi hasta que…

- Kari, Kari despierta, fue solo un sueño. – mi hermano me llamaba desde una silla cercana a mí cama, y ya se que sonará extraño pero debido a lo oscuro que esta el cuarto no veo su cuerpo, pero puedo ver sus enormes ojos chocolate como si brillasen o algo similar.

- ¿Hermano que sucedió? Haaaa ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

- jajajaja, para empezar eso se llama resaca, anque también le llaman cruda y de otras formas menos decorosas, quédate quieta y duerme cuando despiertes el dolor desaparecerá, en cuanto a tú sueño, no lo se con exactitud, solo empezaste a moverte de un lado a otro y me preocupaste.

- Ya veo, que bueno que estés aquí para cuidarme.

- por ahora vuelve a dormir, falta poco para que amanezca. – te acercas a mi y depositas un inocente beso en mi frente. – descansa Hermanita.

* * *

Bien eso es todo por ahora, por favor cuéntenme en sus reviews ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Qué no les gusto? y ¿Qué cambiarían?, la verdad tengo nuevamente un bloqueo XD, así que recibo todas sus sugerencias. Nos leemos luego.


	8. Cap 8: ¿Celos?

Bien primero que nada y antes que todo, quiero disculparme por la tardanza en subir este nuevo cap. El cual como verán es más de rellenito "romántico" pero lo necesito para continuar mi historia, sin más preámbulos continúen con la lectura…

* * *

**Cap. 8: ¿Celos ?**

Finalmente el sol ha salido, empiezo a escuchar ruido en los corredores y mis amigos empiezan a despertar, lo único que me preocupa fue lo que paso ayer… ¡Ese maldito bastardo!, nos se que era con exactitud, pero no me agrado que se acercará tanto a Kari durante la noche. (suspiro) estoy muy cansado, supongo que tendré que hacer algo más tarde, de momento solo quiero ir a casa.

- ¿Hermano? – por fin despiertas.

- Buenos días hermanita, ¿dormiste bien?

- Si, luego de la pesadilla pude dormir bien, y lo mejor es que ya no me duele la cabeza, aunque debo decir que te ves terrible.

- Si gracias, tú también te vez preciosa. – Contesto con sarcasmo – la verdad me duele la cabeza y mi estomago no se queda quieto. – sin mencionar que estuve gran parte de la noche aquí sentado por si esa cosa regresaba, aunque me duele decirlo, pero no se si hubiese podido hacer algo…

- Eso te pasó por beber tanto Itchi, por cierto buenos días a los dos. – Y como siempre totalmente inoportuno y ajeno.

- Buenos días Matt. – Respondemos Kari y yo – bien, levanta a T.k., yo me encargo de Davis y nos vamos a casa.

- ¿no estas olvidando algo Tai?

- Claro que no, podemos hacerlo antes de irnos.

Antes de salir y como había acordado anoche con Matt, pedimos prestado el teléfono y llamamos a casa de todos los invitados, comentando que la fiesta había terminado muy tarde y por seguridad nos habíamos quedado a dormir en casa de Higurashi, además, dando nuestra edad Matt y yo prometíamos que los chicos estaban bien y que su consumo de alcohol había sido mínimo (que gran mentira pero eso disminuirá los problemas de estos chicos y así quizá mantengan la boca cerrada y no se sepa que Matt y yo estuvimos en una fiesta de novicios). Una vez terminamos las llamadas, cargo a Davis en mi espalda, Matt carga a Ken y Kari a Yolei y partimos a casa.

- No te muevas tanto Tai, todavía me da vueltas la cabeza. – se quejaba Davis cuando estábamos a mitad de camino.

- Te dije que no bebieras tanto, esas son las consecuencias.

- ¡Tú bebiste lo mismo y estas bien!

- Eso dices tú. – la verdad necesito apresurarme o voy a desplomarme.

- Por cierto Tai, ¡hueles horrible!

- Tú no hueles precisamente a rosas, además ten en cuenta que vomitaste. – realmente se pone molesto cuando tiene resaca, por eso para callarlo me muevo algo brusco, haciendo que el dolor punzante en su cabeza lo haga contraerse.

Finalmente llegamos a casa luego de dejar a los chicos en sus hogares y pedir una disculpa (de nuevo), ademas quede de verme con Matt en la tarde y lo único que quiero ahora es tomar un baño, ponerme mi pijama y dormir hasta que sean las 11 de la mañana; el único problema es que tengo resaca y del sermón de mis padres no me salvo (T-T).

- Hola niños, ¿se divirtieron en su fiesta? – pregunta mamá con una extraña amabilidad.

- La verdad si mamá. – responde Kari con gran alegría. – ahora entiendo porque mi hermano se escapa tan seguido a fiestas, aunque yo prometo ser más responsable. – ¡que tonta! me hace quedar mal y se da un golpe en el pecho.

- Eso esta muy bien hija. – contesta papá en medio de risas, yo sigo derecho a mi cuarto, tomo mi ropa y voy camino al baño mientras oigo como Kari les relata "lo ocurrido en la fiesta", es una suerte que sea tan buena mentirosa.

Luego de mi ducha y haberme lavado los dientes, tomo un desayuno "ligero", luego vuelvo a lavarme los dientes y lo próximo que se es que estoy en mi cama. Al despertar miro el reloj, son las 11 de la mañana (que exacto) y estoy justo a tiempo para alistarme antes de que llegue Yama, una vez estoy listo me dirijo a la cocina y noto que Kari esta viendo la tele.

- Oye, ¿Dónde están mis padres?

- Fueron a hacer las compras y dijeron que pasarían también por la casa de tía May lín.

- Bien, supongo que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, ¿no es así hermanita? – algo raro sucede, normalmente te habrías levantado y hubiésemos empezado a hacer planes. - ¿hay algo que te moleste Kari?

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que sucedió ayer hermano? – me preguntas con una cierta frialdad que me preocupa, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Si, ¿por?

- Bueno… anoche… paso algo… paso algo en el balcón… y yo quería saber si tú…. Lo… recuerdas. – esa ultima palabra fue apenas audible y me lastima que tú voz se halla cortado, por favor no me digas que lo que me dijiste fue por el alcohol.

- Claro que recuerdo lo que sucedió. – solo habrá una forma de comprobarlo. – te refieres a cuando te declare mis sentimientos… y… cuando hice esto.

Sin importarme que la puerta se habrá, te tomo en mis brazos, aspiro todo el aire que pueden albergar mis pulmones y nuestros labios se juntan, no tengo la más remota idea de si tienes abiertos los ojos, o si estas intentando luchar para separarte, lo único importante aquí es que intento ser gentil y demostrarte cuan importante eres para mi. Luego de algunos eternos segundos en que mi corazón late con gran velocidad presa de la adrenalina y el miedo, siento el sabor salino de tus lagrimas, pero también siento como empiezas a responder a mi beso y tus labios se estiran formando una tímida sonrisa, incluso eres tú la que pone su lengua en mi boca, invitando a la mía a danzar como en un festival o frenesí; luego de un rato me separo y te abrazo mientras me esfuerzo por fingir que ese beso no me canso tanto.

- Tenía miedo de que lo de anoche hubiese sido por el alcohol. – que tonta, yo nunca te miento con respecto a mis sentimientos.

- Quizá te sorprenda princesa, pero aún el orgulloso portador del valor tenia miedo. – oigo una pequeña risa y eso me hace sentir más tranquilo.

- ¿y a que le temías?

- ¿No es obvio?, tenia miedo de que mi chica hubiese dicho cosas tan maravillosas de mí y me hubiese besado, solo porque el alcohol la hizo imaginar a otro hombre.

- Si hubiese otro hombre ¿no crees que ya tendría novio?, después de todo no eres el único que es fiel en todo sentido.

- Es bueno saberlo. – Te acurruco en mis piernas y beso tú frente – no sabes cuanto me gusta tenerte en esta posición, te vez tan hermosa y frágil… (suspiro) y puedo embriagarme con ese dulce aroma a caramelo que doblega mi espíritu y hace que la cabeza me de vueltas, además de mariposas en el estomago e impulsos eléctricos en mis dedos.

- Jajajajaja, deja de tomar textos de libros y dilo con tus propias palabras.

- Si eso quieres, mmmmmmmm eres una adicción para mi, me siento vacio cuando no estoy a tú lado y la verdad no hay mayor gratificación que el despertar y verte sonreír, esa es la mejor primera imagen del día que existe.

- ¿Así que por eso me secuestrabas en las noches?

- Y dime ¿Quién corría casi todas las noches de tormenta o apagones gritando "hermano, hermano, déjame quedarme contigo, pro favor tengo miedo"?

- Oye, ¡mi voz no es tan chillona!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca te oíste? – y antes de que halla una respuesta me lanzo contra ti y empezamos una guerra de cosquillas, será algo infantil, pero es una de las actividades que disfrutamos mas. Luego de rodar un buen rato en el suelo y soltar algunas lagrimas por la risa, tocan la puerta y me levando.

- ¿Quién es Tai?

- Supongo que es Matt, casi olvido que lo invite a pasar la tarde.

- ¡Creí que pasaríamos la tarde juntos! – jajajaja si vieras lo tierna que te vez haciendo ese puchero, con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas infladas, pero temo que no será suficiente, así que te respondo guiñándote un ojo mientras ladeo mi cabeza, tú solo giras la cabeza indiferente y yo me dirijo a la puerta.

- Hola Tai, ¿Qué tal tú cabeza?

- Hola Matt, y pues mi cabeza esta bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Bueno es que tú sabes, eres campeón por derecho en las bebidas, y a decir verdad ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces nos hemos desmayado en mi sala.

- Creo que con la ultima vez fueron 15, pero anoche me contuve porque era una noche que deseaba recordar a cabalidad. – en ese momento me gire disimulando buscar algo y pude ver como una sonrisa traviesa se escapo de tus labios mientras te ponías de pie e ibas a la cocina, no te preocupes pequeña pronto te recompensare.

- Siento no haberte saludado Kari, pero no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, considerando que "no me desmaye en la sala". – ¡que cruel! Eso no se hace, ¡y nosotros que te confiamos el secreto!

Luego de terminar el protocolo de saludo con las preguntas acostumbradas sobre familiares y amigos, me dirija a mí habitación con Matt, allí puse algo de música y comenzamos a hablar de nada importante, luego de un rato cuando los dos estábamos recostados en mi cama, la expresión de Matt cambio demasiado y fue entonces que me preocupe, normalmente juega conmigo y luego se pone serio cuando va a regañarme porque hice algo que a su concepto es "muy malo", como esa vez que le deje una bolsa de langostas al director, o la vez que amarre a Matt a su almohada con cinta mientras dormía (tal vez me propase esa vez, pero igual me pareció muy divertido).

- Oye Itchi tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

- Claro, solo dime ¿Qué quieres saber? – yyyy aquí vamos.

- Bueno, es solo que he visto que Kari y tú se han estado comportando de forma algo extraña y me preguntaba…

- ¡No andes con rodeos y dilo de una vez! – sea lo que sea, vamos a enfrentarlo juntos, después de todo nadie dijo que amar a tú hermana de esta forma sería fácil.

- ¿Crees que Kari este pasando por un episodio de celos igual al que yo tuve? - ¿he?

- ¿De que hablas, no entiendo?

- Ya sabes, la primera vez que ella nos acompaño al digimundo yo tuve un ataque de celos. – es realmente tierno y vergonzoso ver como te sonrojas cuando hablamos de esto – Bueno, tú sabes, durante nuestra aventura previa a Myotismon me dedicabas todo el tiempo y parte de la noche a mí, y luego pasabas el día entero abrazando y cargando a Kari; no me mal entiendas, ahora se muy bien que era porque Kari nunca había estado en una situación parecida, además el terreno era muy peligroso con los Darck Master y no olvidemos que su salud no era optima en ese momento y… - le cubro la boca porque enserio me avergüenza hablar de esto y ya siento el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- Ya entendí a que te refieres, pero créeme que no es nada de eso, debes entender que Kari ya no es una niña, y enserio que me duele decir esto pero se esta convirtiendo en una mujer, es natural que su actitud frente a la vida cambie y que tenga sus "días especiales" – estas ultimas palabras me dan escalofrió, las chicas de mi curso si que se ponen violentas esos días y ruego al celo que Kari no sea así – también es normal que yo quiera estar con ella para apoyarla, aunque es obvio que no pueda entenderla por ser un chico. - ¿he porque me miras así?

- Valla, si que has madurado, donde quedo el idiota escandaloso que conocí. - caída al estilo anime.

- ¡Si no vas a decir nada inteligente mantén cerrada la boca idiota!

-Jajajaja perdóname, es que no pude resistirme, ¿Qué dices si vemos una película?

Luego de una pequeña guerra de almohadas, fuimos a la sala y puse una película de acción en el DVD, después de un rato ordenamos nuestra pizza favorita y 2 refrescos de cola para acompañar la cinta, casi 20 minutos más tarde llego el repartidor con una compañía no muy grata.

- Hola Tai ¿Cómo estas?

- Que gusto verte T.k. ¿a que debemos la visita? – me cuesta no sonar fastidiado.

- Bien, Kari me invito a pasar la tarde con ella, eso es todo. – y sobre mesa se ríe el muy símico.

- Take ¿eres tú?

- Ve y siéntate con Matt, en un momento te llevo pizza y una soda. – luego de que se retiro, me acerco a mi hermanita, pues tiene un par de cosas que explicarme. - ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?

- ¡Yo también puedo jugar tú juego! – dices en un tono infantil, besas mi mejilla y llevas la pizza y refresco de T.k. y te recuestas en su pecho, bien como quieras, veremos quien se arte primero.

Una hora después se acaba la película, así que decidimos empezar una actividad diferente… jugar cartas estará bien, a lo largo de la tarde nos divertimos como amigos, jugando y apostando tontería como galletas y hasta hacemos un par de penitencias, luego de dos horas Kari y T.k. son los ganadores y Matt y yo terminamos sin galletas y prometiendo un par de días de campo como recompensa.

Cuando terminamos de recoger las cosas, nos dividimos en dos grupos y T.k. y Kari comienzan a hacer sus tareas mientras Matt y yo jugamos video juegos, luego de un par de rondas y estadios en mi video juego, Matt decide ayudar a T.k. con sus tareas y comienzan a murmurarse cosas, cuando intento preguntarles de que hablan para incluirme en la charla, los dos se levantan y nos piden disculpas para luego irse a su casa; naturalmente tengo que aceptar y les agradezco a ambos el haber venido mientras cierro la puerta.

- Parece que no nos salió bien el plan ¿verdad hermano?

- Mi plan no era fastidiarte, era pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo, pero supongo que "hermano mata amigo" ¿no crees?

- Si lo pones de esa forma, ¿quieres jugar "Global conflic"? ¿o que tal "FIFA soccer revolutión?

- Eso si me sorprendió, pero ya que quieres darme gusto con los video juegos, primero juguemos algo más de tu estilo, algo fácil y divertido… mmmmm… ¿Chip and Dale?

- Hace años que no lo jugamos, esta bien.

Son quizá las dos horas más divertidas que he tenido en meses, mientras jugamos, reímos y de vez en cuando nos robamos uno que otro fugaz beso, al termino de la segunda hora siento algo cálido en mi hombro y al girarme me doy cuenta de que mi dulce Kari duerme con su cabeza recostada en mi; así que apago la consola, te tomo en mis brazos y te llevo hasta tu habitación, donde te recuesto y sin intentar pelear contra la tentación me recuesto a tú lado mientras aprovecho que tu boca esta abierta para besarte. Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo despierto y lo primero que veo es a mi dulce princesa sonriéndome mientras me mira con ternura.

- Realmente es la mejor primera imagen del mundo.

- ¡La segunda!, la primera es verte despertar. – en serio me saque la lotería, luego cuando nos acercamos para besarnos una vez más se escucha como se abre la puerta principal, rápidamente miro el calendario y se me ocurre un plan para mejorar las cosas.

- A lo largo de esta semana que inicia te daré 3 grandes pruebas de mi amor, aún no se bien cual será la 3º o si halla una cuarta, de momento solo puedo asegurarte que tendrás la velada que te prometí hace un par de noches.

- No se a que te refieres pero adelante.

- Muy bien, solo enciende la computadora y prepara tú D3.

- Esta bien. – los dos nos levantamos y yo me dirijo a la sala mientras Kari enciende la PC.

- Hola papá, mamá ¿Cómo les fue?

- Muy bien hijo, ¿se portaron bien? – pregunta incrédula mamá mientras levanta una ceja.

- Puedes hacer un inventario si quieres, todo esta en su lugar. – contesto dándome un golpe en el pecho.

- Estas demasiado atento Taichi ¿Qué planeas? – realmente a papá no se le escapa nada, mi ventaja es que aún me subestima.

- Bien de hecho hay algo, me gustaría retarlos.

- ¿Retarnos? – contestaron mis padres al unísolo mientras parpadeaban 2 veces, quizá de hay saque ese habito.

- Si, es muy sencillo, si logro llegar con Kari a Paris en menos de dos horas, nos dejaran quedarnos allí el resto del fin de semana, si no les doy mi palabra de que hare todos los quehaceres de la casa durante 3 meses. – mis padres sonríen incrédulos y hasta me dan la mano en señal de pacto. – papá, conéctate en dos horas, ya veras que ganare mi apuesta. – mientras me dirijo a la habitación de Kari con mi portátil oigo las risas de mis padres y ciertos comentarios que prefiero ignorar.

- Bien la computadora esta lista hermano ¿Qué sigue?

- Es muy sencillo – saco mi Digivice y abrazo a Kari - ¡puerta al digimundo ábrete! – es cuestión de unos segundos y ya estamos del otro lado, así que uso el D3 de Kari para buscar y abrir la puerta hacia Paris, una vez lo logro repetimos la ultima acción y estamos en "la ciudad del amor".

- Eso fue impresionante hermano ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Jajaja es solo un pequeño truco que me enseño Izzi, aunque solo funciona una vez al día por digivice, así que solo podíamos hacer dos paradas.

- Ya veo.

Mientras se cumplen las dos horas, caminamos por las calles parisinas hasta la torre Eiffel, una vez estamos bajo ella enciendo mi portátil y cuando se establece el chat con cámara, Kari y yo saludamos a nuestros padres que no pueden con su asombro.

- Una promesa es una promesa ¿verdad papá?

- Supongo que sí, eres un pequeño estafador. – dice entre dientes.

- ¿y que esperabas? Soy tú hijo después de todo.

- Lo importante es que cuides mucho a tú hermana y se diviertan mientras están en Paris. – Comenta mamá muy alegre mientras entrelaza sus manos y sonríe, eso no me gusta – supongo que tendremos la casa sola, ¿Verdad Susumo? – ya me lo temía.

- Más les vale que no se atrevan a "hacerlo" en mi cuarto. – susurro por lo bajo.

- ¿Decías algo Tai? – pregunta papá en un tono molesto y sarcástico.

- Dije que debemos irnos porque el último autobús pasa a las 8 y cuarto. – mis no muy convencidos padres se despiden de nosotros y Kari y yo emprendemos el camino a nuestro destino.

- Que grosero hermano, ¿Por qué tenias que decir eso?

- ¿Quieres saber en que parte de la casa fuiste "concebida" hermanita?

- Olvídalo, no podría volver a entra a esa parte de la casa. – y eso que es donde nos bañamos todos los días, pero supongo que mejor me llevo ese secreto a la tumba.

Luego de caminar hasta un restaurante cercano, realizo las compras y luego caminamos 5 manzanas hasta nuestro destino, donde subimos para tener una agradable cena de spaguettí con albóndigas y vino blanco (espero no volver alcohólica a mi hermana), a mitad de la cena la luna llena resplandece y parece que Kari recuerda mi promesa.

- con que esta era tú 1º prueba, una cena romántica arriba del arco del triunfo a la luz de la luna llena y unas velas… como prometiste

- Así es, ahora come que se enfría la cena.

Luego de cenar básicamente fuimos a bailar a una academia que estaba abierta y para terminar la velada, bueno es tonto decirlo como si se lo estuviera contando a alguien pero allá voy: estoy acostado con "mi luz· en medio de un jardín, tengo un brazo como soporte de mi cabeza y con el otro sujeto mi abrigo el cual use como cobija para que mi dulce princesa que esta recostada en mi pecho oyendo los latidos de mi corazón, lo único cierto es que ambos nos miramos a los ojos y luego al firmamento estrellado.

- Hubiese llamado loco a quien me hubiese dicho que esta mañana estaría en la casa de una amiga luego de mi primer fiesta, y ahora en la noche estaría durmiendo con mi hermano en medio de los campos elíseos.

- Más exactamente en medio de un campo de lilas, igual ala que traes en el cabello.

- Nunca logro darme cuenta de cuando haces eso, ¿pero sabes que si se?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Que te amo con todo mi ser!

- ¡Yo también te amo! – un último beso de la persona amada antes de dormir garantiza los más dulces sueños – descansa hermanita.

- Buenas noches mi príncipe.

Los dos cerramos los ojos y viajamos a la tierra de Morfeo, donde nos encontramos y danzamos en medio de coros angelicales, totalmente ajenos de la gran oscuridad que ha llegado a Odaiba y que en un par de días pondrá mi mundo de cabeza.

* * *

Nuevamente me disculpo con ustedes por la demora, pero es que he tenido mis nuevos (y al parecer acostumbrados) bloqueos al escribir el cap., por eso la demora. Proximo Cap. una sorpresa muy especial.

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para pedirles un favor, cuéntenme ¿que edad tienen?, yo tengo 20, la duda me nace de los comentarios que realiza un nuevo lector **Mazinger TaiOra**; solo es curiosidad frente a la edad de mis lectores ^_^ . Ya por lo demás les pido lo de siempre, escríbanme ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Qué no les gusto? Y ¿Qué cambiarían?

Nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen, un beso a mis lectoras y un abrazo a mis lectores.

Silvery Shine.


	9. Cap 9: Festival Escolar 1º Parte

¡Hola a todos, bienvenidos una vez más a este particular proyecto!, antes de continuar con la historia les doy las gracias por su paciencia y les cuento que por sugerencia y colaboración de un nuevo lector, este proyecto se extenderá un poco más de lo planeado, aunque estoy seguro, el resultado será de su agrado; ahora y sin más preámbulos, seguimos con la historia…

* * *

**Cap. 9: ¡El gran día ha llegado! Festival Escolar 1º Parte**

Una nueva semana escolar acababa de iniciar, con los primero rayos naranja y dorado del alba colándose por las brechas en la cortina de aquel cuarto de muros azules y decoración rosa, pero como se esta volviendo costumbre en la casa Kamilla, inicia con dos chicos en la única cama de esta habitación, la primera en moverse fue la chica, quien con bastante esfuerzo retiro el brazo y la cabeza que descansaban pesadamente sobre ella, para luego ser abrazada con fuerza por su dueño.

- En más de una ocasión mamá me había dicho que el amor puede llegar a ser una carga pesada, pero esto es ridículo. - ¿Cuánto pesas?, definitivamente tendré que ponerte a dieta hermanito, si no vas a terminar aplastándome y… ¿he?, jajajaja es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian, no solo conservas el habito de abrazar mientras duermes, también cantas rondas infantiles entre sueños, lo que me transporta a aquellas épocas en que me hacías "obras de teatro" con mis peluches, lastima que tu peso arruine el momen… momento. - Tai, ¡levántate de una vez, me estas sofocando!

- Cinco minutos más Kari, hoy es domingo y no quiero ir a la escuela. – Y sigues balbuceando entre sueños. A veces me pregunto ¿Tai madurara algún día?, no me molesta que se comporte como un niño, es más me gusta porque gracias a eso veo su hermosa sonrisa todo el día, además de que parece siempre tener energía y le da ese toque de sinceridad tan encantador que incluye su costumbre de sonrojarse cuando habla sobre sus sueños y temores jaja… ¡Hey oye! ¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo? No soy tu oso de peluche no me aprietes tanto, y por supuesto que esas no son almohadas… son… mis… olvídalo, ni en pensamientos me atrevo a terminar la frase y el mayor problema es que tiendes a babear las almohadas cuando duermes boca abajo, lo que quiere decir que mi pobre camisón (T_T) ¡hay que asco! Y me lo compraste apenas ayer.

- ¡Buenos días Niños! – ho genial, ahora encima de todo no me salvo de la reprimenda que me dará mamá por culpa de mi hermano, ¡que gran forma de finalizar nuestro viaje a Paris hermanito!

- Buenos días mamá. – por lo que mas quieras no llames a papá, no es lo que parece.

- Jajajajaja - ¿he? – veo que tú hermano no cambia, aún se comporta igual que un niño de 3 años.

- Explícame eso mamá yyyy ¿Por qué no me has reprendido? – No entiendo nada ¿Y porque tengo que sugerirle que me castigue? La falta de aire esta haciendo estragos en mí.

- Bueno no te reprendo porque estoy consiente de que llegaron apenas hace 6 horas y deben estar cansados, o lo suficiente para que ni siquiera se hallan puesto una pijama y estén acostados en la misma cama, aunque deben ir a la escuela. Lo de tu hermano es sencillo, sabrás que los niños son mucho más consentidos que las niñas durante sus primeros años de vida, bien pues tú hermano no fue la excepción y ya que es hiperactivo, un pediatra me recomendó recostarlo contra mi pecho todas las tardes, así escucharía el latido de mi corazón y dormiría profundo; también me dijo que era posible que ese habito agradable para él se quedara grabado en su sub-consiente, cosa que puedo ver se hizo real, así que no te muevas y deja dormir a tú hermano. Creo que iré por la cámara y tomare una foto.

- ¡No espera mamá, espe…! – hay genial, sacara una ridícula foto y se la enseñara a cuanta persona entre a esta casa… mi vida social esta por terminar y Tai sigue sin moverse.

- ¡Aquí esta la cámara!

- ¡No espera mamá por…! – Muy tarde, la foto es un hecho, aunque por lo menos el flash hizo que Tai reaccionara y se bajara… bueno se callera de mi cama y me deje respirar.

- ¡Hay mi cabezota! ¿Por qué tienen que despertarme de forma tan brusca cuando estoy teniendo tan placenteros sueños?

- ¿Tú sueño tenia algo que ver con que cantaras "juguemos en el bosque" hermanito? – eso sin mencionar que me abrazaras de esa forma tan vergonzosa.

- ¿Qué yo estaba haciendo que? Y ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?

- Buenos días hijo, mira que foto tan encantadora les he tomado. – y al parecer soy la única a la que le molesta la bendita foto pues mi dulce hermanito sonríe con cara de idiota mientras ve la condenada imagen.

- ¿me prometes que no se la enseñaras a nadie más y que me regalaras una copia mamá? - ¿a que se debe el tono meloso y consentido?

- Claro hijo, pero por ahora cámbiense y pasen a desayunar. – y consientes su cabeza como si fuera un perro, que tontos amanecieron todos, por lo menos mamá se va y puedo tener algo más de libertad, en serio necesito un beso.

- ¿Aprendiste que debes hacer para evitar que mamá nos avergüence públicamente?, y por cierto, buenos días mi amor. – ya extrañaba sentir ese cálido roce de tus labios sobre los míos.

- buenos días amor mío, y gracias por encargarte de la foto ¿pero porque pediste una copia?

- Es porque me pareció una linda imagen aunque enojada, no importa la ocasión, te vez simplemente hermosa, ven dame otro beso y luego me voy a duchar.

El resto fue rutina luego de ese último beso, nos duchamos, nos alistamos, desayunamos con nuestros padres mientras les contamos lo maravilloso que fue pasar 1 día y medio en "la ciudad del amor" en medio de lugares famosos, ropa extravagante, mil formas de cocinar pasta y les enseñamos las fotos que evidenciaban todo; luego partimos a la escuela, sin embargo pude notar que mi hermano volvió a empacar su libreta… ¿Qué será? ¿Qué fue lo que escribió aquel día? La verdad la curiosidad me esta matando.

- Bien, iniciamos el camino a la escuela my lady. – preguntas amablemente mientras me ofreces tú mano y al aceptar vamos camino a la escuela tomados de la mano con los dedos entre lazados, supongo que luego me preocupo por la libreta, de momento disfrutare cada instante. (^_^)

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi mochila Kari?

- Bueno, es que veo que llevas muchas cosas… y además…

- Recuerda que hoy es el festival escolar, así que los grupos superiores pasaremos todo el día a partir de las 9 haciendo actividades de integración con los novicios y sus padres.

- Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que tenia que invitar a papá y a mamá?, hay no lo olvide por completo.

- Jajajajaja que tonta, pero no te preocupes yo si les avise, así que ellos van a estar con nosotros… y luego dices que soy el despistado. Jajajajaja

- ¡No me llames tonta Tai! – de todas formas es la primera vez que me pasa.

- Supongo que es normal distraerse cuando se esta enamorado ¿no crees hermanita?

- Bueno… tal vez… pero no creo que sea para tanto... es decir, el grado de despiste depende que tan enamorado estés, ¿tú que opinas?

- Primero que nada eso duele, pero creo que tienes razón, pues soy alguien bastante distraído.

- Realmente eres muy tierno hermano. – aunque sea obvio para todos, una de las cosas que mas disfruto es abrazar a mi hermano, me ciento realmente protegida entre su pecho y sus fuertes brazos, además puedo oír los latidos de su corazón y tengo la oportunidad de percibir su peculiar aroma a canela y chocolate, quizá esa sea la causa de su personalidad tan dulce. :P

- Ahora, en cuanto a mi libreta.

- ¿he?

- No lo niegues, te ha tenido impactada, pero no te haré sufrir más por ello, durante el festival te revelare su contenido.

- No seas malo hermano, ¡dime que es! Por favor.

- Bien si es lo que quieres… es mi segunda prueba. - ¿Segunda prueba? No entiendo. – ¡No te preocupes!, en un par de horas lo entenderás.

En cuanto llegamos a la escuela nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, un ultimo "Te Amo" susurrado y Tai sale como alma que se quiere llevar el diablo con sus compañeros, mientras yo camino tranquilamente a mi salón, al entrar noto que todos me miran de forma extraña y no puedo evitar sentirme temerosa de que me hallan visto en el balcón con mi hermano durante la fiesta.

- Buenos días Kari, ¿Qué tal Paris?

- Buenos días Davis, y ¿a que te refieres con Paris? – que rápido vuelan los chismes.

- Hay no te hagas Hika, vimos las fotos que tú y tú hermano tienen en sus perfiles digitales, además ese bolso es evidentemente parisino, la 5º edición de primavera si no me equivoco – hay Yolei, si supieras cuanto te pareces a Mimi cuando empiezas a hablar así – y por supuesto, no puedo dejar de notar esas flores de cerezo en tú cabello.

- Bueno es que se le esta volviendo habito a Tai ponerme flores en… ¿espera dijiste de cerezo? – Yolei aciente y me retiro las flores del cabello, efectivamente es son de cerezo, pero no solo eso, al final de cada "ramillete" de 3 flores hay una letra de arcilla adherida, en orden son A,I, S,H,I,T,E,R,U. (Te Amo) – Parece que se despertó un tanto creativo esta mañana.

- Y dime Kari ¿Qué estaban haciendo en Paris? – Me gustaría que me hablaran de 1 a la vez.

- Bien T.k., antes que nada buenos días para ti, y pues estábamos en Paris por… - ¿Qué estoy pensando? No puedo responder con tanta gente ajena al digimundo presente – te cuento después.

- Como quieras.

Por fin termina el interrogatorio porque llego la profesora de la primera clase, pero todos siguen murmurando cosas y me llegan papelitos de diferentes puestos, la verdad ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas preguntas he contestado y me preocupa que no haya podido entender nada de la clase por estar pendiente de los rumores.

- Señorita Kamilla, denos su opinión sobre el texto que acabamos de leer. – hay no, ahora ¿que hare para salvarme de esto y no pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida?, de repente la puerta se abre violentamente.

- Siento interrumpir pero necesito tomar prestados a algunos de los estudiantes de la clase. – ¡Si, salvada por la campana! Aunque es raro que sea Matt, tal vez mi hermano este detrás de la puerta y lo halla convencido para…

- ¡Jovencito!, me podría explicar ¿porque irrumpe en mi clase de esa forma?

- Lo siento mucho, ¡pero es una emergencia! – creo que no es juego, de verdad se ve ajustado. – solo necesito a 4 personas de esta clase, prometo que no tardan en regresar.

- Muy bien, ¿Quiénes son?

- Muchísimas gracias, T.k., Davis, Ken y Kari, vengan conmigo por favor. – Esto no me esta gustando nada.

- ¿Matt que sucede? ¿Por qué estamos corriendo tan rápido?

- No se como explicarlo, de repente se puso de pie y salió del salón, ni siquiera podemos acercarnos mucho – ¿porque hay lagrimas en sus ojos? – lo peor es que esta de verdad muy frio.

- Hermano a ¿Quién te refieres? – por favor que no sea él, que no sea él.

- Me refiero a Tai. – Lo sabía.

- Kari ¿estas bien?

- No, no estoy bien, algo extraño ha estado sucediendo últimamente y… – no puedo continuar.

Más adelante, al salir de nuestro bloque y entrar al de los mayores, se siente una gran energía negativa, que poco a poco se hace mas fuerte y palpable a medida que nos acercamos, pero no solo eso, puedo sentir como intenta rechazarme y también consume mi energía, ahora entiendo el porque Matt se veía tan agitado. Cuando subimos al 3º piso donde se supone esta el salón de mi hermano puedo notar que están los demás chicos junto con sus compañeros de clase y profesores, por lo visto este fenómeno los esta afectando a todos.

- Gracias al cielo llegaron debemos hacer algo rápido esta en el 4º piso, pero ya evacuamos a todos de allí.

- Sora ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermano?

- No lo se con exactitud, pero es él quien esta liberando esta energía. – incluso en Izzi puede verse el temor y me angustia que Davis se vea tan cansado, es casi como la otra vez, pero yo… yo… yo sola no podre.

- Se que es extraño que te diga esto Kari, ¡pero se fuerte!, si no por ti, por el bienestar de mi mejor amigo.

- Esta bien Matt, lo intentare, por favor llévame con él. – Supongo que es mi turno de proteger a mi hermano.

Subimos las escaleras, pero a mitad de camino Matt y los demás chicos comienzan a tambalearse, extrañamente cuando les doy la mano comienzan a caminar de nuevo, como si recobraran en parte sus fuerzas, al final del corredor veo a alguien que esta de pie viendo directamente al sol en el horizonte .

- Bien, ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

- ¿Cómo preguntas donde?, lo tienes frente a tus ojos.

- Hablo en serio Izzi, ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

- Es él.

- Izzi, no se quien o que sea eso de hay, pero definitivamente no es mi hermano. – parece que me escucho porque se dio vuelta, lo sabia no era Tai, sus ojos son totalmente negros y carecen de brillo.

- Gusto en volver a verte Hikari, creo que han pasado 8 eones desde que nos vimos por ultima vez.

- Disculpa ¿Quién eres y donde esta mi hermano?

Continuara…

* * *

Si, soy malo, lo dije y lo repito. Debo confesar que en un principio quería dividir esta etapa de mi historia en solo 2 partes, pero no pude resistirme a dejarla hasta aquí para ver la reacción de mis lectores, así que este festival tendrá 3 partes (la 3º podría ser la más dulce), en fin seguiré escribiendo el siguiente cap. Por favor no olviden comentar ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿Qué les disgusto?, ¿Qué cambiarían? Y ¿Qué inquietudes o sugerencias tienen respecto a esta historia?

Un beso a mis lectoras, un abrazo a mis lectores y nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen.

Silvery Shine.


	10. Cap 10: Festival Escolar 2º Parte

Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, temo que he tenido cierto conflicto con el material que tenía planeado para este cap. Así que me vi forzado a improvisar, ya sin más preámbulos continuemos con la historia…

* * *

**Cap. 10: ¡El gran día ha llegado! Festival Escolar 2º Parte**

El ambiente en aquel balcón se había hecho sumamente pesado además de frio, era evidente que algo estaba por suceder y la mayor prueba es que aquella energía que atentaba contra la salud de los presentes se había incrementado desde que aquella criatura había pronunciado la primera frase.

- Gusto en volver a verte Hikari, creo que han pasado 8 eones desde que nos vimos por última vez.

- Disculpa ¿Quién eres y donde esta mi hermano?

- Ho vamos tus palabras me lastiman chiquilla, ¿Cómo puedes no reconocerme? pero no te preocupes, tú insignificante hermano esta bien al igual que lo estarán todos aquí, ese fue nuestro acuerdo.

- ¿Acuerdo?

- Mira niñita, no tengo tiempo para estar jugando ahora, así que dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí; ¡Hikari, basta de juegos aparece de una maldita vez o todos estos idiotas se mueren!

- ¿A quien rayos le gritas idiota?, ¡mi nombre es Hikari!

- Es verdad, tú nombre es igual al suyo, eso explica el porque te eligió como medium.

- ¿Medium? - En ese momento una inmensa luz irradio desde el interior de Kari y de ella una esencia femenina hizo presencia.

- ¡Vasta de juegos Kurayami! No tienes nada que hacer en este mundo, sabes bien que no eres bienvenido.

- Pero valla que eres cruel, me tomo la molestia de buscarte por 12 malditos mundos, además de tener la gentileza de hacer un trato con el idiota en el que estoy habitando en lugar de matarlo y tomar su cuerpo… y tú todavía me desprecias.

- Se muy bien que clase de ser eres, no hiciste un trato con él, simplemente no pudiste controlarlo al 100% y tuviste que pedirle permiso para usar su cuerpo.

- Oye, siento interrumpir tú conversación con él, ¿pero no… no eres tú la presencia que conocí en el digimundo?

- ¡Oh es verdad! Disculpa mis pésimos modales, mi nombre es Hikari y soy la esencia misma de la luz, ¿no es irónico que nos llamemos igual?, y tienes razón, nos conocimos en ese mundo digital y de hecho tome prestado tu cuerpo en aquella ocasión para explicarle a los primeros elegidos el significado de sus emblemas y el ¿Por qué? fueron elegidos, sin embargo después de dicha explicación opte por quedarme en tú cuerpo, así él no me encontraría; disculpa por mi atrevimiento.

- No, no hay problema, pero ya que lo mencionas, ¿Qué es él?

- Pequeña estúpida, ¿Cómo osas menospreciar a quien te ha vigilado desde tu nacimiento? Soy Kurayami la esencia misma de la oscuridad, y estoy aquí porque de hecho Hikari es mi pareja aunque ella no quiera aceptarlo pues fuimos creados al inicio de los tiempos, ella para traer vida y estabilidad y yo para crear muerte y caos como ya lo imaginaras.

- ¿Eres del mar de las sombras?

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA que tontería, ¿crees que pertenezco a un mundo tan insípido e insignificante? Soy del reino de la oscuridad y para contestar a la pregunta que obviamente ha formulado tú cabecita, fui yo quien hablo con este chico hace unas noches, ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?

- "_No podrás evitar su llegada, ni tampoco la realización de su voluntad, sabes que al final estarás a su servicio y __**ella será nuestra **__hijo de Rá_." Esas fuero tus palabras.

- Pero que buena memoria niña, aunque no te preocupes, como dijo mi querida Hikari, tuve que hacer un acuerdo con tú hermano, y parte de ello es que no te lastimaría… o no mucho jajajajaja… Oye, ¿Qué rayos sucede?

Sin aviso el brazo derecho se levanto y golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Tai, a la vez que aquella energía siniestra disminuyo a la mitad y parte de los rayos del sol iluminaron aquel oscuro balcón.

(_Texto Cursivo=Tai_, Texto Subrayado= Kurayami)

- _Sabia bien que no eras de confiar rata asquerosa, te lo dije aquella vez y te lo repito, SOBRE MI CADÁVER TE LLEVARAS A KARI, ¡no permitiré que la uses para multiplicar tú fuerza!_

- ¿Y de verdad crees que tienes la fuerza suficiente para detenerme pequeño idiota?

- _¿Por qué no lo comprobamos? _– de inmediato uno de los ojos cambio, el derecho era color chocolate y brillaba desafiante, mientras el otro era negro y carecía de brillo y no solo eso, medio cuerpo emanaba un aire de calidez y tranquilidad, a la vez que detenía los movimientos de la otra mitad. – _Sabemos bien que la oscuridad es la ausencia de la luz, en otras palabras una energía negativa y precisamente por eso puede ser modificada, solo intercambias la "polaridad" de las cosas y la energía positiva pasa a ser negativa y viceversa. Sin embargo estas no pueden mezclarse porque se contrarrestan, y teniendo presente que una gran oscuridad puede ser disuelta con una 10 parte de si misma en luz, creo que el marcador no esta a tu favor compadre._

- Viendo las cosas de esa manera, ¡ya se que debo hacer hermano! – Hikari y Kari volvieron a ser una sola, y en el proceso un arco de oro con una flecha de luz aparecieron en sus manos. – Sera igual que en la profecía de Malom Myotismon ¿verdad?

- Pero a costo de la vida de tú hermano.

- _Jajajajajaja ¿porque mientes miedoso?, ya he pasado por esto antes_ – la mitad controlada por Kurayami se esmeraba por huir, mientras la otra mitad lo detenía. - _¿a que le temes, nunca te han disparado una flecha de luz?, mira es sencillo, ella apunta, tensa la cuerda, abre sus dedos, la flecha entra por el esternón, perfora el aurículo derecho y ventrículo izquierdo del corazón tal vez lacerando el pulmón derecho, luego hace una herida en el centro de la columna y sale por la espalda, ¿no te parece divertido?, pues… a mi sí._

- Finge todo lo que quieras muchacho, sabes muy bien que he absorbido la mayor parte de tú energía y bajo esas circunstancias tú cuerpo no lo resistirá, además aunque me de la flecha no me destruirá, así que a fin de cuentas me quedo con tú cuerpo y obtengo lo que quiero.

- Hermano, si ese es el costo… yo… yo…

- SI eso es verdad ¿Por qué dudas tanto?, Kari no temas todo saldrá bien y no herraras el tiro, las tardes jugando paint ball con nosotros te han servido de maravilla para pulir tú puntería, créeme yo lo se.

- _Bien dicho Mattie, (suspiro) bien Kari, dispara._

- ¡Como digas hermano!

Rápidamente Kari apunto al corazón de su Tai, sonrió ante la seguridad de que su hermano no le mentiría y disparo la flecha, que en menos de dos segundos se encontraba alojada hasta la mitad en el pecho de Tai y con la punta visible en su espalda, sin embargo hubo un gran destello y luego ambos ojos volvieron a ser color chocolate y una sonrisa gentil se dibujo en los labios de Tai, mientras una gigantesca onda de energía oscura salía a toda prisa del lugar mientras gritaba maldiciones por el daño recibido.

**Taichi's Pov:**

- Ves, te dije que estaría bien hermanita. – rápidamente sueltas el arco y corres a abrazarme pese a que estoy luchando por ponerme de pie, pues la flecha me hizo más daño del que quiero admitir, pero lo que más me alegra es ver que estas a salvo y que tienes entera confianza en mí, de hecho ¡si no fuera por los chicos te besaría ahora mismo!, aunque de momento tendré que agradecértelo con un beso en la mejilla, ¡pero luego me desquito he!

- que bueno que todo salió bien hermano.

- No llores tontita, de ningún modo permitiría que algo así tome el control sobre mí. – Luego me las arreglare con ese desgraciado y los otros cretinos que se atrevieron a romper nuestro acuerdo, además ya se de que es capaz "Yami"; sin embargo aquel otro espíritu tiene mucho que explicarme. – Hikari necesito que me expliques un par de cosas por favor.

Nuevamente la escancia de la luz se desprendió de Kari, pero esta vez con un gesto arrepentido y la mirada baja.

- Siento mucho no haberte contado nada Tai, pero si sabias de mi presencia en el cuerpo de tú hermana habría tenido problemas.

- ¡Claro que hubieses tenido problemas, como los que tienes ahora! Solo mírame, ¿como se supone que le explique a mis padres esta flecha que tengo alojada en el pecho?... hay a mamá le va a dar algo si me ve así y encima le digo que fue Kari quien la lanzo.

- No te atrevas a lavarte las manos conmigo Tai, en primer lugar fue tú culpa por dejarte controlar tan fácilmente.

- ¿y lo dice quien fue arrastrada dos veces al mar de las sombras?

- ¡Vamos chicos dejen de pelear!, debemos estar contentos de que Tai esta bien y esa cosa se fue.

- Temo que no es tan fácil Sora, Kurayami no se rendirá tan fácilmente, ¿verdad Hikari?

- Me temo que es verdad, es demasiado terco y orgulloso para aceptar una derrota. – lo sabia, ese desgraciado volverá pronto y eso si no sigue por aquí, hay que remedio tendré que tomar medidas. - aunque de momento hay dos cosas buenas, la 1º es que puedo arreglar tú problema con la flecha y además borrar la memoria de todos sus compañeros frente a este incidente… y la 2º - ¡no tan cerca que mi hermana se pone celosa! – hay pocas cosas que pueden vencer un amor verdadero. – Y me guiña el ojo la descarada, no necesitamos que se vuelva una relación pública, al menos no todavía. – pero temo que yo me quedare con Kari y parte de Kurayami contigo, aunque será solo temporal, al menos mientras busco otro cuerpo en el cual esconderme y él pierde el interés en ti.

- ¿Quieres decir que estoy temporalmente unido a él?

- Eso temo. – Es perfecto, podre debilitarlo un poco más en nuestro próximo encuentro, y aunque el precio será alto tal vez pueda acabar con esto de una vez, antes de que se convierta en uno de los muchos obstáculos que se que tendré que superar con Kari.

- Hermano, la flecha desapareció. – es verdad ¿pero cuando?

- La flecha no desapareció, solo se encogió, o mejor dicho se transformo en una pequeña reserva de luz que esta en el interior de este chico, además en 2 minutos nadie recordará este incidente… y no siendo más, de momento me retiro.

- Gracias por la ayuda. – bien ahora seguiré con lo que tenia planeado. – Oye Kari ¿Qué excusa le daremos a tus profesores?

Fin Taichi's Pov.

**Kari's Pov**

- Pues es una buena pregunta hermano, en especial ahora que nadie recuerde que Matt llego agitado y nos saco a todos de ahí.

- Bien, no hay problema, Matt queda fuera de esto, preparamos una nota de un profesor agradeciéndoles por la ayuda con los preparativos del festival y asunto arreglado preciosa. - ¿y como harás todo eso exactamente?, espera, acaso ¿me dijiste preciosa? – y ahora ¿Por qué el sonrojo?, bueno no importa, Mattie ayúdame a conseguir esa nota quieres.

- A la orden Tai.

- En cuanto a los demás regresen a sus lugares y sigan con los preparativos, en caso de emergencia notificare a sus digivices.

Es increíble la velocidad con la que trabajan mi hermano y Matt, en menos de 8 minutos convencieron a un profesor que nosotros les ayudamos con la decoración que habían adelantado esta mañana y conseguimos la nota, además mi hermano fue muy listo al dejar una llamada falsa en mi celular mientras le preguntaba a mi profesora el ¿Cómo no se acordaba de que él mismo le había pedido permiso para que los chicos y yo les ayudáramos?, y la mejor parte es que la profesora no me repetirá la pregunta de la que no tenia idea.

- Bien señorita Kamilla, termine de planear los preparativos con su hermano y entre a clase.

- Si señora muchas gracias. – ahora lo importante será planear una contra ofensiva con mi hermano y… ¿que sucede? – ¿porque tan serio hermano?

- Bésame.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Te estoy diciendo que me beses, ¡es una orden!

- ¿Quién te has creído para darme ordenes? – enserio a veces no entiendo tus cambios de humor.

- Recuerda que papá y mamá te han dicho que en su ausencia yo estoy a cargo, además… - no me gusta esa sonrisa – si no me besas, temo que no resistiré más y tendré que secuestrarte, y ahí si será tú problema la explicación a tú maestra.

- ¿Así que por eso me llevabas a tú habitación a la fuerza? ¿Por qué no resistías las ganas de estar a mi lado?

- Ya te había dicho que es porque no hay nada que me parezca más hermoso que despertar y ver tú sonrisa, es mi primera imagen del día favorita.

No se en que momento se acerco de esa forma a mí, ni cuando cruce mis brazos y recosté una pierna contra el muro para crear espacio entre nosotros, lo único cierto es que ya no me importa, a medida que se va a cercando a mí tomo todo el aire que cabe en mis pulmones, cierro los ojos y abro un poco la boca. En cuestión de segundos siento una gran calidez y suavidad producto de los labios de mi hermano sobre los míos y de sus manos en mi rostro, y mientras su lengua y la mía bailan en una incesante danza giratoria, suelto mis brazos y los aseguro en su fuerte y amplia espalda mientras Tai se mueve y me carga en sus brazos sin romper el beso; luego de casi un minuto mi cuerpo no lo reíste más, así que rompo el contacto y al abrir los ojos suspirando lo veo sonreír con una mirada llena de amor, yo suspiro una vez más y el toma mi mano y la besa para luego regalarme otra de sus sonrisas tan hermosas y puras.

- Tenias razón hermano, no hay mejor cosa que abrir los ojos y encontrar sonriendo a la persona que amas, ¡es una gran primera imagen!

- Te lo dije; pero temo que es momento de que regreses a tú clase y yo continúe con mi trabajo, después de todo en el festival habrá algo especialmente diseñado para ti. - ¿a que se debe el guiño de tú ojo? – Mi segunda prueba de amor hacia ti.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente hermano?

- Solo espera y ya lo veras.

Mi hermano se aleja por el pasillo y yo me recuesto contra la pared mientras suspiro y pongo mis manos juntas en mi pecho totalmente enamorada, de repente la maestra aclara su garganta para sacarme de ese sueño y señala su reloj para indicarme que me he tardado mucho, yo me sonrojo, más por recordar que mi hermano me cargo en sus brazos como se hace con las novias (y yo tengo falda corta) que por el gesto de mi maestra. La clase es normal, aunque despertó mi interés darme cuenta que la lectura a la que no puse atención era un poema, por lo cual intentando no ser tan obvia leo cada frase e imagino que es mi hermano quien me las recita, ¡que feliz seria si Tai tuviera un gesto como ese!, sin embargo debo pensar también que el ya ha hecho mucho por mi y yo no le he correspondido, tendré que pensar en una forma de recompensarlo; sin embargo con interés renovado participo activamente en la clase declarando cada poema y buscando entre ellos las frases que podría dedicarle a mi hermano.

Al final de la clase, nos dirigimos al patio central donde nos reunimos con nuestros padres y esperamos que empiece el festival, luego de saludar a mis padres vemos que hay un enorme telón en el patio, detrás del cual empieza a sonar música de festival y nos sorprendemos al ver salir a Matt y mi hermano con sancos, la cara pintada de blanco con un sol y una luna plateados en las mejillas y vestidos como payasos medievales de tonos amarillos, castaños y crema, a la vez que aplauden y soplan fuego, pero lo más llamativo es que cuando Izzi sale con el mismo disfraz uniéndose a ellos, ¡lo buenos son para hacer triángulos con el fuego!, solo espero que no se quemen.

- ¡Muy buenos días a todos! – Comienza el director son su discurso – con estos jóvenes lanza fuego iniciamos el festival de integración escolar de este año. – un grito eufórico se escucha y el telón se abre dejando pasar una comparsa de bailarines que incluye a gimnastas de listón, acróbatas y bellos animales de esos que contienen a varias personas como los dragones del año nuevo.

Luego de la apertura del evento todos nos dirigimos a las gradas del estadio y tomamos asiento a fin de poder admirar el espectáculo, el primero en salir fue Izzi junto con el club de computación, quienes en compañía de Yolei (que fue llamada de entre el publico) y los _Teenager Wolves_, comenzaron el festival con un numero de música electrónica, o al menos así la llamaría yo, pues a medida que los chicos tocaban notas, con ayuda de las computadoras y un par de proyectores y pantallas oscuras a los lados, aparecía todo tipo de formas lumínicas lo cual da la sensación de que las notas nos contaban una historia en un lenguaje antiguo o algo así, lo más interesante fue ver como con cierto acorde aparecieron los emblemas del valor, el amor, la esperanza, la amistad y la Luz en cada una de las pantallas.

- ¿Se divierten Familia?

- Hermano, ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – debo admitir que el maquillaje le sienta bien jajajajaja luce muy cómico.

- Solo un rato, pero lo importante es que después de este número musical y mi acto con los chicos del equipo, habrá un concurso de baile en el que el primer premio será una consola Xbox lo cual me interesa, el 2º lugar se lleva una guitarra autografiada por la banda de Matt pero ya tengo 2 de esas y el 3º lugar gana un bono de 120 Jens en pizza y sodas de Jenos's, pero no es la gran cosa considerando mi apetito.

- En otras palabras, quieres obtener la consola a como de lugar.

- Así es mamá, y estoy al tanto de lo bien que bailan papá y tú, así que me gustaría que participarán; ya saben, por la integración familiar. – que excusa tan mala, es obvio que papá y mamá no te creyeron.

- Si claro, Tai enserio eres pésimo mentiroso, lo único que te interesa es ganar el video juego para pasarte la tarde entera jugando con Matt y seguir bajando tu promedio.

- Oigan, Oigan no digan eso, ¡será divertido participar!, además si ganamos la consola prometo compartirla con Kari también. – gracias hermanito ¬¬ - de todas formas, somos 4 podemos participar en dos grupos y así tener más posibilidades. – parece que la idea no es del total agrado de mis padres, aunque admito que me gustaría mucho bailar con mi hermano.

- Esta bien hijo, pero con una condición.

- La que quieras papá.

- Tú participas con tu madre y yo con Kari. – espera eso no es justo, ¿Por qué tomar esa medida? – y antes de que protesten, debo decirles que no somos tontos, algo raro esta pasando entre ustedes y de aquí en adelante tendrán que tomar algo de distancia. – Perfecto acaban de arruinarme el festival.

- Por mi no hay problema de todas formas no esta pasando nada raro con Kari, así que cumpliré tú capricho y participare con mamá. – Muy pocas veces he visto a mi hermano hablando con tanta seriedad – además, el talento de mamá es muy similar al de Kari, de hecho un poco mayor así que si nosotros ganamos la consola, pierdes el derecho de prohibirme jugar papá. – Típico de Tai, empieza serio y termina diciendo tonterías.

- No cantes victoria aún hermanito, aunque sea verdad que mamá baila muy bien y que papá es un tanto rígido, no seremos los únicos en participar. – y ahí esta la mirada que más me gusta de mi hermano, esos ojos brillantes que desafían a todo el que observan, veo que se va a tomar ese concurso muy enserio.

- Oye Kari, no subestimes a tú viejo, te podrías llevar una sorpresa.

- Bien, de momento me retiro, pues previo al concurso hay un número en el que estoy involucrado. – antes de irse mi hermano nos da un beso en la mejilla a todos y cuando llega conmigo puedo sentir como sonríe y me susurra al oído. – no te pierdas el gran final hermosa. – me da el beso y va hasta detrás del telón.

Una vez ha terminado el toque ofrecido, todos los chicos van tras el telón, los próximos en salir son mi hermano y Davis junto con el equipo de soccer, mi hermano ya no tiene maquillaje y cada uno ellos lleva el uniforme rojo del instituto pero también unas barras muy extrañas en brazos, pecho y piernas, al igual que balones aparentemente fluorescentes, una vez adoptan una formación un tanto particular sale disparado sobre nosotros un plástico bastante grueso que opaca el escenario, haciendo que las barras y los balones brillen y casi se pierda de vista a los jugadores, igualmente los estudiantes ponen grandes telónes por los lados a fin de oscurecerlo todo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo veo los googles de mi Tai sujetando su cabello en compañía de su banda azul. En seguida suena un silbato todos los chicos empiezan a correr formando una figura luminosa, es algo un poco difícil de describir, pues entre el correr de los chicos y los pases se esta formando una especie de escrito, y hay uno que corre alrededor de los demás, debido a su velocidad y habilidad para driblear se que es mi hermano y… espera es el escudo del colegio jajajajaja que increíble espectáculo. Finalmente los chicos aclaran el escenario y los jugadores luminosos vuelven tras el escenario, luego se toma un breve receso y se cita a todos al centro de la pista para dar inicio al concurso de baile.

Es una extraña mescla de géneros típicos de Japon y de otros países, pasamos por música moderna como la electrónica y algunas canciones con baile propio; luego hay un segmento de bailes de salón de alta rigurosidad como el flamenco, el electro tango y la salsa (que es relativamente nueva en este país), luego bailes exóticos como la bachata, el Calipso y un baile del mediterráneo bastante similar a la danza egipcia, la verdad me da algo de envidia ver que Tai este realizando un baile tan sensual (aunque respetuoso pues aclaro que no hay contacto directo) con mamá y no conmigo, luego un pequeño espació para poner metal, realmente es muy cómico que solo los hombres estén haciendo un "pogo" y aún más ver que mi hermano y Matt se lleven a todo el que tengan en frente, jajajajaja pobre Davis, siempre termina pagando los platos rotos; finalmente un poco de rock bailable y en la ultima pieza que es un ligero vals, mi papá permite que baile con mi hermano.

- Valla Tai, en verdad me ha sorprendido lo bien que baila papá.

- Pero tristemente ya me comentaron los resultados y no logramos ni siquiera el 3º puesto.

- Anímate hermano, nos divertimos un rato como familia y se nos permitió bailar un poco.

- Tienes razón, no todo ha sido en vano, ahora cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar, te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

- Confió en ti. - Tristemente la pieza acaba y solo logro abrazar a mi hermano, y mientras esperamos al siguiente acto, noto que el cielo se ha oscurecido de repente, además de que aquella vibración ha vuelto, posiblemente vuelvan a hacer su aparición.

- Bien de nuestro siguiente acto, el capitán del equipo de soccer, Taichi Kamilla será el encargado. - Rápidamente dirijo la mirada a la tarima y veo a mi hermano con un atuendo algo formal y a la vez atrevido, lleva un jean negro bastante ajustado, unas botas tipo militar y una camisa manga larga de color blanco, similar a las que se usan en ciertos bailes Europeos, pues sus hombros y mangas son algo sueltas, pero además lleva abiertos los 3 primeros botones, lo cual deja ver parte de su pecho y… espera que rayos, hay esta su libreta, ¿era a esto a lo que se refería?

- Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que este poema ya tiene dueña, y ¡solo espero que te guste!

Continuará…

* * *

Bien, estamos a muy poco de los grandes acontecimientos que marcaran el rumbo de esta historia, por favor díganme ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿Qué no les gusto? Y ¿Qué cambiarían?

Ahora, si alguno tiene contacto con Satoshi Vampire A, díganle que lo estoy buscando; también si estan interesados(as) en agregarme a Messinger o Face, por favor déjenme un correo interno (PM) dejándome su e-mail y de que operador, ejem: pepitoperez322 de yahoo en español (.es) o solo com (sin el punto. Nos leemos luego ^_^

Silvery Shine.


	11. Cap 11: Festival Escolar 3º Parte

Hola a todos, que gusto volver a verlos; lamento mucho haberlos dejado esperando, pero es que necesitaba que "cierto compromiso" se llevara a cabalidad antes de poder continuar con mi historia…

Antes de empezar, quiero hacer un reconocimiento especial a **Satoshi Vampire A **y a **Mazinger TaiOra**, por su ayuda y compromiso en la realización de este cap. Ya sin más preámbulos y para no aburrirlos, los dejo con la continuación de la historia, que por cierto es algo larga, ¡disfrútenlo! (n_n)…

* * *

**Cap. 11: ¡El gran día ha llegado! Festival Escolar 3º Parte**

- Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que este poema ya tiene dueña, y ¡solo espero que te guste! - Un bullicio de emoción e intriga se escucho por todo el patio y luego cuando el joven de cabello color chocolate aclaro su voz, reino el silencio total y expectante. – Bien, empezare:

**Poema de la Luz y el Valor**

_Hoy mi alma se dio a la tarea de buscar la razón de mi existir. En medio de tal labor concluí que el momento en que te vi por primera vez; fue como el amanecer de mi vida._

_Pues fue en medio de m__i habitar en este mundo, donde iniciaba el imponente viaje que es la vivencia, y donde gracias a ti pude hallar la amable senda que me dio rumbo y objetivo por sobre mi vana existencia. __¿Fueron acaso los años de ausencia que nos separaron, la prueba de los dioses para saber si era digno de tenerte a mi lado? Pues debo decir, que si así fue…entonces puede que las haya superado. Realmente tu eres un milagro viviente, mejor dicho una luz…la luz que da vida, que da alegría y que da ternura... No, no solo eso, __eres "Mi luz"; la misma que ah dado vida, ternura y armonía a mi existir, tu eres la luz que me acompaño ante todos mis peligros y enemigos y que ah hecho de mi, de este joven sin virtudes plausibles el ser destinado a ser guardián de tu persona, a ser…tu "Ángel Guardián"; __él mismo que desde el principio ah velado por tu sueño, que ah dormido por tus sonrisas, suspirado por tus logros y llorado amargamente por tus fracasos, el mismo que ah vivido con dignidad, y orgullo por tu reluciente y virtuosa alma._

_Pero mas que nada…me ah convertido en el mismísimo valor… ¡oh mejor dicho valor es lo que me había faltado!, ya que no eh podido rendirme a ti y decirte con el mundo como testigo lo importante que eres en mi vida; pues desde el principio no sabia que decir o como explicar aquello que estrujaba mi pecho cuando te veía sonreír…no sabia si era sentir, dolor o quizá algún mal que amenazase mi bienestar, nunca me atreví a hablar con nadie mas sobre esto, mas que conmigo mismo y con la fría soledad como compañía._

_Es curioso y puede que hasta tonto quizá, pero ante tus ojos fui franco, sin embargo eras tan joven y pequeña entonces, una niña de hecho, y yo que a veces intentaba explicarte lo que sentía cuando ni siquiera yo lo sabía muy bien. Pero ahora puedo entenderlo… lo entiendo prácticamente a la perfección y estoy feliz de poder haber dado con la respuesta a aquello que tanto me aquejaba, pues no era ningún mal ni enfermedad, sino amor…si lo era; ¡Estaba y estoy enamorado!, sin embargo las pesadumbres asediaron mi mente de momento, dado que el amor no es fácil de comprender y menos realizar, y en muchas ocasiones por causas vánales puede no siempre terminar bien._

Repentinamente las nubes oscuras que estaban cubriendo el cielo se reunieron alrededor de Tai, y como si de una reacción por parte del chico se tratase, sus iris se tiñeron de rojo, la punta de dos elegantes colmillos se hizo visible a los lados de su boca casi rosando su labio inferior, su cabello y piel tomaron un tono más negruzco y de su espalda empezaron a emerger 3 filas de hueso a cada lado, entre ellas un ligero hilo de sangre se deslizaba como fiel prueba del desgarro que realizaban a los músculos del muchacho, cuando terminaron de salir fueron reconocibles para todos los elegidos, eran las alas de hueso de _Skull Greimon_, y además en una de sus manos ardía una llama negra de aura morada, la cual se extendía hasta las formaciones óseas convirtiéndolas en alas flameantes. Luego unas cadenas empezaron a envolver el torso del chico, a la vez que una densa neblina oscura iba concentrándose a su alrededor y una extraña sensación similar a la del balcón se hizo presente en el lugar.

_¿Es que acaso esta mal amar? Me hago esa pregunta y la respondo… ¡No, no lo esta, No esta mal amar!... sacrilegio, tabú, profanación, abominación, blasfemia, herejía, corrupción, pecado mortal, ¿Qué va saber el mundo sobre lo que sentimos si se dedican a destruirse los unos a los otros?, es mi conclusión que ninguno de ellos tiene derecho a juzgar sobre algo tan puro y perfecto como lo que siento por ti._

_¡Ahora mismo yo diré…que es amor lo que siento! ¡Y que aquella alma pura es origen de este sentir que me ah llenado de jubilo y de alegría! Tal vez el mundo no este preparado pero eso poco me importa ahora, pues mi prioridad será luchar por ver tu sonrisa, y oírte decir que yo soy su causa._

Inmediatamente un gran resplandor dorado emano del pecho de Tai, disolviendo en su totalidad la oscuridad, rompiendo las cadenas que lo aquejaban y trayendo un nuevo cambio en él, pues ahora sus alas eran armónicas a su cuerpo y de tonos dorados, muy similares a las de un ángel, pero con un extraño deje de filo a lo largo de las mismas, a su vez sus ojos, cabello y piel habían recobrado sus colores normales, aunque los colmillos seguían presentes en su boca; pero quizá lo más sorprendente es que aquella llama negra que tenia en sus manos se había convertido en una hermosa espada de hoja dorada con letras de plata a lo largo de la hoja, además su empuñadura tenia la forma del emblema del valor, y brillaba con tal intensidad y calidez que disolvió todas las dudas y perjuicios que tenían los presentes en aquel momento.

_Escúchenlo bien aquellos que lo vean de una forma poco ortodoxa: ¡Yo, El ángel guardián, quien vela por la luz, por mi luz! ¡No dejare que nadie me la arrebate o entre en la oscuridad con ella! ¡No sin pelear! Y cuando ese momento llegue; hasta el príncipe del pandemónium sentado en su trono, las desgraciadas almas de la ciudad de Dite, y aún los mismísimos prisioneros del Tártaro, tendrán que suplicar por piedad a los cielos y al Olimpo para salvar sus míseras existencias del castigo que impondré a los culpables por su osadía. ¡Ese es mi divino capricho!_

Kari más que estupefacta ante las palabras pronunciadas y los cambios repentinos y bruscos que había sufrido su hermano se dejo llevar por la imaginación al centrarse en sus brillantes ojos color chocolate, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio a si misma en aquel lugar tan familiar, con su cabello hasta los hombros totalmente suelto y movido por el viento, sus pies descalzos y su cuerpo apenas cubierto por un largo y hermoso vestido al estilo romano, que aunque sencillo y quizá algo revelador, tejido por la más blanca y fina seda, además modestamente acompañado por un collar de perlas blancas en su cuello. Al mirar a su alrededor, todo era como debía de ser: el firmamento eterno y extenso, tan negro como un gigantesco telón de carbón opaco, las olas del mar viajando desde la inmensidad del horizonte para romperse de forma inminente en las blancas arenas de la playa en la que caminaba descalza… esas arenas, tan finas y delicadas que más bien asemejaban la superficie de azúcar pulverizada de los helados que tanto disfrutaba en verano, y por su puesto la luna llena, gigantesca y roja como en aquellas leyendas del final de la tierra a manos del mar, junto con las estrellas que daban una espolvoreada de escarcha luminosa en aquel oscuro infinito.

Frente a sus ojos veía el perfil masculino de su hermano, con un traje, gabán y corbata dignos de una reunión de empresarios de la más alta alcurnia, el caminaba a pasos lentos y constantes hacia ella, y cuando al fin la alcanzo, la abrazo e inclino y ella pudo sentir como aquellos elegantes colmillos se introducirán por su yugular, permitiendo que toda su sangre fuera para él, y así según las leyes vampíricas, la convirtiera en su novia para toda la eternidad.

_- _Kari ¿estas bien, querida? – La voz de su madre la había sacado de aquel sueño, sintió como rápidamente la temperatura y el color llego a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que tenia su índice y dedo corazón en su cuello, justo donde irían las marcas de colmillo que había soñado, además de que su mano izquierda estaba entre su estomago y su vientre, casi dirigiéndose a aquella zona privada la cual repentinamente se estaba calentado. Rápidamente Kari se re incorporo y solo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa a su madre, y al fijarse en su hermano, pudo notar como la veía con una mirada profunda y llena de amor, la misma mirada que le había dedicado días atrás cuando canto _Butterfly_para ella y sus amigas; tal vez fueron solo 5 segundos lo que duro la fantasía y pregunta de su madre, y 3 segundos más contemplando la mirada de su hermano, pero para ella había sido una experiencia eterna y placentera, podía sentir el amor creciente y a punto de desbordarse de ella, pero de momento debía escuchar el fin del poema, pues su curiosidad era mayor que su emoción.

_A ti mi luz, que sé escucharas estas palabras creyéndolas necias y como producto de mi inmadurez, confesare que nunca antes me había sentido tan maduro como ahora que digo esto; ¡Es por ti mi luz! que eres todo lo que tengo y por ende sin ti no tengo nada. Es a ti a quien irán dirigidas estas palabras, pues yo tu ángel guardián…las empuñare como la hoja de una espada y con ella atravesare los obstáculos para cumplir este anhelo; solo espero que no seas tu quien me rechace…pues de ser así, la muerte será quizá menor castigo que tu negación, la misma que yo aceptare sin renegar. Sin embargo…en tanto este desafortunado evento no suceda; Solo quiero que sepas…que mi amor por ti será la entrega total. ¡Mi vida es tuya! lo es ahora como lo fue siempre, tómala si la quieres o déjala al olvido y condéname…lo que elijas en ese momento será el antes y el después; Solo espero tener tu corazón, puesto que el mío ya es tuyo._

Un gran silencio reino entre los presentes, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tai había vuelto a la normalidad, como si sus cambios hubiesen sido una simple ilusión lograda por proyectores holográficos, en cuanto el chico recogió y cerro su libreta un grito de euforia se hizo presente así como comentarios alusivos a lo hermoso y soberbio de este peculiar número, un gran suspiro por parte de todas las chicas se hizo presentes seguido de un soplido con deje de fastidio por parte de los hombres.

**Taichi's Pov:**

Una vez baje de la plataforma me vi detenido por Davis que había saltado a abrazarme y mientras le revolvía los cabellos me sonreía eufóricamente.

- Felicidades por haberla encontrado Taichi Sempai.

- Gracias, supongo. – Nunca he podido entender a cabalidad el ¿Por qué de su apego hacia mí?, espera no tan cerca de mi oído.

- Ahora entiendo el porque Kari siempre me rechazaba y no avanzaba con T.k., te estaba esperando a ti. – Hay no me digas que tú… - por favor Tai, "Mi Luz", "tú Ángel Guardián", hay que ser descerebrado para no darse cuenta de a quién iba dirigido ese poema, aunque tú tranquilo, te guardare el secreto hasta que decidas revelárselo a los muchachos.

- ¡Creo que me gane la lotería contigo mi querido kohai! – No te sonrojes idiota, me pones tenso cuando haces eso y más porque te estoy alzando. /Repentinamente un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Tai hizo que soltara de inmediato a Davis/ - ¿Cuál es tú problema imbécil?

- ¿Qué cual es mi problema? ¿Por qué demonios te quedaste callado cretino mal amigo?

- Hooo claro disculpe usted distinguido tarado, ¡no es mi culpa que pases la mitad de la tarde pensando en Sora y la otra mitad en Takeru!

- Tienes 2 días para decirme ¿quien es?

- Lo que digas Mattie.

Por la cien de los demás se deslizo una gota estilo anime, sin importar el momento o el lugar esos dos jamás iban a cambiar.

- Felicidades amigo, espero que ella te corresponda.

- Créeme que no hay que preocuparse por ello. – ¿Verdad Kari?; no puedo evitar girar y observarte, tan tímida y siempre hermosa, quizá por este tipo de comportamientos es que terminarán descubriéndonos, aunque dentro de poco eso podría no importarme.

- Oye Itchi, contéstame 2 preguntas ¿quieres?

- No fue a Sora a quien me le declare, y si, eran las alas de _Skull Greimon_. – Es bastante obvio.

- Hermano, ¿ellos continúan aquí verdad? – eres muy lista, y no tiene caso mentirte pero tampoco angustiarte, pues con mi pequeño acto logre ahuyentarlos… o eso espero.

- A decir verdad las cosas que estaban aquí eran del mar de las sombras no del reino de la oscuridad, y no hay que preocuparse porque se han ido igual que la última vez, sin embargo…

- ¿sin embargo?

- Ignoro si "él" sigue aquí, a diferencia de esas cosas, a "Yami" no puedo sentirlo, así que no se que tan cerca este. Pero de momento dejemos eso de lado, vamos a divertirnos en el festival ¿quieres Kari?

- ¿Festival? ¿No querrás decir guerra civil hermanito?

- ¿He? ¿Qué sucede, porque todas las chicas están enfrentándose? - No digo que la lucha entre chicas no me parezca sensual, pero esto… golpes, jalones de cabello, insultos, es demasiado.

- ¿Y que esperabas que pasará después de declarar tal poema hermano? Ten en cuenta lo popular que es el capitán del equipo de soccer. – Jajajajaja y lo dices sin poder esconder un puchero de celos, que linda hermanita.

- Bien, me siento alagado de que todas estas chicas se estén peleando por mí, supongo que lo valgo – hau, no me pellizques – pero por desgracia ninguna de ellas es la afortunada jajajajaja.

Mi comentario causo una decepción general de todas las chicas que alcanzaron a oírme, así que evado algunas preguntas y ya esta, la… "diferencia de opiniones colectiva" termino, y todo volvió a la normalidad así que empecé a pasear por los diferentes puestos con Kari y mis padres, después de todo ya no tenia más compromisos y los muchachos aún tenían cosas que hacer. Iniciamos por el juego de los patos, gane un oso para mamá y un mono de felpa para Kari, aunque aclaro que no me hizo gracia el comentario de que me parecía al mono. Luego fuimos a la pista para carreras de costales.

- Bien y aquí ¿Cómo nos repartimos?

- ¿Repartimos?

- Recuerden que me dijeron que tenia que tomar mi distancia de Kari, así que iré con papá o con mamá. – después de todo es una carrera por parejas, así que solo necesito que muerdan el anzuelo y…

- Sabes hijo, ya que lo tomas con tanta madurez, supongo que no habrá problemas en que participes con tú hermana. – ¡Perfecto, cayeron! – Aunque eso si, Kari va atrás. – (O_O) ¡Pervertido!, por su puesto que yo no haría algo así con Kari… o bueno… si ella lo permite y yo, yo… ¿Que estas pensando idiota? ¡No puedes verla de esa forma!... pero sabes que ella te ve así y…. NOOO.

- Hermano ¿estas bien? Te veo algo preocupado. – ella tan inocente, preocupada por el bienestar de su onissan y tú pensando en barbaridades, ¡Bien hecho Taichi! Seguro estarás orgulloso de ti mismo.

- No es nada Kari, solo que espero no tropezar jajajajaja. – que excusa tan patética, ¡refuérzala o se dará cuenta! – es que hace años que no hago esto y me preocupa equivocarme y hacer el ridículo. – Bien hecho, con eso bastará mientras no sigas metiendo la pata tarado. – espera un segundo ¿Por qué diablos me estoy insultando?

- ¿Disculpa? – bien hecho galán, ahora sabes el ¿Por qué?

- Olvida lo que dije jaja solo estoy algo loco, vallamos a participar.

Debo admitir que soy alguien extrovertido y muchos de mis amigos incluyendo los elegidos dicen que me falta un tornillo, pero no les había dado la razón hasta hoy, me siento increíblemente tonto mientras intento coordinarme para saltar al mismo tiempo con Kari, y ella solo se ríe y dice que soy lento para esto; luego de quedar en el ultimo lugar le propongo algo diferente, cada 2 segundos saltamos con todo el impulso que podemos para ganar velocidad, no funciona, así que intentamos saltar al mismo tiempo, lo cual funciona pues estamos llegando a las primeras posiciones, el único problema es que ya que yo sostengo el costal, ella esta afianzada a mi cintura… pero cierta mano traviesa aprovecha para colarse cada tanto bajo mi camisa y acariciar mi abdomen y pecho, y yo diciéndole "inocente"; de todas formas el final fue de película, me siento increíblemente estúpido.

- Tal vez perdimos la carrera, pero me divertí muchísimo hermano.

- Yo también me divertí mucho, aún así no perdimos, solo quedamos en 3º puesto, con una medalla de bronce. – esto será mejor susurrarlo en su oído – Y no olvidemos la sensación de cierta mano traviesa… – Nada mejor que ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente resaltan el color amatista de tus ojos.

- Que tonto Tai, aunque quizá hubiésemos quedado en 2º lugar si no nos hubieras hecho caer en la línea de meta. – y lo peor es que habrá una foto de eso en el anuario escolar para recordármelo el resto del año.

- Oh claro, cúlpame de tu descoordinación, mejor vallamos a otro juego.

- Niños, ¿porque no jugamos bingo un rato?, quizá nos ganemos algún premio.

- Y considerando que Izzi esta a cargo de esa actividad…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses Tai. - ¿Por qué los padres tienen que ser tan aguafiestas?

Camino a la caceta de bingo me manda a llamar una compañera de clase… si no me equivoco es la 4º vez que terminamos en esta situación, yo con los brazos cruzados y en silencio mientras ella se pone más roja que un tomate y me entrega una carta perfumada, escrita en papel de arroz con tinta de bolígrafo azul, se que en ella están sus sentimientos hacia mi, y se que debo recibirla por cortesía, pero más que nada se que debo cortarla de una buena vez, pues ya es publico que hay alguien más.

- Oye, no quiero ser cruel… pero… como te diste cuenta…. Yo… - nunca creí que seria tan difícil, pobrecita no se lo merece, pero es lo mejor.

- Se muy bien que no seré correspondida, siempre lo supe, pero mantuve la esperanza de que algún día podrías cambiar de opinión y… - No llores o me vas a dificultar aún más esto. – no es tú culpa, pero quiero que la conserves, por lo menos hasta que la afortunada que recibió tú poema te corresponda y luego puedes… - se que es cruel, pero estoy quemando la carta frente a sus ojos, creo que es una buena forma de contarle que ya soy correspondido.

- Gracias por todo, de verdad espero que encuentres a alguien que te quiera tanto como deseas que yo lo haga, de momento te diré que ya soy correspondido. - Simplemente me doy la vuelta y sigo caminando en dirección a mi familia sin voltear, escuchando sus sollozos y casi puedo verla llorar de rodillas, pero será lo mejor para ambos.

- Hermano… ella…

- No importa, sigamos caminando. – Sin que pueda evitarlo siento como una lagrima solitaria baja por mi mejilla para morir en el suelo, enserio deseo que ella encuentre a alguien que la valore…

El bingo resulta ser entretenido, en medio de gritos y abucheos a las personas que pasaban al frente sin tener todos los números pude distraerme del evento de hace un momento, de hecho hace mucho que no me reía tanto, y pudimos ganar un par de premios en el proceso entre los cuales están una nueva cámara para Kari, una calculadora científica que no usare, un balón de soccer y una camiseta. Ya habiendo terminado nos dirigimos a la pista de autos chocones que rento la escuela, luego de esto tengo pensado inventar alguna escusa para irme un rato a solas con Kari y… no importa, hablar un rato, quizá besarnos, no se.

- Bien, esta vez creo que Kari y yo conduciremos querido. – ¿Disculpa? tienes que estar bromeando mamá.

- Pero Yuuko no es necesario, Kari y tú deben estar algo cansadas, así que dejen el volante a los hombres de la casa. – bien dicho, con diplomacia se arregla el asunto.

- ¿Acaso desconfían de nosotras papá?

- Bien, no es eso hermanita, pero por algo dijo sabiamente Popeye "mujer al volante; peligro constante" jaja. – (gota al estilo anime) haber como me zafo de esta por bocón.

- Si es lo que piensas… - nunca había visto ese brillo en los ojos de mamá, por lo visto mi mirada desafiante se la herede a ella – Hagamos una competencia, veamos quien recibe más golpes, si ganamos nosotras tendrán que hacer los quehaceres por un mes completo. – que mal reto, yo los hago solo 2 veces por semana.

- Es un trato querida. – si claro, y si perdemos te desentiendes de la apuesta y yo pago solo, ¡valla padre el que me conseguí!, debo recordar guardar la factura para futuros cambios.

Básicamente cada uno de nosotros se subió en un auto diferente y cuando sonó el timbre, comenzamos a competir papá contra mamá y Kari contra mi; pero lo extraño es que por fuera de la apuesta o lo sexista de mi comentario, Kari demuestra ira contenida en cada empujón que me da, además de hablar entre dientes a cada impacto, definitivamente algo esta pasando y no me gusta. Luego de que los autos se detuvieron, Kari salió corriendo de la pista sin dar ninguna explicación, así que salí tras ella pues sea lo que sea que sucede, tiene que ver conmigo.; luego de seguirla por media escuela, chocando con todo el mundo y llamando la atención de la mayoría, la encuentro sola acurrucada en un callejón llorando.

- Kari ¿quieres hablar?

- Solo, vete Tai.

- Vamos no seas tan fría conmigo, solo quiero saber que te pasa.

- ¡No te acerques!, deja de actuar de esa forma, como si no hubieses hecho nada malo. – no entiendo a que te refieres, y no se me da fácil buscar una razón mientras lloras a cantaros.

- Oye, no se muy bien que fue lo que hice, pero de todas formas te pido disculpas, y si hablas conmigo tal vez me sea más fácil entender cual fue mi error.

- ¡Eres un idiota Tai! Siempre haces lo mismo, actúas serio y terminas diciendo tonterías, cometes errores y luego finges no entender, ¡en serio eres insoportable cuando actúas así! ¡Y no te atrevas a acercarte más!

- Solo dame una razón para permitir que me hables de esa forma… ¡HIKARI MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO! –Al diablo con el protocolo, necesito saber que sucede.

- Lo lamento hermano, no debí ponerme así – oh claro y ahora las lagrimas de cocodrilo – la verdad es por lo que sucedió con esa chica.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lo que le hiciste, fue muy cruel.

- Supongo que entiendes el porque queme la carta que me entrego ¿no es verdad Kari?

- Lo se, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no la cortaste antes si el sentimiento no era correspondido? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto debió haber sufrido con la confesión publica que hiciste?

- Jajajajajaja tenias que ser tú para salirme con algo así… supongo que solo "mi ángel de luz" podría sufrir por algo así… me pregunto si ¿realmente soy digno de tal regalo celestial?... Bien, no la corte… - que no se te quiebre la voz ahora – No la corte porque no estaba seguro de tú respuesta.

- ¿Mi respuesta?

- Así es, no sabia si me corresponderías, por lo que hice una promesa: si llegabas a corresponder a mis sentimientos cortaría con todas las demás chicas y me reservaría exclusivamente para ti, pero… pero… ¡Rayos, si que es difícil!… pero si se daba el caso de que no me correspondías y sin importar mis esfuerzos no lograba hacerte cambiar de parecer…

- Ya me tendrías remplazo, que predecible.

- Eres una idiota, por su puesto que no haría algo así… o más bien no podría, pero si hubiese habido otra persona para tú corazón, al menos te debía el intentar ser feliz con alguien… aunque no fueras tú.

- ¿Le tenias miedo a ese escenario Tai?

- No miedo… ¡terror!

- Jajajaja que patético hermano, nunca pudiste superar la idea de que llegara el día en que dejara de ser tuya ¿verdad?

- No sabes lo cruel que estas siendo Kari.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Nunca lo entendiste no temía a lo que crees, realmente me aterraba pensar que llegaría el día en que dejaría de ser tuyo.

- Hermano… Tú…

- Me prometí que no te dejaría verme llorar, se que es una carga para ti ver a otra persona sufrir y no poder hacer nada, pero temo que tus palabras me lastiman demasiado.

- Sabes que no era mi intención, es solo que…

- Lo entiendo, te molesto ver que fuera cruel con esa chica, aunque no tanto como te molesto el que fuera indiferente a su dolor, de momento dejemos esto de lado y dame un abrazo ¿quieres Kariño?

- No creas que será así de fácil hermano, aún hay cosas que hablar. – No de nuevo.

- Temo que hay cosas que no se pueden solucionar hablando, así que no tengo más opción que usar la fuerza.

- Tai no te atrevas a forzarme a nada o lo próximo que sentirás de mi, será mi rodilla en tu entrepierna.

- No me refiero a ti Kari. – les advertí a esos desgraciados que se alejarán de ella, pero ya que no han sabido escuchar.

- ¡Hermano, cuidado atrás de ti! – Antes de poder girar, siento un fuerte golpe en mi cuello y mis ojos se van cerrando contra mi voluntad a la vez que pierdo el oído, el equilibrio y lo ultimo que veo es a mi hermana gritando desesperada mientras intenta ayudarme y es detenida y atada por esos… malditos… mise… miserables…

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Ficha Técnica de Aclaraciones…**

**Hikari: **Significa Luz

**Kurayami: **Significa Oscuridad

**Yami: **Significa Oscuro

**Respecto al Poema:**

**Hades: **es otra forma de llamar al infierno o averno, en la teología expuesta por Dante Alighieri en su libro "La Divina Comedia" se describe este reino de oscuridad y dolor de la siguiente forma:

En los confines de la tierra, más haya del valle prohibido (al final del río Estigia de la tierra), se encuentra el purgatorio, donde están las almas de aquellas personas justas que no fueron bautizadas y aquellos que hicieron igual cantidad de actos buenos y malos, y no merecen ni el tesoro del cielo, ni el castigo del Hades.

Mas abajo se encuentran los primeros 7 círculos infernales, donde se castigan las almas de aquellos que tienen la mancha de los 7 pecados capitales (Envidia, Lujuria, Gula, Ira, Pereza, Orgullo y Codicia); Bajo estos 7 círculos iníciales se encuentra una gigantesca ciudad amurallada que es custodiada por gorgonas, arpías, dragones, minotauros y otros espectros; esta es la **Ciudad de Dite** o la capital infernal, en ella se encuentran las almas de los desgraciados que cometieron pecados imperdonables para Dios (suicidas, abusadores, asesinos en serie, sacerdotes que usaron su poder para reunir bienes de toda clase a costa del pueblo y sus vidas, aquellos responsables de genocidios etc.)

Al fondo de la ciudad de Dite, se alza una gigantesca celda custodiada por ángeles con espadas flameantes, esta es la prisión del "mal que nunca debió existir" (Lucifer), donde mastica las almas de los 3 grandes traidores (Judas Iscariote, Bruto y Casio (no se quienes son los 2 últimos)) y se conoce como **Pandemonium**; junto debajo de esta celda y curiosamente custodiada por su prisionero, se encuentra el **Tártaro** o prisión infernal, en ella se supone están presas por toda la eternidad las almas de aquellos que han cometido los peores pecados (los titanes).

**Leyes Vampíricas**

Respecto a la fantasía que tubo Kari, según los narradores de historias antiguas, que los vampiros al ser criaturas malignas, no pueden casarse (pues eso solo lo puede hacer la iglesia), así que cuando un vampiro muerde a una doncella y roba su sangre y alma, la convierte en su compañera para toda la eternidad o "Novia" (ya aclare que no pueden casarse y ser esposos)

En cuanto a la luna llena de color rojo, hay una leyenda de Lemuria que narra el final de la tierra con la luna roja (o eclipse lunar), esta clama más o menos así:

"Cuando el hombre sobrepase el limite de sus pecados y la luna se ponga roja de rabia, el mar limpiara sus pecados tragándose con furia y sin piedad todo lo que en la tierra firme existía, la tierra, se abrirá, disolviendo el sello divino que apresa al mal que nunca debió existir, y junto con ese mal, la tierra será destruida y la humanidad sentirá todo el peso de la Ira de Gaia, pues de su seno nacerá un mundo nuevo luego del principio del fin"

**Fin de la Ficha**

* * *

Bueno, espero el capituló y ficha técnica haya sido de su completo interés, con este capitulo apenas hemos cumplido la 1º promesa que les hice (ver el lado violento de Kari, una gran fiesta y el lado poético de Tai), no dejo de agradecer la participación especial de **Satoshi Vampire A**, al haber compuesto este bello poema para nosotros, y tampoco olvido a **Mazinger TaiOra **por su colaboración en el contenido del capitulo y la colaboración que nos dio a Sato y a mí para terminar el poema (aunque nos dieron las 2:30 A.M. en Colombia, 1:30 A.M. en Mexico y 8:30 A.M. en España, valió la pena trabajar de seguido en el poema).

Finalmente les preguntare: ¿Qué quieren que suceda en el próximo cap. Tai salva a Kari o Kari salva a Tai?

También, no olviden contarme ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Qué no les gusto? ¿Qué le cambiarían al capitulo? Y ¿Qué sugerencias tienen para la siguiente parte de esta historia que esta por comenzar…

Un abrazo a mis lectores, un beso a mis lectoras, y ya saben que nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen, ¡Sayonara! ^_^

Silvery Shine


	12. Cap 12: ¡No digas más Lo Siento!

Hola a todos, ha pasado poco tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro pero no importa, aquí les traigo la siguiente entrega de mi Fic, por favor no olviden votar sobre el tema que deje en el cap. Anterior… y sin más preámbulos, continuemos con la historia…

* * *

**Cap. 12: ¡No digas más "Lo Siento"!**

(Narrado por Kari)

No se bien cuanto tiempo llevo en esta celda, solo se que no he parado de llorar desde que esas cosas me trajeron aquí contra mi voluntad, ¡Que estúpida! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esas cosas te tomarán por la fuerza?, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que lastimarán a Tai? Y más que nada ¿Cómo es que no hiciste nada para defenderlo o haberte disculpado con él por tu comportamiento cuando menos?, ¿es que acaso no te sirvieron de nada las lecciones de defensa personal que te dio?

Todo esto ya no importa, siempre he sabido que no debo dejarme llevar por mis emociones y decir cosas que no siento a las personas que amo, pues tristemente como en este caso podrían ser las ultimas… supongo que lo que sea que me pase ahora será el precio de las cosas tan horribles que le dije a mi hermano…

- Lo siento Tai, lo siento mucho hermano, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día mi amor…

- _¿Cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo?, deja de disculparte por todo y lucha por ti misma, se egoísta de vez en cuando y deja de depender de todo el mundo._

- ¿Hermano?... ¿hermano?... ¡¿HERMANO?!... TONTA, ¿a quien le gritas? Es obvio que el no esta aquí, aunque ahora que lo pienso esas fueron sus palabras aquella vez… jajaja deberás debo estar un poco loca para estar hablando sola, supongo que es un mal de familia… AHHHHHH ¡Al diablo con esto, voy a salir de aquí sola!, además nada me garantiza que mi Tai no este aquí, así que será mi turno de ser fuerte y protegerlo. – Ahora, solo necesitas recordar las clases que te dio… mmmmm creo que todo empezó aquel día…

**Flashback**

Me encontraba saliendo de la escuela, pude ver que ya era muy tarde porque la luna ya era visible junto al atardecer en el horizonte, tal vez fue mi culpa por haberme ofrecido a limpiar el salón general luego de aquel evento social, lo único cierto es que recuerdo la prisa que tenia de llegar a casa pues ni siquiera me tome la molestia de llamar a mis padres y avisarles que llegaría tarde. Recuerdo bien que fue en aquella esquina junto a la tienda de video juegos a la que me lleva mi hermano cuando Matt se rehúsa a acompañarlo…

- Hola lindura, ¿Qué hace tan fina dama corriendo sola por estas calles tan peligrosas? – no olvido a ese sujeto tenia los ojos muy rojos, ni siquiera estaban centrados, babeaba y tenia un hedor insoportable, se notaba a simple vista que estaba drogado y no sabia ni quien era.

- Lo siento, tengo prisa. – antes de poder cruzar la calle me detuvo y recuerdo el terror que me dio verlo sacar aquella navaja.

- Oh vamos, lastimas mis sentimientos maldita, yo solo quiero que me acompañes a un lugar un poco más privado y nos conozcamos mejor.

- No puedo, llegare tarde a casa. – para ese momento ya me estaban ganado las lagrimas.

- Bien muñequita tú eliges, vienes conmigo por las buenas o llegas en partes a tú casa.

No tengo muy claros los detalles ya que todo fue muy rápido, solo se que di varios pasos hacia atrás y que de la nada vi a mi hermano ponerse de pie delante de ese sujeto; mientras se levantaba le dio un codazo en el estomago, luego ergio su brazo de tal forma que quedo en un ángulo de 90º y le rompió la nariz con el dorso de la mano, y para rematarlo, doblo su rodilla hacia atrás aplastando la entrepierna de ese cretino con su talón, todo esto sin siquiera voltear a verlo… Yo me quede estática ¿en que momento había aprendido a hacer eso?, ese sujeto era mucho más grande que Tai y sin embargo lo derribo con gran facilidad…

- Oye hermanita ¿Qué haces corriendo sola por estas calles a esta hora? – pregunto con toda naturalidad y muy calmado mientras yo corrí a abrazarlo y empecé a llorar.

- Lo lamento hermano, me quede hasta tarde ayudando en la escuela y olvide avisar en casa para que me recogieran. – el solo sonreía mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y luego me aparto un poco de él.

- Dame un segundo, este idiota sigue consiente… - antes de que pudiera preguntar ¿a que se refería?, lo vi sujetando la muñeca de ese tipo mientras la doblaba hasta atrás y lo hizo soltar la navaja, luego un rápido gancho al baso de ese sujeto lo hizo vomitar y desmayarse. Cuando quería preguntar sobre ¿Cómo había hecho eso?, mi hermano tomo un silbato de su mochila y pito con tal fuerza que la policía fue hacia nosotros, así que tomo mi mano y me saco corriendo de allí mientras ellos arrestaban a ese sujeto tan desagradable. – Te respondo lo que seguramente debes estarte preguntando, corremos del lugar porque si nos quedamos, nos llevarán a la estación y nos harán preguntas, además de que aumenta la posibilidad de que ese cretino llegue a recordarnos y se convierta en una verdadera molestia cuando salga mañana de la estación.

Ya unas cuadras más adelante cuando estábamos seguros de que la policía se había ido con ese sujeto, mi hermano me dejo en una banca mientras me traía un helado de chocolate y chicle, una vez llego decidí que era momento de algunas respuestas.

- Hermano, ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?

- Por todo eso ¿te refieres a la golpiza que le di a aquel tipo? – yo solo asentí – bien veras… recuerda que papá me inscribió este verano en un campamento militar, pues aunque fue un infierno insoportable de normas, gritos, castigos y muchas practicas que me hacían dudar de la sexualidad de mis compañeros… - la cara que puse debió reflejar mi duda y temor porque de inmediato Tai se puso rojo y comenzó a batir sus manos con gran velocidad – olvida lo ultimo que dije quieres ajajaja, el hecho fue que aprendí algunas cosas de defensa personal durante los entrenamientos de sobrevivencia y constantes combates que nos hacían tener entre nosotros, solo que no había comentado esto a nadie porque seguramente me traería problemas.

- Ya veo, pero sabes papá te inscribió a ese campamento por eso de ser un elegido. – mi hermano solo parpadeo 2 veces demostrando que no entendía de lo que hablaba jaja, hay cosas que no cambian en él – veras, se que ha pasado un año desde el asunto de _Malom Myotismon_, pero fue suficiente lo de los digimon's en todo el mundo para que papá y mamá pusieran a votación el tema de inscribirte en un campamento militar, según me comentaban así afinarías tus… ¿Cómo le llamarón?... a si, "capacidades de sobrevivencia" y nuestra próxima aventura en el digimundo seria menos riesgosa.

- Ya veo, que poca confianza le me tienen a pesar de ser el líder.

- No lo veas así, ellos solo quieren lo mejor para nosotros.

- Si claro y por eso me volverán a inscribir este verano y fin de año, (suspiro) que más da volveré a ver a esos inútiles y podremos hacer un par de diabluras jajajaja.

- Tú no cambias Tai, ¿no te basto con hacer explotar la cocina la ultima vez que estuviste ahí?

- Oye fue su culpa, les advertimos varias veces que ya estábamos artos de desayunar avena y pan integral… como si fuéramos caballos. – la cara de asco que puso mi hermano al nombrar el desayuno realmente me hizo mucha gracia.

- Y por cierto ¿Por qué traes el uniforme del equipo puesto?

- Es obvio Kari, porque acabo de salir de practica, solo que se me antojo una soda y pase por aquí, lo cual fue bueno.

- Y… ¿Cómo fue que apareciste?, no me di cuenta.

- Es sencillo, abras notado que en mis partidos suelo pasar a los que me atacan deslizándome por en medio de sus piernas ¿verdad? – yo volví a asentir como respuesta – bien pues es algo que también funciona de maravilla en la cotidianidad, eso demuestra lo que siempre he dicho "no solo a las mujeres hay que enseñarles a mantener cerradas las piernas" – En ese momento no entendí bien su comentario, y la verdad me hierve la sangre cuando recuerdo las burlas de T.k., Davis y Ken cuando les pedí que me explicarán, y me molesta aún más recordar la risa de mi hermano cuando le conté que ellos se habían burlado de mi por preguntar… "si eres mujer, no hagas esas preguntas a los hombres, si eres chico pregunta con toda confianza que tus congéneres estarán felices de aclarar tus dudas y enseñarte alguna frases extra" fue su respuesta – Bien como sea, lo de la golpiza es más sencillo de explicar: un codazo en el estomago hace perder el equilibrio y temporalmente la noción del tiempo, el tabique destrozado causa gran dolor y una hemorragia algo exagerada que te llena de temor, y lo del golpe en… sus… "atributos"… fue solo un gusto que quise darme, como sea con tanto dolor no sabes que sujetarte primero y quedas sin defensa por unos segundos; luego el presionar la base de la muñeca ejerciendo fuerza hacia atrás, garantiza que la mano seda y sueltes cualquier objeto, aunque eso depende de tu fuerza frente a la de tu adversario, y finalmente cuando golpeas el baso de una persona, es decir la mitad del espacio entre el final del esternón y su ombligo, hace lo mismo que la _maniobra de Heimblich_ (O.V.A.C.E.) Y todo esto es igual a un K.O. (Knock Out) instantáneo.

- Bien, pues no se que decir… entendí perfectamente lo que hiciste y donde lo aprendiste, pero si sabes pelear a ese nivel, ¿Por qué tu pelea de ayer con Matt fue tan "corriente"?, es decir, recibiste muchos golpes pudiendo evitarlos y terminar rápido esa pelea.

- Dame una buena razón para pelear en serio con él, ¡mi intención es patearle el trasero no partírselo!

- No seas tan ordinario Tai.

- Ya no tienes 8 años para que deba moderar mi lenguaje frente a ti hermanita.

- Pero sigo siendo una dama.

- Punto a favor, y es por ello que te voy a entrenar.

-¿Entrenar? No entiendo.

- No lo tomes a mal pues ya llevo un tiempo pensándolo, pero es que… aunque te lo prometí hace algunos años, no siempre podre estas ahí para protegerte, puedo intentar pasar mucho tiempo contigo, pero no estaremos juntos 24/7 yyy lo que acaba de ocurrir demuestra que mis suposiciones eran ciertas. – Entonces el nerviosismo se hizo presente en los ojos de Tai y me entro la curiosidad y algo de molestia.

- ¿Qué suposiciones hermanito?

- Que te estas convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa y no era solo yo viéndote con "ojos de hermano". – de inmediato el rojo volvió a sus mejillas y agacho un poco la cabeza, aunque me alegra saber hoy en día que no eran "ojos de hermano" los que me miraban, sino "ojos de enamorado".

- Eres muy dulce hermano, y solo por ello aceptare a tu petición, y no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto.

Luego de esa tarde, empecé a aprovechar cada descanso que tenía y cada fin de semana para ir a un parque lejano de casa y poder entrenar a solas con mi hermano, no solo en defensa personal, sino que también en mi condición física a fin de optimizar los resultados; eran jornadas muy duras de correr, abdominales, lagartijas, carreras de obstáculos y la parte que menos me gustaba era enfrentarme a Tai, me la pasaba casi todo el entrenamiento en el aire debido a lo fácil que me levantaba y "mandaba a volar"; una y otra vez lo intente, siempre fallando y llorando, pero el siempre me decía "no debes rendirte, busca mis puntos débiles y úsalos a tu favor" mientras me abrazaba y arrullaba en su regazo.

Una tarde por fin empecé a ver los resultados, había resistido bien la 1º parte de acondicionamiento físico y cuando nos llego la hora de enfrentarnos pude esquivar cada ataque de mi hermano, supongo que en ese momento me deje llevar por la emoción, pues en un momento de euforia esquive 3 de sus ataques y aproveche su sorpresa para patearlo en la cara, cuando lo vi caer al suelo y sostenerse nariz y boca fue que "desperté" de este estado, al acercarme pude ver que le había roto la boca, y parte del sangrado también venia de su nariz, el me miraba bastante complacido mientras buscaba algo para detener el sangrado y evitar mancharse la ropa, y yo solo atine a ponerme a llorar como ya era mi costumbre.

- ¿Por qué lloras Kari? Lo hiciese muy bien. – decía mientras se acercaba a abrazarme ya con la hemorragia contenida.

- Lo siento hermano, me deje llevar y te lastime, te juro que no era mi intención. – fue mi respuesta en medio del llanto, el solo me abrazo y comenzó a arrullarme como siempre.

- Deja de disculparte, lo que hiciste fue demostrar los resultados de todo el esfuerzo que haz realizado, así que olvídalo y sigamos entrenando ¿quieres linda? – yo negué con la cabeza y seguí llorando.

- No puedo hacerlo, podría volver a lastimarte solo por aprender una lección y creo que no lo vale, si el preció es lastimarte o lastimar a otra persona, creo que prefiero seguir siendo indefensa. – supongo que mis palabras lo hicieron enojar, pues fue ahí cuando me grito aquella frase

- ¿Cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo?, deja de disculparte por todo y lucha por ti misma, se egoísta de vez en cuando y deja de depender de todo el mundo. – esas palabras realmente me impactaron, ya habían pasado casi 3 años desde la ultima vez que mi hermano me había gritado, y nunca me había reclamado por disculparme. – No sabes el dolor que me causas al disculparte conmigo cada vez que cometo un error, se muy bien que no te gusta verme sufrir pero… (Suspiro pesado) es como aquella vez que terminaste con un ataque respiratorio en el hospital, fue culpa mía por forzarte a jugar conmigo y tú… eres tan… tan… ni siquiera puedo decirlo, ¡tenias que disculparte como si hubieses tenido la culpa!... sabes algo ya me tienes arto con esa actitud, no te obligare a continuar con este entrenamiento, pero que quede clara una cosa… ¡Si tienes miedo de lastimar a aquellos que quieren dañarte, yo no lo tengo! Y será para mí más que un placer enseñarles por las malas que no deben meterse contigo. - Quede en shock, mi dulce y querido hermano diciendo esas palabras tan crueles, además con esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro que demostraba gozo al imaginarse tal escenario.

Me quede estática por algunos segundos viendo a los ojos de mi hermano, de repente y como si de un relámpago se tratase, puede recordar, pude recordar la época en que conocí el digimundo a su lado, más que todo en aquella playa de _Metal Seadramon_, cuando tenia que llevarme en su espalda casi 8 horas al día porque yo no podía seguirles el paso, cuando tenia que dormir acomodándome sobre su pecho y cubriéndome con su mochila y todo lo que tuviera a la mano porque yo no conciliaba el sueño en aquellas cavernas rocosas, cuando tenia que darme la mitad de su ración de comida y pasar hambre todo el día para que yo no hiciera…

Cuando noche a noche peleaba con Sora y Matt al decirles que hacia esto solo mientras me acostumbraba a esta nueva situación… y ellos le reclamaban con frases muy ciertas como _"cuando nosotros llegamos, nadie nos ayudo mientras nos adaptábamos"_ y "_si no la dejas de una vez ¿Cuándo se acostumbrara a todo esto?_", pero la que más me dolía era "_mírate, estas cansado, sediento y hambriento por su culpa, a este paso ustedes dos se están convirtiendo en una carga para nosotros, ella por no poder cuidarse sola y tú porque ya no vales un centavo_". Luego recordé aquellas veces en que Tai se ponía frente a mi como un escudo para protegerme y salía herido, como durante el ataque de _Scorpiomon_, pero quizá lo más difícil fue recordar que tubo que recibir una flecha de luz porque no fui capaz de acabar definitivamente con _Myotismon_; al final todos estos recuerdos me hicieron decidirme.

- Sabes hermano, tienes razón hay que seguir con el entrenamiento.

- Esa es mi hermanita.

Fin FlashBack

Después de eso nos dedicamos a desarrollar ataques de combinación basados en su agilidad y lo liviana que soy, así como múltiples maniobras para escapar de la casa de mi tía por medio de los arboles y un par de cosas más, todas estas cosas se que me serán útiles para salir de aquí, pero primero necesito deshacerme de los grilletes.

- Hasta que al fin recuperaste el deseo de luchar.

- ¿Eres tú Hikari? – me siento muy rara pronunciando mi nombre.

- Así es soy yo, y te ayudare a salir de aquí, lo primero que tienes que hacer es disolver esas cadenas que te atan.

- y ¿Cómo se supone que hago eso?

- Recuerda lo que le dijo tú hermano a Kurayami.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de que una pequeña cantidad de luz disuelve 10 veces su ser en oscuridad?

- Exacto, has brillar tú emblema, recuerda que la luz es la motivación que tienes de salir adelante y ayudar a los demás en el proceso, ya canalizada la conviertes en otras cosas como la esperanza, el valor e incluso el amor.

- Como olvidarlo, pues para mi dulce y querido hermano soy "su luz", por ello no puedo dejar de brillar. – al activar mi emblema no solo pude destruir esas esposas y cadenas que me tenían prisionera, también logre que en mis manos apareciera el arco de oro y la flecha de luz.

- Muy bien Kari, ahora concéntrate en lo que sientes por tu hermano y lo que quieres hacer por el y por los demás.

- Quiero ser feliz con mi hermano y eliminar toda esta oscuridad que ha hecho sufrir a tantas personas. – de inmediato mi arco empezó a brillar con gran intensidad y se unió como un brazalete a mi muñeca, pero no solo eso, se fusiono a la flecha y "floreció" tomando un tono rosado y regresándome la energía que había perdido. - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Ese es el **arco de la luz**, al igual que **la espada del valor **que Tai enseño durante su poema, es la manifestación más pura del poder de tu emblema, no solo en apariencia como notaras por la forma de estrella de tu arco y del mango en forma de sol de la espada de Tai, también maximiza tus habilidades, pues ahora tus flechas son ilimitadas y 3 veces más fuertes. Entiendo a que se refiere, ya que lo pienso el tener un arco adherido a mi brazo me da una similitud a _Angewomon_, así como aquella espada simula el _Dramon Killer_ de _War Greimon_. Como primera prueba para este arco extiendo la cuerda a todo lo que da, curiosamente desde que tomo la cuerda una flecha de luz se va formando y al disparar salen 3 flechas en lugar de una, cada una genera una gran explosión y desase literalmente hablando parte de este mundo de oscuridad.

Rápidamente me dispongo a ocultarme luego de haber tirado la puerta, siguiendo las enseñanzas de mi hermano me escondo lo mejor que puedo y cuando alguien esta solo y a tiro de arco en este caso, lo fulmino (al menos funciona bien en el paint ball) luego de un buen rato escondiéndome entre los miles de pasillos de esta fortaleza, ocultándome de los guardias y destruyendo uno que otro, llego a una gran habitación vacía, donde se alzan tétricas esculturas de ángeles llorando y demonios riendo, al avanzar por ella me topo con una gigantesca puerta que es demasiado maciza para ser destruida por mis flechas, luego de varios intentos escucho que alguien se acerca y corro a esconderme, lentamente me asomo y veo que una gigantesca silueta entra a la habitación, no se como describirlo, es un pez antropomorfo gigante, con varias colas terminadas en garfio, enormes brazos con espinas y aleta dorzal y una boca que se abre de forma vertical y no horizontal como la mía; cuando creí que me había visto, noto que giro porque 3 de esas cosas del mar de las sombras habían entrado a la habitación.

- Mi señor, mi señor, el "destructor" ha llegado a este mundo y busca a la chica. – así que el se su señor del mar, deberás que esta feo… He, esperen un segundo ¿Quién es el "destructor"?

- Rayos llego antes de lo que pensé, evacuen esta sala y busquen al dueño de este reino, el sabrá como hacerle frente.

Rápidamente esa cosa y sus seguidores evacuaron la sala, al salir de mi escondite siento una emoción indescriptible en mi pecho… de repente, mi emoción sobrepasa los limites y empiezo a saltar de felicidad al oír la causa de mi presentimiento.

- ¡Kari!, ¡hermanita!

- ¡HERMANO! AQUÍ ESTOY.

- Kari, no te preocupes te sacare de ahí. – oigo como algo golpea la puerta y es rechazado al igual que mis flechas, es cuando entiendo que debe ser su espada, así que lo medito un rato, la puerta debe ser muy gruesa y de una oscuridad muy espesa, pero si la atacamos juntos…

- Hermano, ataquemos al mismo tiempo y en un mismo lugar, tal vez así podamos derribarla.

- Muy bien, ataca el centro de la puerta a un metro de altura a la cuenta de 3.

- Entendido

- 1, 2, 3 – gritamos al unísolo, luego un gran destello se hizo presente desintegrando la puerta y frente a mis ojos estaba él, siempre tan hermoso y sonriente…

* * *

Pues bien, en esta oportunidad pudimos aclarar un poco el como Tai y Kari se volvieron "expertos" en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tal como lo había solicitado Sato Nissan, en el próximo cap. Veremos que sucedió por parte de Tai, pues no puede simplemente aparecer y ya, nuevamente les pido el favor de que voten respecto al tema que deje en el capitulo anterior sobre ¿Quién debe salvar a quien? Y les dejo las siguientes preguntas: ¿en que mundo se encuentra Kari?, ¿Quién es "el destructor"?, ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿Qué no les gusto? Y ¿Qué cambiarían?

Prometo que pronto estaré aquí con otro capitulo más de esta historia, pues aún hay mucho que ver. Un beso a mis lectoras, un abrazo a mis lectores y nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen ;)

Silvery Shine.


	13. Cap 13: Reino de la Oscuridad 1º Parte

Hola a todos estoy muy feliz de tenerlos de nuevo aquí, empiezo disculpándome por mi tardía en subir este cap. Pero las labores del SENA y mi U se han llevado toda mi semana y parte de mi salud.

Dejando eso de lado les debo comunicar que este capitulo fue diseñado para explicar la otra mitad de la historia, pues ya sabemos que Kari esta decidida a salvar a su hermano y luchar por él, pero no sabemos ¿Qué fue de Tai?, ahora les aclaro que para celebrar mis 66 reviews en 13 capitulos (muchisimas gracias a todos y todas, los quiero un montón) este cap. Sera algo violento y puede que sádico, pero espero les guste el resultado…

Ahora sin más preámbulos continuemos con el Fic… ►

* * *

**Cap. 13: Reino de la Oscuridad 1º Parte, ¡No más juegos!**

- Ta….. ai….. Tai…. Tai despierta por favor.

- Mmm ¿Qué sucedió? – todo me da vueltas y me duele muchísimo la nuca y el estomago, de hecho creo que voy a vomitar.

- ¿Tai estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

- Habla claro Davis, no se a que… - un segundo, este olor tan repugnante, los arañazos en los arboles y esas huellas palmípedas… - ¡Kari!, ¡esos malditos bastardos me las pagarán!

- Espera ya me perdí, ¿Dónde estas Kari y quienes son los bastardos?

- ¿Alguien más sabe que estoy aquí Davis?

- Pues Sora fue la que te encontró inconsciente, en este momento esta con Matt e Izzi llamando a tus padres y a Joe, pero debo decir que no me gusto para nada la presión de energía oscura que se sintió hace un momento. – lo sabia, eso me dificultará más todo y para empeorar las cosas, ahí vienen los chicos con mis padres y los de Matt.

- Dime rápido ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – ¿porque dudas?

- No lo se muy bien creo que han pasado 20 minutos desde que Sora nos llamo, pero no sabemos cuanto había pasado antes de que te encontrará – ya veo ha pasado mucho, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Tai, ¿que es lo que sucedió?, los chicos nos contaron que estabas inconsciente, ¿Dónde esta Hikari?

- Tranquila mamá no hay de que preocuparse, iré por ella en este instante. – se que esto no les gustará a mis padres y mucho menos a los chicos, así que lo hare rápido para evitar problemas y explicaciones – Ken, dejando el protocolo de lado… ¡Abre la puerta al mar de las sombras!

- ¿Al mar de las sombras? - ¿Qué acaso esta sordo? – temo que no puedo, no hay forma de que yo… yo…

- (Suspiro) Valla que inútil resultaste, pero ni modo… supongo que me corresponde hacerlo todo a mí. – ahora solo necesito encontrar mi navaja y asunto arreglado.

- Tai, no se que esta pasando, pero ni creas que iras a ese lugar tú solo, te guste o no todos te acompañaremos. – En momentos como este puedo decir que definitivamente en cuanto a amigos, me saque la lotería.

- Gracias Matt la verdad me seran de gran ayuda; ahora les explicare rápidamente lo que hare, me hare un par de heridas con esta navaja y con mi sangre como pago abriré la puerta al mar de las sombras, luego de eso entramos, nos deshacemos de algunos de sus habitantes, sacamos a Kari y volvemos para la cena. – Es muy doloroso dibujar el contorno de este sello desde mis yemas hasta el dorso de mi mano y más aún tener que cubrir la superficie de mi **espada del valor** con mi sangre, pero bien vale la pena por Kari; ahora ¿Cómo iba el verso?... a si ya me acorde – _Mi mano es el medio del sacrificio, mi boca el canal del tortuoso mensaje, mi corazón el lenguaje de mis temores y mí alma el condenado a la perpetua oscuridad de los miedos y horrores_… - Por un momento la espada se incrusta en la nada y mi mano dobla la realidad, permitiéndome abrir las puertas al mar de las sombras como si de correr un telón se tratase. – Bien chicos del otro lado les explicaré todo con más detalles, de momento necesito que se apresuren y crucen esta brecha.

- Hijo aunque no entienda muy bien lo que sucede, quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidarte y que cuidaras a tú hermana.

- No hay de que temer papá, estaré aquí con Kari y los muchachos para la cena… a y por cierto, lindo vestido Natsuko.- luego de esto los muchachos y yo cruzamos y suelto la brecha, una vez se termina de cerrar me doy vuelta y veo a los chicos en silencio contemplando la playa y el faro de luz oscura.

- Oye Ken, siento ser rudo contigo, pero necesito que te repongas y te dispongas a ser de ayuda y no una carga. – se esta poniendo muy pálido, sino deja de respirar a esa velocidad se va a colapsar. – Oye tranquilo amigo, no hay nada que temer – quizá una sonrisa lo calme un poco – se muy bien lo que estas sintiendo, a mi tampoco me gusta estar aquí pero hay que ser fuertes para ayudar a mi hermana, además no estas solo, todos estamos contigo. – por fin reacciono, es curioso como este pequeño de cabello y ojos azul metálico puede ser tan maleable dependiendo de la situación.

- Con que este es el mar de las sombras del que me habías hablado Take, realmente tiene una atmosfera horrible y desesperante.

- Si así es hermano, ya habíamos estado aquí un par de veces aunque nunca espere tener que regresar a este detestable lugar. – eso me recuerda que…

- Oye T.k. ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que Kari había estado aquí antes?

- Bien, lo lamento mucho Tai pero es que ella insistió en que no te dijéramos nada para no preocuparte y ahora… solo espero que este bien. – Me duele admitirlo, pero puedo ver cuanto la quiere.

- No importa, de momento lo más importante es encontrar un guía… y creo que ya encontré uno. – aprovecho que esa cosa esta de espaldas, corro a toda velocidad hacia él y tomo su cabeza mientras mi espada atraviesa dolorosamente su abdomen de atrás hacia adelante. – Gusto en volver a verte corazoncito, ¿me extrañaste mucho?

- Daggghh, sabes bien que el destructor no es bienvenido a nuestro mundo.

- Oh vamos ¡me lastiman tus palabras! Y yo que me tome la molestia de bajar hasta tu cloaca.

- No eres bienvenido así que regresa a tú mundo, aquí no hay nada para ti. – si eso es lo que quieres…

- Ya que no quieres cooperar vallamos al grano, ¿Por qué demonios rompieron nuestro acuerdo?, les advertí que no se acercaran a mi hermana, y no solo lo hicieron 2 veces sino que también osan llevársela de mi lado y atacarme a traición.

- No se de que habla el destructor, nosotros hemos respetado el acuerdo.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?

- ¿Es necesario preguntarlo?

- Bien ya que te sientes tan gracioso ¿Qué te parece si perdemos esa pierna?

- NO, NO NOO ¡HAAAAAAAAAAGGGG! – Creo que con eso quedamos claros. – por favor, por favor detén la hemorragia, por favor perdona mi vida y estaré a tu servicio mi señor.

- ¿Por qué habría de detenerla?, te sienta bien tener una sola pierna, además me agrada el olor de la sangrar que esta cubriendo el suelo y la viceración le da un toque encantadoramente sombrío a esta playa olvidada ¿no crees?

- Pero si no detienes la hemorragia moriré pronto y el destructor tendrá que buscar un nuevo guía, y puede que este no acepte estar a su servicio mi señor. – buen punto supongo, concentro el brillo oscuro en mi espada y esta sella la herida en su vientre y pierna, la cual no solo se reconstruye en un mejor estilo sino que también sella el pacto de serme fiel, pues si me desobedece esa pierna y los órganos que he remplazado lo destruirán. – Las dos veces que la llamamos fue para deshacernos de nuestra servidumbre al dios del mar, ya estábamos artos de su mandato, pero… pero ella se rehusó a estar con nosotros así que…

- Se rehusó porque ustedes querían consumir todo su poder para poder desarrollarse al mismo punto que su dios del mar.

- Tal vez, ¿pero que es su vida en comparación a toda una especie?

- Mejor pregúntate ¿que es toda tu miserable especie, en comparación a su vida?, ahora continua con tú relato.

- Como ordene mi señor, después de mucho tiempo el "dueño de ese otro reino" vino buscando a nuestro dios del mar, le propuso unir fuerzas para que ella llegase a nosotros y usted mi señor fuera destruido librándonos de todo mal y peligro.

- Ya veo, así que el idiota de Kurayami pensó en usarlos como carnada y distracción para luego traicionarlos – realmente es alguien de cuidado si puede caer tan bajo. – ahora dime ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

- No lo se mi señor, pero de inmediato me sumergiré y traeré a alguien que lo sabe.

- Muy bien tienes 5 minutos antes de que esa herida te mate y busque otro guía. – lo libero y veo como se sumerge, ya solo será cuestión de esperar.

- Así que "el destructor" ¿no Itchi?, creo que tienes un par de cosas que explicar. – ¿porque todos me miran de esa forma tan rara? – y obviando tú pregunta, no esperes que te miremos con ternura después de lo despiadado y sádico que has sido, no importa que sea esa cosa.

- Muy bien no esperaba nada más de todas formas, ahora déjenme contarles todo desde el inicio para aclarar sus dudas:

**Flash Back**

Aquella tarde que inicio todo me encontraba solo en casa, mientras que esperaba a que mis padres llegarán y que Kari regresará con los chicos del digimundo en la época en que Ken era controlado por la semilla de la oscuridad, no se muy bien que sucedió pues de repente caí varios metros desde mi cama y pude ver que cruce parte del digimundo hasta este lugar en el que estamos, el cual es llamado "el bosque del olvido". Una vez me repuse de mi asombro por lo que había ocurrido comencé a intentar llamarlos pero fue inútil así que me dedique a explorar este lugar, luego de un rato divagando divise a lo lejos un grupo de esas cosas en torno a lo que ellos llaman su "dios del mar".

- Mi señor todos los preparativos están listos, pronto podremos ir a otros mundos y expandir su reino. – dijo un pez igual al que atrape hace un momento.

- Muy bien, ahora solo falta encontrar una fuente de energía pura y convertirla.

- No hay de que preocuparse mi señor, en el mundo humano hay una chica portadora de la luz misma, será perfecta para esa tarea.

Tal frase me hizo saber que se referían a Kari, pero lo que me hizo enojar fue sus comentarios de cómo la usarían para alcanzar su máximo poder hasta que su energía se agotara, y como luego seria el centro de atención para ayudarlos a "multiplicarse". Antes de que me diera cuenta mis puños estaban tan apretados que sangraban y me decidí a que los detendría a como diera lugar; en cuanto abrí mis manos para calmar un poco el dolor mi emblema empezó a brillar con gran intensidad y la **espada del valor** apareció por primera vez ante mi. Al tomarla pude sentir como la energía fluía por todo mi ser y de alguna forma supe que su hoja cortaría cualquier material de este mundo.

- Siento interrumpir su platica señores, pero espero que por "esa chica" no se refieran a mi hermana ¿o si?

- ¿Quién eres y como llegaste aquí? – rugió sorprendido el dios del mar.

- Eso no importa, solo déjenme advertirles algo, ¡si tocan a mi hermana están muertos y su mundo destruido!

- No permitiré tal falta de respeto en mi reino y menos viniendo de una alimaña de otro universo, sirvientes ¡ataquen! – aunque varios de ellos vinieron hacia mi no representaron ningún reto, al blandir mi espada sin esfuerzo los tajaba como si estuviesen hechos de algodón de azúcar, en cuestión de minutos la playa estaba teñida de su sangre azul oscuro y yo con la urgencia de degollar a ese gigantesco pez antropomorfo que los guiaba. - ¿Qué es lo que deseas a cambio de no dañar más a mis sirvientes? – pregunto al fin.

- Quiero que se alejen de mi hermana y de mi mundo, ¿fui claro?

Fin Flashback

Luego de eso ocurrió cierto evento que me dio el titulo de "el destructor".

- Y como es que lograste reconstruir su cuerpo remplazándolo con ese extraño cristal oscuro.

- Buena pregunta T.k. fue eso a lo que me refería, este mundo esta compuesto de tristeza, soledad y decepción, pero no de odio ni de terror así que al oscurecer mi emblema como lo he hecho antes, mi espada "cristaliza" todo lo que toca convirtiéndolo en ese material que es nocivo para ellos y que puedo hacer detonar cuando desee; de hecho fue luego de destruir gran parte del mar que ellos accedieron a mi petición y me dieron aquel titulo… (Suspiro) pero hace poco me enteré de que una semana después rompieron nuestro acuerdo.

- Ya veo, así que todo sucedió una semana antes de que Kari fuera arrastrada aquí, pero ¿Dónde aprendiste a abrir la puerta a este mundo?

- Bien veras, luego de haber hecho su promesa de dejar a Kari en paz esas cosas se retiraron de regreso al mar, antes de irse me explicaron que este bosque del olvido es la única parcela de tierra firme en todo el mundo y que por ende la salida debía estar en el. Luego de caminar por casi 2 horas encontré una antigua cueva con unos escritos, explicaba como entrar y salir de aquí, pero estaba pre destinado que solo los soles podríamos hacerlo.

- Eso significa que yo también puedo abrir las puertas de este mundo ¿verdad Tai?

- Así es Davis, pero no lo hagas si no es necesario, es bastante desagradable la sensación. – por fin ha regresado ese inútil.

- Mi señor, los hermanos más antiguos me dicen que el dios del mar y la chica no están aquí, dicen que se encentran en ese otro reino.

- Entiendo, dime como llego ahí.

- Los hermanos más antiguos hablan de un sacrificio de sangre pura en el interior del faro de luz oscura, es todo lo que saben.

- Muy Bien gracias por la información, ahora muere en paz. – antes de que pueda decir algo lo hago arder hasta no quedar nada, luego comienzo a caminar hacia el faro mientras los chicos guardan cierta distancia de mi, entiendo que estén asustados…. Pero no es para tanto. Una vez adentro del faro comenzamos a ascender las escaleras en silencio y ya estando en la "cima" encontramos un altar que rezaba algo relacionado a la sangre pura y de un ángel como precio blasfemo al reino del odio, el dolor y el terror.

- ¿Ahora que debemos hacer Tai? Tú eres el único que conoce este mundo y su extraño lenguaje.

- Se que no te gustara Matt, porque necesitare un poco de la sangre de T.k.

- Sobre mi cadáver obtendrás su sangre Kamilla. – Lo sabia esto no será fácil.

- Espera un momento Matt, oigamos lo que Tai tiene que decir.

- Gracias Izzi pero a decir verdad no hay misterio, se pide la sangre de un ángel como pago para la puerta tras el altar, si lo pensamos detenidamente no es la primera profecía que nombra ángeles ni pureza, así que hasta donde lo veo se requiere la cooperación de uno de nuestros ángeles guardianes, en otras palabras sangre de T.k.

- ¿Pero no crees que olvidas algo Tai?, como tú mismo lo dijiste este escrito habla de pureza, por ende creo que Yolei también debe dar una ofrenda voluntaria.

- En eso tienes razón, además debe ser un pago voluntario – T.k. y Yolei se miran y luego me asienten de forma afirmativa dándome a entender que cooperarán – el hecho es que necesitamos que la ofrenda no sea contaminada así que mi espada no será de utilidad, tendremos que usar la lanza de T.K.

- Mi, ¿mi lanza?

- Es correcto, cada emblema posee un arma específica, aunque desconozco la mayoría creo que el tuyo es una lanza de esperanza.

- Y ¿Cómo se supone que la invoco?

- Es muy sencillo, concéntrate en aquello que sentiste la primera vez que apareció _Magna Angemon_ y luego en el repudio que sientes a la oscuridad misma, pero debes tener tú objetivo claro y si lo logras tu emblema brillara lo suficiente y la lanza aparecerá en tú mano.

Le lleva un buen rato, pero de un momento a otro el emblema de T.k. empieza a brillar y en su mano derecha aparece un arco dorado que poco a poco se va combinando con su respectiva flecha y toma la apariencia del cayado de _Angemon_, luego aquel cayado se combina al brazo de T.k. y adopta la posición del brazalete de _Magna Angemon_ en que esta _Excaliburt_, con la diferencia que al accionarlo se convierte en una lanza de hoja dorada y mango terminado en estrella fugaz igual que su emblema.

- Muy bien Yolei nuestro turno, quiero que hagas brillar tu emblema de la pureza mientras hago una pequeña herida en tu mano y luego dejaras caer la sangre en el altar – ella asiente y rápidamente ejecutan el ritual, una vez la sangre de ambos esta en el altar la luz del faro se vuelve carmesí oscuro y se dirige a la base del faro, donde abre una puerta en forma de escalera de caracol hacia otro mundo.

- Muy bien chicos, adelante. – bajamos a todo lo que nuestras piernas dan y cruzamos aquel umbral, del otro lado todo esta oscuro, se siente un ambiente sumamente pesado, además todo esta marchito y decadente, pero lo más extraño es que no halla nadie, pues aún este reino desprotegido de todo don y gracia debería estar habitado, de repente diviso una criatura que nunca había visto.

- Tai ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

- No lo se Matt supongo que es uno de los habitantes de este mundo, creo que lo mejor será seguirlo sin que nos vea.

Seguimos a esa cosa que parece lamentarse a medida que avanza, al acercarnos hasta donde es prudente me doy cuenta de la verdadera forma de esa criatura, ¡es completamente aterradora!: tiene 6 patas (dos de ellas parecen de conejo con terminación de pata de gallo, las otras 4 son los brazos y piernas de una persona envueltas en pieles de serpiente y escorpiones) sus 4 "alas" en realidad son plantas carnívoras que consumen las viseras de aquel pobre infeliz al que torturan, su cola es el brazo de algo similar a esos peces del mar de las sombras y por ultimo, su cabeza es una especie de escarabajo de 6 ojos que al abrir la boca enseña las cabezas de 2 personas, un hombre riendo y una mujer llorando.

– Se lo que es, es un guardián del purgatorio así que será mejor mantenernos a una distancia segura y pase lo que pase no miren las caras que trae en la boca o nos condenarán a todos.

Luego de algunos minutos de seguir a este guardián del purgatorio llegamos a un gigantesco castillo construido en un material parecido al cristal negro que puedo crear en el mar de las sombras, al contemplarlo nos damos cuenta de que en cada torre hay una estatua de Gorgona en pie, cada una proyecta una extraña luz rojiza de sus ojos como si de lámparas de vigilancia se tratase, pero cuando no íbamos a acercar una de esas luces toco al guardián del purgatorio que habíamos seguido y de inmediato lo convirtió en cristal negro.

- Creo que lo mejor será buscar otra salida, no lo creen chicos. – odio admitirlo pero Joe tiene razón, debemos entrar sin llamar la atención.

- Esperen un segundo ¿Tai mi lanza servirá de algo contra esas estatuas?

- Lo siento pero no tengo la respuesta, además si llamamos su atención destruyendo una de esas cosas no sabemos como podrían reaccionar. – Pero antes de que demos un paso atrás un gigantesco destello ilumina el centro del castillo, y luego puedo alcanzar a ver como flechas de luz atinan a cada estatua de Gorgona reduciéndolas a polvo. - ¡Esa es mi chica!, bien avancemos mientras Kari crea todo ese caos como distracción.

- Por mi bien, recuérdame que de ahora en adelante no debo ofender ni molestar a tú hermana Taichi sempai. – Davis, ¡eres un idiota!

Una vez adentro no me contengo, si tengo el titulo de "el destructor" lo mejor será hacerle homenaje, así que empuño mi espada y me dedico a destruir cuanto monumento y criatura se atraviese en mi camino, ya estando cerca del centro de aquel edificio aparecen unos seres similares a los centauros, solo que estos portan armaduras y sus propias lanzas, por instinto o quizá diversión T.k. y yo nos lanzamos hacia ellos chocando arma contra arma, y aunque es una sorpresa hasta para mi, el pequeño cretino celebra y ríe por la destrucción de sus adversarios, luego encontramos a un espadachín y mi sangre hierve de emoción por enfrentarlo.

- Adelántense, yo me cargo a este.

- No se quien seas gusano pero estas muy confiado de poder vencerme. – es cuestión de segundos antes de que ambas espadas choquen haciendo saltar chispas y sangre por toda la habitación, y me resulta curioso sentir como el hecho de que el veneno de su espada corre por mis venas y eso me éxita aún más haciéndome atacar con mayor fiereza, luego de casi 3 minutos de lucha mi oponente se confía de un corte en mi pierna y me da la espalda, oportunidad que aprovecho para levantarme y cuando se esta girando es decapitado y destruido al fin.

- De verdad te dejaste llevar por el calor del combate Tai, solo mírate estas hecho girones.

- Bien quizá me excedí un poco con este asunto Matt, pero lo importante es que tengo la ventaja de que la luz de Kari y de mi emblema personal curan mis heridas y reconstruyen mi ropa, así puedo evitar la peor consecuencia, recibir un regaño de mamá. - Todos se caen al estilo anime y yo siento como una gota de sudor baja por mi cien, realmente no entiendo que fue lo que paso pero un momento después me dan varios golpes en la cabeza y me gritan sinónimos fuertes de "poco inteligente" y me acusan de no tomar nada en serio. Luego de que todo volvió a la normalidad llegamos a un pasillo que termina en una gigantesca puerta negra.

- Esto es extraño, ¿Por qué hay tal cantidad de guardias en un callejón sin salida? Definitivamente debe haber algo valioso del otro lado ¿no lo crees Tai?

- Si tienes razón Izzi pues… no habría… - Este sentimiento, esta emoción, este latido… - ¡Kari!, ¡hermanita!

- ¡HERMANO! AQUÍ ESTOY. – responde desde el otro lado de la puerta y me lanzo de inmediato para acabar con aquellos guardias.

- Kari, no te preocupes te sacare de ahí. – me toma algo de tiempo pero logro terminar con todos y comienzo embestir aquella puerta que no sede, cuando me estoy empezando a desesperar mi hermana vuelve a hablar confirmándome que esta bien.

- Hermano, ataquemos al mismo tiempo y en un mismo lugar, tal vez así podamos derribarla.

- Muy bien, ataca el centro de la puerta a un metro de altura a la cuenta de 3.

- Entendido

- 1, 2, 3 – gritamos al unísolo, y un gran destello se hizo presente desintegrando la puerta, al avanzar puedo comprobar que Kari se encuentra perfectamente bien, de hecho me sorprende ver cuan desarrollado esta su arco, pero no pierdo tiempo en esos detalles y corro a abrazarla mientras casi que salto de la felicidad, ella hace lo mismo y al tenerla en mis brazos no puedo evitar levantarla en el aire y dar vueltas con ella como si aún fuéramos niños… me encanta verte sonreír, me encanta verte de cualquier forma.

- Hermano se que fue un error haberme enojado contigo, especialmente porque no hubo un motivo de peso, pero te prometo que de aquí en adelante no me dejare llevar tan fácil por mis sentimientos y pensare antes de hablar, pues lo que menos quiero es lastimar a la persona que más amo en el mundo. – Un deseo incontenible de besar esos labios se apodera de mi y justo cuando estaba a centímetros de disfrutar tan dulce ambrosia escucho como alguien hace sonar sus dedos y de repente los otros chicos desaparecen de aquella dimensión dejándonos solo a Kari y a mí en esa sala.

- No deben preocuparse, solo envié a sus amigos a su respectivo mundo para que no fueran una molestia en nuestra pequeña reunión privada.

- Así que al fin das la cara maldito cobarde.

- Gusto en verte de nuevo gusano cabello de espinas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aclaraciones Finales:**

**1) Guardián del Purgatorio:** Criatura originaria de la mitología de los monasterios de China, aunque su descripción no es la misma que leí alguna vez, es una criatura que vaga por el mundo de los vivos buscando almas impuras o con manchas de actos imperdonables, las cuales seduce con las dos caras (el hombre la ira y la avaricia, la mujer la lujuria y la miseria) y guía hasta el averno. Lo incluí en esta historia pues me pareció un personaje "ideal" para un reino desolado.

**2) Arco de la Luz:** Si bien es cierto que el emblema de Kari tiene forma de flor (no se cual) Wikipedia sugiere que es la estrella del norte, por ello pensé en darle un arco de Angewomon que floreciera tomando la forma del emblema; si quieren darse una idea más clara busquen imágenes de los Quincy (serie: Bleach, personaje: Uriu Ishida)

Bien, ya para terminar agradezco nuevamente su paciencia por este cap. Que espero les haya gustado, solo queda preguntarles lo de costumbre: ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿que no les gusto?, ¿Qué cambiarían? Yyyyy ¿Qué creen que pasará después?; como aviso parroquial, estoy buscando besos que les fascinaría leer en mi historia (como el del cap. 10), por fa envíenme sus ideas por MP pero coméntenme en sus reviews si van a hacer ese aporte.

Un abrazo para mis lectores, un beso para mis lectoras y nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen.

Silvery Shine.


	14. Cap 14: Reino de la Oscuridad 2º Parte

Hola a todos, mucho tiempo de no vernos ¿verdad? Pero la Universidad y el SENA comen tiempo como no imaginan; bien para compensarlos por su paciencia hice un capitulo especial, pues es algo largo y a partir de aquí mi historia cambia de un TaiKari a un… HikaIchi (pues Kari empieza a asumir su relación con Tai). Bien, espero les guste el cap. y nos vemos al final… ►

* * *

**Cap. 14: Reino de la Oscuridad 2º Parte, ¡Terminemos la batalla!**

(Narrado por Kari)

**Kari's Pov**

- Así que al fin das la cara maldito cobarde.

- Gusto en verte de nuevo gusano cabello de espinas.

Justo cuando pensé que esta pesadilla terminaría así sin más y que mi hermano y yo saldríamos de aquí para continuar con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese pasado, aparece Kurayami y transporta a los demás muchachos a nuestro mundo técnicamente dejándonos atrapados con él; aunque a decir verdad no me importa pues estoy con mi hermano…

- Veo que por fin haz encontrado la fortaleza pequeña, debo decir que me encanta ver esos ojos desafiantes en ti, te hacen ver mucho más… sensual.

- Me alaga tú comentario, es una pena que debas morir justo aquí y justo ahora.

Se que no debo juzgar por las apariencias, pero hay que admitir que se ve frágil, pues su apariencia es la de un chico de quizá 14 años, delgado con brazos y piernas largas… incluso es más pequeño que Tai, su traje consta de una camisa blanca con cuello en "V" atada por un corbatín rojo, gabán, pantalón y zapatos negros; lo más notorio son sus ojos negro opaco sin brillo ni pupila, como si carecieran de alma o emociones, su piel es más pálida que la de T.k. y Matt y su sonrisa es melancólica.

- ¿Realmente crees que tú y este cretino podrán lograr tal proeza?

- Sabes no debes preocuparte por eso Yami, ya que Hikari será solo mi apoyo… ¡Tu cabeza es mía bastardo!

Mi hermano se lanzo al ataque con su espada y Kurayami hizo aparecer una espada igual solo que de color negro con aura morada, rápidamente ambas armas chocan varias veces y una pequeña cantidad de chispas cae al suelo mientras ambos ríen con cierto aire de demencia. Luego de este primer acercamiento los dos rivales toman distancia y comienzan a caminar en círculos mientras se retan con la mirada, una leve brisa es la señal de realizar un nuevo ataque y el primero en moverse es Kurayami, el cual se lanza a toda carrera contra mi hermano y poco antes de llegar a el da un salto y un giro para potenciar el golpe de su espada con la velocidad del giro y el peso de su pequeño cuerpo, esto desgraciadamente funciono pues mi hermano termina casi de rodillas usando ambos brazos para detener aquel golpe, luego del rechazo al ataque de Kurayami mi hermano se levanta y embiste con todo su peso a su adversario haciéndolo retroceder, en una leve perdida del equilibrio mi hermano aprovecha para realizar un barrida y así hacer caer a su adversario, luego una doble patada en el estomago lo hace volar por unos segundos en el aire, oportunidad que aprovecho para clavar 3 flechas de mi arco en su abdomen; Kurayami cae pesadamente al suelo y no puedo evitar sonreír con algo de malicia y confianza entre mezcladas, pero el solo se re incorpora y se sacude la tierra de su traje demostrando que no ha recibido el menor daño.

- No te emociones tanto niñita, quizá lo ignores pero la razón de mi confianza es que este **sable de oscuridad** convierte en mis fieles sirvientes a todos aquellos que son cortado por él, aunque debo aplaudir la fuerza y resistencia de esa otra espada y su poseedor, pues el arma no se ha roto y el se niega a rendirse ante mi a pesar de los 12 golpes directos que le he dado. – a pesar de estar en una situación muy delicada mi hermano se ríe con sutileza de su adversario y eso me asusta un poco ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta de la desventaja que tenemos?

- Sabes Yami, la causa de tu derrota será el subestimar mi espada o el arco de mi hermana, esa será la realidad.

- Discúlpame si no creo en tu talento como profeta.

- No te preocupes, nadie lo hace hasta después de que mi palabra se cumple.

Rápidamente la batalla se reinicia y sube de nivel, mi hermano comienza la ofensiva realizando ataques de combinación entre velocidad y peso similares a los realizados recientemente por Kurayami y sin embargo este es capaz de responderlos e incluso de doblar la velocidad de Tai; siento algo de temor y empiezo a disparar a cada punto ciego que encuentro para alentar a nuestro adversario y darle ventaja a mi hermano.

Pese a mis esfuerzos veo con impotencia como "Yami" esquiva con gran facilidad mis flechas para dirigirse directamente hacia mi y justo cuando creí que recibiría un corte de su espada cierro los ojos y siento como algo húmedo y cálido cae en mi rostro, al abrirlos me horrorizo al ver como aquel sable oscuro esta incrustado desde el cuello hasta la mitad del hombro de mi hermano, y él rapidamente cae al suelo y suelta un grito desgarrador… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?, no lo se, ¡NO LO SE!...

Ya de repente mi vista se ha nublado y no puedo ver nada, no siento ningún olor diferente al de la sangre de mi hermano, no oigo nada que no sea la tétrica risa malévola de Kurayami, no siento ningún sabor diferente al de mi sangre y… y no siento más que la espada de mi hermano cortando mi brazo cerca al arco mientras su puño aplasta mi vientre al golpearme… antes de perder la conciencia puedo oír sus sollozos y saborear parte de sus lagrimas que aunque salinas calman mi sed, mientras logro distinguir la imagen de sus ojos siendo oscurecidos poco a poco como prueba de la posesión del mal.

- Lo siento hermano, te he fallado. – mientras pierdo la conciencia escucho como mi hermano me susurra que no es verdad, que es él quien me ha fallado a mi… pero… ¿como podría haberme fallado después de todo lo que ha sacrificado por mi? Si alguien sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta quédese callado, pues recibirá un golpe de mi parte por pensar en tal blasfemia.

Una vez recupere la conciencia me vi en medio de una celda que tiene muros y techo adornados con escalofriantes esculpidos de personas siendo asesinadas en la guerra con diversas armas y caras de ángeles llorando. Mientras observaba atemorizada la lúgubre decoración pude sentir el calor de quien me estaba encadenando y al bajar la mirada me entregue al llanto al ver que era Tai, mi propio hermano estaba poseído por la oscuridad y ahora me estaba poniendo grilletes en brazos y piernas, así como cadenas filosas con espinas en mi cuerpo, mientras en su rostro solo había dolor y odio a si mismo por no poder detenerse y hacerme esto y hacérselo a si mismo ya que también ha empezado a ponerse cadenas con espinas mucho más grandes en todo su cuerpo, además de esos extraños grilletes que perforan sus muñecas causándole nuevas heridas… y yo llorando como una tonta por verlo sufrir, aumentando aún más su dolor.

¿Cuánto tiempo más Hikari? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir llorando frente a tú hermano? ¿A caso no te hiciste la promesa de ser fuerte y de salvarlo a él?... me ayudaría a sentirme mejor si por lo menos dejara de reírse así.

- No hay razón para que te rías en una situación como esta hermano.

- Claro que si la hay hermanita, si tú puedes seguir llorando luego de 2 horas en lugar de buscar una solución, yo me puedo reír a gusto de este maldito infierno que estamos viviendo. – debería cuidar más su vocabulario cuando estoy presente, que ¿caso tiene? Ya no importa.

- Lo lamento Tai, prometí no disculparme más por mis errores, prometí ser más fuerte para no ser una carga y evitar que esas cosas que te decían Matt y Sora fuesen verdad, y lamento más que nada el ser incapaz de salvarte como me lo había prometido. – es inútil, soy patética, se supone que debería ser fuerte… y aquí me tienen llorando de nuevo.

- ¿Si es lo que tú corazón desea?... (Suspiro) sabes, me pude haber liberado hace un rato usando la energía restante de mi emblema, el problema es que no tendría la fuerza para luchar contra el control de Yami y terminaría encadenado frente a ti justo como estoy ahora. El punto es que tu emblema puede sacarnos a ambos de esto, rompiendo las cadenas y disolviendo la fusión forzada que Kurayami esta haciendo conmigo mediante estos grilletes.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

- Tú emblema es luz, este mundo es oscuridad. – que simplón, aunque supongo que las palabras sobran. – ahora quiero que te concentres en la primera lección de arco que te di Hikari, piensa en todo lo que te enseñe ese día mientras reúnes la energía para sacarnos de esta, pues tristemente yo ya no poseo la fuerza.

- ¿Qué día es ese hermano?, desafortunadamente no logro recordarlo con exactitud. - ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Fue aquel día en que decidiste espiarme mientras estaba en la ducha.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te estaba espiando mientras estabas en la ducha!, solo no me di cuenta de que estabas tomando un baño luego de que entre.

- Hikari, te digo una y mil veces que no me molesta en lo más mínimo que me hallas espiado, es natural que sientas algo de curiosidad por mi cuerpo además, ¿que sentido tiene seguirlo negando con nuestra relación actual? – bueno, en eso tienes razón…

- Solo dejémoslo así, ya recordé a que día te refieres. – que vergonzoso.

**Flashback**

Era una mañana de verano como cualquier otra, mi hermano y yo ya llevábamos tiempo de estar entrenando a escondidas y ya se habían visto los resultados que recordaba anteriormente; aprovechamos la ausencia de papá y mamá para ir a un parque cercano que esta escondido en medio de 3 conjuntos residenciales para entrenar, luego de nuestro acostumbrado calentamiento con la pista de obstáculos y un pequeño combate más jugando que practicando mi hermano se puso serio y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila.

- Bien hermanita, creo que ya es tiempo de que entrenes con el arco y la flecha. – comento sacando los dos objetos de su mochila para posteriormente "ensamblarlos"

- ¿Arco y flecha?, no se que pretendas pero supongo que esta bien.

- Solo quiero afinar tu puntería, además algo me dice que es un arma que te va muy bien Kari, empezaremos practicando con aquel árbol que marque. - Mi hermano se posiciono detrás de mí y usando sus brazos como guía me ayudo a tomar adecuadamente el arco y a posicionar la flecha. – ahora quiero que mantengas la flecha en línea recta, asegúrate que su punta este frente al objetivo que han elegido tus ojos amatista, luego estira la cuerda a todo lo que de sin soltar la flecha y cuando sientas que ya no retrocede más habré tus dedos rápido y sin bacilar.

Al abrir mis dedos la flecha se disparo y dio justo en el blanco y cumpliendo con el presentimiento de mi hermano una gran alegría se apodero de mi ser, haciéndome sentir que no había nada que no pudiera hacer; Sin embargo cuando quise repetir dicha acción sin su tutoría falle el tiro, una y otra vez lo intente y me pregunte ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?, luego de varios intentos lo deduje.

- Hermano quizá sea tonto pero… ¿podrías ayudarme como hace un rato?, creo que no me siento segura si no te tengo cerca. – la mirada de mi hermano se enterneció tanto que mis mejillas comenzaron a arder por el rubor y tuve miedo de que comenzara a actuar como si fuera una chiquilla.

- Me gustaría mucho no te lo niego, pero temo que no es la mejor forma de fomentar tu confianza, así que intentaremos algo diferente. - Luego de casi 10 minutos caminando llegamos a una bodega aparentemente abandonada en la que había gran cantidad de puestos de feria. – este lugar es del hermano de un amigo, aquí se guardan los puestos de puntería para los festivales de verano e invierno de Odaiba, supongo que no habrá problemas si los usamos para pulir tu puntería y aumentar tu confianza.

- Si tu lo dices… - durante casi 2 horas estuve practicando mi puntería con el arco en el juego de los patos, aquel en el que hay que darle a un blanco para que un sujeto caiga al agua, en una ruleta y otros más, pero sin importar mis esfuerzos no había resultados. – Lo siento hermano, pero creo que no estoy dando los resultados necesarios.

- No te preocupes se como acelerar el proceso, solo necesitas estar en "peligro" para afinar tu puntería y también aprenderás a moverte mientras disparas, lo cual elimina la desventaja ante armas de corto alcance. – mientras Tai hablaba saco su celular y casi por inercia marco cierto número que conocía muy bien. – hola soy yo … no me importa que estés haciendo, lleva tu triste trasero, el de tú hermano y a Sora al campo de tiro en 20 minutos o me enojare contigo … te veo en 20, adiós.

- Llamaste a Matt ¿verdad?

- Si así es, estará en el campo al que vamos en 20 minutos, así que será mejor apresurarnos.

- No me parece justo que lo forces a ir con nosotros, y que encima lo amenaces.

- ¿Y tú crees que el no hace lo mismo conmigo? Inocente palomita. – 20 minutos después estaba junto a mi hermano, Sora, Matt y T.k. en un campo de paint ball, entraron, me escogieron uniforme y arreglaron que jugaría con Tai contra ellos 3 sin siquiera dejarme hablar. – Bien Kari, ¿estas lista?

- Supongo que no hay opción. – antes de entrar mi hermano hablo con el dueño del negocio, al parecer eran amigos desde un tiempo atrás, luego de un rato riendo mi hermano me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

- Encantado de conocerla señorita, debo decir lo afortunada que es por ser entrenada en este "arte" por el "fantasma" – me dijo el encargado del sitio.

- ¿Fantasma? – ahora que lo pienso mi hermano tiene bastantes sobrenombres.

- Le llamo así porque es un experto en el asesinato silente, a pesar de tener un arma de largo alcance como mis rifles en sus manos, se especializa en aparecer por la espalda de sus adversarios sin ser visto y encestar el golpe letal.

Durante la 1º hora creí que ese sujeto exageraba pero mi hermano no dudo en mostrarme esa faceta de él, me protegía de cualquier adversario desapareciendo y sacándolo del juego cuando estaba por dispararme y luego regresaba conmigo.

- Nunca bajes la guardia, el que tengas un arma con proyectil no significa que debas quedarte quieta, aprovecha cualquier descuido de tú oponente para apuntar y disparar a un punto vital. – esas eran algunas de las cosas que me decía mi hermano luego de cada victima, después de la enésima vez recuerdo que no podía parar de reír al ver regañándome por algo tan tonto.

Recuerdo que esa fue una tarde muy divertida, mi sangre hervía en una mezcla de excitación, temor y adrenalina, como predijo mi hermano el verme en peligro constantemente me recordó como confiar en mi instinto para sobrevivir y volver a ser la misma chica que peleo contra Quimeramon, Malom Myotismon e incluso Apocarymon.

- Gracias por otra tarde maravillosa de entrenamiento hermano, realmente me divertí muchísimo. – fue lo primero que comente cuando íbamos a casa comiendo helados, luego de despedirnos de los muchachos.

- No hay de que mi dulce princesa, a decir verdad me divertí muchísimo… además valió la pena ver temblar a Matt y T.k. por una chica diferente a Sora jajaja.

- Que tonto Tai, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- Adelante.

- ¿Por qué le pones tanto interés a cada entrenamiento que realizas?, siéndote sincera me asusta un poco el ver que tienes gusto por las batallas y posiblemente algo de sed por la sangre.

- A decir verdad la razón de "mi interés" a la hora de entrenar eres tú, si estoy en optima condiciones te seré de mayor utilidad como espada y escudo.

- ¿Espada y escudo?

- Estaré a tu lado en todas tus batallas, apoyándote en la adversidad, impulsándote a superar cualquier reto y acompañándote en tus alegrías como una fiel espada; también te protegeré de tus temores, evitare que el miedo te consuma, que la vida te lastime y te reconfortare en tus derrotas y tristezas como un confiable escudo.

- En pocas palabras seguirás siendo mi ángel guardián.

Fin Flashback

- Tengo lo necesario para enfrentarlo y salir de esta hermano.

- Muy bien, entonces disuelve estas cadenas y enfréntalo, yo hare todo lo posible para recuperar algo de mi energía, y luego ayudarte.

Rápidamente hago que mi emblema empieza a brillar con gran intensidad y las cadenas que nos aquejan se desvanecen, la herida de mi brazo y la del hombro de mi hermano desaparecen casi por completo y el ambiente se torna menos nocivo para ambos.

- No te iras de aquí sin besarme Hikari.

Antes de que pueda contestar puedo sentir sus brazos rodeando delicadamente mi cintura para luego encontrarse en mi espalda, sus labios reclaman tiernamente los míos y su lengua entra a mi boca. Pasan los segundos y ha dejado de importarme, que se mesclen la calidez y el agradable sabor de sus labios con su dulce sangre, pues este "coctel afrodisiaco" me ha hecho sentirme en los elíseos, sin darme cuenta he rodeado su espalda con mis brazos y ejerzo algo de presión para disminuir la distancia entre nosotros, luego siento como una de sus manos recorre delicadamente mi rostro y cabello, yo hago lo mismo y me pierdo entre el éxtasis que me produce su boca y el placer de su piel tan suave; es una pena que siempre nos separemos para respirar, ¿pero que puedo hacer? si el es el único, que con gestos tan sencillos como estos me deja sin aliento.

Nos separamos lentamente y al abrir mis ojos lo veo sonreír como solo él sabe hacerlo, esa sonrisa tan pura y hermosa que me hace creer que en él no pasa el tiempo, pues a pesar de los años no cambia en lo más mínimo.

- Hare esto lo más rápido posible y volveré por otro de esos.

- Ese idiota esta en el salón del trono, su mayor debilidad es la confianza que tiene en si mismo, aprovecha eso y no tardes hermanita. – me guiña el ojo y se acurruca en el suelo para descansar, yo me re incorporo y salgo decidida, pues ya es hora de acabar con esto.

Corro a todo lo que mis piernas permiten y llego a aquella habitación en el centro del castillo, al entrar veo a quien es responsable de nuestro actual problema, sentado en su trono mientras mese en su mano una copa de vino como si no sucediera nada.

- Veo que al fin decidiste entregarte Hikari, savia desición.

- Eres más tonto de lo que pareces, vengo a proponerte un trato.

- ¿Y que trato es ese pequeña?

- ¡Soy más alta que tú así que no me llames pequeña!, en fin el trato es una batalla 1 a 1, tú y yo sin limite de tiempo, si gano me llevo a mi hermano de aquí, si pierdo… usa tu imaginación.

- Como gustes. – En su mano veo desaparecer la copa para ser remplazada por aquel sable y mis miedos se desvanecen al recordar a mi hermano, hago aparecer mi arco y extrañamente unas botas blancas con pequeñas alas en sus costados se materializan en mis piernas. – veo que has podido aumentar el control sobre tu emblema niñita, bien eso hará todo más interesante.

- Ya te lo había dicho mi hermano, no debes confiarte cuando luches contra nosotros.

En un rápido movimiento Kurayami se posiciono en mi espalda para iniciar con su ataque, doy un giro y uso el arco para bloquear su primer ataque y noto que este contrarresta el aura morada de su sable así que quizá este a salvo de ser controlada por el, además debo agradecer a mi hermano por haberlo enfrentado primero, pues así me es posible reaccionara a sus ataques por conocer su estilo de pelea; tomo mi distancia y realizo el primer disparo múltiple, el cual evade con gran facilidad, sin embargo con energía acumulada en las flechas sumada a la gran velocidad que logro con estas extrañas botas, logro hacer varias explosiones de luz cerca a él y parte de su pierna se ve severamente afectado por ello.

Luego de que Kurayami reconstruyo su cuerpo volvió a atacar, solo que esta vez me fue más sencillo esquivar su ataque en lugar de bloquearlo ya que debo reconocer que es más fuerte que Tai, no se como pudo recibir tal cantidad de ataques… luego formo una oportunidad para contraatacar al aprovechar que corre directamente hacia mi, me barro entre sus piernas y disparo 2 flechas a estas, con las cuales da un gran grito de dolor y yo me burlo de la "V" luminosa que forman las flechas.

- Sabes mi hermano tenia razón, no solo las mujeres debemos aprender a mantener cerradas las piernas jajaja.

- ¡Pequeña desgraciada!

A medida que la lucha continua y sigo dañando sus vestiduras con explosiones y uno que otro tiro directo, puedo observar que mi adversario absorbe la oscuridad de su alrededor para reconstruirse, entonces opto por otra estrategia e inicio a disparar gran cantidad de flechas al cielo, estas aparentemente comprendiendo mi estrategia se quedan en algún punto del techo oscuro de esta sala, una vez están acumuladas tantas de ellas que asemejan un cielo nocturno estrellado, finjo perder el equilibrio y caigo.

- Que descuidada pequeña, perder tanta energía disparando al techo para que no callera sobre mi, y esmerarte tanto en esquivar mis ataques para al final terminar cayendo victima del agotamiento… esperaba más de ti, aunque debo reconocer que duraste mucho más que ese gusano de cabello alborotado. – Confiado en su victoria se acerca lentamente a mi y cuando esta a la distancia exacta pone su espada cerca a mi cuello. - ¿algún ultimo deseo pequeña?

- Si, ¡vete al infierno tarado! – libero toda la energía que me es posible con mi emblema y todas las flechas se juntan para caer sobre el en forma de un rayo que… mmmm creo que en el juego que veía hace una semanas con Tai lo llamarían "martillo del alba", luego de que la descarga termina puedo ver a Kurayami levantarse pesadamente del suelo con gran cantidad de heridas e incluso sangrado en su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho e inmediatamente inicia con su auto curación.

- Fue un buen intento chiquilla, pero lamento decirme la esencia real de mi cuerpo esta compuesta del mismo material que el "muro de los lamentos", así que lo único que puede hacerme un daño real es la luz del sol, que como veras no existe en este mundo.

- Pero eso puede arreglarse. – de la nada sale mi hermano y al igual que en la escuela despliega un par de hermosas alas doradas de su espalda, las cuales toman la posición de una "O" casi completa y en medio de ellas aparece un pequeño sol… de hecho me recuerda cierto jeroglífico egipcio, aunque no estoy segura…, el hecho es que usa su espada para tomar aquel pequeño sol y lanzárselo a Kurayami y… ¡No puedo creerlo, es un_ Terraforce_!

- Hermano, ¿Cuántos llevas ahí?

- Llegue cuando iniciaste el ataque con todas las flechas que tenias en el cielo.

- Hermano, ese ultimo ataque que realizaste no era…

- No hay tiempo, se ha reincorporado.

Lo ultimo que vi fue como Kurayami había tomado la forma de un dragón y hubo una gran explosión...

Fin Kari's Pov

**Daivi's Pov **

Ya era de noche y los demás elegidos estábamos reunidos con los padres de Tai y Kari en su apartamento a la espera de noticias sobre ellos, el silencio y temor en el ambiente se estaban haciendo sumamente palpables y yo…

- Solo quiero que me lo repitan una vez más…

- Bien señora Kamilla, nos encontrábamos en aquel extraño castillo al lado de su hijo, luego Tai y Kari destruyeron una puerta gigantesca y… mmm cuando Tai corrió a abrazarla solo pude ver a un chico con vestimenta negra y un segundo después estábamos en el parque central de Odaiba sin poder entender que había sucedido. – Nisiquiera fui capaz de ver al chico al que se refiere Sora… rayos estoy muy preocupado por ellos.

- Bien Sora se que ya lo he preguntado varias veces, pero ¿estas segura de que no hay forma de que ustedes vuelvan a ese lugar y los ayuden?

- Lo lamento mucho, pero no tenemos idea de cómo hacer algo así.

- Yo lo lamento mucho, se supone que yo tengo el potencial de hacer eso, y.. sin embargo Tai no logro decirme como puedo abrirla, así que estamos aquí varados esperando a que regresen… - contén las lagrimas idiota, que no te vean llorar – siento mucho ser tan inútil.

Vamos Davis, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, no había forma de que pudiéramos predecir que algo así sucedería.

- Agradezco tus palabras Ken, pero temo que lo que dije es verdad, tal vez si me hubiese esforzado un poco más.

- No te preocupes tanto Davis, se que tienes la intención de ayudar a mis hijos y es algo que te agradezco, pero debes entender que a veces… Susumo ¿escuchas eso?

Antes de que pudiéramos preguntar a que se referirán, los señores Kamilla salieron corriendo a la calle como alma que se quiere llevar el diablo y casi que nos dejan encargado cerrar el departamento antes de seguirlos, al salir pudimos oír claramente un silbato, los señores Kamilla nos dijeron que solo Tai podía hacer sonar un silbato de esa manera, además que solo lo hacia cuando eran pequeños y Kari necesitaba ayuda. Siguiendo el sonido corrimos por varias manzanas hasta llegar a un callejón en el que se encontraba Kari totalmente inconsciente.

- Se los dije, solo Tai podría hacer ese sonido.

- Espera un segundo Yuuko, ¿Dónde esta Taichi?

Buscamos por casi 20 minutos, no encontramos a mi sempai y agregando el mal clima que empezó a hacer, decidimos acompañar a los señores Kamilla al hospital, donde le dieron un cuarto a Kari y todos avisamos en nuestras casas donde estabamos y que nos quedariamos para estar con ellos por si Kari despertaba y nos contaba algo.

El medico que reviso a Kari nos comento que presentaba síntomas de envenenamiento, pero que no habían hallado ninguna toxina (sea lo que sea) en su organismo, así que lo mejor seria esperas para ver como evolucionaba, que igual mente la tendrían bajo vigilancia en caso de urgencia. Luego de casi 3 horas ya casi nos habíamos quedando dormidos, pero de repente al mirar al piso pude ver unos tennis, y puede que sea muy distraído, pero es de todos sabido que Tai usa un único para de tennis, por ello son inconfundibles.

Al recuperarme de mi sorpresa desperté a los demás y vimos como Tai entro al cuarto sin decir nada a nadie, se arrodillo junto a la cama de Kari, se mordió el labio hasta que un hilo de sangre fue visible, la levanto con sumo cuidado incluso retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro… y luego la beso. La sorpresa fue general, incluso para mi que estaba consiente de la relación que tiene Tai con su hermana, pero nunca espere verlo hacer eso y menos con sus padres presentes.

- ¿Como te atreves maldito desgraciado? – fue lo que casi grito su padre antes de intentar ir a golpear a Tai, pero un campo de energía similar al que sentimos esta mañana en la escuela se hizo presente y lo detuvo a más de 6 metros de Tai.

Luego de casi 3 minutos Tai se separo de Kari y pudimos apreciar el final de un beso francés, pero antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar algo subió por la garganta de Kari, y al salir de su boca nos dimos cuenta que era una extraña esfera de energía oscura, la cual siguiendo el hilo de sangre fue hasta la boca de Tai, quien la atrapo y destrozo con sus dientes en cientos de pedacitos que se desvanecieron en la nada, a su vez Kari recupero sus colores normales y se le vio respirar aliviada a la vez que se relamía los labios.

- Es sabrosa mi sangre ¿verdad?, pero en fin esta cama no es digna de ti preciosa, aunque no te preocupes, tu príncipe podrá mejorarla. – fueron las palabras de Tai antes de tronar sus dedos y hacer que las 4 patas de la cama se convirtieran en columnas que sostenían una cama doble y acolchonada, además por esas columnas subían enredaderas de flores blancas y lilas, que subían hasta el "techo" de aquella cama, y este a su vez dejaba caer un fino manto de seda blanca hasta el suelo. – Eso esta mejor, esa es una cama adecuada para mi princesa.

Luego de esto Tai comenzó a caminar hacia la salida como si ni siquiera nos viera, al detenerse junto a Sora me sonrió y hablo una vez más al tiempo que su mano derecha desaparecía en tinieblas.

- No deben preocuparse, Kari ya no corre ningún peligro, mi mano volverá a crecer y yo regresaré cuando estén todos reunidos y ella despierta, hay algo importante que debemos decirles.

- Espera Tai, ¿Qué le diremos a Kari cuando nos pregunte donde estas? – Sora tiene razón, aún ni sabemos que paso y Tai se va de nuevo.

- Estoy en el **valle de la luz**, más haya de donde las estrellas brillan. – fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer detrás de un haz de luz.

* * *

**Ficha técnica, aclaración final:**

**Muro de los lamentos: **Pared mitológica que separa el ultimo infierno griego (Yudeka, donde pagan los soberbios) de la entrada a los campos elíseos, su principal característica es que se dice solo puede ser roto por la luz del sol, el cual es inexistente en el hades; por ello es llamado de los lamentos, pues en el lloran los muertos incapaces de cruzarlo para librar sus almas del castigo del infierno.

* * *

Bien es todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y me cuenten ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿Qué no les gusto?, ¿Qué cambiarían? Y ¿Qué esperan que pase en esta historia?

Un beso para mis lectoras y un abrazo para mis lectores, este es Silvery Shine diciéndoles que nos leeremos más pronto de lo que creen ^_^ ¡Sayonara!


	15. Cap 15: Explicaciones

Hola de nuevo, se que han estado esperando este capitulo en el cual explico lo sucedido en el capitulo anterior, además de que hay cierto evento al final que se desean leer, así que no me extiendo más y nos vemos al final ^_^ ►

* * *

**Cap. 15: Explicaciones.**

**Kari's Pov**

Poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos y siento la leve molestia que causa la luz en ellos, cuando los tengo totalmente abiertos me toma casi 3 segundos darme cuenta de que no estoy en mi cama, ni en mi habitación y de repente me levanto de un salto al recordar lo ultimo que vi antes de… ¿perder la conciencia?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso con mi hermano y Kurayami?... y ¿Por qué estoy en esta… cama tan lujosa y extraña?... ¿Dónde rayos estoy?... y más que nada ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?... mi cabeza aún de muchas vueltas y la verdad el aroma dulce de estas flores no ayuda.

- Buenos días señorita ¿como se siente en esta hermosa mañana?

- Muy bien doctor gracias, espere… ¿doctor? ¿Qué hago en un hospital?

- Bien esa es una buena pregunta señorita, sus padres la trajeron aquí anoche en compañía de 10 jóvenes, no sabemos los detalles de lo ocurrido pero lo cierto es que tubo síntomas de envenenamiento por casi 3 horas y luego estaba completamente sana y… siento ser tan directo pero ¿acaso tiene idea de cómo es que de la nada mejoro su salud y una de nuestras camas se convirtió en… esto?

- Ya veo así que eso ocurrió, la verdad ya me estaba preguntando donde estaba, pero temo que no tengo la más remota idea de que pudo pasar conmigo y esta cama.

- Muy bien comprendo, bien dejando eso de lado tendré que hacerle un rápido examen de rutina para determinar en cuento tiempo podremos darle de alta.

Fueron 20 minutos un tanto incómodos, pero luego de que el doctor termino con el examen hablo con mis padres en la puerta de la habitación y ellos parecieron alegrarse, lo cual me da la certeza de que dentro de poco, quizá en unas horas este en mi casa, sin embargo me preocupo que al pedirles que me contarán que había ocurrido ayer solo me dijeron que esperara a los demás muchachos. Durante algunas horas estuve meditando todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, entre más lo pienso más ilógico se ve todo es decir: en la madrugada regrese a mi habitación con mi hermano de un viaje a Paris por medio de mi computadora, luego en la escuela veo a mi hermano lanzando fuego mientras hace malabares vestido como bufón medieval, más tarde resulta que me dedica un monumental poema en frente de toda la escuela, después soy raptada por criaturas de un reino de oscuridad donde aprendo a usar un arco de luz gracias al cual puedo combatir junto a mi hermano contra el rey de ese mundo, y de repente despierto en una cama de cuento de hadas que esta en una habitación de hospital… ¿me pregunto como escribir esto en mi diario?, solo espero que nadie lo lea o me enviara a un manicomio.

Mientras sigo pensando si todo lo que ocurrió fue verdad o no decido hacer una prueba, hago aparecer mi arco y me convenzo de que si sucedió al verlo aparecer en mi muñeca, lo que me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta ¿Dónde esta Tai? Y ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?... espera esas son 2 preguntas, temo que me estoy partiendo la cabeza para no llegar a ningún lado.

- Valla susto el que nos diste ayer señorita.

- Hola Matt gusto en verte, pero ¿podrías explicarme que sucedió?

- ¿He? Pero si yo venia a que tú me explicaras eso, pero bueno los demás ya vienen subiendo así que cuando estemos todos juntos nos contaras que sucedió luego de que fuimos transportados y no se… quizá… digo a lo mejor Izzi pueda concluir algo y saber que fue lo que ocurrió jajajaja.

- Enserio te portas tan tonto como mi hermano cuando estas nervioso. – antes de que continuáramos con la conversación y pudiera preguntar algo más la puerta se abrió y los demás muchachos entraron en compañía de mis padres.

- Bien Kari todos tus amigos están aquí y te trajeron las tareas de la escuela, así que por favor cuéntanos que sucedió.

- Antes de eso mamá, me gustaría saber ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? - ¿Por qué todos dudan? No… me digan… que a Tai le sucedió algo malo.

- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, el "apareció" ayer y solo nos dijo.

**Flashback**

- Estoy en el **valle de la luz**, más haya de donde las estrellas brillan.

Fin Flashback

- Espera un segundo… ¿Cómo iba? A si:

_El valle de la luz, más haya de donde las estrellas brillan,_

_Donde la esperanza y los sueños se juntan formando lagunas de aguas hermosas y tranquilas_

_Donde mueren la pena y la tristeza, y en su lugar florecen risas y canciones sin demora_

_Donde tu corazón y el mío se encontrarán y serán de amor eterno desde ahora._

_Una vez más te pido que envíes tus penas e incertidumbres al más profundo olvido,_

_Pues en este momento tú corazón me pertenece, así como tuyo es el mío_

Al terminar de recitar el poema un brillante haz de luz se hizo presente en la habitación y tras él apareció mi hermano aplaudiendo.

- Nada mal hermanita, veo que recuerdas perfectamente el capitulo 10 del libro que te estaba leyendo. – La sorpresa fue general, ni siquiera yo esperaba que Tai apareciera de la nada y menos que al llegar inexplicablemente se cerrarán las cortinas como si de una aparición espectral se tratase. – bien se que tengo muchas cosas que explicar, pero primero me gustaría preguntarte algo Kari ¿durante nuestra batalla contra Yami notaste que todos los habitantes del mar de las sombras desaparecieron?

- Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas no vi a ninguno luego de que el **dios del mar **ordenara que se escondieran mientras Kurayami se enfrentaba a ti.

- Ya veo, así que eso dijo ese cretino… rayos, me ha complicado más las cosas. De momento dejemos ese tema a parte, cuéntales a los muchachos lo que sucedió luego de que fueron transportados, cuando termines yo les diré que ocurrió después y tendremos que hablar de ciertos temas un tanto delicados.

- Muy bien hermano, pero seré yo quien les de **la gran noticia**. – Guiño el ojo y me convenzo de que valdrá la pena el castigo y el regaño inicial por haber visto la cara de sorpresa que puso Tai antes de acceder a mi petición y tragar saliva. – Bien comenzare…

Fueron casi 20 minutos relatándoles lo sucedido sin detalles de nuestro beso o mis recuerdos del entrenamiento, note que mi hermano se sentó tranquilamente a mi lado y me abrazo para darme algo de calor, pues anqué casi era medio día hacia mucho frio, al continuar con mi relato note como los muchachos y mis padres ponían gran interés a mis palabras y no dejaban pasar el más mínimo detalle sin aclarar, pero al terminar mi hermano se puso de pie y cerro la puerta para continuar con su explicación.

Fin Kari's Pov

**Taichi's Pov**

Bien comenzare con mi relato.

**Flashback:**

Luego de que Kurayami adopto la forma de un dragón oscuro se lanzo directamente hacia Kari, para interceptarlo desplegué mis alas y lance otro _terraforce_ hacia él, la explosión de la pequeña supernova lo hirió, pero también lo hizo enojar más, así que inicio un ataque frenético a todo lo que había a su alrededor. En medio del esquivar de los ataques de mi adversario me di cuenta de que Hikari había aparecido junto a Kari que estaba inconsciente.

- Necesito ayuda Hikari, dime como detenerlo.

- Sabes que solo hay una forma de que lo detengas Tai.

- Olvídalo, jamás cumpliré con su voluntad, me niego rotundamente a ser su mascota y dejar que consuma la vida de mi hermana.

- Eso no tiene porque pasar si solo cumples la mitad de la profecía.

- ¿Y como se supone que hare tal cosa?

- Yo detendré sus movimientos, pero luego dependerá de ti completar el sellado

Hikari invoco un arco igual al de Kari y comenzó a disparar flechas un tanto más brillantes que las de Kari a los 8 puntos que formaban un octágono alrededor de Kurayami y de mi, una vez la figura estuvo lo bastante reforzada una barrera de Luz se levanto sellando temporalmente los movimientos de mi adversario, oportunidad que aproveché para dibujar el sello adecuado en mi pecho y forzar la fusión entre nosotros.

Fin Flashback

- El problema fue que durante el sello, Kurallami enloqueció y logro romper la barrera además de sujetar tanto a Kari como a Hikari quienes se vieron obligadas a fusionarse también, además al jalarlas parte de una de las espinas en su cola se incrusto en Kari, lo que hizo que su vida corriera peligro; luego de eso la explosión nos saco del **Reino de la Oscuridad **y a Kari la trajo a este mundo, mientras que a mi me envió al **Valle de la Luz**.

- Ya veo, con que eso paso luego de que perdí la conciencia. – A mi sorpresa Kari y los demás chicos tomaron las cosas con calma en lugar de alarmarse.

- Disculpa hijo, pero ¿quienes son Kurayami y… Hikari?

- Es verdad aún no se los explico a ustedes… bien mamá te los presentare. – centro toda la energía de mi emblema de golpe y tras de Kari y de mi se materializan nuestros nuevos "huéspedes":

Kurayami es un chico mas bajo que yo con ojos negros sin brillo y carecientes de alma, su sonrisa seguía siendo melancólica y ahora lucia una armadura tipo medieval de aquel cristal oscuro, los únicos adornos en ella eran las esposas y sello en su pecho de color dorado, las cuales eran lo s trazos del sello que lo mantenían atado a mi.

Hikari tiene la apariencia de una niña de unos 14 años, es igual de alta a Kurayami pero tiene un vestido largo de color blanco muy similar a un traje de novia, sus ojos son azul celeste como los de Matt y su piel es de tono canela-durazno como la de Kari, además su cabello es de color azul metálico como el de Joe y cae hasta su cintura, y el rasgo más notable es su sonrisa muy alegre y sus ojos que desprenden gran ternura.

- Por el lado de mi hermano esta Kurayami, la esencia misma de la oscuridad, es la representación de todos los pecados y las cosas malas que poseemos los seres humanos; por mi parte esta Hikari, la esencia misma de la luz, representa la bondad, la ternura, la vida y todo lo bueno que poseemos… mmm si entendí bien actualmente están unidos a nosotros ¿verdad hermano?

- Así es pequeña, temporalmente estamos limitados a ir con ustedes, pero no me tomara mucho poseer al 100% a este gusano y luego mi voluntad será completada – Aún en estas condiciones Kurayami se rehúsa a aceptar que ha perdido, supongo que reconoceré por esta vez sus agallas y su terquedad.

- Es muy triste Kurayami – quien tomo la palabra fue Hikari - a pesar de haber presenciado el ritual y su ataque especial, ¿no logras recordarlo? Sabes muy bien que a él y su linaje no puedes controlarlos, no pudiste hacerlo en la antigüedad, mucho menos ahora. - Espera ¿a que se refieres Hikari?

- Explícate, ¿porque dices que no pude vencerlo en la antigüedad?

- Heredo de Apolo, hermano de Eolo, hija de Rá, Descendiente de Osiris, ¿que acaso ya olvidaste esos nombres? - ¿nombres?

- ¿Así que es de la línea de Apolonix? Creí que ya no los vería más, y supongo que ella proviene de Luminex

- Ahora si que no comprendo nada. – Estamos de acuerdo en eso papá.

- Bueno se los explicare de forma clara y sencilla, hace eones cuando mi lucha con Kurayami por la estabilidad o destrucción de este y otros universos empezó, en la recién formada 1º civilización humana existieron 2 personas un tanto especiales: la hija del rey llamada Luminex y el general del ejercito real Apolonix. Ellos dos se juraron amor eterno a pesar de ser de círculos sociales completamente diferentes y lucharon incluso contra la voluntad del rey para estar juntos, el problema inicio cuando Kurayami fue a ese reino en forma de dragón para intentar asesinar a Luminex a fin de traer inestabilidad y desconfianza al joven reino, en medio de su intento fue descubierto por Apolonix, quien lo enfrento descubriendo la fortaleza verdadera que radicada en el valor y el amor y realizo por primera vez el sello que realizo Tai.

Al cabo de algunos años Luminex y Apolonix fueron ejecutados por orden del rey al haberlo desobedecido estando juntos , aún sin importar lo sucedido durante el incidente de Kurayami quien desafortunadamente el fue liberado con la muerte de Apolonix; lo que el rey ignoraba es que Apolonix y Luminex tuvieron un hijo que creció en otra población y para resumir la historia durante varios siglos Kurayami intentaba traer caos al mundo con ayuda del poder de una elegida, y siempre terminaba siendo sellado o desterrado por su amor verdadero que casualmente era descendiente de esta pareja, en Egipto se nombro Osiris al primer humano que lo venció y Amon Rá al segundo, en la recién fundada Troya se le llamo Apolo y en Grecia Eolo, siempre existió la característica de que al realizar el sello los caballeros herederos de la voluntad de Apolonix desplegaban alas doradas y en su centro había un sol naranja.

- Ya veo por eso me parecía tan familiar la silueta de mi hermano al realizar aquel ataque, pues es el símbolo de Osiris en los jeroglíficos egipcios.

- Así es, el hecho es que al parecer Tai y Tú son los siguiente en haber heredado la voluntad y quizá linaje de Apolonix y de Luminex. – luego de estas palabras Hikari y Kurayami volvieron a formar parte de Kari y de mi pues el poder de mi emblema disminuyo considerablemente en este breve lapso de tiempo.

- En fin, para resumir las cosas podremos decir que Kari es mitad ángel y yo mitad demonio.

- Pero no es permanente ¿verdad hijo?

- Claro que no mamá, será solo temporal o al menos mientras puedo sellar a Kurayami en otro lugar o cuando menos encontrar un balance entre el y Hikari para que no afecten la vida de otras personas.

- Cuando decías que Kari fue herida por esa esencia negativa, te refieres a la esfera de energía oscura que le sacaste ayer, ¿verdad Tai? - yo asentí ante la pregunta de mi padre y pensé en buscar la forma de mostrarles la evidencia creada durante la pelea.

- Disculpa hermanito, pero mis ojos están aquí arriba. – jajaja que tonta, no eran tus senos los que buscaba, aunque admitiré que mis ojos se desviaron un poco.

- Es la herida que tienes en el centro de tu pecho lo que busco, no debes preocuparte por ello.

- Claro que si hermano, ya que Yami hace parte de ti y los pecados capitales con el… pues te guste o no la lujuria es uno de ellos.

- Ya que soy hombre, eso no cambia nada. – una sonrisa cómplice por parte de mis congéneres re afirma mi punto de vista.

- Tai deja de jugar y contéstame algo, ¿Cuánto duro su batalla contra ese sujeto?

- Veras Izzi, la diferencia temporal que hay entre nuestro mundo y el reino de la oscuridad es de un triplicado, es decir que mientras aquí pasa una hora, allá son 3 y considerando que tardamos 8 horas en regresar…

- Comprendo la batalla fue más larga de lo que pensé.

- Oye hermano ¿Por qué traes guantes? - ¿he? Bien ahora debo pensar como explicarle lo de mi mano sin que se asuste. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con esta esplendida cama? – ni modo, ya se dio cuenta.

- Temo que así es pero no debes preocuparte, para explicar todo de forma clara y sencilla te puedo decir que en **El Valle de la Luz** mi cuerpo es purificado de la oscuridad y se reconstruye así mismo, así que aunque llevara un par de días mi mano estará como nueva.

Fin Taichi's Pov

**Kari's Pov **

Como lo supuse hubo un pago alto por este modesto lujo, pero no importa seguro puedo ayudar.

- Hermano déjame ver tú mano.

- Créeme que no te gustará, ni siquiera tengo tendones aún, así que prácticamente es hueso.

- Eso no importa, déjame ver por favor, confía en mí. – te regalo una sonrisa y tímidamente asientes mientras te acercas a mí y te quitas el guante, efectivamente son huesos los que veo pero eso poco me importa, tomo tú mano entre las mías y concentro mi energía, esta y la luz que de mi emana se canalizan y centran en tu mano y poco a poco va regresando a su forma original, aunque debo admitir que luce algo tétrico. – Listo, como nueva.

- No tanto, date cuenta que no tengo uñas – que descortés – aunque ahora que lo veo tampoco tengo huellas dactilares así que tal vez…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses Tai. – gritamos todos al unísolo al adivinar que quería sugerir.

- Esta bien, esta bien solo jugaba, hay pero que temperamentales.

- Oye Tai hay algo que he querido preguntar, pero supongo que me dio algo de miedo la respuesta, ayer cuando salvaste a Kari del veneno de Kurayami ¿era necesario aquel beso? - ¿beso? ¿Así que no fue un lindo sueño?

- Para extraer la oscuridad tuve que tentarla usando mi propia sangre como carnada, para curar su herida use la reserva de luz que me había dejado en la escuela, pero… pues pare serte sincero T.k., el beso no era necesario, sin embargo fue un placer que quise darme. – por lo visto llego la hora, no te perdonare si te tambaleas o dudas Hikari Kamilla.

- Explícanos eso Tai. – Bien, aquí vamos, solo abrázalo y sonríe.

- 3 Pruebas de amor me has prometido y 3 pruebas de Amor me has entregado, la cena romántica en Paris bajo la luz de la luna, el poema frente a toda la escuela y el entregar tú vida por la mía en nuestra batalla contra Kurayami me hacen saber que en mi corazón ya no existen temores ni dudas. Bien papá, mamá, muchachos hay algo que deben saber, desde hace casi una semana Tai y yo estamos saliendo juntos y oficialmente somos novios. - Un silencio general llena la sala y la cara de mis padres palidece, mientras Tai aprieta mi mano y me sonríe dulcemente, así que me dejo llevar y aún con ellos presentes cierro mis ojos y lo beso como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, ya aclare todas las dudas que imagino tendrían, pero como quiero ser malo y "sádico" según me han llamado (y valla que me divierte encontrar estos calificativos en los review's) dejare el cap. hasta aquí. Como comentario personal les contaré que la descripción de Hikari fue como me imagine a Ivymon cuando me escribió por 1º vez, solo que sin el cabello azul.

Por favor dejen muchos review's contándome ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Qué no les gusto? ¿Qué cambiarían? Y más que nada ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en el próximo cap.? (que por cierto se llamara **¡Mi Nombre es Taichi!** No se lo pierdan ;) )

Un Abrazo para mis lectores, un beso para mis lectoras y nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen (para ver si les dejo otro cap. este año como regalo de navidad)

Silvery Shine


	16. Cap 16: ¡Mi nombre es Taichi!

Hola y nuevamente bienvenidos a la continuación de esta historia, espero no los haya hecho esperar mucho, pero trabaje tan rápido como mi salud y creatividad me lo permitieron, sin más preámbulos continuemos con el desarrollo de este fic, nos leemos al final ;) ►

La canción de este cap. y el poema del anterior son creados por mi, me molestaria encontrarlos en otro fic, sin haberme pedido permiso antes :P

* * *

**Cap. 16: ¡Mi nombre es Taichi!**

(Narrado por Kari)

- 3 Pruebas de amor me has prometido y 3 pruebas de Amor me has entregado, la cena romántica en Paris bajo la luz de la luna, el poema frente a toda la escuela y el entregar tú vida por la mía en nuestra batalla contra Kurayami, me hacen saber que en mi corazón ya no existen temores ni dudas. Bien papá, mamá, muchachos hay algo que deben saber, desde hace casi una semana Tai y yo estamos saliendo juntos y oficialmente somos novios.

Un silencio general llena la sala y la cara de mis padres palidece, mientras Tai aprieta mi mano y me sonríe dulcemente, así que me dejo llevar y aún con ellos presentes cierro mis ojos y lo beso como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Al terminar el beso abro los ojos y no puedo evitar derramar una lágrima de felicidad mientras sonrió y abrazo a Tai sintiéndome aliviada de que fui capaz de confesar nuestro amor y de que él sigue a mi lado.

- Aunque debo decir que para solo llevar una semana juntos han pasado muchísimas cosas jajaja, (suspiro) recuerdo que una vez Matt me dijo que tener una relación estable con una linda chica es complicado, pero jamás pensé que fuera para tanto… solo espero que podamos llegar vivos al año.

- Que tonto hermano, ¿porque pones como meta un año? – inconscientemente inflo las mejillas y el ríe como un chiquillo, aún tenemos rasgos infantiles.

- Bien quizá te parezca tonto pero… he pensado que seria muy lindo poder celebrar nuestro primer aniversario, no se quizá haciendo algo diferente en un lugar romántico o atendiéndote todo el día, no se algo se me ocurrirá. – el sonrojo en la cara de mi hermano por algo tan romántico me hace tomarlo de su nuca y besarlo una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión si me esforzare porque quiero hacerlo suspirar.

- ¡Aléjate de ella desgraciado! – fue el grito que dio mi padre antes de lanzarse directamente contra Tai con los puños cerrados y ser detenido por una extraña barrera que es muy similar a la que hacia ¿Kurayami?... espera, ¿esta barrera la hace mi hermano?

- Valla eso estuvo cerca, por poco y lastimas a Kari, deberías tener más cuidado.

- Silencio, ¿Por qué no te callas maldito bastardo?

- ¡Y TÚ PIENSA ANTES DE HABLAR IMBÉCIL, SI SOY UN BASTARDO O NO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!, además ten en cuenta que al llamarme así también ofendes a Kari y mi mamá. – por un momento los dos se calman un poco, pues mi padre deja de luchar y Tai deja de estar a la defensiva.

- Solo muérete idiota.

- Papá cierra la boca de una maldita vez, ¿Quién te has creído para decirle esas cosas tan horribles a mi hermano?, te guste o no esta relación es algo que asumimos los dos, así no actúes como si fuese ingenua y el me hubiese obligado a algo ya que soy totalmente consiente de que estoy con él única y exclusivamente porque lo amo. – todo el mundo se quedo rígido ante mi reacción, incluso Tai, supongo que nadie espero que esta discusión me sacara de quicio, pero si no la detenía se tornaría en algo peor.

- No tienes porque alterarte Kari, después de todo la voluntad de mi padre de hecho esta prácticamente cumplida ya que relativamente estoy muerto.

- No lo entiendo, explícate hermano.

- Es muy sencillo, todo lo que vez ante ti es solamente mi alma, mi cuerpo se encuentra en el fondo de una laguna de algún lugar del **Valle de la Luz**, donde esta siendo atendido y curado por medio de la energía sagrada de aquel lugar, además de ser desintoxicado en parte de la maldad de Kurayami, quien por cierto esta siendo apaciguado por esta misma energía. – No es que crea que Tai me miente, pero es que es tan difícil de creer en lo que acaba de decir. - ¿No me crees verdad?, bien te lo demostrare.

Mi hermano se pone de pie y empieza a caminar directamente hacia mi padre, quien aprovechando la oportunidad y lanza un golpe directo al rostro, pero como si de un fantasma o un holograma se tratase, solamente lo atraviesa, luego mi hermano se acerca a Matt y mete su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca un billete que tenia.

- Explícanos algo Tai, ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí y tú cuerpo haya?

- Es sencillo Izzi, ya que Kari es luz igual que el lugar en el que estoy puedo usarla como medio para viajar de ese mundo a este, aunque solo en esta forma que si no me equivoco es llamada proyección astral, pero solo será hasta que mi cuerpo este totalmente sano y reparado, cuando esto suceda podre regresar en cuerpo y alma a este mundo con ustedes.

- Y exactamente como es que pudiste atravesar el puño de tu padre pero pudiste tomar mi dinero. – La cara de Matt es realmente extraña, tiene una ceja levantada, pero su boca torcida demuestra asco.

- A diferencia de la película de "los caza fantasmas "no tendrás que preocuparte que te manche con ectoplasma idiota, pero para responder puedo ser tangible ante los objetos y personas que desee… Por cierto T.k., ¿tanto odias a la oscuridad como para estar dispuesto a matarme? – De inmediato todos volteamos a ver a T.k., en su mano estaba empuñada una extraña lanza que tenia un brillo muy similar al de mi arco.

- No quiero destruirte a ti Tai, solo quiero que desaparezca el bastardo que esta en tú interior. – fue su respuesta aunque lo dijo con muchísima ira contenida, además de aquella inusual mirada que hace cada vez que de la oscuridad se trata.

- Bien te guste o no temo que es imposible hacer lo uno sin lo otro, ya que en este momento Kurayami y yo somos uno.

- Entonces temo que no hay opción Tai, pues desafortunadamente dejaste de ser digno de tú emblema. – Sin aviso T.k. se lanzo a toda carrera contra mi hermano, pero él detuvo el golpe de la lanza al cruzar su **Espada del Valor** con… ¡no puede ser! Pero si es…

- Mira quien habla de ser digno pequeño idiota, el portador de **La Esperanza **y no me da el beneficio de la duda por ser otro elegido, pero analicémoslo con calma quieres… en mi mano derecha esta mi **Espada del Valor**, irrefutable prueba de que sigo siendo un elegido que protege el equilibrio de este y otros mundos, en mi mano izquierda el **Sable de la Oscuridad**, arma legitima de Kurayami y representación del mal y los pecados. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que según tú "no es digno" pueda tener tal arma en su mano derecha?, y ¿Cómo es que aquel que porta esa **Lanza de la Esperanza **haya perdido la esperanza de que su compañero pueda manejar y controlar al espíritu invasor que hay dentro de él? La respuesta es sencilla, es ira lo que veo y siento que corre por tus venas, no perdonas, permites ni aceptas que Kari no te haya elegido a ti, y aún menos que la razón sea yo, es imperdonable para ti y por ello te escondes tras una patética excusa como querer eliminar la oscuridad para atentar contra mi existencia.

- ¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!

- Se lo que hay en el corazón de cada persona en esta sala, pues parte de la fusión con Yami me permite sentir y percibir los pecados de cada persona, pues es así como el los manipula cuando destruye sus vidas, sin embargo este "talento" me resulta inútil , no me interesa dañar a nadie.

T.k. baja la lanza y se aferra a Matt mientras se oyen algunos sollozos quizá por su sentimiento de culpa, temo que no tengo nada que decir frente a esta situación y menos frente al actuar de T.k. con mi hermano. Matt solo le hace un par de señas con los ojos a Tai y él sale casi volando por el techo mientras Matt le susurra algo a T.k. para luego ir tras mi hermano; así pasan casi 20 minutos en los que todos estamos en silencio y evitamos el dialogo al máximo por temor a reanudar una discusión que es inútil. Una vez mi hermano y Matt regresan todos volvemos a tomar ciertas posiciones en la habitación y el primero en hablar es mi hermano.

- Se que puede ser difícil de entender esta situación, pero deben creerme cuando les digo que mis sentimientos por Kari son reales.

- No nos culpes Tai, siempre te has mostrado muy abierto a las personas, especialmente a Kari, pero también muy distante a las relaciones, por ello es difícil creer en esto.

- Que bajo has caído Sora, la portadora del amor duda de mi palabra, pues bien supongo que no hay otra forma de hacerte entender que entre tú y yo no hay la gran diferencia que digamos para estos asuntos… contéstame algo ¿realmente amas y respetas a Matt con todo tú ser? ¿No hay ni un gramo de lujuria que corrompa tu sentir hacia él?

- Déjate de juegos, a mi no puedes aplicarme los mismos estándares con los que te mides.

- Sigues siendo tan tonta como siempre, ¿para que mentir si lo sabes tan bien?, esos ojos que te roban el aliento y congelan tú alma a partir de que los posa en ti, el cabello que te enloquece y deseas tocar más que cualquier seda del mundo, la piel pálida que se ve tan fría pero que es tan cálida, donde noche tras noche sueñas y añoras dejar tú marca… no te resistas, exprésale lo que realmente te hace sentir, pues es obvio hasta para mi que tu vientre se calienta cada vez que piensas en él. – Repentinamente los ojos de mi hermano empezaron a brillar de rojo y Sora se lanzo totalmente desesperada a besa a Matt, mientras se abrazaba con agresividad a él y poco a poco lo hacie retroceder a la puerta, en cuestión de segundos lo había sacado de la habitación y había cerrado la puerta, pero no deje de notar que mi hermano ríe con manía. – Ven lo que les dije, aún la portadora del amor fue corrompida por su propio deseo.

- Esta "pequeña demostración" no te ayuda mucho a comprobar que lo que dices sentir por tú hermana es verdad Tai. – Siento decirlo pero mamá tiene razón.

- No es eso lo que pretendía mamá, además fue un favor que me pidió Matt cuando salimos, quería saber si en verdad Sora se sentía atraída hacia él tanto física como emocionalmente, ya que casi nunca le dedica "tiempo de calidad" – todos tragamos saliva y nos quedamos en silencio al escuchar un agudo gemido a Sora. – ve por ella tigre. – fue lo único que comento mi hermano antes de empezar a reír con sutileza y descaro.

- Me es difícil creer en lo que esta pasando Tai, pero necesito saberlo ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo falta en la vida? ¿En que nos equivocamos contigo? Para que salgas con algo como esto, y más que nada jales a tú hermana contigo.

- Mamá deja de hacer eso quieres, la verdad ese papel no te queda bien, además te repito que lo que siento por Kari es real.

- Entonces suponiendo que es verdad eso hijo, contéstame algo ¿desde cuando la amas? Y ¿desde cuando estas enamorado de ella? – Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de mi hermano y un gran rubor tiño sus mejillas, al tiempo que reía bajito y me abrazada con ternura para sentarme de lado en su regazo.

- Bien si quieres que sea sincero debo decirte que me enamore de ella el día en que la conocí, se que es extraño pues no tenia más de 3 años y un poco más pero es la verdad, es un día que no olvido y en cuanto a la pregunta de ¿desde cuando la amo?, no lo recuerdo muy bien, creo que tenias 7 meses y medio de embarazo cuando la empecé a amar con locura. – Nuevamente lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas sin permiso y me abrazo con fuerza a Tai para poder esconder mi rostro, esta es una verdad que incluso yo ignoraba.

- ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que era Kari en quien pensabas mientras componías Butterfly? – La entrada repentina de Matt y Sora nos sorprendió mucho, pero nos dejo sin habla el ver a Matt con la camisa mal abotonada y a Sora despeinada y con una marca en su cuello.

- A decir verdad en este momento ese dato no es la gran cosa, pero me alegra que al fin hayas aclarado tus dudas Mattie. – Respondía descaradamente mi hermano mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- Tai enserio eres un tarado.

- Gracias Sora, pero luego pensaras en como agradecerme por ayudarte a expresar lo que realmente sentías. – Por un momento todo fue risas y tranquilidad de parte de los muchachos, o al menos hasta que mi padre hablo.

- No lo apruebo, no hay razón para que permita tal abominación por parte de mis hijos. – sus palabras dolieron mucho, aunque no tanto como la mirada de odio que nos dedico a ambos.

- ¿Abominación he?, creo que ya exprese cuanto me importa ese punto de vista en el poema que declare en la escuela ayer ¿verdad?, pero si quieres que lo ponga en otra perspectiva, dime ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Vamos no es difícil, ¿dime cual es mi nombre?

- Taichi. – respondió secamente mi Padre, pero mi hermano irónicamente empezó a sonreír de nuevo.

- Y ¿recuerdas porque me pusieron ese nombre cuando naci?, es algo que me explicaron cuando cumplí 5 años.

- Bien ya se a donde quieres llegar con esto Tai. – quien tomo la palabra fue mamá – te pusimos el nombre de Taichi que significa "**1º Guardián**", porque desde un principio Susumo y yo deseábamos tener 2 hijos, un niño y una niña, además de ello se supone que al ponerte un nombre con tal significado se predestinaría que siempre estarías al lado de la persona por la cual te pusimos ese nombre para protegerla y guiarla, en otras palabras siempre estarías hay para cuidar de Kari.

- Y ¿acaso no he cumplido con sus expectativas en ello?

- Es diferente, además no es suficiente razón para convencernos.

- No te preocupes soy mejor estafador que eso, recuérdame la verdadera razón del ¿Por qué solo vemos a mis tíos y abuelos una vez cada año?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – a cara de sorpresa y repentino palidecer de mis padres realmente me intriga.

- Le advertí a papá y a mis tíos que tenia más resistencia para el alcohol que ellos cuando me desafiaron a esa competencia de bebida en navidad, además necesitaba asegurar cierta información para este momento porque ya sabia que no pasaría mucho antes de que ya no pudiera soportarlo más y le declarara a Kari mis sentimientos. – Valla, así que Tai si es capaz de planear las cosas a largo plazo, aunque nunca me imagine que estuviera dispuesto a hacer tantas cosas por mi. – Entiendo que este asunto que deberíamos hablarlo en privado, pero ya que la cosa es de familia no me molesta decirlo frente a ellos 11 pues también los incluyo en ella.

Se suponía la empresa de mi abuelo debía ser heredada y administrada por mi padre que es su primogénito el día en que se casara, también se supone que la vice presidencia de la compañía asociada que tienen mis abuelos maternos seria asumida por mamá al comprometerse, pero tristemente a ambos se les negó el derecho legitimo a estos cargos únicamente porque mis abuelos no estuvieron de acuerdo en que se casarán porque cada uno venia de un sector opuesto de la ciudad, eso sin tener en cuenta que las dos compañías fueron rivales durante décadas. Sin embargo y aún que eso significo perderlo todo mis padres decidieron seguir la voluntad de sus corazones y no la sus familiares, se casarón y se mudaron lo más lejos que pudieron de sus padres para poder ser felices, así fue como terminamos en Hikarigaoka en primer lugar.

- Ya veo con que esa es la razón, teniendo esto en mente debo decir que me parece de hecho inadecuada la actitud que están tomando con nosotros papá y mamá.

- No es lo mismo jovencita, así que no seas irreverente.

- La única diferencia es que somos hermanos, además ustedes también son prueba de que esto no es la única condición existente para que la sociedad se oponga a una relación y la tilde de inadecuada o imposible, pero blasfemo o no seguiré tú ejemplo mamá y luchare por lo que creo y amo; además como puedes no creer en lo que sentimos, especialmente cuando no es la primera vez que arriesgamos nuestras vidas para protegernos. - Un silencio general se presento nuevamente en la habitación y mi hermano se puso de pie.

- por favor piensen en lo que hemos hablado papá, mamá y temo que es todo por ahora, debo regresar al **Valle de la Luz**, pero regresare pronto y esta vez definitivamente. – Mi hermano guiño un ojo y comenzó a caminar, debo detenerlo.

- Espera hermano, nunca me contaste como es ese valle. – espero que eso sirva.

- Es difícil describirlo, es un valle gigantesco repleto de pastizales muy verdes, flores de todos los colores y arboles frutales por doquier, pero lo más especial son sus lagunas de aguas puras y tranquilas, que están rebosantes de vida bajo el eterno sol matinal que se ve allí.

- Se oye realmente muy bello.

- ¿Quieres verlo por ti misma?, puedo hacerlo si lo deseas.

- Y ¿exactamente como lo harás? – Mi hermano se acerco a mí y puso su mano sobre mis ojos.

- Es muy sencillo, simplemente cambiaremos de ojos, luego abriré los ojos de mi cuerpo que esta en aquel lugar y podrás verlo todo. – una vez quito su mano de mi rostro note que podía ver un poco mejor que antes, lograba distinguir las letras pequeñas del cartel de la puerta y otras cosas más, al tomar el espejo vi que tenia enormes ojos color chocolate, los hermosos ojos de Tai, extrañamente al ver mi reflejo note que era más bella de lo que pensé así que voltee para verlos a todos para comprobar si era porque tenia los ojos de mi hermano pero nadie cambio, eso me hizo sonreír.

- Vamos hermano abre los ojos, no temas. – le entregue el espejo y él los abrió mientras se reflejaba en este pero una mueca de desilusión se dibujo en su cara.

- Es una pena, me veo mejor con ojos color chocolate que con ojos amatista, creí que este cambio me favorecería pero creo que no es así, además estos ojos son algo pequeños y si miro para abajo se me van a caer.

- Discúlpame por no tener ojos de caballo como tú hermanito. – conteste sarcástica al tiempo que todos empezaron a reír y yo inflaba las mejillas.

- Vamos no te pongas así Kari, solo cierra los ojos y te mostrare como es el **valle de la luz**. – obedecí y aún con mis ojos cerrados pude ver como una imagen indescriptible iba apareciendo, se que solo es el fondo de una laguna, pero aún así es lo más hermoso que he visto. Luego de que aprecie la imagen por algunos segundos, esta desapareció y al abrir mis ojos note que Tai tenia había hecho nuevamente el cambio. - Me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo pero debo irme. – me da un beso en la mejilla y desaparece tras un haz de luz.

Luego de que mi hermano se fue todos dieron por terminada la discusión y me dejaron sola con Matt.

- Ten en cuenta que mi hermano cumplió en decirte a quien le dedico el poema en el plazo que le diste.

- Si lo se, ahora debo decir que me pareció algo brusca tú forma de contar todo y aún más sabiendo que Keru estaba esperando una respuesta tuya, pero también entiendo la presión que debiste sentir por la presencia de tus padres.

- Dime la verdad Matt, ¿estas desilusionado?

- Para nada, la verdad no recuerdo la última vez que vi a Itchi tan feliz, por eso voy a ayudarlos en todo lo que me sea posible y te pediré que lo cuides mucho también, he notado que estas intentando hacer tú parte para cuidarlo y ayudarle pero aún te falta.

- Gracias Matt, realmente veo porque Tai te quiere y consiente tanto.

Un último abrazo entre los dos y le pedí que saliera para comenzar a alistarme para volver a casa con mis padres y mis amigos, durante el resto de la semana asistí común y corriente a la escuela, la diferencia es que no supe nada de mi hermano y mis padres me prohibieron siquiera tocar el tema, más que nada porque él no estaba.

(Comentario del Autor)

Sin que Kari lo supiera aquella primera noche después de haber salido del hospital la silueta de un joven apareció en su habitación tras el primer rayo de luna llena y la abrazó con ternura mientras empezaba a cantar cierta canción que en el sub consiente de Kari se había grabado y que para el viernes cantaba camino a la escuela.

_No llores más mi amor, pues me tengo que marchar,_

_No hay de que preocuparse ya veras, en la tierra de los sueños nos volveremos a encontrar_

_No tienes porque llorar, esta noche la luna y las estrellas nos invitan a jugar_

_En la tierra de los sueños nos volveremos a encontrar_

_En el reino de Morfeo juntos para siempre vamos a estar._

_¡No llores más mi amor!, sin importar la distancia siempre a tu lado voy a estar_

_Aunque difícil sea el camino ¡juntos los obstáculos vamos a superar!_

_¡No temas no me rendiré!, el estar a tú lado una vez más es mi única realidad_

_Y por ti mi cielo, esta meta cumpliré sin bacilar._

_¡No llores más mi amor!, por favor tus lagrimas detén ya_

_Debes ser fuerte para a este nuevo día una hermosa sonrisa regalar_

Mientras el chico cantaba con una gran y amable sonrisa y sus ojos estaban cerrados, la pequeña en sus brazos se aferraba a él con fuerza y una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

(Fin Comentario del Autor)

Hoy que es viernes me levante tarde y Salí corriendo a la escuela, aunque fue mi culpa por apagar el despertador y volverme a recostar, no me puedo permitir llegar tarde, en medio de mi carrera hacia la escuela puedo percibir aquel inconfundible aroma a canela y chocolate por un momento, por lo cual me detengo y giro a todos lados esperanzada, sin embargo no encuentro a quien estoy buscando, así que sacudo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y prosigo.

- Buenos días, lamento llegar tarde. – Justamente tenía que pasarme esto cuando hay taller de biología.

- Buenas noches señorita Kamilla, veo con disgusto que el habito es de familia, pero por favor tome asiento y permítame alagarla por el broche en su cabello, se ve muy real.

- Gracias profesora, ¿pero de que broche me habla?

- El broche en forma de lila con esa mariposa azul cristalino enzima. – No puede ser… entonces en aquel momento. – señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si estoy bien, no se preocupe. – me retiro la lila del cabello al tiempo que me limpio las lagrimas, al abrir los ojos veo como la mariposa sale por la ventana y la sigo con la mirada hasta que la pierdo.

- Valla, creí que era un broche, pero parece que es más bien el regalo de un admirador jajaja. – que profesora tan extraña me toco.

Durante el resto de las clases estuve totalmente distraída y jugando con la lila que había en mi cabello, cuando llego el descanso todos me preguntaban por mi interés en la lila y lo que significaba, pero no les puse atención, solo recorría una y otra vez aquel momento en que sentí el olor de mi hermano mientras cantaba aquella canción.

Cuando terminaron las clases todos los muchachos decidieron acompañarme solo por si acaso, cuando estábamos por llegar al parque que marca la mitad del camino pude oír el final de aquella canción.

_No llores más mi amor, ¡ya no hay porque llorar! _

_Ahora que he regresado, tú y yo uno solo uno seremos por la eternidad._

_Y se que no será fácil pero ya veras, por favor las lagrimas deja atrás,_

_Veras que si luchamos juntos lo vamos a lograr,_

_Pues ahora que he regresado, tú y yo uno solo seremos por la eternidad._

Frente a nosotros estaba mi hermano, con un traje de etiqueta color negro, con corbata azul metálica y zapatos negros, en su mano había un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y algunas lilas como la que dejo en mi cabello, estas formaban una "K", pero más que nada note sus hermosos ojos brillando al sol mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- Se que ha pasado una semana completa hermanita, pero te aseguro que hice todo lo posible para regresar en el menor tiempo posible. – no me importa lo que esta diciendo, corro directo a si a él y salto a sus brazos mientras lo beso con todo el amor y desespero que me fue posible reunir durante esta semana de ausencia.

- Bienvenido Tai, Gusto en verte hermanito y más que nada… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor! – Una ultima sonrisa de su parte y me besa con gran ternura sin siquiera bajarme o soltar el ramo, no importa que los demás estén viendo, no importa si mis padres nos atrapan, lo único que importa en este momento es que mi gran amor y protector a regresado a mi lado.

* * *

**Aclaraciones finales:**

**Taichi: **Aunque el significado de este nombre es muy versátil, hay solo un punto que es igual en todos, **Ichi** significa **Guardián**, la diferencia radica en las primeras dos letras (TA), según **wikipedia **hace referencia a la "T" (tá) y la A (á), que son las primeras letras del alfabeto Katakana (alfabeto japonés), según esta enciclopedia esto podría interpretarse como referencia a "el 1º", además teniendo en cuenta que según los blog's y el autor de esta serie, Taichi Kamilla fue el 1º personaje dibujado para el programa se le puede atribuir el significado de "1º guardián" ó "1º protector". Hay otras opciones como "Mi gran guardián", pero para efectos de esta historia, me gusta más el significado de 1º Guardián.

**Fin Aclaraciones finales.**

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo por ahora, el próximo capitulo lo subiré en enero (consideren este como su regalo de navidad de mi parte); como favor personal agradezco a aquellas personas que me dejan review's desde su cuenta de correo como Cris, Toxjal y Asdfg, que por favor me dejen un correo a donde contactarlos para poder hablar con ustedes :D

Para el próximo cap, les dejare elegir: ¿le hacemos fiesta de cumpleaños a Tai?, si dicen que **si**, **agreguen sugerencias de juegos o tipo de fiesta que quieren**, si dicen **No**, **agreguen la razón**. Para este nuevo cap, les adelanto que no lo subiré hasta que **TODOS no hayan dejado su review con su voto y justificación.**

Les pido que por favor me cuenten ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿Qué no les gusto? ¿Qué cambiarían? Un abrazo para mis lectores, un beso para mis lectoras y nos leemos el año entrante, ¡Felices fiestas!

Silvery Shine.


	17. Cap 17:Un Cumpleaños para Recordar

Nuevamente bienvenidos a este proyecto, se que muchos de ustedes están algo molestos por la tardanza en actualizar el fic, incluso debo confesar que tenia planeado subir el cap. La 1º semana del año, pero temo que mi salud no ha sido muy buena estos días… Bien dejando eso de lado debo decir que estoy muy feliz de tener nuevos lectores, los cuales espero me dejen review's al final… ►

* * *

**Cap. 17 Un Cumpleaños para Recordar**

Nuevamente estoy de vuelta en casa, y gracias a que mis padres salieron temprano he tenido la suerte de poder terminar con los preparativos para ver a Kari durante la mañana, además de eso pude darle aquella lila sin que se diera cuenta y finalmente, veo con gusto cuanto me ha extrañado.

- Se que ya lo dije, pero lamento mucho haberme ausentado este tiempo hermanita.

- Te dije que no importa, solo fue una semana. – Aunque lo intentas las lagrimas en tus ojos me dejan ver que hay algo de tristeza en tus recuerdos de esta semana de ausencia, solo espero que mis padres no estén involucrados.

- Oye… Tai… con respecto al incidente en el hospital… solo quería decirte que…

- Te perdono T.k. se que solo te dejaste influenciar por tú ira, créeme que es lo más natural del mundo, se llama naturaleza humana. – al acercarme T.k. lo duda un poco antes de lanzarse a mis brazos y esconder su cara en mi pecho mientras puedo oír como contiene su llanto.

- En verdad lo lamento amigo, no hay excusa para mi comportamiento. – se disculpa mientras gimotea un poco, pero se que el mayor castigo es su conciencia, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase al igual que Kari es puro de corazón.

- Vamos no te pongas así, me harás sentir mal, regálame una sonrisa ¿te parece amigo? – al levantar su rostro tímidamente me sonríe y asiente al limpiarse las lagrimas.

- Bueno, supongo que no queda más que ir a casa hermano. – Lastima que la cara de los demás aún no sea la mejor, nos miran a Kari y a mi como lo hacían en el hospital, aunque en el caso de Davis significa una sonrisa satisfecha.

Comenzamos el camino a casa con un silencio infernal, la verdad la tención en el aire me desespera así que tendré que concentrarme en otra cosa… ¿pero en que?... veamos… es un día despejado y algo frio, tengo una comezón insoportable debido a este traje de pingüino que traigo puesto y la verdad mi estomago no esta nada contento… esperen eso me hace recordar aquella canción… ¿Cómo iba?

- _Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo, me encantaría estar ahí_ - ¿he? ¿Porque me miran todos así? – Hay no me digan que cante eso en voz alta ¿o si? – Al parecer el único entusiasmado con mi canto es mi estomago que comienza a gruñir con tal fuerza que es totalmente audible y me causa un gran sonrojo. – Deben entenderme, llevo más de una semana sin probar bocado.

- Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad Tai?, pero no importa, vamos a comer hamburguesas con queso y malteadas para celebrar tú cumpleaños ¿te parece amigo? ¡Yo invito!

- Definitivamente eres el mejor Matt. – y como si nada hubiese pasado me acerco a mi mejor amigo, cruzo mi brazo por sus hombros y empezamos a caminar mientras me cuenta rápidamente y en lo que nuestros padres llaman "nuestro idioma secreto" lo que fue su semana.

- Oigan ustedes, ¿Qué parte de "vamos a comer hamburguesas con malteadas a mi casa" no entendieron? – Valla, no me había dado cuenta que los demás se habían quedado atrás.

- Pero Matt, "vamos" puede ser Tai y Tú ó todos, además ¿tienes el dinero suficiente para invitarnos a los 12?

- No hay de que preocuparse amor, ya había comprado todo con antelación para comer en mi casa y no en un restaurante, será más económico, informal y nos permitirá tratar "ciertos asuntos" más cómodamente. – y vuelve la burra al trigo. – Aunque si me falta un suplemento con sabor a vainilla para las malteadas.

- Perfecto, es mi sabor favorito, _Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de leche malteada_…

- Tendrías un tanque sobre cada edificio de Japón para beber todo el año luego de cada llovizna y aún así seguirías siendo un tragón adicto al dulce, ahora cállate y muévete.

- Que aguafiestas.

Todo el camino hacia la farmacia en que compraríamos el suplemento fue risas y burlas hacia mi… la verdad es tonto pero extrañaba que se formara este ambiente, porque aunque soy el directamente afectado, todos ríen y hacemos bromas inofensivas.

Luego al llegar a la casa de Matt nos distribuimos en grupos y comenzamos con lo cotidiano, Kari y los chicos empiezan con sus deberes, Sora e Izzi conectan el laptop del ultimo para contactar a Joe para el festejo, yo voy a cambiarme de ropa en la habitación de Matt y una vez listo comienzo a ayudarle en la cocina. Una vez terminamos los preparativos, noto algo especial en la pantalla.

- Oye Izzi, dile a Mimi que venga a festejar con nosotros por favor.

- Temo que no es tan fácil Tai.

- Claro que si, la puerta esta abierta tanto en Estados Unidos como en Japón ¿verdad?, que por el regreso no se preocupe, después de todo los D3 pueden ayudar.

- Es verdad, dame un momento por favor, le diré de tú idea.

Es cuestión de 2 minutos para que la elegida de la pureza haga su aparición en la sala de Matt, con esto ya solo nos falta Joe que viene en camino y estaremos todos juntos; sin embargo antes de que podamos siquiera saludarla apropiadamente, la sala se llena con los gritos de Sora, Mimi y Yolei que están eufóricas por su reencuentro.

- ¡Valla pero que gusto verlos a todos de nuevo!, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero que estoy diciendo si el celebrado eres tú, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tai!, ¡Feliz decimo quinto cumpleaños!, ¿A dónde se ira el tiempo que no me espera?, y pensar que dentro de poco esta joven y hermosa señorita será toda una mujer como tú ya eres todo un hombre.

- ¡Ya es suficiente Mimi!, te agradezco los cumplidos pero toma aire y deja de parlotear, y más que nada ¡bájame de una vez que no soy tú muñeco! – No puedo creer que extrañe tanto a esta cotorra.

- Lo lamento, es que me deje llevar - ¿tú crees? – pero me temo que no tengo un regalo para ti Tai.

- El que estés aquí es el mejor regalo linda. – una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en su rostro y una lagrima se desliza desde sus mejillas, realmente es tan pura e inocente como una niña.

- Ahora que te parece si me cuentas sobre tú noviazgo con Kari. - ¿Saben que? Retiro lo dicho.

- Mimi lamento interrumpir, pero quiero que esperemos a que llegue Joe, luego hablaremos con calma de este asunto.

- Como prefieras Kari.

Son nada más 10 para que Joe tocara a la puerta, una vez estuvimos todos juntos hablamos un poco sobre lo mucho que extrañábamos estar los 13 reunidos así como de nuestras aventuras de antaño, después llega el evento principal.

- Oigan, puede que no sea lo mejor ahora, pero quiero saber ¿sinceramente que opinan de que este saliendo con Kari?, creo que empezaremos por Matt y Davis.

- Muy bien pues a mi parecer es algo bastante extraño, pero la verdad no me molesta en lo más mínimo porque considero que ambos han demostrado en más de una ocasión que realmente se aman, además conozco a Tai a la perfección y se que si fuera algo físico o un capricho no se hubiese esmerado en mantenerlo como secreto y ya hubiesen terminado con esto.

- Enserio ¿así es como actúas hermanito? ¿Cómo si tuvieses un trofeo?

- No me mires así, nunca he usado a una chica, solo presumía que tenia más admiradoras que Matt, a pesar de que mi talento en la música es poco o nulo. – voy a matarlo por eso… ¡hay que feo mira mi Kari cuando esta enojada!

- Bien dejando eso de lado quisiera preguntarte algo Davis, ¿Por qué si te diste cuenta de todo con el poema que mi hermano declaro, no dijiste nada y nos apoyas tanto?

- Bueno tal vez sea tonto, pero es que ustedes dos son las personas que más quiero y admiro en el mundo, claro después de mis padres y Dios me perdone pero Jun también, si realmente son felices de esta forma, cuentan con mi apoyo en todo, además me alegra que perdí ante el mejor y no ante T.k.

- Oye. – las risas no se hicieron esperar, pase lo que pase Davis siempre será Davis. – Yo creo que paso de dar mi opinión, a decir verdad me cuesta un poco hacerme a la idea de esta relación y… creo que es tú turno Sora. – Supongo que de momento es lo mejor, así que concuerdo contigo T.k.

- Se que es amor verdadero, puedo sentirlo y he visto lo que son capaces de hacer por el otro en reiteradas ocasiones, especialmente Tai, pero… - no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué lloras? – es solo que… es una apuesta muy alta, se que están consientes de los problemas que enfrentarán y parcialmente lo que significa tener una relación… pero si llegasen a pelear o de alguna forma lograrán obligarlos a separarse… la verdad no quiero verlos sufrir, pues es más que claro que si uno de ustedes sufre, el otro también lo hará.

- Tranquila Sora, ¿recuerdas aquellas cosas que Matt y tú le decían a mi hermano en el Digimundo la 1º vez que estuve con ustedes?

- Pero Kari, yo…

- No importa, es verdad que fueron crueles pero tenían razón, a decir verdad fueron en parte mi motivación para seguir luchando en el **Reino de la Oscuridad**, me decidí a que seré tan fuerte como deba serlo para compartir esta carga con mi hermano, no habrá reto ante el que flaquee, ni obstáculo que me haga retroceder, hare todo lo necesario para seguir a su lado, poder ser felices y no permitir que aquellas palabras sean verdad… y ¿sabes que Sora?, es una promesa que te hago a ti, con ellos como testigos. – Frente a todos mi pequeña y dulce hermana, hace su juramento tomada de las manos de mi mejor amiga y sus emblemas brillan como sello de dicho pacto, un abrazo final es la constancia de que Sora creerá en sus palabras y a decir verdad me cuesta disimular el nudo en mi garganta, así que abrazo a Kari por su cintura cuando el abrazo con Sora termina y beso su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, para dejar que mis lagrimas se escondan discretamente en sus finos y delicados cabellos castaños.

- Bien, es el turno de Izzi y de Joe.

- Si no te molesta Tai, creo que yo hablare antes que Joe.

- Adelante Izzi.

- Bien esto no es sencillo, mayormente por todas las implicaciones éticas y sociales que esta peculiar relación conlleva; sin embargo y haciendo caso a los argumentos que Kari, Sora y tú han expuesto, no dejo de recordar aquella conversación que tuvimos en la ciudad de _Machinedramon_, aunque no me detendré en detalles… pero debo confesar que es algo que me ha marcado desde hace algún tiempo, porque fuiste capaz de compartir conmigo ¿cuan importante es Kari para ti? y la verdad es algo que me impulso a seguir en ese momento… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Es curioso como al conocer a alguien y en parte descifrar su comportamiento te motiva a seguirlo, apoyarlo y acompañarlo, pues deseas volver a ver aquella sonrisa desafiante llena de confianza que disuelve tus temores y dudas, especialmente si sabes ¿cual es su causa?, en resumen hare todo lo posible por que ese gesto de nuestro líder no desaparezca.

- Gracias Izumi, eres un gran amigo, aunque no debiste decirlo en palabras tan complicadas. – Son contadas las ocasiones en que abrazo a otro de los elegidos que no sea Matt, debido a que de pequeños no teníamos este habito y en la actualidad solo con mi mejor amigo lo he forjado, pero en fin, esta ocasión será una de esas excepciones. - ¿Joe?

- Realmente no importa que piense, a decir verdad a pesar de ser el mayor siempre he sido débil de corazón y de decisiones frágiles, así que solo los apoyare en esto y ya esta.

- ¿Y tú que opinas Mimi? – no se si sea necesario seguir preguntándoles, pero la sonrisa en tú cara se ha forjado por el calor de la amistad y el apoyo que proviene de ellos, así que si sirve para que esa sonrisa crezca aún más, así como la ilusión en tus ojos, sigue preguntando amada mía.

- Bien… shif… como podría oponerme a esto… shif… aunque son hermanos hacen una hermosa pareja… shif, además, me entere de todo ayer. – Todos a excepción de Sora nos caemos de lado, realmente Mimi no tiene remedio.

- Yolei, eres mi mejor amiga, así que es importante para mi saber ¿que opinas?, también quiero oírlo de ustedes Ken y Cody, después de todo son mis compañeros, aunque de antemano les digo que sin importar que nos apoyen o no seguiré con Tai.

- Kari, creo que no tiene caso que preguntes, es verdad que es una relación extraña y que a Tai casi no lo conocemos, pero de todas formas solo queremos tú felicidad, y si es con él, pues perfecto te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos. – ante la afirmación de Ken, Yolei, Cody y T.k. asienten demostrando estar de acuerdo, lo cual tanto a Kari como a mi nos hace inmensamente felices.

- Bien amigos, quiero darles las gracias por apoyarnos, la verdad creo que hablo por ambos cuando digo que eso significa mucho viniendo de ustedes ¿verdad Kari?

- Espero que sea suficiente para que vean que ellos hablan en serio y que además no están solos en esto. – volteamos a ver y Matt cuelga su celular mientras me da una mirada cómplice y sonríe con algo de malicia.

- No era necesario que dejaras el alta voz para que mis padres oyeran esta conversación.

- La verdad opino todo lo contrario Itchi, ahora terminemos de comer y vamos a conseguirte algunos regalos, luego vamos a lugares divertidos y celebramos tú cumpleaños como debe ser.

- El que seas tú quien organizo todo esto, significa mucho para mí amigo.

Terminamos con calma nuestras hamburguesas con malteadas, luego mientras lavo los trastes veo algo extrañado que Kari trae algo de ropa en su maleta al igual que los demás (excepto Mimi que también se dio cuenta, pero Sora secretea algo con ella), además Matt guarda algo de la ropa que tengo aquí en su maleta.

- No te diré que planeamos hacer porque arruinaría la sorpresa, aunque si te diré que todos estábamos listos por si te aparecías en tú cumpleaños, lo cual fue correcto.

- Gracias Sora, me quedo claro, ahora ¡andando!

- ¡Espera un segundo Tai!, quiero ver las alas de las que Sora me hablo.

- Tal vez después, primero vamos a divertirnos. – mientras salimos no puedo evitar reírme a mis anchas del puchero tan infantil que hace Mimi, con inflada de mejillas y todo. Mientras caminamos por la calle voy tomado de la mano con Kari y ocasionalmente le robo un beso o ella a mi cuando los chicos no están viendo, supongo que será lo mejor por ahora.

- Bien, ya llegamos a nuestro primer destino, empezaremos con un partido de Bascket.

- No es justo Ishida sabes que soy una papa en esto, mejor que sea de soccer el partido.

- O claro y te damos la oportunidad de burlarte de nosotros y darnos un sermón de lo bueno que seria que jugáramos a tú nivel.

- Como quieras, pero somos 13, los equipos quedarán desiguales, y teniendo en cuenta que T.k. y tú estarán en el mismo equipo…

- No te preocupes Tai, yo no jugaré ya que soy algo chico para competir con ustedes - ¿pero Cody? – además tendrás a Davis apoyándote. – Genial, me dejan con el único que juega peor que yo (suspiro), bien les demostrare.

En los 5 minutos, el marcador ya esta 6 – 2 en nuestra contra, aunque supongo que es natural cuando mi equipo esta formado por Davis, Izumi, Kido, Kari y Mimi… no importa, hare todo lo posible para mostrar que soy un jugador valioso…

Olviden lo que dije, llevamos 30 minutos y el marcador es 32 a 12, solo una canasta de 1 punto fue mi aporte, y la verdad me costo una lesión en la pierna izquierda al barrerme para evadir a T.k. y enredarme con el balón… ¡que tonto!, ¿Cómo olvide que no tenia un balón de soccer?... tristemente el resto de los puntos los hicieron Kari, Mimi y Joe…

Bien, el partido ha terminado… la verdad duele decir que terminamos 78 a 23… no diré nada más.

- Valla, era en serio lo de ser una papa en esto.

- Pues ya que te sientes todo poderoso, que te parece si nos enfrentamo en mi campo, el primero en hacer 3 goles gana.

- ¿crees que soy estúpido Tai?

- ¿Por qué crees que te desafío Ishida?

Solo diré que esto termino mucho mejor, mientras vamos de camino a nuestro próximo destino sea cual sea, puedo reírme con toda confianza de la herida en la pierna derecha que se causo Matt al envestirme por desespero en la 3º ronda, aunque debemos vernos algo ridículos por estar cojeando en direcciones opuestas.

- ¿Nunca van a madurar verdad?

- Vamos amor, sabes que era solo un juego.

- Si claro un juego, solo es necesario que Tai habrá la boca y tú obedeces, ¿no se que tanto le criticas a Davis si eres exactamente igual? – valla, esta conversación se pone interesante, ahora algo de leña al fuego.

- Es natural Sora, la verdad tú novio nunca ha sido bueno para manejar los celos. – y 3, 2, 1… detengo el golpe al atrapar su brazo y hago presión contra mi cuerpo, brazo en posición de 90º y un codazo suave pero directo a la boca del estomago calman sus ansias y me deja desahogarme en parte por la derrota en bascket.

- Ya veo que nunca crecerás.

- ¿estas molesta por el marcador del partido Kari Kariño?... hay no, ¡oye lo siento, lo siento!, suelta mi brazo me lastimas. – es trampa que me doble el brazo de esa forma, ¡ni siquiera una señal de aviso! – por eso no me gusta pelear con chicas.

Bien como sea, la siguiente parada fue el centro comercial, donde pasamos de tienda en tienda probándome diferentes artículos como camisas, pantalones y zapatos de estilo deportivo, durante este transcurso a la única que no tuve que acompañar fue a Kari, quien simplemente desapareció y volvió a aparecer cuando ya íbamos de salida, el único problema es allí estaban los padres de Matt junto a los míos.

- Se tardaron bastante. – lo peor que puede pasar es que se arme una escena en este lugar… sabia que debí irme con Kari cuando tuve la oportunidad. – bien ¿Qué están esperando? Suban a la camioneta.

Y en contra de mis suposiciones mis padres me recibieron bien, incluso me ayudaron a guardar mis regalos en el porta equipaje y me dejaron sentarme con Kari, claro a cambio de la promesa de respetar los limites… y poner el espejo retrovisor apuntando hacia nosotros solo por si acaso (-_-).

- Bien, ya llegamos.

- Y la última parada es el gimnasio más grande de toda Odaiba, el fabulosos "Centro Acuático de Estudio y Desarrollo para el Alto Rendimiento", propiedad exclusiva y **fuente de lucro activa** de la familia Tachikawa.

- No era necesario que hablaras en ese tono de presentador Tai.

- No me mal entiendan, es solo que hace años que no veníamos aquí. – mientras caminábamos a la entrada del gigantesco edificio, tomas mi mano para que nos quedemos un poco atrás y así poder hablar con más privacidad.

- Sabes hermano, quiero disculparme por si el incidente en el hospital y probablemente la conversación que Matt dejo oír a nuestros padres, ayudan para que te vallan a enviar de nuevo a ese campamento militar en Nagoya.

- ¿Nagoya? ¿Pero que dices Kari?, con suerte lo enviaremos a Norte América con Mimi. – Un horrible escalofrió se deslizo por toda mi espina al darme vuelta y comprobar que nuestros padres estaban detrás de nosotros.

- Oigan en primera es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y en 2º me envíen a Nagoya o la Patagonia, no cambiare de opinión sobre estar con Kari.

- Eso lo sabemos bien hijo, pero de todas formas te cambiara un poco la forma de verla a ella.

- O claro que gran idea, solo piénsenlo… dejan a mi herman meses en una escuela unisex donde llevara a cabo entrenamientos encaminados a aumentar la producción de testosterona en su cuerpo y una dieta a base de proteína que harán que sus "necesidades biológicas" crezcan cada día más, de seguro eso cambiara mucho "su forma de verme" cuando regrese a mi lado. – Tú cara de sarcasmo sumada a esa risa obscena realmente me hacen fantasear, si lo estas tomando de esa manera… quizá la escuela militar no sea tan mala, después de todo cuando regrese estarás tú para recibirme.

- ¡Hikari Kamilla! ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa?

- Solo estoy siendo lógica, ahora que les parece si nos apresuramos, los demás nos están observando y es obvio que lo que imaginan es correcto. – Aún con nuestros padres presentes me tomas de la mano y comienzas a correr, pero lo más notable es que no dejas de reírte con descaro aún cuando estamos con los demás… que más da, me encanta que me mires de esa forma tan indecorosa y atrevida, no puedo evitar sonreír y por lo que veo en mi reflejo, mis ojos brillan tan desafiantes como los tuyos.

- Bueno, la primera actividad que desarrollaremos será un mini torneo de Boliche.

A la orden de Mimi todos entramos al vestier donde estaban los padres de los demás chicos, el vestier de este sector del gimnasio se compone de una sala grande unisex, pues la mayoría solo entra a guardar su chaqueta y cambiar los zapatos, pero si alguien debía cambiarse el pantalón o la camisa (el cual no era nuestro caso), hay pequeñas habitaciones con locker's como en toda escuela.

- Oye Tai lamento molestarte, pero aprovechando que somos los únicos aquí… me gustaría ver las armas de las que me ha hablado T.k.

- Esta bien Natsuko, no es ninguna molestia, Kari, T.k. – todos se concentran a nuestro alrededor mientras desplegamos una vez más la **Espada del Valor**, el **Arco de la Luz** y la **Lanza de la Esperanza**, debo decir que lo que más me sorprendió fue ver aquellas botas blancas con alas en las piernas de mi hermana. – así que ya eres capaz de desarrollar botas, pero dime ¿puedes desplegar también tus alas Kariño?

- ¿Cariño?

- Kariño con K, porque Kari es tú nombre.

- Ya veo… ¡Espera! ¿También puedo sacar alas?

- Técnicamente, es sencillo mira. – Mi emblema brilla con gran intensidad y despliego mis alas doradas, la mirada de todos es de sorpresa aunque varios ya las habían visto en la escuela. – si miras mis pies notaras que ya han cambiado.

- Es verdad, son como botas punta de acero aunque con garras metálicas incrustadas… pero ¿Por qué son negras?

- Es una buena pregunta, supuse que serían plateadas con una franja roja igual que la armadura de_ War Greimon_ pero en fin.

- ¡Hay que hermosas alas doradas! ¿Puedo quitarte una pluma?

- ¡Por supuesto que no Mimi, estas loca!

- Vamos no seas cobarde, ¿Qué tanto puede doler?

- Oye, ¿puedes quitarte ese pelillo que sale de tu nariz? En la fosa izquierda.

- ¿Cuál, este?... ¡Hay eso me dolió mucho!

- Multiplícalo por 100 y sabrás lo que duele que me quiten una pluma.

- Explícame ¿porque si es una transformación positiva, tienes colmillos?

- Pues me parece que me hacen lucir bien, además creo que es parte de la asimilación a _War Greimon_, si te fijas bien a los lados de su casco hay colmillos.

- Oye Tai, aparte de lanzar el _Terraforce_… ¿puedes volar con esas alas?

- Buena pregunta Izzi, se supone que si, pero yo las veo muy pesadas y se que aún no están completamente desarrolladas así que no me arriesgare por un tiempo.

- Hay pero si eso es muy fácil de comprobar amigo, solo te subimos a la azotea de un rascacielos y te lanzamos cabeza abajo.

- Gran idea Matt, lo intentaremos contigo cuando te salgan las tuyas, mientras tanto me quedo en tierra muchas gracias.

- ¿Mis… alas?

- _Metal Garurumon_ también tiene alas, que no te extrañe. – será mejor guardar mis alas y mi espada. – seguiremos esta conversación después, aunque te aseguro que algo increíble sucederá cuando tus armas aparezcan finalmente.

Para no distraernos de nuestro objetivo principal… ósea darme atención, iniciamos nuestro pequeño torneo de boliche, adultos contra jóvenes, la verdad fue muy divertido y nos ayudo a integrarnos un poco más, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho la gracia y habilidad con la que juegan mi mamá y la mamá de Joe, al final del set los ganadores fueron los padres de Joe con un puntaje de 275 puntos y 4 chuzas seguidas cada uno, luego iban mis padres con 260 puntos y 3 chuzas cada uno, el 3º puesto lo ocupe con Matt con 205 puntos y 2 chuzas cada uno, pero que importa fue muy divertido, además para ser la 1º vez que juego esto considero que me fue muy bien.

- Bien, como hace algo de calor ¿Qué dicen si vamos un rato a las piscinas?

- Estoy contigo Sora, además ya que están a climatizadas no hay que preocuparnos por sentir frio ¿verdad?

- Si no me equivoco deben seguir siéndolo, pero por favor evita luchar con Matt, la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí rompieron 3 vitrinas y salieron de mi mesada.

- De verdad lo sentimos, seguro solo te alcanzo para un VMW en lugar del Lamborghini que querías ¿verdad Mimi?

- No tienen remedio, por eso solo pueden entrar aquí conmigo.

- No importa, valió la pena por la paliza que le di a Tai aquella vez.

- Pero fue hasta la 3º ronda Matt jajaja.

Ya en los vistieres las cosas son diferentes, en esa parte es natural que se dividan entre hombres y mujeres y más al fondo hay una sección especial para las personas que desean ir a las termales, creo que iré un rato después.

- Tai seré directo contigo, las cosas cambiarán a partir de mañana.

- Esta bien lo entiendo papá.

- No tú no entiendes todavía, pero tendrás tiempo para eso, de momento te aconsejo mantenerte a distancia de Kari. – si claro, no entiendo ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Oye no te dejes afectar por eso amigo, después de todo es tú padre y solo hace lo que cree que es mejor para ambos, tú sabes para protegerlos.

- No quiero ser grosero Matt pero…

- Ya se que soy la prueba viviente de que en algunos casos terminan tomando pésimas decisiones que arruinan tú vida, pero no estarás solo, estaré a tú lado como tú lo estuviste cuando te necesite. – la verdad esta es una de las razones por las que solo abrazo a Matt, nadie es tan incondicional conmigo. – Por cierto, según oí hay algunos cuartos de baño en las termales que son mixtos, pero debes tener la autorización de las personas con las que vas para poder entrar, ya sabes para evitar problemas después… así que si quieres estar a solas con Kari…

- Que rápido aceptas mi relación con mi hermana.

- No me mal entiendas se que no es lo que buscas, solo digo que es un lugar en el que no pueden ser interrumpidos, así que podrían ir allá y platicar sobre todos los pendientes que tengan. – Supongo que no estaría mal consultarle.

Una vez estuvimos listos nos distribuimos entre las diferentes piscinas, la de olas, la tamaño olímpico, y aquella profunda para bucear (es claro que la de niños ya no entra en nuestras expectativas), una vez empezaron a salir las chicas me hice a la idea de fingir 0 interés en ellas, especialmente en ti, ¿pero como hubiese podido lograrlo si eres tan endemoniadamente hermosa? Por más de que me dije y me regañe que no debía mirarte y menos con tal atención, mis argumentos se fueron a la nada tomando la forma de tus brazos delgados que se deslizan delicadamente hasta tus caderas, es un traje muy hermoso, ya saben de esos que parecen ropa árabe y se componen del tradicional bikini de dos piezas (en este caso de color lila claro) más una especie de velos para los brazos, parte del pecho y las piernas (muy similar a un pantalón de seda) todos de color rosa, te asemejas muchísimo a aquellas mujeres árabes que realizan su bailes sensuales a los sultanes, pero no es el caso, pues ya de por si eres la reina de mi harem.

- Si sigues mirándome así me voy a sonrojar hermano.

- Lo lamento pero es difícil no hipnotizarme contigo, realmente te has vuelto muy hermosa hermanita.

Luego de que guardas aquellos velos, entramos juntos al agua y nos dedicamos a juguetear por las diferentes piscinas junto con los muchachos, hacemos carreras, competencias de quien resiste más bajo el agua y quien llega más lejos sin respirar… (Suspiro) a decir verdad no despegamos los ojos del otro ni un solo momento y nos tomamos de la mano cada vez que podemos… lo he estado pensando y dejare las termales para después como lo hice con la cena en Paris.

- No importa cuanto tiempo pase contigo, nunca me canso… además debo confesarte que me gusta muchísimo cuando me abrazas. – eres muy dulce, y te vez particularmente hermosa con ese sonrojo rosa en tus pómulos jaja.

- Así y ¿Por qué es eso?

- Me siento totalmente segura en tus brazos, además de que me encanta el calor que emana de tu pecho, así como tus rítmicos latidos.

- Entonces no dejare de abrazarte nunca.

Durante un rato nos vamos a la piscina olímpica y nos dedicamos a "danzar" bajo el agua, realizando movimientos rítmicos al rededor del otro que asemejan más un serpenteo lo cual ayuda a que halla cierta fricción entre nosotros cada tanto… Pasan los segundos y maldigo el momento en que mi cuerpo pide aire, pues debajo del agua vamos de un lado a otro en medio de besos y caricias intentando mantener el mayor tiempo posible el abrazo que estamos realizando. Es difícil creerlo, pero se siente realmente bien el contacto directo con la piel del ser amado, cada caricia en mi pecho y espalda y cada beso mágicamente hacen desaparecer el frio y produce un ligero cosquilleo eléctrico que se centra en mi espina.

- Sabes, pensaba que ya que los demás están distraídos jugando bolley ball en la otra piscina… siempre he tenido cierta fantasía.

- y ¿Cuál es? – esto se pone interesante.

- Un beso al estilo del hombre araña, pero bajo el agua. – Parpadeo dos beses y no es necesario hablar – me refiero a que hundas la mitad de tú cuerpo bajo el agua, de tu cabeza a tu cintura, luego nos besamos.

- La verdad suena muy complicado pero creo que estos visores evitaran que me entre agua en la nariz así que solo dame un momento. – Valla fantasía de mi hermana, tomo todo el aire que puedo y me sumerjo, luego doy medio bote dejando mis piernas fuera del agua y antes de que pueda quejarme por la presión que comprime mis pulmones siento la suavidad de sus labios tomando los míos, así como tus delicadas manos recorriendo mi espalda y tú lengua entrando descaradamente en mi boca, ya no importa nada compartiremos aire si es necesario, pues aunque esta posición es realmente incomoda… bien pues dicen "el fin justifica los medios", a medida que avanzan los segundos puedo sentir tú gran calidez acompañada de toda la ternura que me ofreces y de repente llega lo trágico, la falta de aire nos obliga a separarnos aunque prudentemente te alejas para emerger lejos de mi al ser predecible que nuestros padres y los chicos deben estar cerca, después de todo por fuera del agua solo se ven mis piernas asomadas.

Una vez me doy la vuelta y salgo para respirar compruebo que mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

- ¿Qué rallos hacías de cabeza y bajo el agua?

- Hermano ¿encontraste mi otro pendiente? – Inteligentemente te sigo la corriente mientras preguntas con algo de preocupación por el pendiente que te falta en la oreja derecha… evidentemente un rato después "lo encontramos", desafortunadamente mis padres no se fueron muy convencidos y por alguna razón Matt y Davis se quedan viéndome con cierta malicia.

- ¡Valla beso capitán!

- ¿Beso?

- No finjas cabeza hueca, nosotros dos si nos dimos cuenta, la verdad me antojaste de intentarlo.

- Pues la verdad ese beso casi acaba con mis pulmones, pero les diré que valió la pena.

Luego de jugar por una hora más en las piscinas salimos a tomar una ducha y cambiarnos, gracias a Kami que nuestros padres no podían entrar con nosotros porque eso si hubiese sido raro, en fin mientras esperábamos a que abrieran la cafetería para beber algo y tal vez usar el karaoke que tienen allí, Kari me sito en un corredor.

- Hermano se que es molesto, pero no tengo otra oportunidad de entregarte tú regalo.

- No es necesario que me des nada preciosa, me basta con que hallas pasado la tarde conmigo. – A mi sorpresa en su cuello se asoma un collar con forma de Jin-Yang.

- Me quedare con la gargantilla del Jin, para ti es el collar del Yang, están hechos en metal inoxidable y protegidos por una capa de barniz transparente para que no se decoloren.

- Para mi el Yang… bien después de todo, "_todo lo malo tiene algo bueno, todo lo bueno tiene algo malo y la oscuridad no puede vivir sin la luz_"… enserio no podría vivir sin "Mi Luz".

- Ni yo sin "Mi Ángel Guardián". – Un tierno beso con el sabor salino de una de tus lagrimas es el final de la entrega, aún con nuestros padres y compañeros que están observándonos, para nuestra fortuna una de esas cosas se acerca lentamente por mi espalda y es Kari quien lo detiene con una flecha en su pierna, con la cual se hace visible para todos.

- ¿No pueden dejarnos en paz ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños?

- Solo venia a comprobar si era verdad que el _destructor_ y el _dueño de ese mundo_ se habían destruido mutuamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- No debo responder a eso.

- Sabes, podremos hacerlo de 2 formas: podríamos divertirnos a mi manera, ya sabes cortándote en cada articulación hasta solo dejar girones de tripas y sangre… ó creo que hay algo mejor, si no me dices ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en el **Mar De Las Sombras**? Dejare que ella te dispare dos veces más y sabes que eso significa la purificación.

Antes de que este pez antropomorfo hablase, un segundo pez ataco por la espalda siendo interceptado por Kari, quien bloqueo su golpe derecho con su brazo derecho, aprovechando la oportunidad para golpear su rostro, luego con su brazo izquierdo boqueo su siguiente golpe y ataco sus costillas causándole más dolor que daño, seguidamente un rodillazo en su cintura hace perder el equilibrio y parte del aire, una patada a la parte trasera de su rodilla izquierda asegura su caída al suelo y finalmente 3 fechas en su espalda lo convirtieron en un ser de Luz.

- Hermano ¿que le sucedió?

- Son seres creados por nuestros temores y odios, al ser purificados se transforman en seres de esperanza y felicidad, entrando al **Valle de la Luz**; bien, ahora ¿me dirás lo que quiero?

- Solamente te diré que gracias a que abrieron la puerta de aquella celda destruida, liberaron al _rey del odio_, quien ha jurado darnos parte de su poder y liberar su venganza contra ustedes por haberlo condenado. Ahora si quieres puedes matarme.

- No es necesario, me has servido bien, por eso te concedo el honor de ser purificado también. – luego de que Kari se deshizo de él preferí seguir hacia la cafetería, luego pensaría ¿a que se refería aquel pez?, de momento seria mejor disfrutar el resto de la noche.

Ya en la cafetería comenzamos a hablar de diferentes temas mientras brindábamos con diversas bebidas frutales, aunque más de una vez tenia que pedirle a todos que olvidaran el incidente del corredor, luego cuando pusieron la música me dedique a bailar diferentes piezas con Kari, debo decir que las que más disfrute fueron la de salsa, el Vals y aquel sensual tango que me permitió jugar un poco con sus caderas. Una vez nos dejaron usar el karaoke, nos reímos con la interpretación de diferentes canciones, entre las que más destacaron estaba "I wish" cantada por Mimi y "Sora" la más resiente canción compuesta por Matt. Cuando mi turno llego, debo confesar que fue difícil encontrar la canción que deseaba, pero luego de un rato estaba preparado para ello.

– Bien se que esta canción es diferente a las que normalmente practico con Matt, pero es para ti Kari, así que espero te guste.

**Killing Loneliness - (HIM)**

Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart

With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness

Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
Disappear in the lie forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and  
secret words are said to start a war

With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness

Killing loneliness

With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me

Durante toda la canción estuve observándote fijamente en busca de una reacción, sin embargo nunca mostraste ninguna, simplemente te subiste al escenario en cuanto termine y tomaste el micrófono al tiempo que me besabas, luego escogiste una canción y de alguna forma lograste que Kurayami y Hikari se presentarán ante todos, como 2 espectadores más, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Yo también tengo una canción para expresar mi punto de vista con respecto a lo que ha sucedido los últimos días, escúchenla bien.

**Cheap Universe – (V For Volume)**

I always dreamed of being practical…. Logical….  
You wanted me married,  
You wanted me quiet  
You wanted me buried  
So you got a riot

Cheap universe… Cheap universe…. Cheap universe… Cheap universe…. Cheap universe…

Go to hell or let me go to hell alone,  
Why do we have to go together?  
This world is made for those who don't feel at all

Go to hell I would be another girl if I could  
But clearly I can't help myself  
This is a cheap universe

This world is made for those who don't feel at all (X4)

This is a cheap universe… Cheap universe

You wanted my taxes  
You wanted my sins  
You wanted my prayers  
So you got me cleaned

Go to hell or let me go to hell alone,  
Why do we have to go together?  
This world is made for those who don't feel at all

Go to hell I would be another girl if I could  
But clearly I can't help myself  
This is a cheap universe

This world is made for those who don't feel at all (X4)

This is a cheap universe… Cheap universe

**(Nota de autor: **Apollen el talento de su pais :)**)**

No se bien si habrá sido el ritmo o el contenido de la letra lo que más me impresiono, solo se que de no ser detenido por mis padres hubiese salido de allí con Kari para buscar un lugar un poco más privado, luego de cantar un par de canciones incluyendo el "feliz cumpleaños" para mí y disfrutar de una torta de chocolate negro con cobertura de chocolate blanco, todos acordamos que ya era tarde y debíamos volver a casa, así que los nuevos elegidos ayudaron a Mimi a regresar a EE.U.U. y cada quien se fue a su casa; el camino a la mía fue de un silencio sepulcral, y una vez llegamos fue mamá quien hablo.

- Es claro que no piensan rendirse con esto, así que nos han forzado a tomar algunas medidas… pero aunque me arrepentiré luego, Kari puedes pasar esta noche con tú hermano, confiare en que respetara los limites.

- ¿Es enserio mamá?

- No es fácil admitirlo pero… creemos en ustedes y sabemos que son sinceros, de todas formas será todo un proceso aceptar que nuestros hijos están saliendo juntos.

Un simple "gracias" sumado a un abrazo grupal fue el final perfecto para esta velada, creo que les seguiré la corriente a mis padres con esto al menos por un tiempo, luego mientras espero a que Kari llegue a mi habitación encuentro un sobre bajo mi almohada con mi nombre escrito en el; en su interior hay una pequeña nota:

"_Fue difícil esconder esto aquí, pero espero que te guste, feliz cumpleaños hermano… Con Amor… Hikari"_

Junto a la nota había una fotografía de Kari y yo cuando yo tenia 8 y ella 6, estábamos bajo el monte Fují celebrando el año nuevo con trajes típicos japoneses, el mío azul rey con grabados amarillos y el suyo lila con adornos blancos, ambos tomados de la mano y saludando a papá que sostenía la cámara. En el borde inferior de la fotografía había un grabado lila blanquecí que dice "AI SHITERU ANATA KOKORO" (te amo mi corazón).

- Hermano ¿estas bien?

- Solo ven aquí y dame un abrazo ¿quieres? – una vez te acomodas en mis brazos escondo el sobre y te beso con toda la ternura que me es posible. – gracias por existir, gracias por estar para mí y más que nada, gracias por amarme tanto como yo te amo.

- Feliz Cumpleaños hermano, gracias por existir para mí.

* * *

Bien, es todo por ahora, sin embargo debo agregar que por decisión unánime de mis congéneres, es muy posible que en el próximo cap. Haya leemon, sin embargo debo pedirles de antemano que me traten con cariño, porque será la primera vez que lo escriba :P. (y Rastex, hay mejores formas de decir las cosas)

2) También tengo un mensaje para Toxjal, desafortunadamente no aparece tú correo en el review, por favor envíamelo de esta forma: papitoperez258 de Gmail, Hotmail o lo que sea.

3) La verdad he tenido problemas para visualizar el arma de cada elegido, así que agradezco sus sugerencias. También aprovecho para decirles que me gustaría tener dibujos de los elegidos con sus armas, pero temo que soy pésimo dibujante, así que si alguien quiere ayudarme con esto, por favor déjeme un PM.

Finalmente les doy las gracias por su paciencia, no se que tan rápido actualice pues necesito empezar a trabajar para pagarme la U, pero no dejare el fic. Finalmente les preguntare ¿que les gusto? ¿Qué no les gusto? Y ¿Qué cambiarían?

Un beso para mis lectoras, una brazo para mis lectores y nos leemos pronto…

Silvery Shine.


	18. Cap18:Su descuido, Nuestra Oportunidad 1

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza para publicar este capitulo, pero debo decir que fue porque mis plegarias y las suyas fueron escuchadas… Así es, una semana después de publicar mi ultimo capitulo conseguí trabajo, muchísimas gracias por sus buenos deseos, realmente significo mucho contar con su apoyo. Bien frente al capitulo que van a leer, no era mi intención pero me quedo algo como un prologo, además con un tipo diferente de escritura que deseo ensayar con ustedes, habrá que esperar un poco para la 2º parte pero en fin, espero les guste, nos leemos al final… ►

* * *

**Cap.18: Su descuido, Nuestra Oportunidad 1º Parte, ¡Una tarde llena de emociones!**

- Ya veo, así que tus padres siguen vigilándolos a Tai y a ti.

- Ojala solo fuera vigilarnos Davis, pero temo que han optado por ciertas medidas un poco exageradas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Bien para empezar no podemos estar juntos en la casa, cuando yo estoy en la sala, la biblioteca, la cocina ó el baño, mi hermano debe estar encerrado en su habitación y cuando va a salir incluso si es al baño, debe avisar con 5 minutos de antelación para que yo me encierre en mi cuarto y el pueda salir. También hay un horario limite para que lleguemos a casa, a decir verdad nos han amenazado con que si llegamos después de cierta hora que no te diré, nos dejaran a fuera toda la noche.

- ¿Y de verdad los dejan por fuera?

- Créeme que no lo hemos querido comprobar.

- Hola, buenos días chicos.

- Buenos días T.k.

- Buenos días T.k.

- ¿Han mejorado las cosas en tú casa Kari?

- Temo que no, todo sigue igual a como te conté la semana pasada.

- Oye Kari y ¿cual es el punto de vista de mi Sempai?

- ¿Mi Sempai? Jajajaja que gracioso, la verdad hace tiempo no oía que llamaras así a mi hermano.

- Bueno es que hace poco entre al equipo de soccer… y pues tú hermano es el capitán… así que técnicamente.

- No te disculpes, es solo que me resulto divertido oír que lo llames así de nuevo… pues a decir verdad mi hermano es quien me ha pedido que le siga la corriente a mis padres, dice que tiene algo en mente y que necesita que hagamos meritos para que no interfieran más adelante.

- Ya veo, sin embargo ahora entiendo porque Tai esta incistiendo tanto en pasar tiempo en casa de mi hermano aún con Sora presente.

- Si, desea darme algo más de libertad y espacio, aunque de cierta forma este "seguimiento" de mis padres ha contribuido para que mi hermano suba sus calificaciones y no haga tantas travesuras, lastima por el asunto de los gatos.

- ¿El asunto de los gatos?

- ¿El asunto de los gatos?

…Mientras tanto en el siguiente bloque…..

- Espera, espera, ¿Cómo es eso de que ya no te puedes acercar a los gatos?

- Bien pues veras…

**FlashBack**

Al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños cuando desperté Kari ya no estaba conmigo, así que me levante a buscarla y cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Miko, nuestro gato, en cuanto se percato de mi presencia se erizo y enseño colmillos y garras mientras se encorvaba y me rugía.

- Miko no hagas eso, es mi hermano… ¿Miko?, oye hermano ¿sabes que le sucede a Miko?... ¿hermano estas bien?

- La verdad no lo estoy, no puedo… moverme.

Mientras Miko y yo nos observábamos con recelo mis padres salieron de su habitación y se quedaron "apreciando" la escena.

- No nos dirás que ahora le temes a los gatos ¿o si Tai?

- Yo no mamá, Kurayami.

- Espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

- Los gatos son listos y sensibles a los asuntos de energías positivas y negativas, por eso diferentes culturas los adoraron como guardianes de lugares oscuros y prohibidos; en otras palabras Miko intenta defender a Kari y Hikari de Kurayami, por eso esta en posición de defensa, y aunque es tremendamente vergonzoso, Kurayami le teme a los gatos y no me deja moverme.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer hermano?

- Aléjalo de mí antes de que Kurayami se decida y me haga atacar a Miko, no quiero matar a nuestro gato por su tonta superstición.

Fin Flashback

- Desde ese día, mis padres ponen a Miko en mi puerta para asegurarse de que no intentare salir y así poder vigilarme con más facilidad.

- Ya veo y debo decir que en verdad esta situación apesta amigo, aunque me parece algo cómica la idea de verte temblar por un simple minino.

- Seguro te parecerá divertido también el que te diga que ayer camino a casa casi asesino a dos gatos por culpa de ese "temor"… la verdad contener a Kurayami se vuelve una carga pesada amigo.

- ¿Sabes?, quizá podríamos ayudarte a encontrar una solución a tus problemas si le contaras a los demás.

- No, no me gustaría involucrarlos en mis asuntos, además me resulta algo vergonzoso y sabes muy bien el porque solo te lo conté a ti Matt… (Suspiro) ya no resisto el estar tanto tiempo separado de Kari, es increíble que tenga que saltar de mi balcón al suyo por las noches para poder verla… jajaja lo más patético de todo es que lo dudo tanto cada noche que al estar frente a su habitación ya esta dormida y no me atrevo a molestarla.

- Oye lamento eso pero creo que lo mejor será volver a clase o sospecharán, luego me sigues contando ¿si?

- Si, y gracias por fingir el mareo.

- Por sacarme de clase de economía y política, hasta hubiese fingido un ataque cardiaco jajajajaja.

Mientras caminamos de vuelta a clase, solo puedo pensar en que esta ultima semanas ha sido horrible, lo único que poco o nada me anima es que puedo ver a Kari en la biblioteca luego de las practicas de soccer, así podemos intimar un rato escondidos entre los estantes después de que ella termina sus deberes y luego regresamos juntos a casa (suspiro) a decir verdad aún me preocupa lo que nos dijo aquel pez del **Mar de las Sombras** en mi cumpleaños:

**Flashback**

- Solamente te diré que gracias a que abrieron la puerta de aquella celda destruida, liberaron al _rey del odio_, quien ha jurado darnos parte de su poder y liberar su venganza contra ustedes por haberlo condenado. Ahora si quieres puedes matarme.

Fin Flashback

No se que quiso decir, lo único cierto es que malos tiempos se avecinan y tendré que tomar medidas que no deseaba (suspiro), la peor parte de todo esto es que me duele el pecho cada cierto tiempo y he comprobado que lo que dijo Matt hace algunos días es verdad, últimamente suspiro mucho, como si estuviese enamorado y no hubiese sido correspondido, en estos momentos me pregunto ¿Cómo te sentirás tú?

**Kari's Pov.**

No hay duda que soy un caso perdido, mientras las calificaciones de mi hermano van mejorando, las mías decaen porque soy incapaz de concentrarme en cualquier trabajo… cada vez que intento concentrarme en algo termino dibujando un corazón en la hoja y escribiendo "T y H" en su centro…

- ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Quizá deba poner atención a la clase señorita Kamilla. – Perfecto tontita, estas tan distraída que ni notaste que piensas en voz alta...

- ¡Si profesora! Prometo que no volverá a suceder… (Suspiro)… o al menos me esforzare en ello. - ¿a quien engaño? Extraño mucho a mi hermano….

- ¡Valla! Me sorprende ver que no se ha disculpado, ¿Qué sucedió con usted Señorita Kamilla?, tal parece que aprendió una enriquecedora lección de vida este fin de semana.

- De hecho hace una semana profesora jajaja… (Suspiro) – ¡hay soy un caso perdido!, pero por lo menos ese comentario me hizo feliz, realmente estoy siendo capaz de cumplir la promesa que me hice a mi misma por el bienestar de mi hermano… (Suspiro)… esto será patético pero es todo lo que puedo hacer… ¡Pondré atención en clase y subiré mis calificaciones más alto que nunca!... lo hare por ti Tai… (Suspiro)… lo único malo es que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he suspirado y no dejan de mirarme (Suspiro)… es oficial, ¡Hikari Kamilla! ¡Eres un desastre!

Fin Kari's Pov

Finalmente llego el descanso y yo no me siento con ánimos de nada… realmente me estoy convirtiendo en un caso perdido… la peor parte es que ni siquiera siento deseos de jugar soccer, ¿Qué se supone que hare?

- ¿Dejarías de sentir lastima por ti mismo si te dijera que esta en la azotea de nuestro bloque? - ¿he?

- Espera, ¿Por qué me ayudas? A decir verdad no le veo sentido.

- Llámame loco, pero sigues siendo uno de mis mejores amigos, al igual que ella, además solo deseo su felicidad…

- No seas hipócrita, ya encontraste a alguien más y no me lo dijiste.

- Bueno... tal vez, pero es un secreto, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mi hermano así que por favor guarda el secreto. – veo con gusto que todo lo malo quedo en el pasado.

- Oye, antes de que me valla… ¿Me regalas un abrazo?, ya sabes, por ser buen amigo… aunque sigas siendo un enano.

- Pero al menos no suspiro como quinceañera enamorada jajaja.

- En primera tengo 15 y estoy enamorado, y en segunda no soy yo el que puede ser confundido con una niña aunque use ropa de hombre.

- Solo ve antes de que me arrepienta ¿si?

…. En la azotea del bloque de los novicios….…..

- Hay eres un desastre, que horror ¡solo mírate!

- Pues a mi parecer te vez realmente hermosa.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo supiste que…?

- T.k. me dijo que estarías aquí.

- Bien pues tendré que agradecerle… y es que… bueno yo…

- ¿Te parece si dejamos las cosas así?... a decir verdad ninguno de los dos esta en su mejor momento y solo balbuceamos incoherencias… así que solo… solo… solo quiero que me abraces mientras transcurre el tiempo y se reanudan las clases… abrázame en silencio y deja que te bese de vez en cuando… creo que es todo lo que necesitan nuestros corazones de momento.

….20 minutos después….

Por fin vuelvo a ser yo mismo y aunque no pude jugar ningún partido, debo decir que siento una indescriptible energía que me alcanza para 30 partidos seguidos.

- ¡Valla Tai!, de repente te vez muy bien, ¿Qué sucedió durante el descanso?

- Nada que no puedas imaginar mi querida "Afrodita", solo te diré que encontré la alegría y energía que haba perdido al re-encontrarme con mi dulce y adorada "Elena"

- Felicidades por haber hallado los elíseos valiente "Paris", pero ahora debes lidiar con la bestia más temible que el averno.

- Así y ¿cual es esa temible "bestia de colmillos venenosos y vientre lanza fuego"?

- Jajajajajaja deberías tener más cuidado al hablar o la profesora de Trigonometría podría oírte jajajaja

Dejando todo atrás me dedico de lleno a mis estudios, pues sin importar los problemas que tengo en este momento, me prometí a mi mismo lograr una beca en estos 2 años para poder graduarme lo antes posible y ganar suficiente dinero como para vivir solo con Kari. Se acaba la clase de trigonometría y sigue la clase de contabilidad… realmente la odio pero estuve estudiando para el examen de hoy, así que solo hare un esfuerzo y… ¡si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo!, por ti vale la pena cada problema y castigo que reciba, ¡seamos sinceros! Si fuese tú voluntad mandaría todo al cuerno y te dedicaría cada noche y cada día del resto de mi vida a cambio de recibir la bendición de tu dulce compañía… y tristemente me he estado portando algo más cursi toda esta semana.

- ¿A que se debe su sonrisa señor Kamilla?, ¿acaso le contaron un buen chiste?

- No claro que no, solo estoy seguro de que aprobaré con honores este examen, es todo. – no importan los obstáculos, hoy nadie puede detenerme.

- Bien, ya que esta tan seguro, pase al frente y realice el balance del estado de cuenta del ejercicio 15, capitulo 8 de su libro, si lo logra aprobara mi materia por este trimestre, si no… 10 personas de mi elección perderán el examen al igual que usted y los veré la semana entrante para la validación del mismo.

- Si es lo que quiere… pero si pasó el examen, 3 personas de mi elección no tendrán que presentarlo.

….20 minutos después….

Es bueno dejar al profesor y mis compañeros con la boca abierta de vez en cuando, a decir verdad ni siquiera Izzi podía creer que realice ese balance con tal facilidad, pero ya que estoy recostado en el jardín sin hacer nada, bien podría espiar el salón de Kari.

- Valla, realmente te vez muy feliz hermano, ¿parece que tuviste un buen día?

- Algo así, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí en lugar de estar en clase?

- Sonará increíble, pero la profesora de literatura me hizo una prueba especial a cambio de no presentar el examen, la cual pase con honores… ¿y tú?

- Exactamente lo mismo, ahora que lo pienso será tú primer 10 en un buen tiempo, así que ¿porque no aprovechamos que estamos libres y jugamos un rato tras los bloques?

Son reducidos 45 minutos jugando como cuando éramos niños, realmente no hay reglas, solo nos perseguimos mutuamente y al atrapar al otro le hacemos cosquillas hasta caer al suelo y rodar un rato mientras uno de los dos se rinde, ya sea por cansancio o para evitar que sigan las cosquillas; este juego me ha traído buenos recuerdos y me ha dado en parte la oportunidad de comprobar físicamente que haz crecido mucho… ahora que lo pienso quizá no sea del todo malo que dejes de ser una niña, porque dejaras de lado las muñecas para jugar juegos más… ¿adultos?...

- ¿te molestaría soltar mi cintura y dejar de mirarme así?, temo que me estas… "intimidando" un poco.

- ¿Intimidando? Ó…

- Ni siquiera pienses en la palabra con "E"

- Entonces si era eso jajajaja

- ¡Pervertido!

- Oye… se que acostumbras hacer tus tareas mientras estoy en mi practica de soccer pero… hoy tenemos un partido importante en lugar de practica, así que me gustaría que me acompañaras en lugar de estar en la biblioteca, solo por hoy.

- De acuerdo, de todas formas es jueves y será una buena forma de darle la bienvenida al ultimo día de la semana… solo no intentes abrazarme cuando estés transpirado.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que serás tú quien me busque cuando termine el juego.

- ¿Y que te da tanta seguridad?

- No importa cuanto lo intentes, he notado que no despegas tus ojos ni un segundo de este magnifico ejemplar.

- Hay que modesto… pero no negare que soy adicta a observarte e inmortalizar en mi memoria cada imagen. – lentamente nos vamos acercando mientras nuestros ojos se cierran, pero justo antes de que pueda hacer contacto siento tus dedos en mis labios, por lo que abro los ojos. – te veo en el partido hermano.

- Tiene que ser ilegal dejar a un hombre en este estado. – y… ganas de nuevo.

- Oye por cierto, cuando venia para acá vi a Sora y a Matt, ¿se salieron de clases?

- No es eso, hice una apuesta con mi profesor de contabilidad a cambio de que ellos 2 e Izzi tampoco presentarán el examen que teníamos hoy.

- ¿Y como lo tomo Izzi?

- ¿Cómo crees? – por un rato nos reímos con toda confianza al imaginarnos a Izzi resolviendo el examen, quizá molesto porque casi logro que no tenga que presentarlo, que cuadriculado es a veces. – ¿te parece si me das ese beso?

- Te veo luego hermano.

- Ya que, pues ni modo.

- No te preocupes Tai, es normal que a veces nos hagamos las difíciles. - ¿Por qué la gente gusta de aparecer por la espalda y acompañados?, serán mis mejores amigos pero me van a provocar un infarto uno de estos días.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí par de mirones?

- El suficiente para oír como se burlaban de Izzi… no espera, vimos cuando Kari te dejo ilusionado, eso no se le hace a un hombre, hermano.

- Tienes razón amigo, y yo que quería un besito francés… ya saben para la buena suerte. - ¿Por qué la cara de pervertido? ¿Qué estas pensando exactamente Matt?

- Así que "para la buena suerte"… oye mi amor, ¿Por qué no lo intentamos en mi próximo concierto? – JAJAJAJAJAJAJA clásico de ti, lo peor es que mi pobre pelirroja no se lo esperaba y ahora su cara hace juego con su cabello.

Como sea, paso un rato hablando con Sora sobre varios temas sin importancia, algo me dice que su noviecito la convenció de que hablara conmigo haber si me sacaba información, pero ni yo soy tan tonto. Luego de pasar un rato agradable con mis muy queridos y antiguos compañeros de aventuras y desventuras se da inicio al partido, en cuanto salimos de los vestieres al campo me dedico a buscar a mi kokoro por todas las gradas, o al menos lo intente porque los gritos de Yolei realmente funcionan mejor que un localizador.

- Pues bien, llego la hora de jugar… ¿Nervioso Kohai?

- Un poco, hacia mucho tiempo que no juego bajo tú mando, así que prometo esforzarme y ser valioso durante el partido. – realmente nunca entendí ¿porque soy tan importante para él?, es curioso especialmente porque el destino quiso que fuera mi heredero como el nuevo elegido del valor, supongo que se merece una recompensa.

- No hay de que preocuparse, lo harás bien. – le digo mientras revuelvo su cabello… o bueno más de lo que esta. – te prometo algo, si ganamos el partido vamos todos juntos a comer helado y a bailar un rato y este fin de semana lo pasamos en el Digimundo. – inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y sus ojos cobrizos brillan esperanzados mientras por alguna razón comienza a "sobar" o quizá "acariciar" los googles en su cabeza como si le dolieran… ¿desde cuando tiene ese habito? - ¿Por qué rayos haces eso?

- Sera tonto, pero el frotar tus googles me ayuda a tener más confianza. – Tienes razón es tonto.

- Te he dicho 1 y 1000 veces que esos googles son tuyos, te los ganaste al igual que mi posición como líder.

- Y yo diré 1 y 1000 veces que son tuyos, que es solo un préstamo, aunque me ha hecho muy feliz y que seguirás siendo tú quien lidere. – en estos momentos entiendo porque también es el portador del emblema de la amistad, tal vez si no metiera tan seguido la pata Matt no lo gritaría tanto.

Empieza el juego y al lento correr de los minutos lo que se programo como un juego de estrategia se convierte rápidamente en una feroz batalla por el balón, debo reconocer el nivel de mis oponentes pues por más que lo intento no me los quito de encima y además predicen muy bien las estrategias y pases que realizamos.

Ya vamos 5 minutos y el marcador esta 0 – 0, algo poco común en un partido de secundaria, aunque admito que la adrenalina fluye libremente y me siento imparable, así que me decido a correr a todo lo que mis piernas dan y usando toda la habilidad y concentración que me es posible reunir inicio la finta de los jugadores que están frente a mi, un túnel, un sombrerito, un giro y ya solo queda un defensa y el portero, así que tomo aire, me concentro y pateo con todas mis fuerzas… ¿el resultado?, el 1º grito eufórico de ¡GOL! en la jornada, rápidamente mis compañeros se acerca a abrazarme y los gritos en la tribuna son incontables, lo que mas me alegra es ver a mis amigos saltando y celebrando en las gradas, y más que nada… verte reír de esa manera tan sincera… tal vez no lo sepas o tal vez si, pero fue para ti…

Mi actuación realmente motivo al equipo, pues ya dieron el silbatazo que finaliza el 1º tiempo y el marcador esta 8 – 5 a nuestro favor, casi que cada jugador ha hecho su propia anotación.

- En serio eres buen líder, supiste como motivar a tu equipo para tomar la delantera.

- Es algo que se lleva en la sangre Izumi, soy un líder natural.

- Ahora solo intenten mantenerse a la cabeza, pues la 2º mitad no será nada fácil.

- A la orden Señorita Kamilla. – contestan mis compañeros en coro casi militar, es gracioso que hasta Davis se sumara y…un segundo

- ¿de donde sacaste esa gorra?

- ¿de donde crees? De tu mochila, esta haciendo mucho sol y tú no la estas usando, así que solo la tome.

- No importa te queda bien, así que puedes quedártela… o al menos hasta que acabe el partido.

- (-_-) que generoso hermano.

Se reanuda el juego y tal como dijo mi dulce y adorada Kari, nuestros rivales aumentan su ritmo y juegan enserio, paso tras paso, jugada tras jugada, todo falla y me empiezo a sentir frustrado, sin importar el esfuerzo de los muchachos no logramos avanzar y tenemos que dedicarnos a bloquear todos los tiros de la portería… pasa lo que a mi parecer fue una eternidad y vemos el momento critico en que el reloj marca T-3 minutos y me decido a cerrar el espectáculo con cinturón de oro… le pido a Davis mis googles y al ponérmelos para proteger mis ojos del viento me lanzo a toda carrera contra el balón, esquivo al 1º, sombrerito al 2º, túnel al 3º y cuando el capitán del otro equipo se dispone a embestirme me barro por entre sus piernas, al levantarme le grito que debe aprender a mantenerlas cerradas como es mi costumbre al burlar a un jugador de esta forma, luego pateo el balón en diagonal hacia arriba y salto tras el mientras mi cuerpo gira como remolino, una vez he pasado la altura del balón doy un bote golpeándolo con el talón en algo como una chilena inversa, pues no estoy de cabeza, el esférico se precipita a toda velocidad contra la cancha y…. ¡GOL!, un silbatazo marca el final del partido, 9 – 5 es el marcador final y todos se acercan a felicitarme mientras el equipo entero me lleva en hombros.

- ¡Fue un tiro espectacular Tai! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

- Es obvio como lo diseño amor, su "compañero" blindado le ayudo, ¿no es así Itchi?

- El rubio envidioso tiene razón, lo inventamos en medio de una tarde de juego el verano pasado, lo llamamos _Tormenta destructiva_.

- ¡Hay pero que original! –comentan con sarcasmo los muchachos, pero que importa, estoy muy feliz pues es la 1º vez que lo uso en la vida real y funciono.

En medio de celebraciones y festejos, en medio de mis compañeros de equipo y la escuela, siento un abrazo muy cálido constituido por dos finos y delicados brazos y un cuerpo frágil y algo pequeño.

- Felicidades por la victoria hermano, me siento muy orgullosa de ti y de los muchachos.

- Te dije que sin importar que estuviera sudando y lleno de lodo vendrías a abrazarme. – contrario a mis expectativas no te alejas, solo estrechas más el abrazo y besas mi mejilla mientras me susurras que me amas, luego te veo alejarte y volteas un segundo para mostrarme que me quitaste mis googles… los de Davis y los tienes en tu cabello, así como mi banda azul. A fin de poder cumplirle mi promesa a Davis me ducho y arreglo lo más rápido que puedo y cito a los muchachos en la entrada de la secundaria.

- Bien ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunta el pelirrojo un tanto escéptico.

- Sencillo Izumi, vamos por un helado y después buscamos donde bailar.

- Lo lamento pero solo podre acompañarlos a comer helado, le prometí a mi mamá que la acompañaría a comprar la dotación de este mes en la florería.

- Si quieres las acompaño amor, después de todo el invernadero queda de camino al autoservicio y tengo que comprar la cena.

- Yo tampoco me puedo demorar mucho, quede de ir a casa de Joe para terminar un proyecto en el que estamos trabajando. – Así que un proyecto… espero que no tenga nada que ver con sus armas especiales.

- Kari, Tai, lo lamento pero yo también tengo que apresurarme en ir a casa, mis hermanos están en temporada de exámenes, así que yo tengo que cuidar la tienda.

- ¿Tú también Yolei? – bien, esto resulto ser un fiasco.

- No te sientas mal Davis, supongo que aún podemos pasar el fin de semana juntos en el Digimundo.

- Supongo que si capitán.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, pero de momento, supongo que tendrás que conformarte con un abrazo. – en verdad lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa, el cabeza hueca jugo bien y merece ser premiado.

- Bien, supongo que es hora de irnos, Tai gracias de todas formas por la invitación y sabes que cuentas con nosotros para este fin de semana, Kari cuídate mucho, T.k., por favor salúdame a tú mamá cuando llegues… ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, solo observo la luna, es todo.

- Si esta llena pero aún así te portas algo extraño. – yo se que sucede, supongo que hay cosas que no cambian.

- Quieres "aullarle" ¿verdad Matt?

- No digas idioteces, ya no tengo ese hábito.

- ¿Entonces porque buscas tú armoniaca en tus bolsillos?, admítelo, no es que tenga algo de malo, es parte de tú naturaleza.

- Espera un segundo Tai, ¿a que te refieres con que mi hermano le "aúlle a la luna"? y ¿Qué tiene que ver su armónica con eso?

- Es tú hermano, pensé que lo habrías notado, cada vez que hay luna llena inevitablemente se hipnotiza mirándola y termina sacando su armónica y tocando esa detestable melodía para ella.

- ¿Y porque haría eso?

- Porque es un lobo Sora, lo que no es necesariamente malo.

- Si claro, es una buena forma de decir que soy solitario y gruñón, ¿no lo crees?

- Y también es la razón de que sea tan buen amigo y la pareja ideal para alguien tan especial como Sora.

- Espera, eso si no lo entendí, ¿explícame que tiene que ver que "sea un lobo" con que sea bueno que sea mi novio?

- Los lobos aparentan ser solitarios pero es porque a su modo vigilan y cuidan a sus amigos, siempre los tendrás cerca aunque parezcan lejanos, son más leales que cualquier perro y además son totalmente fieles. A decir verdad una realidad de los lobos es que tienen una sola pareja en toda su vida, la cual cuidan y aman con todo su ser, son tan fieles que si por desgracia ella muere, se quedan solos el resto de su vida para no serle infiel y conmemorarla en un luto eterno… admito que es algo que envidio, pues no se si yo sea devoto hasta tal extremo.

- Eso último habla muy bien de ti hermano… sin embargo ¿Qué tiene que ver con aullarle a la luna?

- Cuando eres solitario comprendes lo doloroso que puede ser, así que apoyas a quien están pasando por ello con toda gentileza, en el caso de los lobos le aúllan a la luna porque siempre esta sola, la apoyan demostrándole su dolor por medio de su aullido.

- Ya veo, así que soy muy afortunada… bien no me molesta que toques tú armónica para la luna jajajaja.

Rápidamente los chicos se dispersan y yo voy de camino a casa con mi Kari, sin embargo también observo a la luna y medito sobre mis propias palabras… si Kari no me hubiese aceptado, creo que yo hubiese terminado como la luna también…

- ¿Así que no sabes si puedes tan devoto como Matt? - ¿estas molesta por eso?

- Claro que no lo se, si llegase a perderte…

- ¿No sabes si podrías resistirte a buscarme un remplazo?

- No se si podría seguir viviendo… si llegase a perderte creo que no habría luto, pues de inmediato me quitaría la vida para buscarte del otro lado… se que es patético pero a eso me refería. – al levantar la mirada para comprobar tú reacción siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, se que fue una bofetada pero ha logrado hacerme perder el equilibrio y al torcerme el tobillo caí al suelo.

- ¡Eres un idiota!, si llegase a morir ¿crees que me haría feliz saber que desperdiciaste tú vida? ¿Crees que me haría feliz saber que fui la razón para que mi hermano se suicidara?, si vuelves a decir tal estupidez, te juro… te juro… - ni siquiera puedes terminar la frase, solo me ayudas a levantarme y me abrazas con tal fuerza que me lastimas, pero eso no importa, lloras a cantaros y todo por mi culpa.

- Perdóname Kari, supongo que lo eche a perder, pero no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a casa te preparo la cena y olvidamos todo esto ¿te parece? – lentamente levantas tu rostro de mi pecho y asientes, durante el resto del camino a casa vamos en silencio, aunque es algo vergonzoso que tengas que ayudarme a caminar. En cuento llegamos a casa encontramos las luces apagadas y las puertas cerradas con llave.

- Hay una nota en la meza hermano.

- ¿Y que dice?

- Dice: "_Tuvimos que salir al terminal, nos necesitan con urgencia en la casa de sus abuelos así que no estaremos en casa hasta el miércoles, pórtense bien y Tai ¡aléjate de tú hermana!... los aman: Yuuko y Kusumo (Papá y Mamá)"._

- ¿Cómo que "aléjate de tú hermana"? ¿Qué clase de chico creen que soy?... lo único bueno es que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

… **Continuará…**

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, esta vez si seré "sádico" dejándolo hasta aquí, aunque me disculpo porque mi intención era cumplir mi promesa de un leemon en este cap., sin embargo salió muy largo el cap. Y me vi forzado a dejarlo hasta aquí.

Pero no se entristezcan, pues este espacio me da la oportunidad de recibir sus sueños y sugerencias para lo que ya sabemos será la 1º vez de nuestros protagonistas, así que recibo todas sus sugerencias (aunque no prometo cumplirlas todas, hay cosas que no me son eróticas ni excitantes), aunque también les pido que con la mano en el corazón me cuenten ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿Qué no les gusto? Y ¿Qué cambiarían?

Un beso para mis lectoras, un abrazo para mis lectores y nos leemos pronto, ¡Sayonara!

**Silvery Shine.**


	19. Cap19:Su descuido, Nuestra Oportunidad 2

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora para subir este capitulo especial, he de confesarles que quería subir esta continuación a más tardar el 15 de febrero, pero temo que a veces no hallamos la inspiración que deseamos, de hecho es una sorpresa que la inspiración la halla encontrado en charlar con Masinger Taiora y escuchar Butterfly, en fin para no dejarlos más en intriga los invito a leer el gran desenlace de este 1º leemon de mi historia, nos leemos al final.

**Aclaración especial: **En este cap encontrarán de hecho mi opinión personal hacia algunos temas relacionados a la sexualidad, no considero que el sexo y sus riesgos deban ser un tabú y también quiero aclarar que no estoy a favor del incesto por razones que explicare más adelante, pero tampoco quiero recibir review's de falsa moralidad, así que si has estado leyendo este fic esperando este momento para criticarme, abandona la lectura.

* * *

**Cap.19 Su descuido, Nuestra Oportunidad 2º Parte, ¡No más Juegos!**

(Narrado por ambos)

- ¿Cómo que "aléjate de tú hermana"? ¿Qué clase de chico creen que soy?... lo único bueno es que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

- Jajajajaja si te dejaron escrito que mantuvieras tú distancia fue por algo hermanito, aunque admito que me parece algo ridículo, después de todo hemos pasado mucho tiempo solos y… - Despacio, no muy insinuante, no muy reservada y por Dios Hikari ¡No lo eches a perder! – Sabes hermano, a decir verdad hay varias cosas que he extrañado de ti estos días.

- Así ¿Cómo que? – la verdad su tono juguetón y consentido no me ayuda…

- Bien pues he extrañado tu olor, tú calor, tú protección y más que nada… tenerte en mis brazos y saber que no te iras nunca. – Termino sentándome en tú regazo y terminando mi jugada con un tímido beso y un abrazo, pero eso al parecer no te basta porque lo primero que haces es levantar mi rostro y besarme posesivamente para luego dejarme verte sonreír al abrir mis ojos… solo que en esta ocasión tus ojos brillan llenos de amor y… ¿lujuria?

- Todo lo que vez y puedes sentir será tuyo por siempre, con la condición de que todo lo que veo y estoy sintiendo sea solo mío.

- No más juegos hermano, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Podrías empezar ayudándome a quitarme el uniforme y atendiendo mi tobillo, a decir verdad me esta matando jajajaja - … (-_-) típico de Tai… pero bueno, supongo que me corresponde atenderlo ya que técnicamente fue mi culpa que se torciera el tobillo.

- Ve a tú habitación y recuéstate, buscare el botiquín y una pomada para los moretones, se muy bien que tienes varios golpes por el partido, así que también los atenderé.

- Esta bien, pero antes de que te vallas quiero que me digas algo - Voy con paso firme hacia mi hermano, en cuanto estoy a su alcance me encierra en su abrazo y apenas siento que sus manos se juntan en mi espalda un leve corrientazo pasa por toda mi espina, mi respiración se agita y no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos… esos ojos grandes y sedientos de amor y comprensión - ¿haz planeado algo para una ocasión tan especial como este día Kari? - No se que responder, el calor se acumula rápidamente en mis mejillas y retrocedo lentamente mientras el avanza hacia mi con ojos lujuriosos, cuando siento la pared contra mi espalda pongo mis brazos frente a mi como un tonto impulso para protegerme. - ¿Porque huyes de mi? si sabes muy bien que soy el único ser en este mundo que nunca te lastimará, aún siendo tú voluntad.

- Huyo por vergüenza, no se si sea digna de ti. – declaro agachando la cabeza mientras intento ocultarme de su mirada dejando caer mi cabello frente a mi rostro.

- Hikari esa es la mayor estupidez que has dicho en tu vida y lo sabes, eres la unica mujer con la que deceo y aceptaria estar. – bajo mis brazos, levanto la cara y me dejo llevar, mi cuerpo se inclina hacia delante buscando su calor corporal, justo cuando mis pulmones pueden empezar a embriagarse con el adictivo olor de mi ambrosia personal oigo un grito, y al abrir los ojos me siento estupida al observar como Miko araña y muerde la cara de mi hermano, hasta el punto de haberlo derribado y tenerlo rodando en el suelo. – ¡Deja de mirarme así y quitame esta cosa de encima!

….5 Minutos despues…

Mientras mi hermano se dirije a su habitación, yo calmo a Miko, lo encierro en su jaula y voy a buscar el botiquín en mi habitación, ademas de "sierto obsequio" que queria darle a mi hermano en navidad, pero supongo que ahora estará bien usarlo; bien veamos… medias beladas blancas, falda pantalon, blusa, cofia… lista, ahora si puedo empezar con mi función.

**Taichi's Pov**

No hay mucho que hacer mientras Kari busca el botiquín y se cambia el uniforme, a decir verdad no se que sucederá hoy pero me siento locamente emocionado y tambien algo nervioso, quiza sea por la fecha, no lo se… bien ya que estoy sin el saco y esa camisa del instituto supongo que bebere un refresco, quiza así baje un poco la temperatura, ademas me agrada lo fria que se siente mi camiseta azul cuando me la pongo…

- Hermano debemos hacer algo con Kurayami, por su culpa Miko casi nos arruina la noche.

- La verdad no creo que debamos llegar hasta esos extremos, después de to… - Al levantarme de mi cama me topo con algo que jamás espere ver, un ángel de traje blanco con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano y una linda cofia en su cabeza me observa con un gesto inocente de sincera preocupación... y yo siendo incapaz de cerrar la boca, solo espero no babear o quedare muy mal - No se en que momento me morí, pero es bueno saber que el paraíso existe y el más hermoso ángel de todos los mundos me recibe con un sexy traje de enfermera.

- Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió.

- Créeme, se me ocurren muchas cosas pero si las digo me harás tragar un jabón, así que solo será eso de momento.

Mientras mi dulce ángel se acerca adopto una posición algo más sumisa al descansar mis manos en mis rodillas y encorvarme un poco más para que pueda empezar a revisarme desde el rostro como si realmente fuera a ser examinado por un medico, luego cierro los ojos e intento pensar en otra cosa para evitar que el estrago que su sensual imagen causo en mi siga siendo visible en el pantalón. A los pocos segundos de empezar a percibir su dulce y embriagante perfume puedo sentir el escozor que produce la solución yodosa sobre las heridas abiertas que dejo Miko en mi rostro, para evitar hacer cualquier gesto que preocupe a mi dulce Kari decido volver a concentrarme en su olor, pero tampoco me es fácil olvidar su calor, pues aunque haya solución y algodón de por medio siento con toda claridad sus finos y delicados dedos acariciando mi rostro.

Una vez la ultima bandita esta puesta y oficialmente ha terminado con mi rostro, no puedo evitar tensarme mientras me quita el calcetín y empieza a atender mi tobillo con un suave masaje previo al vendaje que lo sostendrá mientras mi cuerpo se encarga de curarse a si mismo.

Fin Taichi's Pov

**Kari's Pov**

- Listo, termine… pero solo por si acaso creo que seria mejor ponerte pomada en esos moretones.

- Esta bien, aunque solo los tengo en los brazos y son pequeños, si quieres podemos… dejarlo… Kari ¿Qué buscas bajo mi camiseta?

- Hermano… shif… perdóname… shif

- Espera tranquila, ¿Por qué lloras linda?, ¿acaso te duele algo?, ¿estas… estas herida? - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo y hacerlo más difícil?

- No es eso hermano… shif… perdóname por romper la promesa de no seguir disculpándome por todo… shif… y perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, te juro que intente evitarlo… shif… pero simplemente no puedo.

- No entiendo, ¿de que…? – Antes de que continúes y termine arrepintiéndome, te abrazo con fuerza e inicio un beso demandante y posesivo, el cual luego de algunos segundos de confusión de tú parte empiezas a responder con la misma agresividad, se que nos hemos dado muchos de este estilo, el ultimo fue hace unos minutos… pero… pero, probar tus labios es probar el cielo, se sienten tal y como fue la 1º vez en aquella fiesta, aunque esta vez sepan a sal por mis lagrimas y no a alcohol; al abrir los ojos te veo sonreír y nuevamente me siento apenada por lo que acabo de hacer.

- Así que era eso, jajaja siéndote sincero soy muy feliz de que te hallas atrevido, ¿te parece si olvidamos todas estas tonterías y miedos infantiles? Según yo, ya es tiempo de ser nosotros mismos y darle la libertad a nuestros cuerpos de expresar lo que sentimos.

- Habla claro que no te entiendo. – yo esforzándome por ser fuerte y no huir mientras te muestro cuan importante eres para mi… y tu sales con acertijos y te ríes de mi.

- Kari, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo? - ¿he?... pues no era exactamente mi idea… ¿y ahora porque me abrazas?... ¿Qué fue ese "click"?... Hay no… no me digas que…

- ¿Tú… tú acabas de…? -

- Así es, acabo de desabrochar tú sostén.

- ¿Cómo rayos?

- Por si ya lo haz olvidado soy yo quien lava tú ropa, además me pediste ayuda para vestirte hasta los 9 años… no creerás que solo lo hacia por ser un buen hermano, también tuve tiempo de aprender un par de cosas. – supongo que me sentiré ofendida o tonta después, de momento te seguiré la corriente y me desharé de tú camiseta, después de todo hace bastante tiempo que no me he podido recostar en tú pecho. – No seas tímida ya me has espiado antes, no hay secretos en mi anatomía así que ya no lo dudes y déjate llevar por tus impulsos.

- Es que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… tal vez si tú…

- Entonces déjame quitarte la blusa, así estaremos iguales. – intente desviar la mirada para no sentirme tan nerviosa, pero insistes en besarme y sedo a tus caprichos, después de todo siempre eres tú quien toma la decisiones… lentamente siento tus manos acariciando mi pecho y cintura, antes de que me de cuenta detienes el beso y al abrir los ojos te veo sonreír con tranquilidad, al bajar la cabeza siento el calor y el color subir hasta las puntas de mis cabellos al notar que por 1º vez desde que mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar estoy totalmente desnuda ante ti. – No te avergüences linda, déjame verlos.

- Siempre creí… bueno que te gustarían las chicas… un poco más voluptuosas, y admito que eso es algo que siempre me desanimo.

Fin Kari's Pov

**Taichi's Pov**

Nunca entenderé a las mujeres, viven atormentándose por los dotes que tienen las demás y jamás se detienen a pensar ¿Qué las hace especiales y hermosas a ellas?

- Sabes algo Kari, me gustan las chicas de senos pequeños porque así son los tuyos, cuando crezcan contigo me gustarán las chicas con pechos medianos o grandes, también ten en cuenta que… ahora me gustan las mujeres jóvenes, pero en unos años me gustarán las chicas maduras, luego las mujeres adultas y así sucesivamente… siempre me gustarán las mujeres que tengan tus características porque eres la razón de mi existencia y la fuente de todas mis fantasías.

- Me gustaría decirte que eso fue romántico jaja, por cierto quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que más te motivo a hacer esto?

- Si te soy sincero, siempre tuve la fantasía de hacerlo en un hospital, ya sabes, el ambiente, la cantidad de gente…. ¡Hay los uniformes!

- Así que fue el traje de enfermera… bien, prometo no enojarme porque fuiste superficial si tú me prometes que la próxima vez será en la biblioteca de la escuela.

- ¡Valla enserio me haz sorprendido!, ni siquiera lo hemos hecho todavía y ¿ya me estas pidiendo una 2º vez? – no sabes lo adorable que te vez al sonrojarte de esa forma tan agresiva jajajaja.

- ¡Tai deja de reírte!

Forcejeamos un poco y finalmente llega el momento en que me despojas de mis pantalones y ropa interior , aunque en silencio y sin comentarios, solo un minuto contemplando la manifestación de la excitación ajena (aunque en mi caso sea más notoria), luego de que terminamos de analizar el cuerpo del otro vamos tomados de la mano a la ducha, una vez instalamos la tina para hacer de este baño algo más prolongado abro la llave y tú reaccionas al contacto del agua fría disminuyendo la distancia entre nosotros, al darte cuenta de tú acercamiento retrocedes un poco y puedo adivinar que quieres retractarte, pero en este momento es algo que no permitiré.

- ¿Te parece si nos enjabonamos mutuamente? – tú reacción de incredulidad no tiene precio, durante varios minutos me miras directo a los ojos buscando una debilidad o risa nerviosa que diga que estoy bromeando, pero no sucederá, no hoy y no ahora.

- Está bien, solo relájate y recuéstate hermano.

Lentamente te guio para que quedes recostada sobre mi mientras me acuesto en la tina y siento como el agua que se ha acumulado empieza a calentarse, luego un suspiro involuntario se escapa de mis labios en el momento en que empiezas a acariciar mi cuerpo con algo de temor, y es cuestión de fugaces segundos para sentir como vas tomando confianza e inicias un masaje con una mano luego de que la otra pasa el jabón y como si fuera poco me besas y permites que explore tu espalda baja y piernas con mis manos.

- Sabes Kari, no es justo que solo tú me atiendas, así que guarda esa barra y usemos jabón líquido, ¡será más divertido!.

Rápidamente obedeces y el juego aumenta de nivel, tomando aquel gel con ambas manos nos dedicamos a la exploración del cuerpo ajeno deteniéndonos especialmente en aquellas partes que más nos causan placer personal y mutuo, para cuando terminamos de enjabonarnos, a excepción de parte de nuestros rostros, estamos tan blancos de espuma que nadie creería que somos del color del chocolate.

Fin Taichi's Pov.

**Hikari's Pov**

Para cuando abrimos la llave, el juego se completa e iniciamos una corta danza de pie en la pequeña tina en la que años atrás nuestros padres nos bañaban juntos, todo se reduce a dejar que el agua se lleve la espuma y frotar discretamente nuestros cuerpos contra el otro, mientras nuestras manos marcan un camino de la cintura para arriba y los besos ya casi no lo parecen debido a la sinceridad y amplitud con la que sonreímos.

Cuando terminamos el "baño", optamos por darnos algo de espacio mientras nos lavamos los dientes y yo cepillo mi cabello… después de todo desde los 6 años sabemos que es inútil que tú lo intentes, especialmente con esa espesa melena que tienes; al estar listos nos volvemos a abrazar como si fuésemos 2 imanes atrayéndose y nos sumimos en caricias y besos mientras realizamos una danza inexistente. La cocina es la 1º parada para refrescarnos antes de llegar al clímax de este sensual baile, por extraño que parezca me ha gustado el juego de darte un sorbo de agua y luego besarte para robarte la mitad, así que cuando terminamos el vaso nos dirigimos al compas de nuestra improvisada música hacia tú habitación.

- Hermano, ¿Por qué vamos a tú cuarto si es tan predecible que mis padres revisen?

- Porque es seguro que solo lo harán si encuentran alguna irregularidad en el tuyo. – no puedo creerlo, pero lo que dijiste tiene sentido.

Una vez estamos en tú cuarto nos recostamos en tú cama (la de abajo), lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos debido a la nostalgia que me da ver cajas en la litera de arriba donde solía dormir, los tiempos en que compartíamos cuarto cada noche del año quedaron atrás y ahora hay cajas con tus viejos juguetes en mi lugar, quizá la razón por la que no los desechas es porque eran con los que jugábamos en antaño, pero en este momento eso poco importa.

- Kari… ¿estas lista para esto? – preguntas con una mirada nostálgica al entender mi sentir.

- ¿Tiene sentido que preguntes ahora?

- Solo déjame buscar algo en mi billetera y regreso contigo ¿quieres?

- No es necesario, quiero que la 1º vez sea sin condón así que hice mis cuentas y… tome una píldora. – por alguna razón una nueva mueca de tristeza se dibuja en tú rostro y me sonríes con melancolía.

- Agradezco sinceramente que hallas hecho eso por mí, pero para la próxima vez buscaremos un método que no incluya medicamentos, aún eres muy joven para eso, además… para mi es más importante tú salud que mí placer.

- Definitivamente soy muy afortunada al tenerte hermano jajajaja, de todas formas sabes muy bien que hoy no es "mi febrero", así que la píldora es solo por si acaso.

- ¿"Mi febrero"?

- No debes fingir, te he oído hablar con Matt, nos llevan la cuenta a Sora y a mí desde hace un año, le llaman "mi febrero" a los días fértiles y "febrero" al día especial, porque febrero solo tiene 28 días, también se que tú razón y la de Matt para hacerlo es completamente diferente – Si como no, ambos lo hacen para saber si llegábamos a estar embarazadas pero solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar.

- Como quieras entonces Kari, solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar…

Fin Kari's Pov

**Taichi's Pov**

Delicadamente te recuesto y me ubico sobre ti haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para disminuir el peso que sentirás durante… tú sabes, iniciamos todo como es costumbre, con un beso agresivo y demandante en el cual nuestras lenguas inician la ya tan conocida lucha por esquivar la ajena y ganarse el derecho de explorar a fondo la boca del otro, luego de que 5 luchas con diferentes ganadores terminan y me siento seguro, empiezo a desplazarme lentamente por tu mejilla, dejando un rastro de besos directo a tú cuello, al llegar lucho contra mi propio instinto para no morderlo y dejar una gran prueba morada de que a partir de ahora nos perteneceremos por siempre, sin embargo al lamer tu yugular siento como te tensas bajo mi cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo te encorvas a la vez que lanzas un sonoro gemido.

- ¿Te sientes bien Kari? – ya que soy nuevo en esto ignoro si es normal sentir placer en tal lugar o te he lastimado.

- Claro que si hermano, solo continúa lo que estas haciendo. – me respondes en total serenidad mientras te recuestas y cierras los ojos para permitirme continuar mi labor.

Aprovechando este curioso hallazgo, me dedico a jugar con tú cuello un rato, solo mientras me acostumbro a la fragilidad de tú piel y… acumulo el valor necesario para poder dirigirme a aquel par de "botones" que han robado toda mi cordura desde el momento en que iniciamos el baño. Al iniciar el descenso siento como te tensas y vuelves a encorvarte y gemir, aunque más discretamente esta vez, cuando mi boca alcanza su objetivo pierdo por completo el control, no puedo distinguir sabor o superficie en particular con mi boca, solo me dedico a lamer y succionar como si fuesen un caramelo, mis manos cobran vida y atienden generosamente tu otro pecho y mi vientre aumenta su temperatura con cada gemido que reprimes… justo cuando me siento satisfecho y la razón vuelve temporalmente a mi ser, me tomas con delicadeza, me besas y dices aquellas palabras que grabare eternamente en mi memoria.

- Manda al diablo la cordura Tai, libera tus instintos y continua haciéndolo, permíteme tocar el cielo con las manos y te prometo que tú recompensa será grandiosa. – dicho esto me besas con tal agresividad que tus dientes hacen una pequeña herida en mi labio, herida que lames con gusto a pesar de la sangre que empieza a brotar de ella, luego y sin previo aviso mi falo se frota contra tú intimidad y por un segundo siento como intenta entrar en ti, a sí que por reflejo más que por razón retrocedo un poco y rompo el beso; pero grande es mi sorpresa al verte lujuriosa y sedienta de amor en lugar de asustada o quizá precavida. – Hermano. – dices en medio de un gemido suplicante y por un momento me maldigo a mi mismo por haber roto aquel contacto y luego por haberme arrepentido de pensar en tú bienestar.

- Si vuelves a llamarme de esa forma luego de algo como esto, te juro que voy a terminare… no sabes lo erótico que se torno que me llamaras así en una situación como esta. – tú te ríes y me haces señas con tu dedo de que me acerque.

- Ven por mí tigre. – Dices desafiante y risueña antes de acercarte y lamer mi mejilla.

- Que el cielo sea testigo de mi traición a sus inflexibles e imperfectos mandatos, porque hoy cederé a mi instinto y demostrare físicamente cuanto te amo "mi ángel de luz". - Nuevamente empiezo el juego de probar tus dulces senos, al pasar de 6 gemidos tranquilos, liberas uno un tanto agudo por lo que abro los ojos y noto que mi cabeza ya no se encuentra en tu pecho, estoy literalmente lamiendo tu ombligo y conteniéndote con mis brazos para que no te retuerzas con tanta fuerza, a pesar del placer que experimentas tratas de disimular el volumen de tus gemidos cubriendo tú boca con las manos. – No hagas eso preciosa, permite a mis oídos ser testigos de la fabulosa melodía que múltiples caricias y algunos orgasmos producen en tú ser.

- Antes de que continúes con esto necesito hacerte una pregunta y pedirte un favor hermano. – Nuevamente me llamas así y la lujuria se convierte en mi fiero enemigo mientras intento mantener la cordura para acudir a tu pedido.

- Adelante pregunta lo que quieras, juro solemnemente serte sincero.

- ¿Podrías hacer que aquellos colmillos aparezcan sin transformarte?

- Sabía muy bien que el verte fantasear cuando enseñe mis colmillos durante la declaración de aquel poema no fue mi imaginación.

- Solo permíteme verlos una vez más y muerde mi cuello.

- ¿Quieres que muerda tú cuello hermanita?

- Quiero que muerdas mi cuello y bebas un poco de mi sangre, luego si te es posible dame colmillos para hacer lo mismo, de esta forma seremos parte del otro dentro y fuera de las leyes del hombre.

Valla fetiches que resultaste tener, pero no importa, deseaba que esta noche todas tus fantasías se revelarán y cumplieran y así será, te prometo que no te lastimare y me concentro para que mis colmillos sean lo mas filosos posibles, luego inexplicablemente puedo sentir la brisa salina del mar soplando en mi rostro mientras tú cierras los ojos y mis colmillos rompen la suave barrera que separa tu sangre de mi boca, doy un ligero sorbo para experimentar su sabor dulce y metálico, al tragar mi emblema se activa y me siento inexplicablemente tranquilo.

- Tú turno preciosa, como lo pediste te di colmillos aunque estos solo estarán por 15 segundos. – Tiempo más que suficiente para sentir como muerdes mi cuello y llenas tú boca con aquel liquido que te hizo relamerte los labios en el hospital… 15 fugases segundos en los que comprendí tú sentir y me hago a la idea de lo desesperante que debió ser tener esta fantasía por casi 2 semanas… 15 segundos que han terminado y al verte relamer tus labios una vez más decido que es momento de que esta función tenga su adecuado final.

- Ahora que has cumplido con mi deseo, creo que llego el momento de atenderte como es debido. - Antes de que pueda preguntar ¿a que te refieres?, me recuestas en la cama y te ubicas sobre mi para indicar un beso de sabor metálico por los rastros de sangre en nuestras bocas, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar mientras tú boca se aleja de la mía lentamente y empieza a dejar un tibio y húmedo rastro a medida que se dirige a mi cuello y de hay a mi pecho; la verdad me sonroja el sentir lo que hace unos momentos tú sentías, con la diferencia de que en lugar de solo jugar con mi pecho te desvías a mis brazos y lames con gran amplitud mis bíceps. – Sabes, una de las cosas que más admiro de ti es tu fuerza, a pesar de que tienes una apariencia frágil eres increíblemente veloz y muy feroz a la hora de luchar… tal vez tus brazos no se comparen en fuerza a tus piernas, pero son todo lo que necesito a mi alrededor para sentirme segura.

Nuevamente empiezas a besar mi pecho y continúas tú descenso hacia mi ombligo, donde te detienes y te veo dudar.

- No es que sea tan difícil como para que tengas que imitar mis movimientos, Kari esto no debe tener secretos para ti.

- Te equivocas hermano, siendo sincera… no tengo la más mínima idea de que hacer.

- ¡Valla sorpresa!, supuse que en esta época la información no permitiría que ni siquiera tú desconocieras la mecánica de este asunto.

- Lamento no haberte acompañado a ver ese tipo de películas con Matt. – contestas con sarcasmo y me atrapas con la guardia baja.

- Oye soy un chico, es más aceptado que sepa de estas cosas desde temprana edad, pero creo que será mejor dejar esto de lado y continuar, con el tiempo te enseñare más cosas. – supongo que tendré que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, pues sabes más cosas de las que aparentas.

- Si claro. – alegas de mal humor y no puedo evitar reírme al verte hacer un puchero.

- Ya no lo resisto más, realmente necesito sentirte y ser uno solo contigo.

FIN Taichi's Pov.

**Kari's Pov**

Sabes que también estoy dispuesta a culminar lo que iniciamos, dejare de lado mis temores y cumpliré todos tus deseos, por ello en prueba de mi decisión te beso con esmero mientras acaricio tu hombría y pongo tú mano en mi pecho.

- Veo que te decidiste amada mía, así que vamos a empezar. – Espera ¿Por qué rayos te pones en posición de loto? – tal vez te parezca una locura… ni yo estoy seguro de esto… así que solo lo diré… Kari, creo que lo mejor es que tú te subas y completes el coito.

- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE YO QUE?! Estas más loco de lo que creí si piensas que yo misma me voy a… a… ¡HAY MALDITA SEA! NI SIQUIERA PUEDO DECIRLO, ¡asume tu parte del trabajo y no digas estupideces!

**- **JAJAJAJAJAJA realmente no pensé que llegarías hasta ese extremo jajajajaja… siéndote sincero he oído por varios de mis compañeros que una vez se completa el coito por primera vez, es tanto el placer que no puedes detenerte y empiezas a ser algo brusco… además algunas chicas… bueno – No puede ser tan grabe como para que te sonrojes hasta ese punto – solo me dicen que su 1º vez fue la peor de todas porque solo sintieron dolor en lugar de placer y que entre más pedían que se les tratará con suavidad, más empeño ponían su compañeros.

- Realmente ¿crees que serás incapaz de contenerte?

- No lo se muy bien, así que por eso quiero que tú guíes… al menos por esta vez, aunque no significa que no hare nada, prometo detenerte con mis brazos en cuanto sientas alguna incomodidad, es más en la mesa hay aceite para masajes que supongo nos será de utilidad.

- No será necesario, después de todo los dos estamos algo transpirados y ensalivados jajajaja, además si es tú promesa el no lastimarme, creo que seria tonto de mi parte tener algún temor, ¡pero que quede claro que es el ultima vez que te cumplo un capricho de estos!

Lentamente me ubico en posición y trato de distraer mi mente con algún recuerdo, el problema es que solo hayo memorias de aquellos días que son especiales y atesorados porque los pase contigo, cuando voy a empezar el calor en mis mejillas me paraliza, tienes una mirada tan atenta e ingenua que por un segundo me pierdo en esos enormes ojos color chocolate y siento la culpabilidad de estar corrompiendo a un niño pequeño, luego observo con detalle lo bien trabajado y desarrollado que esta tú cuerpo y desecho esa idea tan tonta mientras empiezo a preguntarme ¿en que estas pensando?

Fin Kari's Pov

**Taichi's Pov:**

… …. ….. … ... ... ... ... ... ...

Solo se que te quedas observándome con duda por un rato y luego te veo descender, para cumplir mi promesa te sostengo por los muslos cruzando mis brazos en forma de silla, en cuanto el coito inicia puedo sentir una gran calidez y suavidad que empieza a rodear mi falo, al estar a la mitad noto que haces una mueca de dolor y yo detengo tú avance, pero repentinamente empiezo a sentir tú estrechez y relajo mis brazos, con lo que nuevamente empiezas a descender y observo expectante tu gesto de sorpresa… o bueno, al menos hasta que siento que algo se ha roto y la preocupación se apodera de mí.

- Estas… ¿estas bien linda? - ¿Por qué la risa?, yo preocupándome por tú bienestar y tú te burlas… o acaso ¿les dará risa la 1º vez?

- Enserio no sabes mucho de mujeres ¿verdad?, lo que sentiste la ruptura del himen, fue la prueba de que oficialmente eres mi 1º vez y créeme que no podría estar más feliz por ello, por ahora solo… intenta no moverte por un rato al menos mientras me acostumbro a… tú… tamaño.

Te inclinas un poco más y la "polimerización" se completa, sin que pueda controlarlo mi espalda se encorva hacia atrás y mis ojos se cierran mientras un gemido más parecido a suspiro sale de mi boca, luego te abrazo y en medio de caricias y elogios te digo en mil y un formas lo feliz que estoy de haber perdido mi castidad contigo.

- Ai Shiteru Anata Hime (te amo mi princesa)

- Ai Shiteru Anata Ouji (Te amo mi príncipe)

Finalmente te acostumbras a estar unida a mi y empiezas a moverte aunque con lentitud y pulso tembloroso, razón por la que te recuesto y empiezo a moverme yo procurando que sea un vaivén lento y tranquilo, me complace y eriza la piel el verte sonreír y gemir con suavidad; es solo cuestión de tiempo para que empieces a pedirme que aumente el ritmo y cambiemos la posición.

- Hermano, sigue y no te detengas, quiero que esta sensación quede grabada en cada centímetro de mi ser y mi memoria, que esta sea la velada más especial de toda mi vida y no solo porque fue mi 1º vez, sino porque es la noche en que robamos ambrosia de los elíseos mediante el cuerpo del otro.

- Habla claro que la excitación y el calor no me deja entender tus acertijos poéticos.

- Me refiero a que inmortalicemos esta noche usando como herramientas nuestros cuerpos.

- Que así sea hermanita, te prometo que esta noche será gloriosa y eterna, solo relájate y haz tu mejor esfuerzo por hacer feliz a tú hermano.

La emoción se dibuja en tú rostro mientras volvemos a estar en posición de loto, no lo resisto más y me pongo de pie para hacer más profunda la unión y además aumento el ritmo, de inmediato empiezas a gemir sonoramente mientras tú rostro se ilumina y comienzas a morder y lamer mi pecho y mis brazos; se siente tan bien el tenerte así, mi piel arde como si estuviese rodeado de fuego que quema mis entrañas cada vez que desciendes y cada vez que me besas.

- Hermano, hermano. – sigues gimiendo mientras me llamas de esa forma y mi corazón se acelera con cada llamado, a este paso no podre contenerme por más tiempo a pesa de que mi deseo es prolongar mucho más esta experiencia. – Hermano temo que no resistiré mucho, siento el calor acumulándose en mi con cada embestida y… aunque intento contenerme… siento que voy a terminar.

- Trata de resistir un poco más Kari, resiste para que podamos terminar este ritual al mismo tiempo y para que puede descargar la frustración que sentí todos estos años por tenerte tan cerca y no poder acariciarte como deseaba. – después de todo, algo de culpa sigue en mi pecho tras cada embestida, porque al ver esas gemas amatista llenas de lagrimas, veo a aquella dulce bebita que hace ya casi 13 años entro por esa puerta cubierta por una manta.

- Olvida la culpa, se muy bien que estaba escrito que seriamos el uno para el otro para toda la eternidad, quizá tú confusión se deba a que nunca te lo dije pero… - ¿Qué tratas de decirme? – aquella tarde que volviste a este mundo y me visitaste con Coromon… ¿Cómo decirlo? Me sentía tan feliz de que estuvieras conmigo, habías crecido y lo note, te veías mucho más fuerte e independiente y aún así te dedicaste a atenderme… - No llores pequeña, en este momento eso no me ayuda – las noches en el digimundo fueron mis noches favoritas, no importaba que hubiera gente, no importaba que tuviésemos camas, hojas, o espacios en una oscura y húmeda caverna, cada noche podía recostarme en tú pecho y usar tus brazos como cobijas, cada noche podía descansar contigo y a nadie le importaba… debí haberte dicho antes lo que sentía… debí decirte antes aquello que tanto me ajustaba… aquella tarde que regresaste y luego te fuiste con Coromon, hice todo lo posible porque te quedará a mi lado porque sabia que estaba enamorada, estaba enamorada de mi querido Onissan, lastima que fue más el temor a perderte, por eso nunca te lo dije y trate de convencerme de que debía enamorarme de T.k.

Al diablo con el mundo, te beso con toda la dulzura que me es posible mientras aprovecho que tenemos los ojos cerrados para llorar de felicidad por tú confesión, el problema es que las lagrimas descienden a nuestras bocas y te das cuenta y empiezas a llorar también, luego una inesperada contracción se hace latente en mi abdomen y me recuesto nuevamente en la cama para romper la unión entre nosotros y terminar con aquel orgasmo del clímax que hace que ambos nos encorvemos hacia atrás mientras cerramos los ojos y gemimos sonoramente, una vez terminamos, tomo una toalla de papel, limpio el desastre que causamos y te recuesto en mi pecho mientras te abrazo .

…_Solamente quiero amarte, ¡Y tooodo mi calor brindarte!... _

…_Te haré olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal... _

… _¡Hay que darle en sentimiento!, Y cada momento vivirlo... _

…_Te haré olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal... _

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste a que me refería al cantarlo Hikari?

- Se muy bien que no te referías a eso hermanito, así que deja de intentar arruinar el momento.

- Olvidaba decirte algo, feliz dúa de San Valentine preciosa, y muchas gracias por tan magnifica velada.

- Feliz día de San Valentine Hermano…

Fin Taichis Pov.

**Kari's Pov**

… ¿Quieres saber que sucedió después querido diario?, solo hubo besos mientras mi hermano me pidió que lo esperara porque tenia que preparar la cena, cuando estaba cocinando paso algo muy especial, pero escribiré eso en tus paginas después, para terminar te contare que después de asearnos y cenar, tuvimos que dormir cada uno en su habitación, aunque Tai se quedo despierto hasta más tarde para asear su habitación y encubrir cualquier rastro de nuestra noche, como de costumbre termino esta nota escribiéndote que esta noche y todas las demás serán nuestro secreto…

- Buenos días Kari

- Buenos días Kari

- Buenos días T.k., Davis.

- ¿Sucedió algo especial ayer? Pregunto porque el capitán se veía muy feliz esta mañana.

- Nada en particular, supongo que durmió bien jajajaja.

- ¡¿QUÉ KARI Y TÚ QUE?!

- ¿Esa no fue la voz de mi hermano?

- ¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA QUE TE PUEDEN OÍR HASTA FRANCIA!

- Y ¿esa no fue la voz de Tai? – Hay hermano…

* * *

Bien eso ha sido todo por ahora, es oficial que si fuera mangaka tendría a mis editores dando lata día y noche :p, les pido que no sean tan duros en sus review's y tengan en cuenta que esta es la 1º vez que escribo este tipo de situación, aunque si quiero que sean sinceros a la hora de comentar ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Qué no les gusto? Y ¿Qué cambiarían?, además desde ya recibo sugerencias para el contenido del próximo cap. Y sus fantasías para el próximo leemon, espero especialmente leer las de las chicas ;)

De momento es todo, no olviden dejar sus sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, un abrazo para mis lectores, un beso para mis lectoras y nos leemos pronto.

Silvery Shine


	20. Cap 20: Ya Nada Volverá a Ser Igual

Nuevamente sean todos bienvenidos a la continuación de esta particular historia, antes que nada debo disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización de mi fic, temo que me ha podido la pereza :p, pero no importa, este capitulo se lo dedico a dos grandes acontecimientos que han surgido: El 1º y exitoso Fic de **Ivymon** (muchas felicidades y espero leer más fic's de tú autoría muy pronto, **Anaiza 18 faltas tú**) y el haber conocido a anata ai suru kohai **Ichijoji-kun** (estaré atento a la publicación de tus 2 one short. Bien, sin más preámbulos los dejo con el fic y nos leemos al final… ►

* * *

**Cap. 20 Ya Nada Volverá a Ser Igual**

A veces me pregunto si ¿será mucho pedir tener un momento que sea perfecto?, siempre que algo bueno y maravillosos pasa en mi vida, un simple y absurdo evento de 5 segundos es suficiente para mandar todo al suelo o para convertir una delicia en tortura… ¿era mucho pedir que Tai mantuviese la boca cerrada?, ¿acaso es egoísta desear que nuestra 1º vez se quedara en secreto?... ya me estoy cansando de no poder tener paz más que por ratos, si de mi dependiera le lanzaría una flecha a cada persona que se interpone en mi felicidad.

- Se que no es un buen momento, pero necesitamos hablar. – Y he aquí al primer voluntario, ahora de seguro inventará alguna patética excusa para exonerar a mi hermano de su culpa y luego se lavara las manos del asunto.

- ¿Qué quieres Ishida?

- ¡Valla, enserio estas enojada! Nunca me habías llamado por mi apellido.

- No tientes tú suerte y di lo que tengas que decir de una vez.

- Esa bien, esta bien tranquila. Mira se que estas molesta y estas en absolutamente todo tú derecho de estarlo, también se que quieres desquitarte conmigo y con Tai, ¡especialmente con Tai! - En eso te equivocas rubito, estoy especialmente enojada contigo - pero 1º tienes que calmarte y escucharme, de lo contrario terminaras dejándolo como alfiletero con tus flechas.

- ¿De donde sacas una idea tan ridícula?

- Vamos linda no soy Mimi, pero hasta yo notaria que este guante lila luminoso con esas 4 flechas de luz no combinan con tú saco verde pradera del instituto, así que será mejor que te relajes y lo hagas desaparecer o alguien podría verte y estarías en problemas.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas, bajare el arco y te escuchare, pero te juro por mi hermano que si llego a detectar mentiras o excusas para lavarte las manos en tú explicación, estas 4 flechas quedaran alojadas en tú albino trasero.

- Empiezas ha hablar como tú hermano ¿sabias?, en fin, antes de empezar con mi relato hay algo que quiero preguntarte y en serio necesito que seas sincera… ¿anoche notaste algo extraño entre Tai y Kurayami?

Ya se lo había advertido a mi hermano pero no me hizo caso, es evidente que algo sucedió esta mañana… solo espero que no sea como el día del festival.

- Bien veras… Anoche luego de… tú sabes, cuando mi hermano estaba preparando la cena se me ocurrió "jugar" un poco más con él, sin embargo…

**Flash Back**

- Oye hermano, te agradezco que cumplas tú palabra de preparar la cena a pesar del cansancio que debes tener, ¿pero porque tenias que hacerlo con tú camisa puesta?... anda, no seas malo y quítatela, así podre abrazarte mientras cocinas y te prometo que no pasaras frio.

Sin embargo al rodearlo con mis brazos, pude notar que su cuerpo estaba muy frio y sus orbes ya no eran color chocolate, sino más bien negros y opacos.

- ¿En serio quieres que se quite la camisa y se arriesgue a salir quemado por el aceite?, creí que serias más gentil con quien acaba de compartirte un poco de su esencia, ¿pero que más se puede esperar de los mortales?, sin importar cuantas normas se dicten, y cuantos principios intenten inculcarse, al final todos caen como moscas al ser presos de sus más bajos instintos.

Se que sonara tonto, pero espere a que terminara de hablar para tomar mi distancia y apuntarle con una flecha.

- No se supone que goces de tanta libertad, así será mejor que te retires y dejes de controlar a mi hermano si no quieres que…

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio piensas dispararme?, sabes muy bien que no me mataras y solo le causaras dolor a este chico, además no tienes que preocuparte de nada preciosa, mi anfitrión me ha dado permiso para usar su garganta por un rato para poder darte un mensaje, te juro que la comida la esta preparando él así que no debes temer por comida envenenada o salada, la receta esta siendo ejecutada por el chef.

- Supongamos que dices la verdad espectro, ¿Cuál se supone que es ese "mensaje" que quieres darme?

- Muchas gracias my Lady - Comento sonriendo y por primera vez sin un gesto sombrío y sádico, más bien había algo de calidez en su sonrisa.

- ¿Gracias por que?

- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de volver a estar con mi dulce, dulce y hermosa Hikari… la vida en si es curiosa ¿no lo crees joven mortal?, durante siglos estuve persiguiéndola y dándole pequeñas muestras de mi amor en espera a que correspondiera físicamente a ello, y ahora resulta que solo era necesario poseer a una pareja de enamorados, para que en medio de su dicha y lujuria, la forzaran a corresponderme.

- Tienes una forma muy desagradable de decir las cosas ¿lo sabias?, y ¿Cómo es eso de "la forzaran"? ¿Acaso tú?...

- ¿Realmente crees que hace un rato en el dormitorio estuviste sola con este chico?, debo reconocer que hacia mucho tiempo que no participaba en un cuarteto, fue casi una orgia de hecho.

Ese comentario realmente me hizo enojar, siendo sincera estuve a muy poco de haber dejado la espalda de Tai como la de un puerco espín a causa de las palabras de ese bastardo.

- Si te atreviste siquiera a besarme, te juro que…

- Nunca haría tal cosa, las existencias inferiores no son de mi agrado… además este chico se encargo de sellarme a la perfección para evitar eso, gracias a esto estuviste física y espiritualmente con él, y en un plano un poco diferente, estuve únicamente con Hikari, aunque eso no quiere decir que ella y yo no hallamos presenciado en 1º fila lo que ustedes dos hicieron, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, si este mortal no hubiese sellado a Hikari durante su baño, posiblemente el si hubiese disfrutado de un buen trió.

- Eres muy repulsivo, ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa forma cuando te estas refiriendo a tú propia esposa?

- ¡De hecho es mi hermana gemela!, ambos nacimos al mismo tiempo y de la misma fuerza, solo que no caemos en dilemas tan patéticos y básicos como los tuyos, no hay condición social, biológica o mística que haga que nuestra relación sea incorrecta…

Fin Flash Back

- De hay en adelante no te incumbe lo que sucedió.

- y ¿de hay para atrás? - ¿se atreve a preguntarme con esa símica sonrisa?

- Un comentario más de esos y reduciré el linaje Ishida a T.k., aunque el sea Takaishi.

- Esta bien, tranquila pequeña, enserio empiezas a hablar como el cabeza hueca de tú hermano… (Suspiro) bien, supongo que es mi turno de contarte ¿Cómo me entere de su noche juntos?:

**Flashback**

Cuando llegue esta mañana al salón de clases… sentí algo bastante peculiar, una especie de energía armónica que llenaba todo el lugar y atraía todo hacia si misma, siguiendo este sentimiento subí hasta el balcón en el que encontramos a Tai cuando conocimos a Kurayami, estaba en la misma posición de aquella vez y también miraba directo al sol.

- Si no tienes cuidado dañaras tus ojos amigo. – Al acercarme pude ver que sus ojos estaban fijos en una distancia inexistente, además tenia una enorme sonrisa que lo hacia verse como un tarado. - ¿A caso me estas escuchando Tai?

- Claro que te estoy escuchando Mattie, buenos días por cierto.

- Por lo menos sigues consiente y buenos días para ti también, ¿a que se debe la cara de tonto? Tan solo ayer en la tarde tenías un gesto de tragedia.

- Es difícil de explicar, solo puedo decir que me siento renovado, extasiado, feliz de haber vivido en esta época.

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando? - Al intentar acercarme más fui "detenido" por una energía negativa que se estaba mesclando con la de Tai, de repente todo se puso algo frio y la imagen de Kurayami abrazándolo por los hombros se hizo presente.

- No es un asunto que te interese muchacho, mi anfitrión solo intenta expresar en palabras poéticas y complicadas lo maravilloso que fue renovar sus lazos con su amada y permitir que sus almas se entre mesclaran.

- ¿Qué rayos les sucede a ustedes dos? De repente quien quería asesinar a mi mejor amigo se porta como su confidente y ambos tiene caras de idiota.

- Es algo normal en los hombres luego de hacer el amor con la persona que más aman.

- ¡¿QUÉ KARI Y TÚ QUE?!

Fin Flashback

- Y eso fue lo que paso.

- Ya veo, así que fue Kurayami quien hablo, mira te golpearía de todas formas, pero por ese moretón en tú mejilla concluyo que Tai ya se adelanto, de todas formas no basta para exonerar a mi hermano de su culpa.

- Pero no fue él.

- No importa, ayer le dije que tuviera cuidado con esa cosa, no me hizo caso y ahora tendrá que asumir las consecuencias, tengo que ir a clase, te veo luego.

- Kari espe… ¿y ahora que le digo a Tai?

* * *

- Y ¿Cómo te fue?

- Pésimo, aunque le dije la verdad, tú hermana sigue muy molesta, y por la cara que puso créeme que tendrás que ponerte un vendaje en el pecho cuando llegues a casa.

Siempre es lo mismo, en verdad me esfuerzo por ser lo mejor para Kari, ya sea como hermano, consejero, amigo y ahora amante, sin embargo no importa cuantas veces lo intento, siempre termino arruinándolo todo… ahora que lo pienso muchas personas en muchos lugares y situaciones diferentes me han preguntado ¿Por qué soy tan despistado?, mil y un excusas les he inventado… "Lo que pasa es que cuando hace mucho calor no puedo pensar con claridad", "no es mi culpa, todo pasa muy rápido y no me puedo concentrar fácilmente en cosas aburridas", "quizá sea porque solo pienso en el fútbol"… si tan solo pudiera decir la verdad, si tan solo pudiera confiarte que la razón por la que siempre estoy en un mundo alterno es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

- (suspiro pesado) ya no importa, de todas formas yo tuve la culpa, es natural que este enojada… supongo que debemos ir a clases, si no a parte de tener a Kari enojada, habrá malas calificaciones.

Aunque lo intento no me puedo concentrar en la clase, no sabiendo que las cosas andan mal… al cabo de un rato intento ponerme al corriente con la lección de trigonometría pues veo que el pizarrón esta totalmente lleno, pero al tomar mi escuadra y rodar mis ojos a mi cuaderno una pequeña risilla irónica se escapa de mis labios al encontrar un "Taichi y Hikari X 100 pre" escrito en la parte inferior de mi cuaderno en medio de un corazón, ahora que lo pienso cada vez me parezco más a los personajes de novela que critique tanto hace algunos años…

Termina la clase de trigonometría y empieza la de literatura, irónicamente nuestra profesora y la profesora de literatura de Kari son hermanas y por alguna misteriosa casualidad, la profesora de mi hermana no asistió a clase y para que el grupo no se quedase sin hacer nada, fusionan nuestras clases… no puedo ni siquiera disimular mi sonrisa al ver que Kari tiene que sentarse conmigo, aunque esto pasa desapercibido debido a que el gesto de Matt por sentarse junto a T.k. es el mismo.

- Es una idiotez el que mesclen nuestras clases, es decir ustedes están en 10º y nosotros en 8º. – Hayo verdad en tus criticas, sin embargo no profundizare en eso porque de todas formas esto ha sido un verdadero golpe de suerte.

- Vamos no es tan grave, después de todo, por lo que me contaste hace unos días ambos grupos están estudiando estilos literarios. – Solamente te limitas a mirarme con ira y rodar tus ojos al lado contrario del salón… realmente dolió.

- Bien jóvenes, se que hay una gran diferencia entre la clase de literatura que leen, pero el contenido es básicamente el mismo pues ambos grupos están trabajando poesía y lirica romántica.

La declaración de mi profesora parece llamar tú interés y empiezo a recuperar la esperanza de arreglar las cosas; como si de un plan se tratase, lo primero que hacemos es un taller por parejas, obviamente todos trabajamos como estamos ubicados, nos dan un texto bastante extenso llamado "un asesino en la mesa", el cual contiene una gran cantidad de pistas y acertijos que debemos resolver, constantemente me rasco la cabeza y tiendo a parpadear dos veces luego de no entender algo, mis gestos no pasan inadvertidos ante tus ojos y comienzas a reír cada vez con más fuerza debido a que no logro entender este texto; lastima que los demás también lo noten y este pasando uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida.

- Es muy sencillo hermano, lee nuevamente todo el texto y respondamos las preguntas juntos - afirmas mientras tomas mi mano entre las tuyas - No es necesario que hagas esto solo, después de todo somos un equipo. – Mis instintos me traicionan y trato de robarte un beso… o lo intente hasta sentir la punta de tú flecha en mi cuello. – Pero eso no significa que se me halla olvidado lo que hiciste. – Susurras en mi oído antes de besar mi mejilla y continuar copiando las preguntas en tú cuaderno… Mujeres.

Finalmente y con tú ayuda empiezo a comprender el texto, será tonto pero la clave de este éxito es que lograste hacerme relacionar este trabajo con jugar "Clue" por lo cual dejo de parecerme aburrido, al terminar de la 5º pregunta mi entusiasmo va en aumento, pues casi puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme ¿Quién asesino al concejal? ¿En que lugar? Y ¿con que arma?

- Disculpe señorita, creo que ya tenemos todo resuelto. – A pesar de que intente contenerme, mi emoción hizo que pronunciara esto un poco alto, por lo cual temo que llame la atención de toda la clase.

- Si claro, si Tai logro resolver esto antes que yo, lavare su uniforme de soccer por un mes.

Mi profesora comienza a revisar las respuestas del cuaderno de Kari (porque ella tiene mejor letra) con un gesto un tanto divertido, al terminar le entrega el cuaderno y empieza a reír con malicia.

- Bien señor Izumi, procure tener el uniforme de su compañero listo y limpio para cada práctica, no podemos permitir que el capitán del equipo asista mal presentado. – Frente a esta afirmación, sonrió ampliamente y empiezo a idear mil y un formas de ensuciarme aún más luego de cada practica, solo por ser cruel con Izzi… tal vez no lo haría si no hubiese sido tan petulante hace un momento.

- Hermano, mejor deja de pensar como fastidiarlo. – Es curioso como tú voz me trae de vuelta a la realidad, sin embargo cuando pienso en hacerte caso, veo una sonrisa un tanto sádica en Matt, mientras me observa con cierto brillo en sus ojos el cual conozco bien, yo solo sonrió mientras asiento y regresamos a nuestras posiciones, ya no puedo esperar para saber que trama.

- Sabes linda, me gustaría no ser cruel con él, ¡enserio!, pero hay ocasiones en las que eso no depende de mí. – Como reflejo (supongo) me ubico de medio lado mientras recuesto mi brazo en un ángulo de 45º y recuesto mi cara en mi mano, mientras hago un gesto de "interesante" y observo expectante tú reacción.

- Estas diciendo que "el gran y poderoso Taichi Kamilla" no tiene control de su vida frente a la decisión de Matt… patético hermanito. – en verdad me estoy cansando de este comportamiento hacia mi.

- Mira ya basta con esa actitud, se que cometí un error y uno grabe, pero la verdad me estas hartando Hikari. – Es muy incomodo no poder alzar la voz cuando se esta enojado, pero seria más incomodo que toda la clase se enterara de nuestro problema.

- Lo siento hermano, no te estaba prestando atención, ¿Qué decías? - Lo hace apropósito, de eso estoy seguro.

- Si no me ponías atención a mí, ¿en que diablos estabas concentrada? - Y la sonrisa tonta ¿a que se debe?

- Bueno, es solo que no pude dejar de notar lo que tienes escrito en el borde de tú cuaderno.

- Me lleva, ¿en este también?

- ¿Cómo que "me lleva"? ¿Qué tiene de malo?, después de todo yo también tengo el mismo habito, mira. – Hoja tras hoja, cuaderno tras cuaderno, ambos tenemos escrito lo mismo; una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de mis labios junto con un suspiro casi imperceptible, digo casi porque solamente tú lo notaste y me miras expectante.

- Es un alivio porque pensé que solo yo lo hacia.

Durante el resto de la clase se solicitaron voluntarios para leer poemas, nuevamente argumento que parece que todo fue planeado y sin dudarlo me ofrezco en el 1º turno y te dedico un poema que había encontrado hace algunos días, lo estudie tan bien que ni siquiera es necesario leer el libro, simplemente dejo que las palabras salgan de mi boca mientras me concentro en ti.

Luego es tú turno y haces lo mismo, solo que con 3 poemas en lugar de 1, no nos importan que los demás sepan que me los dedicas a mí, al igual que yo te dedique el ultimo, lo único que me preocupa es que al final del 2º poema siento el calor en mi rostro y se que estoy sonrojado, sin embargo espero que no sea tanto como para que pueda percibirse. Al final del 3º poema un papelito llega a mis manos, una nota que dice "Valla, tal parece que el gran capitán Kamilla si tiene un punto débil", Davis me hace señas indicándome que fue enviado por el baterista de Matt, solamente le respondo con otro papelito que dice "No es debilidad el tener una hermana tan maravillosa, lo que si es debilidad es tener piernas **tan frágiles**, así que yo en tú lugar tendría cuidado… o se podrían romper"; una vez el muy cretino lee la nota, disfruto observando como se le bajan los colores y su irónica sonrisa desaparece.

Finalmente termina la clase e inicia el receso, aún en contra de mi voluntad saco fuerzas para decirles a los muchachos que hoy no jugare con ellos y voy tras los bloques con Kari.

- A pesar de que fuiste muy lindo en clase, temo que aún estoy molesta contigo por no haberme hecho caso en sellar adecuadamente a Kurayami. – Realmente no pierdes el tiempo y vas al grano ¿he hermanita?

- No hay excusa que valga y lo se muy bien, así que solo preguntare ¿Qué debo hacer para compensarte por tal error? - Te quedas observándome expectante, tal como lo hacías ayer en la ducha y… ¡No!, no puedo permitirme pensar así en este momento o lo echare todo a perder… pero es que me miras de esa forma y no me ayudas.

- Ya lo decidí hermano, si quieres compensarme me ayudaras con mis tareas después de clases en la biblioteca, en lugar de ir a tú practica de Soccer.

- ¡Qué Dios te perdone por pronunciar tal blasfemia! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a faltar a una practica estando a tan poco de los juegos intersecciones?

- Bien… ¿si es más importante un partido de soccer que yo?

- Espera espera espera, no vallas tan a prisa hermanita, nunca dije tal cosa… solo que es una temporada muy importante para el equipo y… - Que más da, es aquí cuando bajo la cabeza - Tú ganas, hablare luego con los muchachos y les pediré que entrenen duro, te acompañare esta tarde y te ayudaré a hacer tus tareas… quizá aproveche y haga las mías.

- ¿Vez como si se pudo hermano?

- Pequeña tramposa.

- No te quejes tanto Tai, después de todo si hacemos nuestros trabajos hoy… tendremos el fin de semana para nosotros. – Esto último lo dices en un tono muy sensual mientras me guiñas el ojo, lo que no solo me calienta un poco, sino que trae cierto recuerdo a mi mente.

- Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú fantasía era hacerlo en la biblioteca ¿verdad?

- No tienes remedio Hermano.

- ¡Kari! ¡Espera por favor! ¡¿Ahora que dije?! - Creo que nunca entenderé a las mujeres. - ¡Espera hermanita!

Paso el resto del receso intentando hacer que Kari me explique ¿Por qué esta molesta?, lo único que conseguí es volver a clase con una mano dibujada en mi rostro y la burla de mis compañeros, especialmente de Sora, Izzi y Matt que aunque ignorantes de los sucesos, se hacen a la idea de que hice algo estúpido durante el receso. Durante las clases de económica y política presto toda la atención que puedo, después de todo me prometí subir mis calificaciones; al terminar les aviso a mis compañeros que muy a mi pesar no asistiré a la practica de ese día, solamente les digo que se esfuercen mucho y que prometo reponer esta practica de alguna forma, al llegar a la biblioteca te encuentro sentada en una mesa mientras lees dos libros diferentes.

- ¿Así que decidiste empezar sin mí? - Ni siquiera tratas de disimular el sobre salto, por lo visto estabas tan concentrada en tú trabajo que te asuste.- Lamento llegar así, no esperaba que estuvieras tan sumergida en tú lectura.

- No importa hermano, de todas formas es bueno que estés aquí, ya que me harás compañía y puede que me ayudes con mi tarea de ingles.

- No soy muy bueno en eso, pero veré que puedo hacer. - Pasan aproximadamente 3 horas en medio de risas y pequeños juegos inocentes, cuando el reloj marca las 3:30 me siento satisfecho porque ya termine casi todas las tareas que tenia, la única que hace falta esta en casa, tengo que realizar el informe de un libro, pero supongo que se puede postergar hasta mañana.- Debo admitir que tenias razón, en este breve periodo de tiempo cumplí con mis deberes y ahora tengo el resto de la tarde libre, quizá aún logre asistir a la practica.

- Si claro, todo lo que te importa es el soccer.

- No, claro que no anata ai suru Hime (mi querida princesa), todo lo que me importa en este momento eres tú, y si es tú deseo el que nos quedemos aquí otro rato, seré feliz de complacerte.

- La verdad eso no será posible, falta poco para que cierren la biblioteca y nosotros aún no almorzamos.

- No te preocupes por ello, yo lo arreglo. – Antes de que puedas decir algo me pongo de pie y hablo con el chico que esta a cargo de la biblioteca por su servicio social, lo convenzo de que Kari aún tiene cosas que hacer, y de que si me deja quedarme con ella, yo ordenare los libros y cerrare la biblioteca; obviamente el chico acepta y me deja las llaves, cuando se retira con las ultimas personas, se despide moviendo su mano y puedo leer en sus labios un "Gracias". – Listo, ahora tenemos la biblioteca para nosotros solos.

- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

- Nada malo, eso te lo aseguro. Ahora que te parece si continuamos con tú tarea de matemáticas.

El ambiente se relaja aún más, pues sin gente susurrando a nuestro alrededor, somos totalmente libres de intercambiar besos y caricias cada tanto, además ya que la biblioteca esta con llave aprovecho para cerrar las cortinas y organizar los libros en cuanto te veo guardar tus apuntes y nos disponemos a salir. Justo cuando te cuelgas la mochila en los hombros es que decido arriesgarme un poco, tal vez no sea lo más sano en este momento, pero es algo que debo hacer.

- ¿Oye linda?

- ¿Si? -Lentamente tomo tú mano y te atraigo hacia mis brazos, con gran cautela guio tus movimientos al hacerte danzar conmigo en medio de las mesas de trabajo vacías, una vez que estas a mi alcance cruzo tus manos por mi cintura y continuo la danza mientras mis labios buscan los tuyos, nos fundimos en un beso tranquilo y lleno de amor; mientras la danza continua, nuestras lenguas se encuentran y nuestras manos recorren el cuerpo ajeno, te recuesto lentamente en la mesa en que estábamos trabajando y empiezo a descolgar tú maleta, en respuesta tus manos empiezan a buscar y aflojar los botones de mi saco, una vez esta fuera inician el trabajo con mi camiseta; la cálida sensación de esos finos y pequeños dedos en mi piel hace que el calor se empiece a acumular por todo mi cuerpo, así que para motivarte dirijo mis manos a los botones de tú saco mientras aún continua el beso, en cuanto desabrocho el 1º tus manos se posan en las mías y rompes el contacto entre nuestras bocas mientras me miras jadeante. – Espera un poco Hermano, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.

- Dime lo que quieras, pero hazlo pronto para que podamos proseguir. – Si no fueras tú, créeme que no te hubiese dejado hablar, pues es una falta de respeto interrumpir a un chico cuando esta en medio de tan estimulante momento.

- Es que no podemos hacer esto. – Afirmas mientras separas mis brazos de tú espalda y tomas mis manos entre las tuyas con un gesto de preocupación en tú rostro.

- ¿Por qué no hermanita? - te pregunto en medio de la preocupación que tú gesto me causa y la impaciencia que genera el momento en mi.

- Porque sigo enojada contigo. – Contestas simplemente mientras abotonas tú saco, te pones tú maleta y sales de la biblioteca, enserio debe ser ilegal dejar a un chico en este estado.

Al andar por la calle te miro con indiferencia mientras te ríes de tú "pequeña broma", cuando pasamos junto al campo de soccer me tomas de la mano y me guías al lado contrario, en serio dudo en si debería zafarme e irme a entrenar después de todo fuiste muy mal educada conmigo, pero como si adivinases que lo estoy pensando, empiezas a buscar dinero en tú cartera y me sonríes con timidez.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer hamburguesas con malteadas?, yo invito.

- Tienes que invitar. – Contesto de mala gana mientras te sigo.

De camino a la salsamentaría decidimos contar chistes pues es inútil hacernos mal clima, elegimos una salsamentaría especial del sector comercial de Odaiba, acostumbro venir aquí con Matt porque es un ambiente muy privado al comer en cabinas; durante nuestro festín de hamburguesas dobles con tocineta y malteadas de fresa, nos dedicamos a tener una comida cruzada, es decir tú comes de mi hamburguesa y yo de la tuya e igualmente con las malteadas, es natural que yo termine primero ya que soy algo glotón, incluso aprovecho para "morderte por accidente" por lo que hiciste en la biblioteca, al terminar nos regalan un par de helados de chicle como cortesía por pedir el combo doble especial de los viernes, los terminamos, nos besamos como lo hacíamos en la biblioteca, pagamos la cuenta y seguimos el camino a casa.

- Oye, se que quieras asistir a la practica de soccer hermano, pero te confieso que estoy muy feliz de que no lo hubieras hecho y en su lugar pasaras la tarde conmigo.

- Pues con ese chantaje emocional me era muy difícil negarme.

- Entonces era por eso… ¿así que crees que te chantajee hermano?

- Por su puesto que no lindura, tú no haces ese tipo de cosas, es solo que te vez linda cuando te enojas ¿sabias?

- Que tonto.

- Es la verdad, pero te vez aún más linda cuando sonríes. – No puedes evitar sonrojarte pues mis palabras te han hecho sonreír.

- Dejemos eso de lado, lo mejor será apresurarnos para que pueda cambiarme el uniforme, realmente es incomodo luego de toda una tarde con el. – Estas últimas palabras las pronunciaste mientras abría la puerta y entrabamos a casa, el único problema fue el olor a comida que inundaba el ambiente.

- Bienvenidos niños ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

- Nos fue muy bien papá, pero ¿no se suponía que llegaban hasta el miércoles? Y a todas estas ¿Por qué se fueron tan de improvisto?, nos tenían muy preocupados a Kari y a mí.

- Si eso fuera cierto hijo ¿Por qué preguntaste 1º la razón de que estuviéramos aquí?, ¿no hicieron nada indebido en nuestra ausencia verdad?

- No claro que no, solamente es extraño que dejen esa nota y desaparezcan de esa forma tan… aunque ahora que lo pienso, ayer era día de San Valentine.

- ¿A que punto quieres llegar?

- Ninguno, solo espero que en 9 meses no estrenemos hermanito.

- Eso a ti no te importa, además ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy para hacer eso con una nota tan seria como cuartada?

- No lo se tú dímelo, después de todo nada te impidió aprovechar nuestro viaje a Paris para hacerlo en mi cuarto y solo Dios sabe si también en el de Kari.

- ¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

- También soy hombre papá, reconozco el olor y aspecto de las evidencias. – Jamás en mi vida pensé que podría llegar el momento en que pusiera a mi papá contra las cuerdas, incluso paso saliva con algo de fuerza ajajajajajajaja.

- Bien eso no importa, ¿ya te fijaste de que hora es?

- 5:30, La regla dictada fue que si llegábamos luego de las 5 nos quedamos por fuera toda la tarde, por mi no hay problema, me quedare afuera y Kari dormirá aquí adentro, únicamente iré por un libro que tengo que leer.

- ¿Pasaras la noche con Matt, hijo?

- No mamá, Yama tiene planes con Sora el día de hoy, me quedare en el pasillo. - Contesto tranquilamente y me pongo en marcha.

Antes de que a papá se le ocurra alguna otra cosa para fastidiarle la noche a Kari, tomo el libro y salgo del apartamento, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a mi hermana y desearle "buenas noches" y "dulces sueños preciosa". Aquí afuera hace frio, lo admito, pero fue el precio que decidí pagar a cambio de que Kari durmiera bien, además al no tener nada mejor que hacer me puedo concentrar más en la lectura del libro que por cierto acabo de terminar, supongo que solo me recostare para dormir y mañana temprano escribiré el informe.

En medio de mis sueños oigo una voz que me llama y trata de advertirme sobre algo como un enfrentamiento, intento seguir aquella voz hasta su origen y solo capto 7 palabras "estoy en la colina de la luz", luego de esto una silueta negra muy familiar aparece y de golpe despierto de mi sueño encantándome en el pasillo del edificio con el libro que estaba leyendo junto a mi y unas suaves y delgadas piernas que me sirven como almohadas.

- Buenos días mi amor, ¿puedo preguntar que haces aquí afuera? - Interrogo al girar mi cabeza y encontrarme contigo despertando por mi movimiento.

- Buenos días para ti también hermano, la verdad no me pareció justo que te hubieras quedado por fuera y sin una manta o una almohada, así que decidí hacerte compañía.

- Eso explica la cobija y el que este recostado en tus piernas, pero dime ¿no es incomodo dormir sentada? Y más importante ¿Qué dijeron mis padres cuando te saliste?

- Bien, pues si fue un poco incomodo dormir en esta posición pero cuando estaba camino a mi habitación comencé a pensar el lo incomodo y frio que es el suelo aquí afuera, así que empecé a buscar entre las cajas de mi cuarto una manta gruesa y un cojín para dejarte la cabeza, en medio de ello pase frente al espejo y note la lila que tenia en mi cabello…

**Flashback**

- Mi hermano debió habérmela puesto durante aquel beso.

En ese momento me decidí a que pasaría la noche contigo, así que solo me puse un pantalón y tome la manta.

- Kari ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Pasare la noche con mi hermano, no es justo que siempre sea él a quien le toque lo malo.

- Pero fue su decisión linda.

- También es mi decisión papá.

Fin Flashback.

- Luego salí, pero ya estabas dormido.

- Ya veo, lo del pantalón fue original porque así si estamos en igualdad de condiciones al seguir con los uniformes puestos, pero creo que ya es hora de que entremos, tengo que preparar el desayuno de todas formas.

Entramos a la cocina en el mayor sigilo posible y empiezas a ayudarme de forma muy activa con la preparación del desayuno.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente con mis recetas?

- Porque algún día tendré que cocinar para ti y cuando ese día llegue, quiero poder prepararte cosas tan deliciosas como las que tú cocinas, especialmente porque eres muy glotón.

- Como gustes linda, pero mantendré en secreto mi método de preparar el té. – tras unos segundos de silencio ambos empezamos a reír con fuerza, luego nos unimos en un abrazo y un beso demandante que hace que mi piel se erice y mariposas revoloteen en mi estomago, una vez más me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a mi lado; de repente el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de mis padres nos persuade de separarnos.

- Buenos días hijos, ¿durmieron bien?

- Claro que si papá. – Contesto alegremente, mi padre solo asiente y a los pocos pasos se detiene en seco, por lo cual Kari y yo tomamos distancia.

- Esperen un segundo… ¿acaso los vi besarse hace un segundo?

- Por su puesto que no papá, nos prohibiste hacer eso aquí.

- No mientas Tai, estoy seguro de lo que vi.

- Por favor papá, es obvio que aún estabas dormido, ni siquiera te percataste que llevas puestas las pantuflas de mamá, así que como estas tan seguro de habernos visto. – Chica lista, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, punto a nuestro favor.

- Esta bien, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero los estaré vigilando. - Contesta papá mientras apresura su paso al baño, es obvio que llevar las pantuflas de mamá lo avergonzó.

Nuevamente nos incorporamos en la cocina y no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Por qué tan repentinos cambios de parecer de tú parte? Ayer estabas enojada y un segundo después estabas feliz.

- Oye Kari, a riesgo de atar el nudo de mi propia orca, debo preguntar… ¿no estabas enojada conmigo?

- Claro que si hermano, pero también he estado meditándolo desde ayer, hemos pasado por muchos problemas en muy poco tiempo, se nos han puesto pruebas muy duras para saber si somos el uno para el otro… y hace dos días pudimos sellar el pacto de nuestro amor y entregarnos mutuamente al otro, después de esto me he dado cuenta que el único camino que me queda es luchar por tú amor, y créeme que nada me detendrá para lograr mi felicidad contigo hermano.

- Eso significa mucho para mí hermanita, también te prometo que luchar a tú lado para lograr este objetivo.

- Sabes hermano, después de nuestra noche juntos me di cuenta de algo.

- ¿Así? ¿De que?

- De que nos volvimos más fuertes y mejores personas por estar juntos, por ello debemos continuar adelante, pues nuestro mundo ha cambiado y ya nada será igual.

* * *

Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero que hallan disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo, por recomendación de RanhiroK opte por dejar más espacio entre pensamientos y líneas, así como continuar con el asunto de las profecías y todo lo relacionado al mar de las sombras, esto avanzara entre capítulos para que llegue lo más pronto posible y por ello tengo que pedirles un favor a ustedes mis queridos lectores: quiero saber ¿Qué arma le darían a cada elegido?

Recordemos que esta la espada de Tai, el arco de Kari y la lanza de T.k., pero aún faltan 9 elegidos más, recibo todas sus ideas, finalmente les cuento que en el siguiente cap. Titulado "Fiesta de antifaces" veremos ¿Cómo toman Agumon y Gatomon la relación de sus dueños?

Finalmente les pido que me cuenten con lujo de detalles ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿Qué no les gusto? Y ¿Qué cambiarían?; no siendo más les mando un beso a mis lectoras, un abrazo a mis lectores y nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen.

Silvery Shine.


	21. Cap 21: Fiesta de Antifaces, 1º parte

Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a la continuación de este peculiar proyecto, antes de comenzar me disculpare con ustedes por siempre esperarme a la ultima semana del mes para ponerme a escribir, se que no es justo para ustedes y que para quienes saben lo que es editar es imperdonable, Gomen na sai a todos. Ahora en cuanto al cap. No quería cortarlo en 2 partes porque es el ultimo que escribo antes de los preparativos para la gran batalla… ok penúltimo, pero temo que me inspire demasiado, así que habrá 2 partes… bien, para no aburrirlos más, los dejo con la continuación de la historia, nos leemos al final ►

* * *

**Cap. 21 ¡Decición tomada!, Fiesta de Antifaces**

- Es curioso que la primera persona con la que me tope él día de hoy seas tú, de hecho pensaba buscarte.

- ¿En serio? Y ¿para que? – no esperaba toparme con nadie y menos contigo… ¡haaa rayos!, tengo algo de prisa.

- Bien veras quería saber como van las cosas con Kari, debido a que ella y yo no hemos podido hablar mucho últimamente.

- Lamento eso Keru, pero nuestros padres nos han estado presionando un poco estos últimos días, así que para evitar tener problemas innecesarios tenemos que limitarnos mucho a sus normas.

- Tai por favor no me llames "Keru", se siente extraño porque así me llama mi hermano.

– Jajajajajaja que cara tan graciosa, aunque supongo que es culpa de Matt porque cada vez que me habla de ti usa ese diminutivo… (Suspiro) Qué rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no crees?, parece que fue apenas ayer que iniciamos nuestro viaje por el Digimundo… y hoy estoy celebrando 3 maravillosos meses al lado de mi dulce y querida Kari.

- Ya veo, con que por eso andaban tan distraídos los dos… es verdad, todo esto ha sucedido muy rápido y a mí aún me cuesta creer que estés saliendo con tú propia hermana, aunque quien soy yo para juzgar, mmm oye Tai… ¿Qué piensas regalarle?

- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Aún no sabes que regalarle a tú chica? - Una de las mayores debilidades de T.k. es que es muy facil identificar sus intenciones pues sus ojos no esconden las cosas como los de Matt, son 100% sinceros… ahora que lo pienso es lo mismo que me dijo Matt cuando me explico como le hacia para saber que yo mentía en ciertas cosas.

- Sabes muy bien que en una semana cumplimos 3 meses y es verdad no se que regalarle… Tai, te pido nuevamente que mantengas esto en secreto, ni siquiera mi hermano sabe que estoy saliendo con ella y… por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

- Siempre dices eso cuando hablamos en privado, es triste porque pensé que confiarías más en mí, pero nuevamente te doy mi palabra de mantener el secreto hasta que quieras revelarlo.

- Gracias, eres un buen amigo… no quiero ser imprudente pero… en momentos como este me alegro de que ella te hubiera elegido sobre mí.

- ¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué?

- Por que si Kari se hubiera quedado con migo, aquella noche seria una infidelidad que pesaría en mi conciencia para toda la vida.

- Si ella te hubiese elegido, en este momento Matt seria hijo único y lo sabes Takaishi.

- Realmente tienes que amarla mucho para decirme eso… se muy bien que te dolió pronunciar esas palabras. – No hay nada que esconder de hecho, me prometí a mí mismo que si ella no me elegía, la defendería de cualquier persona que la lastimara y… yo… intentaría ser feliz con alguien más… ¿Por qué tiene que doler incluso pensarlo? - Como sea, no me contestaste ¿Qué le regalaras?, de seguro no será otra lila en su cabello, porque ya es extraño verla sin una.

- Su regalo se lo entregare esta noche, aunque tienes razón en que habrá una lila en su cabello para ese momento.

- Ahora que lo dices, hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte, ¿de donde sacas el dinero para comprar tantas?

- Es obvio, cuido un cultivo definido y cuando ella las olvida en algún lugar las limpio y se las coloco nuevamente ajajajajajaaja.

- Admitiré que es práctico, pero hablando un poco de todo ¿Cómo andan las cosas en tú casa?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba, a lo largo de este mes mis padres han entendido un poco más nuestra relación, ya nos permiten ver la televisión juntos y abrazados, puedo ayudarle a Kari con sus tareas en la sala y cenamos todos juntos como una familia… aunque quizá lo mejor es que puedo acompañarla a su habitación cuando va a dormir, es el único momento del día en que me dejan besarla luego de leerle un capitulo del libro que le estoy leyendo, valga la redundancia, pero por supuesto que mis padres nunca nos miran cuando nos besamos, eso creo que aún no lo superan.

- Es bastante bueno, pero estoy seguro de que no te conformas con solo un beso por las noches.

- A ti no te importa, pero si es verdad que nos besamos cada vez que se descuidan jajajajaja. – el timbre de inicio de clases empieza a sonar y le digo a T.k. que será mejor que se valla a clases mientras yo me dirijo a la sala de computo por el 1º paso de mi plan para hoy.

Rápidamente me escabullo entre los pasillos vacios y me encuentro con mi profesor de contabilidad antes de que este sea visible para los demás chicos, lo convenzo de que algo en el desayuno me callo mal y que necesito vaciar mi estomago, el solo me mira con algo de asco y me da permiso diciendo que no olvide comer una menta antes de entrar al salón de clases, a sí que agradezco su "útil consejo" y corro como alma que se quiere llevar el diablo y entro a la sala de computo… solo unos comandos más yyyyyyy ¡Genial, la puerta esta abierta!

Luego de que obtener lo que buscaba cierro la puerta y le pido a Agumon que se esconda cerca a la canchas de soccer, después de todo allí estaré antes del descanso y parte de la tarde, luego le pego un par de adornos como cremalleras y calcomanías luminosas a Gatomon y me la llevo con Kari.

- Buenos días señorita, lamento interrumpir su clase pero necesito entregarle algo a mi hermana. – Digo con toda la inocencia que me es posible reunir mientras tengo en mis brazos una enorme gata que se queda tan quieta que pasa por peluche, en cuanto entro al aula se escucha un gran Aaaaaawwww por parte de las chicas y comentarios de burla por los chicos, quienes en menos de nada son golpeados por sus compañeras, yo solo me acerco a ti y me inclino un poco para estar a tú nivel mientras tus compañeros y los demás elegidos me observan con atención. – Se que no es un momento adecuado, pero luego de contabilidad tengo educación física y no quiero que se ensucie, por eso te la entrego antes de lo planeado hermanita.

- Gracias hermano, no tenias que molestarte - dices con una gran sonrisa mientras extiendes los brazos y recibes a Gatomon, luego la sientas en el suelo y me abrazas, nuevamente se repite el Aaaaawwwww por tus compañeros y tú susurras en mi oído - No se que tienes pensado Tai, pero te juro que si vuelves a hacer algo así te mato, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerla al mundo real justo en este momento?

- ¿Qué te preocupa hermanita? Agumon también esta esperándome cerca a las canchas de soccer, aunque yo se muy bien que no se quedara quieto y hallara la forma de pasar el resto de las clases en mis brazos. – Rápidamente tus ojos se ponen grandes como platos y tú enojo se convierte en una sincera pero maniaca sonrisa, mientras susurras al uní solo conmigo _¡No más secretos!_, luego beso tú mejilla para despedirme, doy las gracias y me voy dejándote a ti la improvisación de explicar ¿porque te entregue una gata de peluche de ese tamaño?, lo que será en parte mi venganza por haberme dejado iniciado 2 veces…

Rápidamente llego al salón de clases y Matt me ayuda a ponerme al corriente de lo que han visto, presentamos la actividad propuesta y salimos antes que los demás por terminar primero, oportunidad que aprovechamos para hablar.

- Sin juegos Itchi, Izzi nos comento que registro una apertura de la puerta recientemente y T.k. me envió este correo _"Gatomon esta en nuestro salón de clases", _¿Qué quieres hacer? - Hay pero que cuadriculado, ni siquiera me dejo jugar un poco.

- ¿Preguntas porque quieres participar o porque vas a detenerme Mattie?

- Eso depende, ¿lo le estas haciendo tú o aquel? - Preguntas mientras me observas con ojos gélidos y desconfiados, obviamente te refieres a "mi huésped"

- No claro que no, Kurayami esta sellado y formalice trato con él, sus conocimientos y la libertad de mi cuerpo a cambio de dejarlo estar cerca de Hikari al menos una vez al día.

- Entonces tiene que ver con el hecho de que sigues soñando con "él" ¿verdad amigo? - Me quedo completamente inmóvil por un segundo, pero solo tú podrías saberlo, se muy bien que hice buena elección al contarte así que no tiene caso mantener secretos.

- Anoche fue a buscarme, extraña a Agumon y dice que esta dispuesto a ayudarnos con lo que sea que estén tramando los bastardos del mar de las sombras a cambio de volver a verlo… pero no si sea digno de confianza.

- ¿Qué curioso? a penas ayer te veías bastante entusiasmado con la idea de liberarlo y traerlo de vuelta a este mundo, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Me dijo que para liberarlo se requiere de cierto objeto, el cual es demasiado valioso para mí y por ello ya no se si sea bueno confiar en él. – bajo la cabeza con preocupación y temor, de repente puedo sentir una gran calidez proveniente de la mano que se posa en mi hombro al mismo tiempo que una intensa luz azul metálico se hace visible en el pecho del rubio a mi lado y siento la misma serenidad, tibieza y confianza que experimente cuando las flechas de luz y esperanza nos atravesaron aquella vez para dar nacimiento a nuestros guardianes supremos.

- Se que tienes miedo por esta batalla que se avecina, yo también lo tengo… pero no hay porque temer, da la orden y estaré a tú lado luchando hombro a hombro contigo aunque me cueste la vida… se que ya lo sabes bien Itchi, pero en esta y todas tus batallas estaré a tú servicio amigo.

- ¿Por qué estas dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por mí? - Son pocas las ocasiones en que veo tanta fuerza en aquellos orbes azules que… cuando la veo me da algo de miedo y mi corazón se acelera de emoción, ya que generalmente sigue una batalla épica como al que tuvimos contra _Diaboromon_ o una diablura que quedara en la historia, como aquella vez que detonamos el auto del director y eliminamos exitosamente toda evidencia.

- Porque es importante para ti y eso es suficiente. – Parpadeo 2 veces frente a la respuesta y tú te ríes - Eres nuestro líder y mi mejor amigo, se muy bien que no solo peleas esta batalla por nuestro mundo y el mundo que juramos defender, ya que la verdadera razón somos nosotros y Kari, así que reitero… me tienes a tú servicio. – comentas mientras haces una pequeña reverencia como si estuviésemos en la época medieval, juro que si pudiera no me sonrojaría pero esta clase de lealtad ni siquiera la encuentro en Davis, o al menos no a este nivel.

- Por esto es que tú amistad es mi mayor tesoro luego de Kari… – Yo intentando ser sincero y considerado y el me golpea mientras pronuncia un seco "no seas cursi idiota, me pones en vergüenza", con esa estúpida sonrisa falsa… juro que me lo cargo luego de esta batalla.

La clase de educación física pasa sin mayor novedad entre el calentamiento y un juego de practica, luego de terminar los ejercicios propuestos vamos a las duchas, allí tengo oportunidad de hacerle algunos comentarios sueltos a Matt respecto a lo increíble que seria poder luchar arma sagrada contra arma sagrada, le siembro la duda de ¿Qué arma desarrollara el emblema de la amistad? y prosigo a salir de la ducha para vestirme mientras el se queda con cara de incertidumbre; quizá con eso baste para que convenza a Sora y a T.k de que entrenen con Kari y conmigo.

El descanso finalmente inicia y yo me dirijo desde las canchas a detrás de los bloques con el dinosaurio amarillo que encontré entre los arbustos en mis brazos, mientras aprovecho la temporal ausencia de estudiantes; al llegar a mi destino me recuesto en el césped junto con Agumon para disfrutar de este pequeño trozo de paraíso y comenzamos a jugar a adivinar ¿de que tienen forma las nubes? mientras devoramos 3 paquetes de frituras picantes.

- La vista que tenemos aquí te trae bueno recuerdos ¿verdad Tai?

- Sabes muy bien que si, ver el cielo tan tranquilo y despejado me transporta a aquellas épocas en que solíamos ser tú y yo en busca de comida y aventuras jajajajajaja.

- Con que aquí estaban, los estuve buscando por todos lados. – Pronuncias con algo de enojo mientras tú cabeza se ubica en el centro de mi campo visual.

- ¿Sabes cuan hermoso se vería el cielo si tuviera ese tono magenta de tus pupilas?... jajajajaja además la luna se vería muy bien si tuviera el tono de ese sonrojo.

- Creo que lucirían igual de hermosos a un desierto con el provocativo tono chocolate de tus ojos, e igual de tranquila y perfecta a una playa con el brillo de tu sonrisa.

- Jajajajajaja que linda hermanita, pero valla que te tardaste… y por lo que veo ya le quitaste los sticker's a Gatomon, ¿te costaba tanto dejárselos puestos? No sabes el trabajo que me costo conseguir unos convincentes.

- Tai no quiero interrumpir su pequeña conversación, pero me gustaría saber ¿porque nos trajiste a su mundo? – Y tenias que arruinar la diversión.

Antes de contestar la pregunta de la pequeña felina me acomodo sentándome con las piernas cruzadas, luego observo los ojos de mi compañero de mil y un aventuras para buscar entre aquellos orbes esmeralda el valor que solía tener en antaño, una vez mi memoria me ha transportado a aquellos tiempos en que era ganar o morir, puedo sentir como aquella energía palpita en mi pecho una vez más y hace que mi corazón lata como loco, sonrió a mis anchas y les indico a Kari y Gatomon que tomen asiento junto a Agumon y yo.

- Durante nuestra primera aventura juntos existió toda clase de problemas entre tú y yo: iniciamos como enemigos cuando estabas al servicio de _Myotismon_, luego descubrimos que eras el octavo digimon elegido para luchar contra el mal y finalmente nos ayudaste a enfrentar a los Darck Master y a Apokarimon… 2 años después tuviste otra aventura en compañía de Davis y Veemon, obteniendo una nueva oportunidad de crecer y ayudar a crecer a mi dulce y pequeña hermana… ahora que lo pienso nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por eso.

- No es necesario agradecer nada, de hecho fue Kari quien confió en mi a pesar de ser su enemiga, pero temo que eso no contesta mi pregunta, así que no divagues Tai.

- Es difícil no hacerlo porque nosotros 4 hemos pasado toda clase de aventuras juntos, especialmente si contamos el desastre que provocamos en navidad jajaja, pero si quieres que valla al punto supongo que estas en todo tú derecho… - Tomo aire y trato de formar las oraciones que mis labios pronunciarán mientras abrazo a mi amada y la recuesto en mi pecho para arrullarla al ritmo de los latidos del corazón que por ella suspira - Quizá sea difícil de entender para los Digimon's, pero quiero compartir con ustedes dos mi gran alegría… desde hace 3 meses exactos estoy saliendo con Kari.

Ojos grandes y confusos junto con una mueca de simpleza es lo que se refleja en la cara de la minina, por otra parte Agumon se recuesta en mi hombro y me abraza, lo cual me causa expectativas.

- Sabia muy bien que lo que había observado en ti y en Kari desde aquel día en Odaiba no era mi imaginación, ¡Felicidades Tai!, por fin tuviste el valor para ser sincero contigo mismo.

- Gracias amigo, tú apoyo significa más de lo que crees para mí, sabia que entenderías.

- Haber no entiendo nada, ¿puedes explicarme que esta pasando Agumon? - Admito que esto es algo que si quiero escuchar, me pregunto ¿Cómo verán el amor los digimon's? y más que nada ¿Qué opinaran de una relación como la que tengo con Kari?

- Bien veras Gatomon, la 1º vez que vine a este mundo con Tai luego de vencer a Etemon fue cuando conocí a Kari, note que Tai cambiaba drásticamente su comportamiento con solo verla o sentirla cerca de si, también note que Kari se portaba diferente cuando Tai estaba cerca, se forzaba para no sonreír y buscaba con desespero la manera de asegurarse que Tai se quedara a su lado solo un poco más; aunque en aquel entonces no le tome mucha importancia porque eran pequeños y Kari estaba resfriada, a decir verdad supuse que era porque estaba asustada y quería que su hermano la consolara. Luego vinieron aquellas noches en el Digimundo en que Tai se ofrecía a hacer de colchón para que Kari no tuviera que dormir en el frio y duro suelo, estaba seguro de que aquella sonrisa en sus labios todas las noches no era mi imaginación, después estuvo aquella vez que Kari enfermo en la ciudad de _Machinedramon_, fue la 2º vez que vi llorar a Tai, aunque la 1º que lloraba por miedo y desesperación - Le indico con un codazo en la cabeza que esta hablando de más, pero al parecer no comprende - Finalmente observe el las acciones de Tai cuando Davis y los demás nos trajeron en Navidad, la forma en que se comportaban cuando estaban solos y la forma en que Matt se portaba con Sora eran idénticas… se que se supone que entre hermanos no debe haber este tipo de relaciones pues Tai me lo explico alguna vez cuando le pregunte si era posible algo así… recuerdo perfectamente la melancolía en su rostro cuando me dio una negativa… por eso yo no podría estar más feliz de que Tai finalmente se haya dado cuenta de que su lugar siempre estuvo y estará con Kari.

No se como se supone que debo reaccionar, solo me quedo ahí mientras siento como mis fuerzas me abandonan y lagrimas empiezan a acumularse en mis ojos, termino rindiéndome y abrazando a mi fiel compañero aunque conteniendo mis lagrimas, luego abrazo a Gatomon quien aún no entiende que es lo que sucede, así que acerco a mi dulce Kari a mi rostro y la beso con toda la pasión y ternura que me es posible reunir en aquel momento, cuando estamos a la mitad del beso un sabor salado me hace abrir los ojos, al ver que son sus lagrimas cierro nuevamente mis orbes y disfruto el salino sabor de su felicidad mientras me prometo a mi mismo que las posibilidades que contemplaba en caso de ser rechazado hoy mueren en el pasado y jamás regresaran.

- Ya veo, eso explica el porque Kari lucia tan feliz cuando te vio entrar conmigo al salón de clases hace rato… les confieso que me gustaría poder entender como Agumon lo que esta sucediendo, pero la verdad lo único que me interesa es que Kari es feliz y esta en manos de alguien que sin importar el riesgo o ataque que recibieran siempre ofreció su propio cuerpo como escudo, alguien que estuvo dispuesto a recibir todos los golpes e incomodidades que el digimundo podía ofrecer a cambio de que Kari no supiera lo que era tener hambre o un rasguño en su ser.

- Gracias chicos, creo que hablo por mi hermano y por mi cuando les digo que su apoyo es realmente valioso para nosotros.

- No hay de que Kari, sabes que Cuentan con Gatomon y conmigo para todo lo que necesiten.

El descanso transcurre con toda normalidad y Kari se dedica a jugar con Agumon y Gatomon mientras yo termino mi merienda y comienzo la 2º fase de "mi venganza" contra mi hermanita, así que me termino las papas lo más rápido que puedo y me deshago de la envoltura, luego empiezo a jugar con mi hermana y los Digimon's hasta que suena el timbre para regresar a clases.

- Espera Kari, antes de que te vallas hay algo que quiero darte.

- No será una lila ¿o si hermano?

- La lila ha estado en tú cabello desde que empecé a jugar con ustedes, pero yo me refería a algo un poco diferente - Saco una pequeña caja de mi bolsillo y de esta un collar bañado en plata con una letra "H", así como un brazalete que en medio tiene un pequeño emblema de la luz como adorno. - Este día celebro 3 maravillosos meses a tú lado, 3 meses de eterna alegría para mi corazón sin importar los retos que hemos combatido, 3 meses de sentirme completo por 1º vez en mi vida.

Te coloco el collar, el brazalete y una manilla que hice para ti anoche con hilos blancos, rosas y lilas, pronuncias un entrecortado "Gracias Onissan" y me abrazas con todas tus fuerzas; una vez te sientes más tranquila buscas mi boca y sin dudarlo respondo al beso; lo que tímidamente inicia como leves caricias entre nuestros labios, rápidamente se convierte en nuestro acostumbrada competencia por ganar el derecho de explorar la boca ajena, en medio de tan adictiva actividad nuestras manos cobran vida propia e inician la exploración de la espalda y cintura del otro al tiempo que las piernas se entre cruzan un poco para disminuir la distancia y nuestras cabezas alternan posiciones a fin de hallar más placer y subir la temperatura corporal ajena.

Una vez la temperatura ha aumentado y la falta de oxigeno nos obliga a separarnos, puedo extasiarme al observar el sonrojo que decora tú gesto suplicante con ojos cargados de lagrimas y una boca que anhela atención mientras se esmera en normalizar tu respiración; sonrió por este éxito personal y nuevamente me acerco a ti, ni siquiera lo dudas un instante y tomas mi cintura entre tus manos mientras me acercas demandante, cuando escasos centímetros separan mis labios de los tuyos y aquel característico olor a caramelo de tú piel esta llenando mis pulmones y extasiando mi ser, pongo dos dedos sobre tus labios y tú me miras expectante y confusa, me acerco sigilosamente a tú oído y susurro un "lo siento, se me hace tarde para ir a clase", luego me doy la vuelta y me alejo victorioso, cuando estoy a punto de doblar la esquina puedo oír como protestas y prometes cosas que nunca cumplirás por haberte dejado iniciada, yo solo empiezo a carcajearme a mis anchas mientras levanto mi mano derecha con los dedos índice y corazón en forma de "V" para despedirme de ti y regreso a clase triunfante… solo lamento no poder ver tú rostro cuando los residuos de la salsa extra picante de las papas que deje en tu boca hagan efecto.

Una vez estoy en el salón de clases noto que todos me observan con recelo, intento no prestarles atención y comienzo a ojear mi billetera, pues desde hace una semana me convertí en adicto a observar las 2 fotografías que mi amada me regalo en nuestro 2 "mini aniversario"; en una nos encontramos juntos tomados de la mano, fue durante el festival de verano cuando tenia 8 años y tú estabas por cumplir 6, en ella tengo puesto un traje naranja con detalles azules y amarillos, tú un lindo kimono rosa con detalles verde claro y una tradicional sombrilla amarilla, para esta foto recuerdo que nuestros padres nos llevaron al mirador del parque nacional de Tokio y nos pusieron contra el sol para que la luz fuera adecuada y valla que lograron una gran foto. La 2º me hace sonrojar un poco, pues es una fotografía de la cual debo tener 6 copias en diferentes tamaños… es tú foto cuando tenias 6 meses de edad, fue de la 1º vez que te vimos sonreír con tus ojos amatista totalmente abiertos… a decir verdad aún me pregunto en varias ocasiones ¿Qué pensaría la gente si supiera que tengo un albún con todas las fotografías que han sacado de mi hermana desde que nació? Y más importante ¿Qué pensaras tú de ello?... me sumerjo en mis pensamientos y por un segundo olvido el mundo que hay a mi alrededor, o al menos hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro y me giro para encontrarme con una celeste mirada de preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien amigo?

- Claro que si Matt, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Bien eso es fácil, llevas casi 10 minutos con esa tétrica sonrisa maniaca y se nota que has estado viajando al país del sueño al menos 3 veces durante el mismo periodo, y a decir verdad ya nos tienes asustados a todos.

- ¿A todos?

- Si no te has dado cuenta todos los puestos a tú alrededor están vacios porque sigues con esa sonrisa psicópata en tú rostro. – Es verdad, ahora que observo a mi alrededor puedo notar que todos me observan con temor y se alejan en cuanto poso mis ojos sobre ellos, es irónico pero hasta Sora e Izzi toman su distancia.

- Contéstame algo Mattie, si "todos" están tan asustados por mi comportamiento, ¿Por qué fuiste tú el que me despertó?

- Me gustaría que al menos dejaras de sonreír mientras me haces esa pregunta… (Suspiro) bien veras, hicimos un sorteo para ver quien intentaba hablar contigo y perdí.

Aún cuando me esfuerzo me es imposible empezar a reír frenéticamente ante el escenario mental que el rubio me ha indicado, además mi ataque de risa empeora cuando su rostro dibuja un gesto de temor y se aleja despacio, al igual que el resto de mis compañeros… se que es cruel e inmaduro pero no logro resistirme y me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar hacia mis compañeros mientras aún rio con algo de locura (debo admitir), mi risa aumenta a medida que veo a mis compañeros retroceder y en poco echarse a correr fuera del salón.

Una vez que mi ataque de risa ha terminado me dirijo a la dirección y pregunto ¿Por qué nuestro profesor de ciencias no ha ido al salón?, la secretaria del rector me comenta que pidió el día libre y olvidaron avisarnos, igualmente me informa que las practicas de soccer de la tarde se cancelan debido al evento de esa noche, aunque no estoy del todo seguro frente ¿a que evento se refiere? yo le agradezco la información pues significa que no tengo más clases por hoy y empiezo a reírme nuevamente cuando me percato que ella también tiene ese gesto de temor.

Luego de dar un pequeño paseo por los pasillos en busca del rincón en el que se oculto Agumon paso por los baños, al lavarme la cara puedo ver en el espejo la razón por la que todos mis compañeros huyeron de mí, realmente tengo un gesto algo sádico pero no puedo evitarlo, pues realmente estoy muy feliz por el avance que ha tenido el día y lo que tengo reservado para esta noche; termino de asearme y decido ir a buscar a Matt y los demás, quizá pueda corretearlos un rato para matar el tiempo, en medio de mi búsqueda oigo una voz familiar y decido quedarme tras la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- En resumen existen diferentes escuelas filosóficas, entre ellas encontramos la escolástica, la eclesiástica y algunas no tan convencionales que de hecho se consideran tácticas evaluatorias en lugar de escuelas como la mayéutica. – Ya decía yo que reconocía esa voz, es mi profesor de Filosofía. – Cada una de estas "escuelas" fue diseñada con la finalidad de enseñar al mundo su manera de pensar, aunque como sabrán son muy pocas las personas que continúan en ellas. Muy bien niños, para hacer esto un poco más dinámico me gustaría conocer su forma de pensar, empezaremos por usted señorita Kamilla, ¿apoya o se siente parte de alguna de las escuelas filosóficas que les expuse? ¿O considera que hay otra más acorde a su manera de pensar? - Esto si no me lo pierdo, siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber ¿Qué piensa mi dulce Kari respecto al mundo?

- Si he de ser sincera ninguna de las escuelas filosóficas esta acorde a mi pensamiento, la razón es simple, todas ellas se limitan a creer que son el único camino existente para llegar a la verdad o hacer entender a la persona que el profesor esta en lo correcto, pero ninguna es flexible a lo que para mi es la realidad.

- Y ¿cual es esa realidad señorita Kamilla?

- El mundo solo haya equilibrio al juzgar, todo aquello que no comprendemos lo tildamos como erróneo o incorrecto, pero hay cosas que no deben entenderse y deberían dejar de ser usadas para desviar la atención de los demás frente a nuestros propios temores.

- Podría ser más clara por favor. - Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el profesor, me muero de curiosidad.

- La persona que amo es quien mejor representa la escuela filosófica a la que pertenezco. – Un silencio sepulcral invade aquel salón y mi sangre se hiela ante la incertidumbre de saber ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?, pero antes de que alguien pueda tan siquiera preguntarte algo se puede oír como ríes un poco y tomas aire para continuar. – La única razón por la que la gente no es feliz es porque no esta decidida a luchar por sus sueños, así como se limita en cuanto a las expresiones de afecto que le da a sus seres queridos. La persona a la que me refiero jamás se rinde ni escatima sus esfuerzos para demostrar a sus seres queridos cuan valiosos son para él, si quiere que sea más clara, creo que mi escuela filosófica se basa en el principio del verdadero amor, uno que la gran mayoría tildaría como "prohibido".

- ¿Una… "Escuela de amor prohibido"? ¿Es a eso a lo que se refiere señorita Hikari?

- Así es, una escuela vivencial, pues cada día me enseña cosas nuevas por las que vale la pena luchar, me enseña la importancia de no temerle a los problemas que se presentan día a día y más que nada… es él quien me ha enseñado que siendo sincera conmigo misma es como puedo ser feliz. – Un gran aplauso es la respuesta de tus compañeros, además de los alagas del profesor por tú valentía y su promesa de no preguntar más cosas a fin de no meterse en asuntos privadas, yo por mi parte siento como mi cuerpo tiembla mientras abrazo mis piernas, luego el sabor salino en mi boca me hace notar que estoy llorando pese a que sigo sonriendo, así que me pongo de pie, seco mis ojos y comienzo a caminar decidido a la salida.

- Por fin te encontré… ¿sucede algo malo Tai?

- Todo lo contrario Matt, deberíamos avisarle a los demás que el profesor pidió permiso y ya no tenemos más clases.

- ¡Perfecto!, así tendremos más tiempo para prepararnos para esta noche. – La reacción de mi compañero me desconcierta, por lo que parpadeo 2 veces. – Supuse que lo olvidarías, hoy es el gran baile de antifaces, tenemos que prepararnos para la velada de esta noche.

- Cumplo 3 meses con Kari, es viernes y hay una fiesta esta noche ¿podría desear algo más? - Finalmente un evento de la galantería y audiencia que necesitaba para hacer de esta velada un evento memorable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

- Temo que no irán a esa fiesta Tai.

- Pero mamá es un evento social al que acuden todos los integrantes del sistema escolar incluyendo los padres de familia, además solo se realiza solo 1 vez por año.

- Precisamente, se muy bien que el día de hoy algo esta ocurriendo entre Kari y Tú, así que no voy a permitir que hagan de las suyas en esa fiesta.

- Pero mamá.

- Pero nada Tai, tú padre y yo acordamos que solo ira Hikari y punto final.

Es injusto que esto me este pasando precisamente hoy, el mayor evento de todo el año después del Prom para los futuros graduandos y yo encerrado con llave en mi cuarto mientras mis padres le mienten a mi hermanita para explicarle ¿Por qué debe alistarse para ir al baile sin mi?; la única ventaja es que deje a Matt en su casa o esta escena hubiese sido peor, pero de todas formas me encuentro encerrado en mi cuarto y no se me ocurre de que forma iré con Kari sin que nos interrumpan antes de nuestro gran momento…¡Rayos! Necesito pensar en algo, no perderé esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. ¿He que rayos es esto?

"_No se necesita ser un genio para saber que tienes problemas para ir a la fiesta de esta noche con Hikari, pero no te preocupes, tengo la solución… solo avísame cuando tus padres se hallan ido y luego espera mi llegada."_

Y yo que creía que este día no podría ser más interesante…

Continuara…

* * *

Bien temo que eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado el cap. Y haya podido dejarles la duda frente a ¿Quién le envió el correo a Tai? Y ¿Qué creen que esta planeando hacer Tai durante la fiesta? Debo decir que todo este ambiente de misterio me agrada, además les deje pistas para que sepan ¿Quién contacto a Tai por medio de sus sueños?, pero es de analizar…

Bien es todo por ahora, espero terminar pronto la 2º mitad de esta entrega especial, por favor no eviten comentarme ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Qué no les gusto? Y ¿Qué cambiarían?; un beso para mis lectoras, un abrazo para mis lectores y nos leemos pronto.

**Silvery Shine **


	22. Cap 22: Fiesta de Antifaces, 2º Parte

Hola nuevamente, aquí Silvery Shine saludando a todos mis ai surus lectores; se que este mes tarde mucho más de lo deseado y que de hecho me pase de mes ;p , pero créanme que no fue mi intención, nuevamente he tenido bloqueos y además este mes fue mucho más trajinado (como decimos aquí) de lo que hubiese querido. Sin embargo debido a que este cap. Es un regalo que quiero darle a mi nissan Mazinger y a que hace poco fue mi cumple, he escrito 2 capítulos, las condiciones para leer el segundo las encontrarán al final, a si que disfruten del cap. Que nosotros nos volvemos a leer en un rato ►

* * *

**Cap. 22 ¡No más Secretos!, Fiesta de Antifaces 2.**

(Narrado del todo por Matt)

Es increíble la concurrencia de gente que produce este evento en particular, año tras año específicamente esta noche del mes de Mayo con sus cálidas brisas y sus fragantes corrientes llenas de aceite de Sakura, nos reunimos padres, estudiantes, maestros y directivos por igual en esta velada mágica en que cubrimos nuestra identidad con un pedazo de plástico y nos olvidamos de que el mundo existe para entregarnos al más puro goce y pasión bajo la caricia de la luna llena.

Aunque es verdad que me siento estúpido al usar un traje rentado a ultima hora y un antifaz blanco que yo mismo decore con escarcha verde eléctrico para reducir costos, debo admitir que es cómodo el poder estar recostado en este balcón junto a la puerta sin ser reconocido y molestado, ya que generalmente vasta con que enseñe mi rubia cabellera en un evento social para que mi club de admiradoras se me lancen como buitres. (Suspiro) jajajaja creo que es patético pero hay algo de verdad en lo que dijo el cabeza hueca de Tai la otra vez, el estar aquí contemplando la luna llena en todo su esplendor me hace querer "aullarle" con mi armónica, después de todo aquella dama plateada se merece un saludo del instrumento que instintivamente busco en mi abrigo, junto a mis más sinceros respetos.

- No tienes porque contenerte amor mío, si es tú armónica lo que buscas no prives más tú brazo. - Finalmente una imagen tan hermosa que logra que mis ojos se despeguen del firmamento nocturno, ¿Cómo no deleitarse con la sensualidad de su silueta acompañada por el tono caramelo de sus hombros desnudos y sus incandescentes orbes rojos? No se que cara tendré, supongo que de idiota, pero me tomare todo el tiempo del mundo para apreciar lo hermosa que se ve mi chica en este traje de fantasía color naranja claro.

- Olvida la luna, ahora tú eres la musa y diosa a la que entrego todos mis sueños y fuente oficial de mi inspiración… si tienes frio no dudes en decírmelo y de inmediato te entregare mi abrigo.

- No es necesario, se muy bien que es rentado, además yo solo Salí porque quiero oírte tocar la armónica una vez más… por favor llévame con su dulce melodía a aquellos años que tanto deseamos recuperar.

- A la orden mi dulce doncella - ¿Cómo rehusarme a esos ojos de fuego y esa sonrisa de diamantina?, saco la armónica de mi bolsillo, tomo aire mientras cierro mis ojos y la acerco a mis labios y empiezo a tocar aquella canción que me enseño mi padre el día que perdí a T.k. y que a lo largo de los años me ha sabido reconfortar. - Sin embargo insisto en que debería prestarte mi abrigo para que te cubras antes de que alguien te vea.

- Ho Claro, tendré que caer muy bajo para recibir consejos de moda de alguien que rento un traje que parece hecho de hojas de tabaco y cartón molido.

- ¿Tú Que sabes?, los colores opacos resaltan la luminosidad de mi piel y dan el efecto de destello a mis ojos.

- Pues es un punto a tú favor, porque no te negare que desde que llegue no he podido dejar de observar esos preciosos zafiros. – La distancia entre nosotros disminuye paulatinamente hasta que mis ojos se cierran y puedo sentir sus dulces labios mezclarse con los míos, una vez este fugaz acto de cariño ha terminado, nuestros ojos se abren, encontrándose rubíes contra Zafiros, sonrió discretamente y luego empiezo a tocar.

Una vez la melodía concluye, notamos que los invitados casi acaban de llegar y debo decir que no es difícil reconocer a los elegidos: Take llega en compañía de mamá, el con traje negro y corbata naranja y ella de vestido azul celeste y no pasan desapercibidos por su cabellera, los siguientes en llegar son Yolei con un vestido verde y Ken con un traje azul oscuro y corbata blanca, aunque obviamente el hecho de que la chica lo lleve de gancho mientras sus padres y hermanos están a su espalda murmurando no le resulta nada cómodo al peli azul. Al cabo de algunos segundos entra Izzi con un traje blanco, camisa roja y corbata blanca rallada, acompañado de cierta castaña que debería estar en New York y que esta usando un traje rosa claro, aunque admitiré que hacen excelente pareja y también me impresiona su descaro que llega al punto de entrar sin antifaz, se besan libertinamente como si fuesen novios y luego se lo colocan (fanfarrones)… paulatinamente los demás elegidos y sus padres llegan en grupo, esta Joe con un traje Negro y antifaz azul metálico, Cody con traje Gris y Antifaz ocre, Davis y su fastidiosa hermana, ambos con antifaz mitad naranja y mitad azul, el con traje negro rallado y ella con vestido amarillo; finalmente llegan los señores Kamilla tomados de la mano, son fáciles de reconocer por su tez y el tamaño del Sr. Susumo, sin embargo el hecho de que vengan solos me hace sospechar que mi querido atolondrado metió la pata antes de las 6:00 P.M.

Rápidamente nos integramos en un solo grupo e intercambiamos los típicos saludos y comentarios protocolarios, justo cuando quiero preguntar por mi amigo, se oye el sonido del micrófono y el director aclara su garganta para llamar la atención, así que todos nos acercamos y guardamos silencio.

- Buenas noches a todos y sean bienvenidos una vez más a nuestra celebración anual del festival de los cerezos, como sabrán el tema de este año es el misterio y misticismo que traen consigo los antifaces, esto como estrategia para la integración de alumnos, padres y maestros como iguales en un ambiente completamente natural y libre de presiones; ¡Pero! Debo insistir en que los padres impongan un limite a la "socialización" que halla entre sus hijos para que no abusen de la clandestinidad que estos objetos ofrecen. - Este comentario hace reír sarcásticamente a los padres y a nosotros nos produce un gran sonrojo, ¿Por qué diablos tenia que ser tan específico? - Muy bien, para iniciar oficialmente con este evento, le damos la bienvenida a…

Antes de que el director termine su intervención, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose casi de golpe capta la atención del auditorio entero, quien en cuestión de segundos empieza a abrir una "calle de honor" a quien sea que llego en compañía de la fuerte briza nocturna que azoto la entrada; rápidamente el espacio abierto por los asistentes nos permite presenciar un evento difícil de describir, una chica alta y delgada de piel color canela y cabello castaño hasta sus hombros que avanza con gracia y casi que en completo silencio por el auditorio, la atención se centra en su vestido de fantasía largo y de color lila, los guantes que llegan hasta sus hombros desnudos, las zapatillas azules cuan zafiros que calza al final de sus largas y delgadas piernas semi-descubiertas, el antifaz blanco con escarcha plateada y reborde rosa en su rostro y más que nada, esa impresionante aura luminosa que la rodea y da la sensación de seguridad y paz con cada paso que da.

A medida que la misteriosa chica se acercaba a nosotros experimento la sensación de nostalgia, como si la conociera de alguna otra parte pero no estoy seguro, lo único cierto es que a su paso los chicos babeaban por su silueta y las chicas murmuran frases envidiosas respecto a su atuendo, estábamos tan ocupados viendo pasar a esta nueva invitada, que al estar junto a nosotros olvido observar bien su rostro y ella simplemente prosigue su camino hasta el otro extremo del salón y concentra toda su atención en la tarima en la que esta el director, luego de casi 10 segundos contemplándola el director aclaro su voz y prosiguió su discurso.

- Bien, como iba diciendo iniciaremos la ceremonia de esta noche dándole la bienvenida a la orquesta filarmónica de Odaiba, quienes aceptaron nuestra invitación de asistir esta noche para tocar piezas clásicas y suaves durante las siguientes 2 horas, o al menos hasta que el se establezca el ambiente cordial, respetuoso y deseado para que nuestra propia banda haga acto de presencia y suba los ánimos.

¿Nuestra banda?, ¿Quién se ha creído ese anciano para llamar a los _Teenager Wolves _"nuestra Banda"?, como sea intento pensar en otras cosas para calmar mi enojo y conforme la música instrumental empieza a sonar se van formando las parejas, así que tomo delicadamente la mano de mi amada e iniciamos nuestra danza como los demás asistentes… una vez empezamos la danza comenzamos a buscar a los demás elegidos para iniciar el típico juego de cambiar de pareja a cada vuelta, de esta forma todos socializamos con todos, al compas de la marcha llego a bailar con Yolei, Mimi, Jun, incluso con mi hermano, cuando la música finalmente se detiene estoy bailando con mi mamá y realmente me resulta incomodo ya que no nos llevamos muy bien, todos damos las gracias y tomamos asiento; durante el breve espacio que hay mientras la orquesta revisa sus instrumentos y buscan la partitura de la siguiente tonada, todos los ojos se centran en aquella chica misteriosa quien esta sentada en una postura elegante y rechaza cortésmente a todos los chicos que intentan pedirle la siguiente pieza u ofrecerle una bebida.

- Definitivamente hay algo mal con esa chica, por su actitud con todos esos muchachos se ve que es muy arrogante, aunque no niego que se ve de buen statuss. – el comentario de Sora no me parece del todo correcto, de todas formas aún cuando hacemos reuniones entre nosotros, Sora solo acepta bailar con Tai y conmigo, así que yo no diría que es precisamente sociable… aunque irónicamente es algo que me agrada de ella, porque al solo permitir tal contacto con mi mejor amigo y conmigo demuestra lealtad… bueno… unicamente por que mi mejor amigo es Tai… si no… me molestaría…

- Yo Creo que esa chica espera a alguien en especial.

- y ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Yolei?

- Muy sencillo, noten que cada tanto voltea discretamente hacia la puerta.

- Es verdad - contestamos al uní solo al notar aquel tic en ella.

- Lo ven, es obvio que ella espera a alguien especial, quizá su novio.

Y antes de que se pronuncie algo más al respecto, aparece en la entrada del auditorio un joven alto y delgado con cabello castaño perfectamente peinado en un estilo muy similar al mío, que lleva un antifaz naranja con escarcha plateada casi como mascara con salientes similares a colmillos, un traje comprendido por una camisa blanca cuello sport de manga larga con los 3 primeros botones abiertos (lo que deja ver parte de su pecho), un pantalón y zapatos negro oscuro, una cadena de plata con un Yang colgando de su cuello y un anillo en cada mano; lo más curioso de este es que el 1º Botón de su chaqueta esta apuntado en su cuello, lo cual le da un efecto de capa negra sobre sus hombros. El chico avanza con paso seguro a la joven misteriosa, al llegar realiza una reverencia y le entrega una lila tan grande como una azucena, la chica acepta sonriente su ofrecimiento mientras lo ayuda a levantarse y este le coloca delicadamente la flor en el tirante de su vestido complementándolo al mismo tiempo que la chica se pone de puntas para pasar un moño fucsia por detrás de la cabeza del chico y amarrarlo un poco suelto en su cuello para cubrir una parte de la visibilidad de su pecho, frente a tal acto todos los presentes dejan escapar un bufido de fastidio porque la chica más deseada del baile ya eligió pareja.

La música nuevamente se reanudo y durante las 4 canciones restantes que la orquesta filarmónica de Odaiba ofreció al escenario, no pude dejar de notar la actitud que tenia aquel chico con la doncella misteriosa; nunca pronuncio una sola palabra y solo se limito a sonreír mientras la guiaba por toda la pista con gran naturalidad y talento, siempre manteniendo sus ojos en los de ella ya que incluso cuando esta giraba hacia otro lado para evitar chocar con alguien o para seguir los pasos de su acompañante, el estuvo observando atentamente sus orbes. Quizá esta ultima pieza es la más notoria, en esta canción de baile lento y armónico sus cuerpos se semi fundieron con gran naturalidad mientras sus dedos entrecruzados demostraban una cálida e incluso me atrevería a decir inocente unión; se puede apreciar como el chico guía los movimientos zigzagueantes de su compañera con gran naturalidad, cuando estoy dando la vuelta con Sora puedo alcanzar a ver como sus labios se mueven y susurra algo en el oído de aquella chica, ella se sonroja de una forma muy tierna e inocente y coloca su índice en su labio inferior y contesta algo muy corto mientras parpadea, creo que es un "gracias".

La música termina y todos nos formamos un circulo alrededor de esta misteriosa pareja y empezamos a aplaudirles por el sincronizado baile que acaban de ofrecernos, ambos chicos hacen un ademan de reverencia para nosotros y para si mismos antes de tomar caminos contrarios con miradas tristes en sus rostros y ubicarse a ambos extremos del salón sin siquiera voltear a verse.

- ¿No creen que es extraña la actitud de esos dos?, es decir mientras bailaban el chico no dejaba de mirarla y ella no dejaba de sonreírle y ahora…

- Yolei tiene razón, es evidente que hay un fuerte amor entre ellos, pero por lo visto hay algo que los obliga a separarse, realmente es doloroso.

- Valla, me has sorprendido Sora, jamás pensé que fueras tan madura en asuntos del corazón.

- Gracias señora Kamiya, pero es natural ya que soy la portadora del emblema del amor jajaja.

- Sin embargo concuerdo contigo, aquellos chicos hacen una excelente pareja, tal vez si supiéramos ¿Cuál es la razón para que tengan que estar separados? Podríamos ayudarlos… es una pena, realmente se ven bastante tristes.

Es irónico que la señora Yuuko diga eso, sin embargo supongo que seria perder saliva hacérselo ver… y hay va de nuevo el director, será mejor prepararme.

- Bien para continuar con esta celebración, pediré a los _Teenager Wolves_ que suban al escenario, conforme al acuerdo la que llegaron con su profesor de música tocaran las pistas de las canciones seleccionados por aquellos que sean voluntarios en nuestro improvisado karaoke, lo cual les servirá como calentamiento para cuando animen la fiesta con sus canciones. – Hay si "_les servirá como calentamiento_"… anciano sabelotodo, bien llego la hora de tomarme el escenario.

- ¡Buenas noches a todos!, espero que la estén pasando bien, en esta oportunidad como ya lo comento el director tocaremos la pista de las canciones que ustedes se animen a cantar, así que tengan en mente que esta será una gran oportunidad para demostrar su talento cantando sus rolas favoritas y ¿Por qué no?, Un buen método para decirle una verdad a ese alguien especial. – Parece que esta ultima frase toco una fibra sensible de aquel chico misterioso, ya que le causo una gran sonrisa y nuevamente centro su mirada en aquella dama.

En contra de mis predicciones los primeros en animarse fueron los chicos del ultimo grado y los novicios, uno tras otro pasaron y pidieron canciones que recientemente se hicieron populares, ya sea para impresionar a una chica o a sus amigos, cuando faltaban solo 2 canciones para que tomáramos un receso previo a nuestro concierto, Izzi fue quien se animo a cantar _**Broken **_de_** Seether **_en compañía de Mimi, realmente nos sorprendió la actitud que están tomando y la voz que manejan como dueto, ya que siendo sinceros Izzi es pésimo cantante solista ajajajaja; el caso es que al anunciar que solo tocaríamos una canción más, aquel chico misterioso subió al escenario con paso firme y decidido, me entrego la partitura de una canción que no creo haber visto antes y se posiciono en el micrófono, sin embargo siento que hay algo muy familiar con él, incluso me sentí tranquilo y sentí deseos de bromear cuando me sonrió… supongo que solo es mi imaginación, así que lo mejor será empezar a tocar… Pero debo insistir en que definitivamente hay algo muy familiar en su silueta…

**Moenia, No puedo estar sin tí**

Aquí estoy, veo la lluvia caer  
y parece... que este día no termina  
¡aquí estoy!,

Preguntándome ¿hasta cuando podrán

Estas fotos salvarme?

Tal vez sea improvisado, pero justo al cantar esta ultima frase note que el chico tiene unas fotografías en sus manos que saco de su billetera mientras subía al escenario, además cuando el reflector alumbro sobre la chica me di cuenta de que ella tiene su abrigo y lo presiona con algo de fuerza hacia su pecho para reconfortase…

[coro]  
Y es que ya no aguanto, te extraño  
¡no puedo estar sin ti!  
estar esperando me hace daño  
no puedo estar sin ti. (Bis)

Y miro al viento, su caricia llevo  
un sentimiento que me habla pero no lo entiendo

Ya se que no (bis)  
soy el que tiene la razón  
pero no puedo aceptarlo

[coro]  
Y es que ya no aguanto te extraño  
no puedo estar sin ti  
estar esperando me hace daño  
no puedo estar sin ti.(x5)

Al terminar la canción el auditorio completo empieza a aplaudir y silbar eufóricamente mientras el reflector resalta un par de solitarias lagrimas que descendieron por el antifaz de nuestro talentoso vocalista, al mismo tiempo la chica a la que le fue dedicada la canción subió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas para literalmente lanzarse a los brazos de su amado, ante esta escena todos empezamos a aplaudir y el coro de "beso" por parte de todos los espectadores (increíblemente incluyendo a mis padres y los señores Kamilla) no se hizo esperar; frente a la solicitud del publico ambos chicos se miraron fijamente a los ojos con un claro gesto de temor y duda, segundos después de contemplarse mutuamente con total atención ambos sonríen ampliamente y un gran brillo se ha hecho notorio en sus ojos a medida que se van acercando y la distancia entre sus labios disminuye, en cuanto el beso frente al auditorio se convirtió en una realidad, todos empezamos a celebrar el amor de esta misteriosa pareja, especialmente por que como si de una novela poética se tratase, la rodilla de la chica se doblo y su pierna quedo levantada, como dicen que hacen todas las mujeres cuando reciben su primer beso para demostrar su alegría.

25 Segundos después de que el beso inicio el chico rompe el contacto y tiernamente retira la mascara de su compañera, en cuanto su rostro es visible y nos damos cuenta que es Kari, un gran grito de emoción por parte de los espectadores llena el salón, pero en nuestro caso y muy posiblemente el de los Señores Kamilla, el aire se pone pesado y una sensación de temor nos recorre los huesos cuando ella restablece el beso y empieza a mover sus manos por la espalda del chico y al pasar por su cabellera esta se alboroto formando un "nido de espinas" que todos reconocemos e inmediatamente el auditorio guarda silencio.

Una vez el beso termina del todo, Tai se acerca una vez más al micrófono y le sonríe con bastante amplitud a la castaña a su lado mientras toma aire para dar su declaración…

- Por esta ocasión dejare de lado los tediosos protocolos y seré sincero con ustedes; no considero que el amor que siento por mi hermana sea algo malo o indebido, no creo que amarla de la forma que lo hago este mal… y sinceramente hace mucho que dejo de impórtame los prejuicios que tiene la sociedad ante un amor como el nuestro, la razón es que ella esta a mi lado y se que al igual que ahora siempre lo estará, dándome su mano como señal de apoyo… realmente hace que lo demás no importe. – Algunos de los presentes dieron señas de haberse conmovido por las palabras de Tai, lamentablemente el señor Kamilla no es uno de ellos y se dirige presuroso al escenario, yo intento intervenir como los demás, pero a todos nos detienen nuestros padres.

- Temo que he sido demasiado flexible contigo, te he dado gusto y te he dejado hacer tu voluntad en muchas ocasiones, además te he dejado ser caprichoso más veces de las que deseaba, la razón es simple, eres mi hijo y te amo; sin embargo esto que acabas de hacer no pienso pasarlo por alto así que será mejor que…

- ¡Así que será mejor que te tranquilices papá!. – La reacción de Kari dejo en silencio el auditorio, especialmente por aquel arco lila brillante que se ha forjado en su muñeca. - Dime, ¿en serio es tan difícil entender lo que mi hermano y yo sentimos?, te guste o no también lo amo y estoy enamorada de él de una forma que no creía posible… realmente no logro entender ¿Cuál es el problema de todos?, mi hermano es la persona que más me cuida en el mundo, y no porque sienta que le pertenezco, lo hace porque su único deseo es mi felicidad… y mi felicidad solo puede estar a su lado.

- Es usted la que no entiende la complejidad del asunto señorita Kamilla, lamento interceder de esta forma en un asunto de tipo familiar, pero es necesario que entienda que este tipo de relaciones tiene más problemas que los sociales.

- Si, si, si como siempre el director tiene todas las respuestas, quiero dejar algo en claro frente a mi relación con Kari, estamos plenamente consientes de todas las razones y riesgos por los cuales una relación de este tipo no es bien vistas, sin embargo también estamos dispuestos a luchar lo que sea necesario para salir adelante juntos y no permitir que ningún obstáculo nos detenga en la marcha para alcanzar nuestra felicidad.

Debo admitir que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que veía brillar el emblema de Tai de esa forma tan impresionante, de hecho puedo sentir la misma emoción en mi corazón que experimente cuando nos atravesaron las flechas de luz y esperanza aquella vez y la misma emoción de la digievolución DNA… de repente quedo atónito al ver que el emblema de Kari también brilla con la misma intensidad y que además del arco y botas desarrolla alas, seguidamente Tai despliega su _espada del Valor_, botas y sus alas, estas ultimas las enlaza con las de Kari y se despliega una enorme atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad al tiempo que se oye como se rompen unas… ¿cadenas?

En medio de una extraña mezcla de haces de luz de todas las tonalidades producida por el encuentro de las alas doradas con las blancas, 2 figuras aparecieron frente a mi mejor amigo y su hermana, Hikari y Kurayami hacen presencia tomados de la mano como si hicieran pantomimas de los chicos tras ellos, aunque con la diferencia de que ambos tenían los pies algo separados del suelo, de pronto Hikari se acerco al micrófono y aclaro su voz…

- Se que esto es extraño para todos ustedes así que permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Hikari y soy el espíritu de la lúz, la razón por la que estoy aquí es defender el amor que existe entre estos dos jóvenes ya que no solo puedo asegurarles que es puro y real, sino que también es prueba de la fortaleza verdadera que este puede darle a los seres humanos, ya que es este mismo amor el que los ha impulsado a vencer un sinfín de problemas y situaciones difíciles, e incluso me permitió darme cuenta de mis errores y me ha ayudado a reconciliarme con mi oscuro pasado para darle vida y equilibrio a este y otros mundos.

No es necesario mencionar que la presencia de Hikari fue suficiente para calmar los ánimos del publico y los nuestros, tal vez porque es el espíritu de la luz… no lo se, sin embargo lo que me sigue preocupando son aquellas cadenas que atan a Tai y Kurayami, porque tienen la forma de dragones que clavan sus fauces en ambas esencias evitando su separación total y aún así sin previo aviso esta entidad oscura tomo de la cintura a Hikari y la beso posesivamente al igual que Tai lo hizo con Kari, luego el espectro empezó a reír mientras fuego de color morado negruzco empezaba a forjar su _Sable de la Oscuridad_.

- No cabe duda de lo patética que es la raza humana, siempre poniéndose obstáculos y reglas absurdas por temor al poder que alcanzan al entregarse completamente al libertinaje; dejen de complicar sus cortas vidas y tomen como ejemplo a esta joven pareja, han sido fieles a sus deseos por sobre la razón y restricciones que impone su sub desarrollada especie y miren lo que han logrado, tienen un poder que supera por mucho al resto de su especie, uno tan grande que incluso permitió a este gusano encerrarme en su cuerpo y alimentarse de mi energía y no olvido que aquella preciosura ha tocado mi helado corazón, entregándome nuevamente la esperanza que había perdido de recuperar a mi dulce, dulce hermana y amante, además de eliminar en gran parte mi rencor contra especies inferiores como la humanidad.

La confusión se apodero de todos los presentes en el auditorio, es decir, he viajado por 4 mundos, he visto dinosaurios, androides y bestias mitológicas que se materializan de la nada para atormentar nuestro mundo y he visto a pequeños seres que parecen de felpa convertirse en guerreros legendarios con el poder de incluso crear vida… pero esto es muy extraño hasta para mí… posteriormente a un pequeño periodo de meditación las dos esencias toman sus lugares tras los castaños y Tai toma nuevamente la palabra.

- No es mucho lo que les pido, se que el que tenga un noviazgo con mi hermana menor les puede parecer tabú e incluso ofensivo, pero puedo asegurarles que no hay mal de por medio, lo único que me interesa es su felicidad y la aceptación de mis padres y mis amigos… ¡en ese orden!… si tengo eso, realmente no me importa la opinión del resto del mundo y enfrentaremos todos los obstáculos que la sociedad nos imponga.

Nuevamente el señor Susumo subió al escenario, pero en esta ocasión acompañado de su esposa y con la intención de abrazar a sus hijos, quienes los envolvieron con sus alas mientras Kurayami y Hikari liberaban una increíble cantidad de energía luminosa al besarse…

- Siempre fuiste mi gran orgullo Tai, siempre lo fuiste como lo eres y lo seguirás siendo, al igual que tú hermana es mi gran tesoro de cristal.

- Querrás decir nuestro, ¿verdad Susumo?

- Exactamente querida. – Toda la familia se unió en el abrazo fraternal y finalmente el beso entre los dos hermanos fue celebrado por todos los espectadores y el alivio del final de cualquier problema se hizo presente en el auditorio.

**Fin Yamatto's Pov **

**Continuará…**

Especialmente dedicado a **Mazinger TaiOra**, muchísimas gracias por estar siempre conmigo nissan, estos 3 capítulos son para ti…

* * *

Muy bien ¿les gusto el cap.?, yo se que algunos se sentirán felices con lo ocurrido y otros me llamarán sádico debido a que me guarde las explicaciones para el siguiente cap. Lo importante es lo siguiente, debido a que estoy trabajando en cierta escena sin censura, solo subiré el siguiente cap. Cuando completemos 8 reviews, así que para aquellos que siguen el fic pero no comentan, esta es su oportunidad de ayudar a los demás y agilizar la subida del desenlace de esta reunión…

Bien no siendo más me despido de ustedes, no sin antes dejar las preguntas acostumbradas ¿Qué les gusto del cap.?, ¿Qué no les gusto? Y ¿Qué le cambiarían?, por favor sean sinceros para siempre poder ofrecerles un producto de calidad y no de caridad. Un beso para mis lectoras, un abrazo para mis lectores y nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen.

Silvery Shine.


	23. Cap 23: Fiesta de Antifaces, 3º Parte

Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos una vez más a la continuación de este particular fic, antes de empezar gomen, gomen, ¡gomen na sai! A todos por la demora, se que prometí subir este cap. Luego de 8 review's, pero temo que me exijo lo más que puedo cuando escribo, especialmente porque esta "trilogía" de la fiesta de antifaces es un regalo que dedico a Mazinger TaiOra y también porque a lo largo de estos 3 capítulos recibí muchísima ayuda de mi kohai Ichijoji – Kun, por ello quiero recompensarlos a ambos con un cap. de alta calidad; antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias a todos por su participación tan activa con los review's y suscribiéndose a la continuación de este fic, les doy la bienvenida a **Selene, defes-kun, Sisi 95, Danymon, Richi 1991, Kidie **y todos mis nuevos lectores, me siento muy feliz y orgulloso de que me prefieran y espero leer muchos review's de ustedes para saber ¿ que les gustaría ver en el fic?

Finalmente un comentario para Kidie, realmente me dejo pensando la parte de tú review en que me dices "destruiste mi infancia al hacer un fic TaiKari" frente a esto solo te puedo decir… Bienvenida a la vida adulta compañera, especialmente por la parte en que dices "¿pero sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que me gusto y mucho", así que disfruta el fic y déjame corromperte jaja. Finalmente quiero contarles que la idea de los difractes del cap. Pasado nació de ver a Jessie y James del Equipo Rocket en Pokemón, pensé.. "si nadie los reconoce con disfraces tan simples… puede funcionar en la vida real" … bien para no extenderme los dejo con la continuación de esta historia, nos leemos al final ►

* * *

**Cap. 23 Dulce Decenlace, Fiesta De Antifaces 3**

(Narrado por Tai)

Al parecer finalmente hemos logrado nuestro objetivo al ganar la aceptación de mis padres, debo recordar agradecerles apropiadamente a Hikari y "Yami" por ayudarnos con sus auras de comprensión y libertinaje, ya que su inusual pero precisa combinación fue el toque que aseguro este momento anhelado.

- ¿Sabes Hijo? Desde un principio he sabido que cuidarías bien de Kari y que el amor que le tienes es real, toda tu vida nos lo has demostrado… supongo que te debo una disculpa por haber dudado de ti y creer que las hormonas serían más fuertes que tú corazón.

- Gracias papá, eso significa mucho para mí… espera un segundo, si sabias que mis sentimientos por ella son reales, ¿Por qué eres quien más ha interferido?

- Como tú mismo me dijiste hijo, yo también soy hombre y he visto como te comportas con las chicas cuando tus hormonas se alborotan… y no eres precisamente un santo.

- Si lo dice quien gime con tal fuerza cada vez que están de aniversario…

- ¡No te pases de listo jovencito!, aún esta el asunto de que desobedeciste mi orden e hiciste exactamente lo que tú madre y yo no queríamos, por ello en vacaciones de verano iras a la escuela militar.

- Bien, te alegrará saber que valió la pena papá jajajaja, además no olvidemos la promesa que Kari te hizo si me enviabas allí.

- Solo aléjate de tú hermana y trata de tomar duchas frías pequeño sabelotodo. – Que idiotas pueden ser los padres en ocasiones, pero supongo que por esta ocasión lo dejare pasar ya que ha sido vencido y lo sabe.

- ¿Sucede algo hermano?

- No, no sucede nada Kari, ¿bailamos? La noche aún es joven y viene la mejor parte de la velada bajo la luna llena.

- ¡Oye! Yo aún…

- Si lo se, muchas gracias por darme permiso papá jajajajaja.

Desafortunadamente antes de que pudiera empezar a danzar con mi hermana el ambiente se encendió con característico toque distorsionado de aquella canción que Matt me compuso en nuestro 3º Aniversario, en cuanto dicho sonido salió de las vibrantes cuerdas de mi guitarra fui literalmente subido por el trasero al escenario por las admiradoras del rubio para cantar junto con los _Teenager Wolves_, al posicionarme a su lado invite a mi amada doncella para que subiera al escenario, ya que esta vez la canción no será de Matt para mí como de costumbre, será la forma en que mi mejor amigo le dará su bendición a nuestra relación y dirá un par de verdades que encajan en la nueva Hikari que tengo frente a mis orbes.

**Cesar Franco, Breave Heart (Valiente Corazón)**

Un segundo necesitas para estar bien, Si sólo tú crees.  
Un destino tienes, todo tiene su plan.  
Seguro lo alcanzarás.  
¡Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado!  
Aquella luz que aún, Brillando está y alumbrará hasta el fin.  
¡Ven a mí, dime tus sueños!

¡Y los dos, por siempre estaremos!...Unidos por la eternidad, en libertad.  
¡Ven a mí, confía en los planes!, Lograrás pelear con gigantes.  
Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia  
Conmigo lo lograrás… ¡Valiente serás!

Por alguna razón el coro lo cantamos los 3 en perfecta armonía y Kari aprovecha este breve receso para besarme descaradamente frente al auditorio entero, eso realmente me hace querer demostrarle físicamente cuanto la amo, pero aún hay algo de tiempo, así que disfrutare de esto mientras dura…

Ciertos días te habrá cubierto la obscuridad…No debes temer.  
Esa lluvia nueva vida hará germinar.  
¡Sólo debes creer!  
¡Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado!  
Aquella luz que aún, Brillando está y alumbrará hasta el fin.  
¡Ven a mí, dime tus sueños!

¡Y los dos, por siempre estaremos!...Unidos por la eternidad, en libertad.  
¡Ven a mí, confía en los planes!, Lograrás pelear con gigantes.  
Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia  
Conmigo lo lograrás… ¡Valiente serás!

Llegará muy pronto el mañana.  
Deberás cuidar a quien amas.  
Más fuerte al final serás, ya lo verás.  
Ven a mi, confía en los planes.  
Lograrás pelear con gigantes.  
Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia.  
¡Latirá tu valiente corazón!

La ultima estrofa la canto prácticamente Matt, yo estaba muy ocupado concentrándome en besar a Kari mientras continuaba el acorde; luego de que la canción termino un gran aplauso y la petición de otro descarado beso fue la respuesta del auditorio, aunque obviamente como retribución por cumplirla tuve que quedarme en el escenario con la banda y acompañarlos por 2 horas más hasta que tocaron todas sus canciones e interpretaron algunas de otras bandas, pero fue un rato muy agradable en el que pudimos alocarnos y demostré a mis impresionados padres, compañeros de curso, del equipo de soccer y más que nada maestros, el talento que poseo para la música y el canto… Luego al bajar de escenario y firmar un par de autógrafos a mis nuevas admiradoras y las de costumbre decidimos relajarnos en una mesa para hablar cómodamente mientras Matt y yo bebíamos algo helado porque ese pequeño concierto fue pesado y estábamos con dolor de garganta y bañados en sudor… La primera en hablar luego de nuestro descanso fue Sora

- Oye Tai ¿como es que lograste entrar con Kari sin ser reconocidos?, no es que importe mucho pero es solo que no logro entenderlo.

- Buena pregunta, todo se lo debemos al plan que formulo Davis…

- ¿DAVIS? - Casi Que gritaron todos al escucharlo, lo cual me provoca un ataque de risa mientras abrazo por los hombros a mi Kohai, quien estaba más que sonrojado por la reacción de los chicos y nuestros familiares (obviamente incluyendo a Yun y sus padres)

- Si verán, cuando me había decidido a que si mis padres no me dejaban asistir a la fiesta haría un trato con Yami…

- ¡OYE!

- Lo siento pero no podía pensar bien por la prisa de venir, Bien como les decía, justo en ese momento recibí un mensaje de texto a mi celular…

**Flashback**

- ¿Qué rayos?... "_No se necesita ser un genio para saber que tienes problemas para ir a la fiesta de esta noche con Hikari, pero no te preocupes, tengo la solución… solo avísame cuando tus padres se hallan ido y luego espera mi llegada."_ Y yo que creía que este día no podría ser más interesante.

En cuanto ustedes salieron entre al cuarto de Kari y le explique la situación; lo llame y en más o menos 20 minutos sonó el timbre, así simplemente recibimos a Davis y escuchamos su plan en la sala.

- Bien debido a que este es un evento de "alta alcurnia" por llamarlo de algún modo no será tan fácil entrar como si nada y disfrutar de la velada, por ello pensé que la mejor forma es aprovechar que será una fiesta de antifaces para agregarles unos pequeños disfraces, si hacen las cosas como les diga les aseguro que nadie se dará cuenta de nada hasta que hagan su movida.

- Espera Davis ¿Cuál será tú cuartada? - Siendo sincero no confiaba mucho en un plan diseñado por mi Kohai, porque a decir verdad es más despistado que yo…

- Es muy sencillo Tai, anticipe todo lo relacionado a este evento y oportunamente deje mi traje y el de Jun en una lavandería que esta unas calles más arriba, así que mi demora en regresar esta justificada, además explicaría el ¿Por qué estoy por aquí? Si alguien me vio.

Fin Flashback

- Ya veo, debo reconocer que tienes razón Tai, fue un muy buen plan para venir de Davis.

- ¡Oye no seas envidioso Kido!

- No te creas tanto por un logro, aún te falta mucho para poder llamarme por mi apellido.

- Esta bien, lo lamento Joe Sempai - Ante el adorable mohín de mi kohai todos estallamos de risa y empezamos a molestar al pequeño peli cobrizo hasta que la seriedad de los hermanos Ishida nos hizo prestarles atención, especialmente cuando T.k. resoplo algo molesto.

- Admito que el disfraz de Tai fue original desde su cabello hasta la forma de comportarse, ¿pero porque no pude reconocer a Kari? Es decir de nosotros soy el que mejor la conoce.

- Es porque diseñe disfraces anti-Ishida - Ante la mención de este "extraordinario" nombre, los dos rubios no pudieron evitar caerse y yo por mi parte me rio a mis anchas igual a cuando Davis dijo eso en mi casa.

- Que nombre tan ridículo le pusiste pequeña sabandija cabeza hueca. – Gruñeron ambos rubios al tiempo.

- ¡Vamos Mattie! No te sulfures por eso.

- ¿Cómo que no me sulfure? Si le puso un nombre tan tonto como el que Kari tiene para tu platillo especial. – Maldito desgraciado.

- Haaa te refieres a la so…

- ¡Si terminas esa frase te mueres Davis! - ¿Por qué tenias que contárselo Kari?... lo peor es que la miro con reprobación y ella me derrite con una sonrisita tonta, nunca voy a cambiar y en pleitos como estos siempre llevo las de perder.

- Bien volviendo a la pregunta que me hizo T.k. – Todos nos centramos en la explicación de mi kohai - Sabia que la mayor prueba a superar eran los Ishida, por ello opte por crear dos disfraces tan obvio que no los haría sospechar… para Kari se baso en un vestido que fuera atrevido y enérgico, cosa que no suele utilizar, unos lentes de contacto que disminuyen el brillo de sus ojos amatista, un antifaz simple para demostrar apatía y un poco de la colonia de Yolei.

- Espera un segundo ¿Por qué usaste mi colonia abusivo?

- Porque las colonia de Jun apestan a menjurje de fruta madura asoleada, y la idea no era que espantara a mi Sempai.

- Pero aún así eso No explica ¿porque no me percate de que quien estaba cantando conmigo era Tai a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca?

- Es porque con Tai hice lo mismo, para empezar y aunque debo admitir que nos sorprendió mucho, Tai se peino quedando prácticamente irreconocible, también le escogí un traje un poco más exhibicionista y menos deportivo que los que suele usar, además también estuvieron las joyas que nunca usa, un antifaz inspirado en el casco de War Greimon para darle un toque de "es tan obvio que no puede ser él" y finalmente un toque de la colonia de Matt, ya que aunque no lo mencionemos mucho todos estamos acostumbrados al olor natural de Tai y Kari, así que a él lo cubrí con tú propia colonia, pues los seres humanos estamos tan acostumbrado a nuestro propio olor que de hecho no percibimos a otras personas si tienen el mismo aroma.

- ¿Así que fuiste tú la sabandija que estuvo husmeando en mi casillero?

- Matt déjalo en paz por esta noche.

- Gracias Taichi Sempai.

- Puedes matarlo mañana temprano, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo.

- Muy bien, el misterio de los trajes improvisados esta resuelto, pero aún hay algo que quiero saber Tai.

- Pregunta lo que quieras mamá. – Por esta noche casi no tengo nada que esconder jaja.

- Si cerramos tu cuarto con llave y quitamos la energía todas las habitaciones, además de dejar a Miko afuera… ¿Cómo rayos saliste de tú recamará?

- ¿En serio creyeron que un muro y un apagón podrían detenerme? - En ocasiones no se si es bueno o malo que mis padres me subestimen tanto, realmente llegan a ofenderme… pero en fin, supongo que perderé parte de mi ventaja ante el mundo y les contaré todo. – Para empezar desde que entre a la internet por primera vez con Matt, aprendimos a convertir nuestro cuerpo en datos a voluntad, pero más haya de eso les recuerdo que en mi reside el espíritu de la oscuridad y la muerte… ¿en serio creen que una patética pared de ladrillo y yeso puede detenerme?, además no olviden que tengo alas que son filosas como navajas de diamante y por eso no hay celda que pueda detenerme ni prisión que pueda sellarme, sea como sea saldré de cualquier reten y seguiré al lado de Kari…ya dejando eso claro resumo que atreverse la puerta, le lance agua helada a Miko para espantarlo, y quite los cerrojos a demás de re establecer la electricidad.

La cara que tiene todos es una de esas que dices "no tiene precio", lo importante ahora será desviar el tema y su atención a fin de encontrar el espacio que necesito para que mis preparativos no hallan sido en vano.

- ¡Prometiste que nunca revelarías nuestro secreto Tai! – Esto será perfecto, además puede ayudarme con cierto arreglo.

- Lo lamento Matt, pero ambos sabíamos que no podía ser un secreto eterno, algún día se tendría que saber que somos libres para vagar por las noches de luna nueva como fantasmas.

- Espera ¿luna nueva?, Sora dime que los ruidos que escuche en tú habitación la otra noche no eran…

- ¡Mamá!, ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa frase… ¿como crees que yo seria capaz de permitirle algo así a Matt?, es más no yo sabia que podía hacerlo.

- Y eso te enoja ¿verdad Afrodita?, es una verdadera lastima porque de haberlo sabido pudiste haberlo aprovechado…

- ¡Cállate Kamilla y deja de llamarme así! - Su sonrojo no tiene precio jajajajajaja.

- ¡Bien dejemos eso de lado! - Valla, parece que mi pequeño juego molesto al señor Ishida… no me sorprende, Hiokari Ishida no es el mejor esposo y padre del mundo, pero realmente le ofende que intenten difamar a su propia sangre. – Si no usan esa habilidad para… el caso es… ¿para que se digitalizan entonces?

- Puedes estar tranquilo papá, no robamos bancos ni visitamos lugares prohibidos - El repentino suspiro de alivio de todos los presentes me molesto bastante y por lo visto al rubio a mi lado también. – Hace 4 años era cuando acostumbraba escaparme con Tai, solíamos ir al parque que queda a la mitad del camino entre nuestras casa y… será tonto pero solíamos jugar un partido cada noche los viernes y sábados de las vacaciones de mitad y fin de año, digo "solíamos" porque desde que entre a la Banda y Tai es capitán del equipo de secundaria no hemos tenemos tanto tiempo para salir como antes jaja, realmente añoro esos tiempos.

- Sin embargo eso no debe importar Matt, porque las vacaciones están próximas, así que hallaremos la forma amigo.

El ambiente se torna nostálgico y algo decaído, así que luego de unos leves minutos de silencio decidimos reanudar las actividades planeadas y repartirnos en grupos para bailar y beber un poco; durante una hora pude sentirme completamente libre de disfrutar de la compañía de mi dulce ángel de ojos amatista a pesar de que mis padres estaban con nosotros, pero temo que el tiempo finalmente se esta acabando y pronto tendré que dar rienda suelta a mi plan, porque aunque me he divertido bastante, ya es hora…

- Oigan lamento irme así sin más, pero falta poco para que amanezca en Estados Unidos y mis padres aún no saben que me escape con Izzi, así que en verdad me disculpo y espero verlos pronto. – Bien esto es perfecto, ahora mi cuartada.

- Con que así fue como llegaste aquí, ya me preguntaba ¿Qué hacías en Japón? Y más aún ¿Por qué en esta noche en particular?

- No quiero ser grosera pero eso no es asunto tuyo Tai, aún así sabes muy bien cuanto disfruto de esta celebración y… pues teniendo el método, no planeaba perdérmela por nada del mundo.

- Bien quién soy yo para juzgarte Mimi, me disculpo por mi comentario tan inapropiado y es más, si gustas Kari y yo los acompañaremos a Izzi y a ti para que tú partida se vea menos sospechosa y luego regresamos ¿te parece?

- ¿Harían eso por mi? Muchísimas gracias Tai. – Y la parte más dulce es que no sospechas nada, realmente sigues siendo la elegida de la pureza, mi dulce castaña.

- No hay de que Mimi, además necesitan alguien que recargue sus Digivices para el viaje.

- Es verdad, había olvidado por completo ese detalle - Y eso que eres el elegido del conocimiento Izumi.

- No tienes porque preocuparte Izzi, con mucho gusto mi hermano y yo los ayudaremos, ahora a la sala de sistemas.

Salimos del auditorio rápidamente y tratando de pasar desapercibidos y admito que fue más fácil de lo que pensaba porque a estas alturas de la fiesta los invitados están algo alcoholizados, así que solo tuvimos que arreglarnos la ropa para quedar diferentes… o como siempre… como sea; al salir subimos a escondidas al salón de sistemas, y dejamos encargado a Izzi de re establecer la electricidad mientras Kari y yo cargábamos sus Digivices, una vez todo estuvo listo deje que abrieran la puerta y detuve a Kari para que no fuera tras ellos.

- Hermano ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, sabes muy bien que al tener 2 Digivices solo tienen energía para ir al Digimundo y de ahí a Estados Unidos, pero no podrán regresar.

- Esa es exactamente mi intención preciosa.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Solo sígueme quieres, te prepare una pequeña sorpresa y necesitaba un pretexto para salir del auditorio.

- ¿y que pasara con Izzi y Mimi?

- Déjalos tranquilos, por cómo se portaron hoy concluyo que están muy enamorados y necesitan tiempo a solas para establecer las reglas del juego… o tal vez jugarlo, todo dependerá de Izumi jajajajajajajaja

Aprovecho la breve confusión que mi actitud y comentarios te han provocado para abrazarte y besarte con todas mis fuerzas mientras te prometo que todo saldrá bien, ante mi gesto siento como tu cuerpo duda y tu boca tiembla, más solo es cuestión de segundos para que tus brazos me rodeen, tus ojos se cierren y tu boca se abra mientras tiernas lagrimas que no alcanzo a comprender se deslizan por tus mejillas y dan calor a mi cuello.

- No te preocupes por mis lagrimas mi dulce príncipe ya que no son de tristeza sino de alegría por todo lo que en breves instantes ha ocurrido, y si bien es cierto que aún no comprendo a cabalidad todo lo que en esta noche ha sucedido, me siento feliz y satisfecha de saber que cuando mis ojos se cierren para finalmente llevarme al reino de Morfeo, la última imagen que veré será tú sonrisa dándome calor junto a tus brazos, donde he de descansar.

- ¿Por qué siempre insistes en declamar versos románticos en poesía, mi dulce doncella?

- Porque mis palabras no se pueden comparar a la poesía que escribes con tu cuerpo cuando buscas el mío, aún así debo darte alguna clase de retribución por todos tus esfuerzos.

- Toma mi mano y sígueme, prometo que te ayudare con eso.

En medio de suaves risas y sutiles caricias te llevo hasta el recinto donde he decidido será alcanzada la gloria y coronaré esta noche como es debido, una vez estamos en frente del lugar que nos albergara disfruto del gesto de tus facciones dibujan.

- No comprendo Tai. – susurras tan inocentemente que no puedo evitar excitarme y abrazarte mientras abro la puerta para permitirte la entrada.

- ¿Recuerdas cual fue la condición que me diste a cambio de hacer el amor conmigo la ultima vez?, ¿recuerdas que me pediste a cambio de tú virginidad, a parte de mi castidad?

- Admitiré que lo hice porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo en este lugar, pero jamás pensé que te lo tomaras tan en serio.

- Ya no importa porque he cumplido tú deseo, ahora tú cumple el mío y permíteme revivir tan gratos y hermosos recuerdos en tú piel.

Ya sin más palabras que cruzar, seguimos por el sendero de velas aromáticas encendidas que he preparado hasta el espacio adaptado entre los estantes, donde está arreglada la cama improvisada de colchonetas y un par de almohadas que rodee de ramos de rosas, lilas y sakuras; me siento primero y te ofrezco mi mano para guiarte a nuestro improvisado lecho, donde te recuesto con delicadeza antes de dejarme llevar y reclamar tus labios como míos por penúltima vez esta noche, la acostumbrada competencia por la posesión de la boca ajena da inicio y en medio de esta nuestras manos cobran vida y como serpientes empiezan a buscar refugio del frio nocturno en medio de tu vestido y de mi camiseta; es cuestión de un par de minutos antes de que tus manos hagan que mi abrigo y camisas me estorben y decida romper el beso para darte paso y dejarte quitármelas, sin embargo para hacer las cosas equilibradas me las arreglo para que tú vestido de fantasía acompañe mi camisa y empezamos una dulce y descarada competencia para ver quien libra primero al otro de todas las vestiduras que encadenan cruelmente nuestro deseo, pero antes de ello establecemos una simple y dulce regla que aumenta nuestro goce.

- Deberá desaparecer 1 prenda a la vez y no debes olvidar que será botón por botón, ¿entendido hermano?

- Es un poco injusto Kari, mi ropa tiene mil botones y tú solo tienes broches.

- ¿Y eso qué?, podrás ver mi cuerpo a plenitud primero jajaja. – solo admitiré esta vez que he sido vencido, no sabes cuánto me gusta que te portes así de mal.

Nuevamente restablecemos la conexión entre nuestros labios y las caricias indecorosas que buscan eliminar las barreras de tela que nos separan, mi camisa tarda más de lo que esperaba en caer, por lo que aprovecho para soltar los pasadores que aferran tu vestido a tu cuerpo. Cuando ambas prendas salen hacia un lado no pierdo oportunidad, te rodeo y libero tú sostén con mi boca, en cuanto cae y tú pecho esta descubierto masajeo y juego un poco con tus atributos mientras dejo algunas lamidas en tú cuello y hombros para descender por tú espalda antes de rodearte por tu vientre.

- Sabes hermano, eres tan diestro en esto que me preocupa un poco el que me hayas sido infiel mientras practicabas con alguien o algo.

- Si significa que soñar con las mil y una cosa que deseaba hacerte es serte infiel, temo que no dejo de engañarte.

- Supongo que está bien entonces, siempre y cuando no hayas manchado tus pantalones.

- ¿Cómo te atreves pequeña grosera? Por lo visto tendré que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores. – Aceptaré que ese comentario lastimo mi ego y por ello me dejo llevar para desquitarme, así que no lo pienso y te beso con locura poco antes de bajar y comenzar a dar pequeñas mordidas a tus pechos al igual que lamidas y pequeñas succiones en tu cuello, todo esto dejara marcas innegables por la mañana y todo el que te vea sabrá que fuiste mía como castigo a tu comentario.

- Her… Hermano - dices jadeante en medio de gemidos suplicantes, haciendo que el calor se acumula a tal punto en mi ser que casi maldigo el que no estés completamente desnuda para hacerte mía de una buena vez, sin embargo respiro profundo mientras te beso con ternura y en calma mientras recuperas parte de tu cordura y comienzas a librarme de mi pantalón, una vez haces eso retiramos mutuamente nuestros interiores y ya estando libres te recuesto en mi pecho y te dejo actuar con libertad. – Es justo en este momento en el que no se qué hacer, me gustaría mucho ser sumisa y dejar que tú obra se haga en mi según tu voluntad, pero es que no puedo, simplemente el tenerte en esta posición tan estratégica me hace desearte con locura y no sé que pasara si me dejo llevar.

- Averigüémoslo.

No es necesario esperar, inmediatamente de acercas a mi oído y susurras un "recuerda que fuiste tú quien lo pidió hermano" y lames mi yugular al tiempo que subes para a lamer mi oreja y morder con suavidad mis lóbulos, luego inicias un descenso bastante húmedo por mi cuello hasta mi pecho y de ahí a mis bíceps que parecen ser tu manía, sin embargo debo confesar que siento cosquillas cuando pasas la punta de tú lengua por el reverso de mis codos y mis hombros y de allí mi piel se eriza a medida que desciendes en medio de besos y caricias por mi vientre desde el esternón, espontáneamente mi tensión baja y siento un nerviosismo indescriptible cuando en contra de mis suposiciones no te detienes en mi ombligo como la ultima vez sino que continuas bajando, la sangre me hierve y no puedo evitar gemir con fuerza cuando siento mi intimidad rodeada del calor y humedad que tu boca ofrece; frente a mi sonora respuesta mi espalda se encorva y por un segundo temo dejar mi cuerpo y alcanzar el cielo debido al éxtasis que experimento, te oigo reír y cuando bajo la mirada noto que lo haces con picardía, eso me impulsa a corresponder la atención ofrecida dándome la vuelta procurando no evitar el contacto que me ofreces con la boca y comienzo a usar mi lengua y labios para juguetear en tú parte privada, ambos gemimos al compas del mero goce que esta acción nos representa y al intercambiar una rápida mirada decidimos continuar sin ningún remordimiento a pesar de la naturaleza de este nuevo juego.

Los minutos no son procesables pues cada instante es una eternidad de infinito placer a manos… o ¿debería decir labios? Como sea, en respuesta a los cuidados y atenciones que nos ofrecemos mutuamente, por desgracia todo lo bueno tiene un principio y un final, pero casi todo lo bueno suele ser sucedido por algo mejor, así que en cuanto abandonamos aquella placentera posición que creo llaman "69" te abrazó con fuerza y comienzo a tararear una canción mientras busco la posición adecuada para que mi cuerpo encaje y complemente el tuyo mientras busco cierto objeto en mi billetera, tú solo te mueves de un lado a otro meciéndonos de forma circular y luego dejas salir un suspiro con algo de ¿decepción?

- Hermano, sé que no quieres que tome píldoras debido a mi edad y los riesgos que conlleva, ¿pero realmente es necesario que uses "eso"?, es decir podríamos consultar una forma diferente para…

- Ya hemos discutido esto con anterioridad Kari, no quiero que uses productos químicos o a base de hormonas y como este es un día en que hay un 50% de posibilidad de riesgo usaremos preservativo, así que no le des más largas y entrégamelo o ayúdame a ponerlo en su lugar. – Tu cuerpo se tensa por mi comentario tal y como lo esperaba, sin embargo 3 segundos después ríes un poco entrecortada y susurras un "pervertido" que fingiré que no escuche porque supongo que en parte es verdad.

Con pulso tembloroso extraes el objeto de latex de su envoltura y me ayudas a colocarlo en sus sitio luego de haberlo revisado, una vez estamos listos te pido que te acuestes con la cabeza un tanto inclinada hacia atrás y las piernas abiertas.

- Kari, pase lo que pase quiero que centres tú atención en la luna.

- No me gusta cuestionarte hermano, pero ¿Por qué en la luna?

- Porque está llena y se ve preciosa, porque su tenue luz nos ilumina solo a nosotros y porque esta celosa de tu belleza, así que quiero aumentar su envidia dejando que contemple la belleza que nunca podrá alcanzar y los placeres y atenciones que solo tú príncipe te puede ofrecer en recompensa.

Cumples mi deseo y en segundos te hipnotizas con la luz de aquel disco de plata, a tal punto que solo te tensas levemente mientras comienzo a lamer tu intimidad una vez más debido a que temo que he sido descuidado y olvide traer un lubricante o algo así por lo que debo improvisar, una vez he acabado sucede lo que más me interesaba, tú trance llega a tal punto que ni siquiera notas que liberaste a Hikari de tú ser y debo admitir que ambas se ven muy hermosas y sensuales en una posición tan sumisa… supongo que ya es hora de cumplir mi parte del trato con él.

- Te confieso que tenía mis dudas mortal, pero aún así me quito el sombrero ante ti ya que has sido capaz de entregarme a mi amada 2 veces consecutivas en bandeja de plata.

- Recuerda nuestro trato espectro, tendrás a Hikari de la forma que quieras siempre y cuando compartas el codiciado premio conmigo y no te atrevas a siguiera rosar a mi dulce hermana.

- Un trato es un trato aún entre demonios como nosotros pequeño gusano incrédulo, además ya tienes el 75% de tú premio ganado según lo acordado, mi poder a cambio de poseer al espíritu de la Luz… sin embargo no entiendo porque buscas que la comparta contigo, debería bastarte con la pequeña.

- No digo lo contrario y temo que me haz mal interpretas bastardo mal pensado, lo que me interesa de Hikari es la energía purificadora que liberará cuando llegue a lo que en ustedes es equivalente al orgasmo, no me interesa tener coito con ella.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible, te advertí la ultima vez que si nos separabas de la forma en que lo hiciste tendríamos un castigo, como consecuencia de ello estamos atados por estas cadenas de dragones infernales que se aferran con su filosos colmillos a nuestra carne y temo que aún separando nuestras almas compartiremos el dolor y placer que esta noche represente, pero no debes preocuparte, solo se compartirá el placer más no el tacto, así que realmente será como si lo hiciéramos frente a la otra pareja jajajaja y lo mejor de todo es que Hikari no puede verte en este momento ni la pequeña a mi, así que no lo sabrán.

Quizá debería avergonzarme el disfrutar tanto de lo que "Yami" ha dicho, pero en mi estado actual solo pienso en disfrutar junto a mi amada, así que me reprenderé después, además merezco algo de reconocimiento por poder cruzar el logro de esta noche con mis otros planes… bien supongo que ya lo he pensado demasiado, es hora de continuar o la briza nocturna dispersara las ansias y deseos de mi amada.

Rápidamente me recuesto sobre ti y abro un poco más tus piernas con las mías, cuando estoy listo desciendo con suavidad y algo extraordinario te ocurre, aún en medio del trance en que te encuentras aferras tus uñas en mi espalda mientras la tuya se encorva en medio de un gemido, por lo cual me contengo y espero a que te acostumbres a mi ser, una vez empiezas a respirar normal y centras tu mirada lujuriosa en mis orbes empiezo a moverme otra vez, tu respuesta se basa en rodear mis caderas con tus piernas y empezar a lamer mis hombros mientras tus manos se enredan en mi cabellera; a medida que el tiempo corre el ritmo aumenta y decido intentar cierta posición que encontré entre los archivos de Matt… me doy la vuelta y re inicio el coito entre nosotros abrazando tus piernas y dejando que tú te aferres a las mías, solo escucho nuestras respiraciones agitadas y risas pervertidas del espectro que tengo al lado haciendo mímica de mis movimientos.

- No esta nada mal gusano, supongo que aún los mortales pueden tener buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

Decido ignorar los comentarios que continua haciendo aquel demonio y sigo mi trabajo, al poco tiempo de haber iniciado el "vaivén" en esta nueva posición una corriente eléctrica asciende por mi espina cuando siento que estas lamiendo y succionando mis pies, realmente no lo creí posible pero la sensación me resulta tremendamente excitante y placentera, así que decido aumentar el ritmo y puedo oír como tus gemidos aumentan intensidad y frecuencia, resisto en aquella posición todo lo que me es posible hasta que llego al limite de la locura y te recuesto boca abajo para abrazarte por debajo de tus senos.

- Kari, quiero que te levantes un poco con tus codos y pares tú retaguardia todo lo que sea posible para evitar coito en un lugar indebido. - se que ,e ha faltado tacto para hacer tal solicitud, sin embargo creo que nadie coordina bien sus palabras cuando esta al borde del éxtasis.

Sin demora obedeces mis indicaciones y re establezco la conexión entre nosotros, en medio de mi "vaivén" me doy cuenta de lo pequeña y delicada que eres, así como de lo curioso que es que mis manos tengan el tamaño justo para tomarte de los hombros y para levantar tus senos, el como mis brazos poseen el ancho perfecto para proteger lo que llamamos "la boca del estomago" cuando te abrazó, el como mis piernas y pies pueden cubrir completamente las tuyas y más que nada el como nuestra diferencia de estaturas permite que siempre tengas acceso a recostarte en mi pecho para arrullarte al ritmo de los latidos del corazón que por ti suspira… me invade una gigantesca felicidad al darme cuenta que incluso biológicamente fuimos diseñados el uno para el otro.

- Hermano no resisto más, realmente siento que mi cuerpo quema y quiero estallar.

- Hagámoslo juntos preciosa, a la cuenta de 3… 1, 2 y ¡3!

Siempre había escuchado de lo placentero que es terminar al mismo tiempo con tú pareja por sus contracciones involuntarias, pero esto sobrepaso por mucho mis expectativas… nos dejamos caer pesadamente mientras intentamos recuperar el aliento, aprovecho que tus ojos están cerrados para sellar en mi a Kurayami quien tiene una cara tan pervertida que me divierte, luego giramos para quedar uno frente al otro y comenzamos a jugar con el cabello ajeno.

- Te vez realmente hermoso.

- ¿Aunque este totalmente bañado en sudor?

- Como al final de cada partido hermano. – Ambos sonreímos, nos abrazamos e intentamos recuperar el aliento para descansar por esta velada. – No me importa lo que opine el mundo, fue una de las noches más perfectas y hermosas de mi vida.

- Lo mismo opino. – Lentamente vamos disminuyendo la distancia entre nosotros, aprovecho tu descuido para quitarme y dejar a un lado el preservativo y en poco tiempo estamos totalmente desnudos y tú descansas en mi pecho siendo arrullada por mis latidos - Te amo Hikari, con todo mi ser.

- Ai Shiteru, anata amai Oují (Te amo, mi dulce príncipe)

Lentamente somos llevados al reino de lo imposible, donde Morfeo nos invita a recostarnos y ser reconfortados en sus brazos, sin embargo la vibración de mi celular en el pantalón me trae de vuelta a la realidad, contesto la llamada con el mayor descaro que puedo y antes de colgar le pido a quien me llamo que cumpla 1 de mis caprichos y cierta promesa que me realizó en días anteriores; una vez todo esta listo me recuesto y abrazo a mi amada en busca de suficiente calor como para alcanzarla en su viaje al reino de los sueños… sueño tantas cosas hermosas y lujuriosas en tan poco tiempo que no tengo no tengo tiempo de intentar recordar un sueño cuando inicia el otro… luego de cierto tiempo que desconozco, aquella presencia se hace tangible en mis pesadillas, me llama y suplica que acuda en su búsqueda.

Han pasado 2 horas desde que desperté y aunque deje a Kari en mi habitación, aún me siento culpable de haberla dejado sola en lugar de permanecer a su lado hasta que los rayos del sol la despertasen y aún con mis culpas heme aquí, en la cima de "La colina de la luz" esperando la llegada de quien será el sacrificio y la manifestación de quien ofrece ser mi aun que en el no confió por ser la re encarnación de mi pecado.

- Tal y como lo esperaba madrugaste para estar aquí antes de que yo ¿verdad? Ó quizá solo terminaste "aquel asunto" de la biblioteca gigante y viniste directamente.

- No es de tú interés, pero para tú información dormí espléndidamente, tuve tiempo de ducharme y cambiarme, dejar a mi amada en un lugar seguro y aquí estoy.

Antes de que la conversación continúe el aire se pone tan gélido que mis manos empiezan a congelarse y cuartearse a pesar de los guantes, la oscuridad se acumula a nuestro alrededor y finalmente la silueta de "ese ser" aparece frente a nosotros.

- Antes que nada agradezco que respondieras tan pronto a mi llamado y acudieras a esta cita joven guardián de las dos caras del sol; sin embargo debo preguntar ¿Qué hace él aquí? Y más que nada ¿trajiste los sacrificios necesarios?

- Ambas son la misma pregunta con una única respuesta, solicitaste una unidad de Vida y la razón de mi fuerza, bien pues una la conseguí anoche - mis nervios me traicionan y rio de forma algo pervertida - y la otra fluye por las venas de mi invitado.

- No lo entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver él con tu fuerza?

- Mi valor se deriva de la decisión de hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a mis seres amados, en otras palabras los lazos que comparto con ellos son los que me motivan… y en ese orden de ideas, ¿Qué mejor sacrificio que mi mejor amigo?

- El sacrificio debe ser voluntario, ¿aquel rubio esta preparado?

- Si no lo estuviera ¿crees que estaría acompañando a Tai?

- Bien que así sea, inicia el ritual joven guerrero y libérame de mi prisión.

- Solo si mantienes tú palabra de cumplir mis términos y entregarme tú poder.

- Tal y como lo dijiste hace un momento en tú reflexión personal, "soy tu pecado" por ende mi poder y vida siempre te han pertenecido.

- Entonces comencemos, Matt descubre tú pecho, necesitare la sangre de tú corazón para este ritual…

* * *

Bueno lamento decirles que eso es todo por ahora, nuevamente les pido perdón por la demora, pero realmente la calidad es importante para mí (quizá porque soy salubrista ocupacional) y más que nada porque los leemon no son mi fuerte; sin embargo espero que hayan disfrutado muchísimo de este cap. Una vez más agradezco a mi kohai por la colaboración con estos 3 cap. Y en cuanto a **Mazinger**, espero que los hayas gozado nissan. Espero me envíen más review's que la vez pasada contándome ¿Qué dudas les quedaron del cap.? ¿Qué les gusto?, ¿Qué no les gusto? Y ¿Qué cambiarían?, espero tenerle el proximo cap. Un poco antes, pero eso dependerá de ustedes.

No siendo más les mando un gran abrazó a mis lectores, un beso gigante a mis lectoras y nos leemos luego.

**Silvery Shine **


End file.
